Kaori's lie in April
by Ryoma Hakurei
Summary: This starts two months before the first episode of the anime and will eventually follow the events of "Your lie in April" but with a bit of a "what if" element. For hard core KouseixKaori fans this may not be for you, but you're welcome to give it a read if you so choose as well as you may choose not to. Thank you. Cover art of RyomaXKaori by a dear friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaori's Lie In April**

 **Author Notes: Honestly guys i don't even know if i'd really call this a fanfic. It's more like a dream of mine written down into words. Every time I sat down to watch Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso i couldn't help but see myself in it. I would go to sleep and instantly dream of any episodes i saw but of course with the addition of me in it. I guess you could say this "Fic" is really my perspective. If you came here to read a Fic where you see our beloved characters doing things you haven't seen on screen yet well this one probably isn't for you considering it follows the events of the anime (To an extent)**

 **Though there are many original scenes/chapters! But if you don't mind re-watching the anime in terms of text but with a new friend added to the group you just may enjoy it. You ever just have a really good dream and you wanted to share it with friends? Well this is one of those times. I've spent time with them, i ate with them, i laughed and cried with them and i just want to share my experience. Depending how all of this goes i plan on doing a second Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso story but it will be completely original. It'll probably involve our characters making it through high school. (Maybe Kaori will be there... ?) If you can sit down and read this with a clear and open mind i think you just might enjoy it.**

 **I'd like to apologize in advance for my writing style though. I've read some fanfics on here and skimmed over some to get a peek of how people write on here and i noticed lots of first person styles. I've been role playing since i was 12 *cough* and the people I've met have always done it in the third person. So it's really the only way that i know how to write. Another thing though, if you're also expecting this to follow the events of the anime 100% you may also be disappointed... But that may not be such a bad thing if some things were to change right? If you're going to dislike it obviously you're going to dislike it. But again if you can sit down with a clear and open mind and notice every detail and aspect especially with "Ryoma" you're probably going to be glad that he was around. Personally (and not because i'm him and or i wrote this) but i think he fit perfectly into the story. It didn't look or feel choppy in my dreams. The characters actually interacted and liked each other.**

 **You may just see how and why most of these events could have really happened the way that they did. Anyway please enjoy! Or don't either way thank you so much for at least clicking on my dream it means a lot. If you have any suggestions, comments, questions, or issues don't be afraid to let me know in the reviews section or by pm. I will respond to any and everything. If you're a guest with no account then obviously you can't pm me. Drop whatever it is in the reviews and i'll respond to you there. Just make sure you check the reviews section whenever you can for my reply if you care.**

 **Chapter 1: A new start?**

 **February 1st**

(Ryoma) -he sat in his plane seat looking out the window an emotionless expression on his face, blocking out all manner of sounds around him from the happy couples talking, to the children laughing even the sounds of a grumpy and hungry baby that was crying rather loudly- {... why is it that people lie? why do people do things with complete disregard for the thoughts and feelings of others? and worst of all... why?. . .why do people die?!} -his eyes became filled with tears as he closed them tightly clenching his fists and gritting his teeth- "Mom... Dad... you guys said that you'd only be gone a week, even though i cried and begged you not to go. you guys just really wanted to "recreate that spark" in your lives even if it meant leaving me alone all that time with the maid that saw us as nothing more than money. maybe, just maybe i would have forgiven you if you simply came back the next week. But, that week quickly became two, then three and it wasn't until a month later that the news had reached my ears... the cruise ship the two of you have set sail on was found, well what was left of it. As the maid was telling me about the accident i waited for the "luckily your parents survived and are coming here now" but as the conversation dragged on i just knew it in my heart i had lost the two of you.

 **One day before**

(Maid) "No- no one survived i'm sorry"

(Ryoma) -his eyes widened for several moments before they shifted back to his usual emotionless gaze- "we'll be back in a week they said, just another lie. -The maid gasped in shock at his words-

(Maid) "i don't think they meant to die Ryoma... these things just sort of happen"

(Ryoma) -he turned his back to the maid as he began to walk away, he took several steps before turning his head to his right looking back at her- "so, what will become of me? i don't have any other family left in this world and i won't be able to pay you".

(Maid) "well, your parents Kasumi and Ryu left behind a will, it turns out that Kasumi's sister is still alive and well and-"

(Ryoma) -he turned around quickly to face the maid- "aunt Ayane? i was told long ago that she died of an illness! another lie?!" -he stomped his right foot-

(Maid) -she staggered back slightly as he stomped his foot- "it would seem that way. apparently your mother and Ayane weren't on good terms but in the will it says that if should anything have happened to your parents you are to be sent to live with her along with a small sum of money, because even though they did not see eye to eye ayane loved you".

(Ryoma) -he once again turned his back to the maid, his lips parted slowly as he prepared to speak- "When do i leave?"

(Maid) "Ayane has been notified, you leave for Tokyo tomorrow"

The plane arrived safely to it's destination as all the passengers grabbed their luggage and items before heading off of the plane, all except Ryoma who was too deep in thought to even notice the plane land. He's suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a flight attendant

(Woman) "hey, we've landed you may get off now" -she smiled politely-

(Ryoma) -he nodded his head and got up from his seat grabbing his luggage as he exited the plane. he made his way to the exit looking down at the floor as he continued to think before he heard his name being yelled in a happy yet excited tone "RYOMA!?"

(Ryoma) -he looked up as he saw her standing there, the aunt he hasn't seen in over 7 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "A New Chapter"**

-Ryoma Walked towards his aunt completely unsure of what to say or do considering it's been years since he last saw her. To no surprise though physically Ayane hasn't changed a bit, she still had her short purple hair and her brilliant red eyes.

(Ryoma) -he dropped his luggage gently beside him as he raised his right hand to wave at her- "Hey Ayane, it's been quite some time huh?

(Ayane) -she arches an eyebrow before she quickly hugged him tightly- "I haven't seen you in years and you want to give me some half-assed greeting like that? you idiot you haven't changed at all"

(Ryoma) -he simply placed his chin upon her left shoulder as he looked at the night sky over her before wrapping his arms around her, it was actually a rather pretty night and her embrace felt real as if she was his mom. "yeah... sorry about that. i thought you were dead this whole time you know?

(Ayane) -she laughed lightly as she shed a tear- "Yeah during our last fight Kasumi told me that from that moment on i would be dead to her, i didn't expect to be to the whole family though, even more so i cant believe she's gone..."

(Ryoma) "yeah... what was that fight even about anyway?" Ayane released him as she pulled out a light purple handkerchief from her pocket as she cleaned her tears with it.

(Ayane) "it doesn't matter it's now in the past. and as sorry as i am for the loss of your parents i will say that we have to move on. this will be a new chapter in your life. you'll go to a new school which you start tomorrow by the way, you'll make new friends and things will get better".

(Ryoma) -he staggers back a bit at her words- "WHAT?! Tomorrow? Ayane i just got here wouldn't i want some time to adjust and settle in or something?

(Ayane) "And you will, the sooner the better don't you think? but hey i want to introduce you to someone, sadly not even Kasumi knew about her"

(Ryoma) -he arched an eyebrow before shaking his head lightly and grabbing his luggage- "i guess so, and who is "she"? -Ayane turned around as she opened the car door on the passengers side revealing a short girl with medium length purple hair a shade lighter than Ayane's, the girl removed her ear phones as she stepped out the car and stood beside Ayane-

(Ayane) -she placed her right arm around the girl- "This is Katari and she's your little cousin she was born just after i came to Tokyo, i didn't get the chance to tell Kasumi that i was prego but hey again that's all in the past"

(Katari) -she puts her phone and earphones back into her right sweater pocket before waving at Ryoma- "hi Ryoma it's nice to meet you" -she smiled lightly at him-

(Ryoma) "y-yeah hi it's nice to meet you too Katari" -he returned her smile-

(Ayane) -she popped open the trunk as she took Ryoma's luggage gently placing it all in before closing it- "well we have a ways to go before we get home but what do you guys say we stop for some food because i'll be honest, i really don't feel like cooking today" -she laughed playfully as she hopped into the car and turned it on-

(Katari and Ryoma) "sounds good" -Katari hopped into the back seat leaving the passenger seat to Ryoma-

After a rather quiet ride they finally stop at a fast food place where the three sit and have a meal. they talked about Tokyo, Ayane told him about the people, the shops, Katari sort of just stuffed her face and nodded at everything, it was kind of cute but funny. After a while they finished and hopped back into the car with "home" as the next destination. Ryoma sat quietly with his right elbow against the door his right cheek in his right palm as he looked out the window, the wind played with his bangs as he focused on the sky, more specifically the stars {Mom, dad Rest in peace, i'm in good hands it seems.} After a long drive they finally arrived, they all stepped out the car as Ayane tosses Katari the keys.

(Ayane) "open up will ya, i'll get the luggage" -She pops the trunk before locking the car doors and taking out the luggage as Katari skips towards the house, she then stops and waves to a girl who was sitting on the steps just next door to the house, the girl smiles and waves back before continuing her conversation on her cellphone-

(Ayane) -with the luggage in hand she begins to walk towards the house beside Ryoma before stopping in front of the same girl that Katari waved to- "hey Tsubaki do you have a moment?"

(Tsubaki) "hey Nao?, yeah i'll call you back in a bit, okay bye" -she hangs up before she stood up and waved to Ayane- "yeah what's up Ayane?"

(Ayane) -she handed the luggage to Ryoma- "Take that inside and come right back here alright?"

(Ryoma) -he simply nodded and took the luggage inside the house before coming back out where he once again stood beside Ayane with both hands in his pockets-

(Ayane) "well Tsubaki this is my nephew Ryoma, he's from Kyoto. I haven't seen him in years but due to recent events he's going to be living here from now on, he's your age and he'll also be attending Sumiya junior High School tomorrow as his first day, so i figured maybe you could show him around and maybe introduce him to some of your friends?"

The girl stared at Ryoma as he removed his right hand from inside his right pocket and casually waved at her

(Tsubaki) {hey he's kinda cute} -she giggled lightly before she waved at him in return- "Yeah i don't see why not"

(Ayane) -she smiled as she started walking towards the house- "get to know each other a bit i'm going to finish getting the guest room set up"

Tsubaki sits back down as she begins telling ryoma about Sumiya junior High and about all of it's activities.

(Tsubaki) "i'm on the soft ball team, my friend Ryota Watari is... Ryo-ta-Ryo-ma? -she laughed to herself- "Oh wow i just noticed that you guys have very similar names"

(Ryoma) "Hmph, i guess that is kind of funny"

(Tsubaki) "don't worry we call him Watari, anyway Watari is on the soccer team, and Kousei Arima? He-he's a musician kind of"

(Ryoma) "Kind of?"

(Tsubaki) -she shifts her attention to the floor for several seconds before looking up at the night sky- "y-yeah he used to be this super amazing pianist but... things happened and well it's been two years since he last played anything".

(Ryoma) -he stared at her in silence before also looking up into the sky- "..."

(Tsubaki) "Anyway, what will you do? you should try out for our softball team"

(Ryoma) "Thanks... but sports... sports really aren't my thing"

(Tsubaki) "A musician too then?"

(Ryoma) "i like music i guess, i mean my ps vita is filled with it but it's typically things like anime openings and endings, bands like uverworld things like that, but i don't play instruments of any kind. The only thing i "play" really are video games"

(Tsubaki) -she laughed a bit as she got up from the steps- "I've never played any are they fun?"

(Ryoma) -he shifted his gaze towards Tsubaki as he put his hands back into his pockets- "video games are only the greatest thing ever, y'know besides Anime that is"

(Tsubaki) "i guess... i guess we all have our own things right?"

The two spoke about each others interests for a time before Ayane came back out to tell Ryoma that the room was ready for him to put his stuff in, Tsubaki offered to help so the two worked together to organize the room and hook up Ryoma's Playstation 4, where the two played a few games together for a while. Tsubaki was beginning to get annoyed at losing so much but after a while she got the hang of it and managed to pull a win on Ryoma.

(Tsubaki) -she stands up excitedly as she drops the controller on he bed- "Ha! I Beat you! -she laughs-

(Ryoma) -he closes his eyes as he smiles lightly- "yes, yes you did but not before losing like a bajillion times right?"

(Tsubaki) -her smile slowly fades before her expression shifts to her normal look- "i guess but i am completely new to gaming after all, and as much as i'd like to beat you again i should really get home and shower and get ready for bed, because we have school tomorrow you know"

(Ryoma) -he drops the controller before laying back on the bed- "Yeah that's true isn't it?"

(Tsubaki) "yup, class doesn't start until 8:30 and it's about a half an hour-ish walk so sometimes i tend to leave at around 7:45, so meet me outside around that time?"

(Ryoma) -he sits back up before nodding his head- "be outside around 7:45, got it"

(Tsubaki) "right, see you tomorrow then" -she exits his room and says her good-byes to Ayane and Katari before heading home to shower, where after she called Nao back and told her all about her new neighbor and friend and about how Sumiya Junior High will be receiving a new student tomorrow.

Ryoma took a shower of his own. He then headed back to his room where he pulled a yellow envelope with his name on it out of his belongings. He stared at said envelope for a brief moment before opening it up where he pulled out a check for roughly 6 million Yen ($50k) addressed to him "Thanks mom..Dad. I should probably give most of this to Ayane for helping me out the way she is since it seems i'll be here a while" -he puts the check back into the envelope before laying down in his bed as he drifted off to sleep-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new school**

Ayane wakes up Katari at 6:30 a.m and tells her to wake up her older cousin before she dressed herself for school as she prepares to make breakfast for the two, without a word and a simple nod with a smile Katari does as she was told and heads upstairs to wake her cousin. she knocks on his door and waits for a response. Moments later the door opens, a groggy Ryoma is standing on the other side of it, his black shoulder length hair a royal mess. Katari stares at him a moment before she bursts out laughing.

(Katari) "get your zombie butt downstairs, mom is making us some breakfast alright?" -she turns away and heads to her room to get dressed for school-

(Ryoma) -he turns around and looks around his room for a moment- "Damn i forgot to ask Tsubaki if Sumiya had a dress code of some kind or if they simply wore a school uniform... oh well guess i'll figure things out as i go, lets see" -he checked his clothes as he pondered on what to wear, he found a blue blazer jacket with a white dress shirt, some black dress pants and a pair of brown dress shoes- "hmph, i'll sure miss my days in the host club but i don't need to wear this unless something really important comes up, so i think i'll go at it casual?" -he decides on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt along with his Black Death note Light Vs L hoodie and a black pair of sneakers. he then puts the envelope and his ps vita along with a pair of ear phones in his right pocket, and his super saiyan Goku wallet filled only with his id card in his back right pocket, and lastly he opens up a new packet of tooth brushes and takes one, as well as his contact lenses case to the bathroom with him and uses the toilet and washes his hands before he brushes his teeth and puts on his clear contact lenses- "might as well use them since i'm going to school"

Ryoma heads downstairs and sits at the table where he places the envelope.

(Ryoma) "Hey Ayane?"

(Ayane) -she turns around and places two plates each filled with 2 slices of toast with some butter on them with some really delicious looking scrambled eggs upon the table where the envelope then catches her attention she then pours two glasses of orange juice and sets them down- "One's for you and the other is for Katari, but uh what the heck is that?" -she points at the envelope-

(Ryoma) -he takes the spoon and starts pouring the scrambled eggs on one of the slices of bread then placing the other on top forming a sandwich- "apparently mom and dad put a sum of money on the side for me in case anything happened to them, and well... since i'll be living here anyway i figured you should have it. it should cover any expenses i use like water, electricity the food i eat, you know things like that. i'm only 13 and i wouldn't know what to do with that kind of money you know? i'd probably just blow it on games anyway" -he begins eating as Katari comes downstairs and sits beside him taking her plate and preparing a sandwich the same way he did-

(Ayane) -she takes the envelope in her left hand using her right hand to pull out the contents- "... Almsot 6 million yen huh?" -she looks over at Ryoma before pulling up a chair and sitting in front of him- "That's quite the "sum" of money i'll tell you that much. But... our house hold is stable enough as it is and i really don't need your money, Kasumi and Ryu left it for you and for you alone. Besides you're not some stranger you're my family, all i can offer is advice and well... don't be an idiot and spend it all on games. try to be responsible with it, like for starters Sumiya students wear uniform, and fortunately the school sells the uniform and you could get a few pairs in your size, which shouldn't be a problem for you since Ouran junior high had to wear a uniform too right?"

(Ryoma) -he nodded his head-

(Ayane) -she looked at the clock that hung on the wall beside the table- "6:45... i'm going to drive over to the bank since it's close by and see if i can make a new bank account, cash this in and come back with a credit card for you, you're too young so it'll be under my name but it will be yours how's that?"

(Ryoma) -he finishes his food and wipes his mouth- "sounds great but... i don't think the school will accept credit cards"

(Ayane) "no probably not but there are atm machines in practically every shop and corner so you can simply withdraw money from your card, anyway keep an eye out for Katari will you? i'll be back shortly" -she grabs her keys and leaves hopping into her car and driving off to the bank-

Ryoma and Katari talk about how nice Ayane is and how he feels very comfortable and cared for there and katari lets him know that it's nice to have a big brother figure around, they laugh make jokes and time goes by. at 7:40 Ayane arrives back home and enters the kitchen.

(Ayane) "well that was a pain in the ass but here you go it's all done -she hands Ryoma the white colored card with a cat paw print on the back and a black cat with blue eyes on the front- "it's all in there, now i'd tell you not to lose it which you shouldn't but if you were to lose it i could get you another one after we've canceled that one, and without the pin code no one would be able to use it anyway, so there's that. And speaking of the pin code it doesn't have one so on your way to school withdraw let's say at least 5,700Yen ($50) so you can buy the uniform you need and the first pin code you enter will be it's pin so don't forget it okay?"

(Ryoma) -he nodded his head as he looked into the cats blue eyes a moment before pulling out his wallet adding the card into one of it's card sleeves- "right, anyway i need to head out Tsubaki is probably already waiting on me, we'll be walking to school together"

(Ayane) "Oh? that's perfect yeah you should head out, bye and have a great day at school okay?"

Ryoma nods and waves at Ayane then at Katari, whom waves back at him with her cheeks all puffy like a squirrel with food in them, he laughs at her a bit then turns away and heads to the door, he opens it to see Tsubaki with her hand up her right fist closed lightly as she was about to knock on the door.

(Tsubaki) -she puts her hand back down- "i was just about to come get you, it's 7:50" (Ryoma) -he scratched the back of his head- "y-yeah sorry Ayane was explaining something very important to me, but i'm ready now lets go" -he closes the door behind him-

The two walk down the stairs together and make a left on route to the school. Tsubaki notices his casual outfit.

(Tsubaki) "hey, are you really going to class like that? i hope you've got money on you to buy a pair or two of uniforms." (Ryoma) "yeah about that, i was going to ask if you knew of an atm around here, i'm supposed to withdraw some money for that exact reason" (Tsubaki) "yeah actually there's a store in the direction we are going and there's one inside, we could make a quick stop i suppose"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Friend**

The two reach the store Tsubaki was talking about, Ryoma pulls his credit card out of his wallet and Tsubaki notices it.

(Tsubaki) "you have a credit card? that's so cool and a cute one at that!".

(Ryoma) "yeah i guess it is pretty cute huh?" -he looks at the card and smiles as he walks to the entrance of the store, as he walked he didn't see her, a girl wearing full-framed black rectangular glasses, with her long yellow hair tied in two pig tails. She was looking down at the ground so she was unaware of his approach until he got to close but by then it was to late and as a result the two bumped into one another, her glasses fell off of her face and his credit card fell out of his hand but before the glasses could hit the ground he catches them and she catches the credit card- "H-hey are you okay? i'm so sorry about that i should have been paying attention!"

(?) -she looks at the credit card and smiles at the blue eyed black cat before looking up at him as she extended her left hand returning the card to him-

(Ryoma) -he looked into her eyes and was captivated by them, they were big brilliant eyes as blue as the ocean, he extended his left hand and took the card she was giving him but not for a second did he break contact with her eyes. there was something about them that reminded him of his own, it wasn't the color because his eyes were that of an emerald green, it was the sadness hidden behind her smile.

(Tsubaki) "watch where you're going Ryoma!" -she walked up to the girl then gasped in surprise- "Oh hey your Kaori, your in my class!"

(?) -the girl broke eye contact with Ryoma as she shifted her attention to Tsubaki- "Ye-Yeah i am" -she smiled at the fact that Tsubaki remembered her name-

(Tsubaki) -she taps Ryoma on his right shoulder- "earth to Ryoma? You can give Kaori her glasses back now"

(Ryoma) -he shakes his head and snaps out of it as he puts his credit card in his left hoodie pocket and then places his hand on the frame of her glasses along with his right hand on the pairs opposite side, he took a step closer as he held the glasses to the girls face looking into her eyes once again, she tilted her head upwards allowing him to slide the glasses up onto her face- "you... you have very beautiful eyes, have you ever considered wearing contacts?"

(Kaori) -she gasps in shock never have hearing such words from someone who wasn't her mom before looking away blushing lightly- "n-no, contacts scare the heck out of me, you have to like poke your eyes with your finger it looks painful, no thanks"

(Ryoma) -he takes a step back after putting her glasses on he then stares at her a moment before laughing- "it doesnt hurt at all actually, but they are a bit tricky to put in the first time around"

(Kaori) -she looks back into his eyes- "wait you mean that you...?"

(Ryoma) -he nods- "Mhmm That's right i wear contacts"

(Tsubaki) -she looks at the time on her phone- "guys! we're all going to be late, we gotta hurry!"

(Ryoma) "OH that's right sorry! excuse me Kaori -he runs past her and uses the atm taking out 5,700Yen (50$) from his card and placing the money in his wallet-

(Tsubaki) "well since you and i are classmates anyway why don't you walk with us then?"

(Kaori) -she looks at Tsubaki after adjusting her glasses- "i-i don't want to intrude between the two of you..."

(Tsubaki) "intrude? what do you mean?"

(Kaori) "well... isn't that your boyfrie- she's interrupted by Tsubaki-

(Tsubaki) "WHAT?!" NO, I JUST MET HIM YESTERDAY"

(Kaori) "O-OH, I'm so sorry!" -she bows at Tsubaki-

(Tsubaki) "hey, hey. it's okay. He actually moved in next door last night and turns out he's going to our school. but what are you doing here? i noticed you haven't bought anything, -she places her right index finger upon her chin and looks up- come to think of it this is the first time that i've seen you somewhere other than class"

(Kaori) -she places her hands behind her back and begins to sway side to side- "well, i was really in the mood for a strawberry milkshake, but it turns out i left my money at home, oops -she giggles lightly- maybe next time i guess"

(Tsubaki) "aww darn that actually sounds good about now, i'd help you out with that but i didn't bring any money on me either"

(Kaori) "o-oh n-no! don't worry yourself about it, it's okay,but... that's a nice thought thank you"

On his way out Ryoma hears the conversation between the two and decides to buy two strawberry milkshakes and comes outside handing a milkshake to each of the girls

(Tsubaki) -she extends her right hand taking a milkshake- "Seriously? Thanks so much!" -she begins to drink it her eyes closed as a cute smile forms upon her lips-

(Kaori) -she stares at the milkshake in surprise before looking at him- "y-you really didn't have to do that for me, i mean you don't even know me..."

(Ryoma) "yeah you're right, i don't know you, but you're a friend of Tsubaki's therefore you're now a friend of mine, unless you don't want to be friends?"

(Kaori) -she reaches out taking the milkshake in her right hand- "i don't really have any friends at all, i'll gladly be friends with the two of you" -a smile slowly forms upon her lips as she places the straw between them and takes a sip-

(Tsubaki) "that sounds good to me now lets gooooo"

the three begin to journey to the school together when Kaori notices Ryoma doesn't have a milkshake of his own.

(Kaori) "you didn't get one for yourself?"

(Ryoma) "Hmm? Nah i couldn't carry it, besides i could always get one after school right?" -he scratched the back of his head smiling wide his eyes closed-

(Kaori) "..." -she smiled as she pressed the milkshake against his chest- "here have the rest of mine, i'm satisfied. Thank you so much for buying it for me, really"

(Ryoma) -he opens his eyes looking down at the milkshake she had pressed against his chest- "... are you sure?"

(Kaori) -she nodded as she smiled wide her eyes closed cutely before she started to walk away towards the school-

(Tsubaki) -she just watched in silence as the events unfolded as she then sped up to catch up to Kaori-

(Ryoma) -he stared at the milkshake before also speeding up to catch up to the two-

(Kaori) -she looked over at Ryoma through the corner of her left eye waiting and expecting him to at least remove the lid with the straw before he drank but suddenly her eyes widened and she blushed lightly as he placed the straw between his lips and just took a sip-

(Ryoma) "Ahhhh, wow they really make them good there, i haven't had a milkshake in quite some time, this is very refreshing"

(Tsubaki) -she noticed Kaori's reaction and just smiled as she finished her own milkshake-

The three reached the school grounds and tossed the empty milkshake cups into a nearby trash can. Ryoma looked up at the sign "Sumiya Junior High School"

(Ryoma) "My first day..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: My first day**

As the three entered the school grounds it was empty not a single soul could be seen, class has aleady begun. Kaori pulled out her phone to look at the time it was 8:45.

(Kaori) "8:45? I've never been late before!"

(Ryoma) {damn she has a phone too? i still can't believe i left mine in Kyoto. guess i'll just get one after school}

(Tsubaki) "what? but I've noticed you've been absent quite a lot, I've always been sort of curious about that actually, why is that?" -she turned to Kaori as she awaited a response-

(Kaori) -she jumped back away from tsubaki a bit as she scratched the back of her head laughing nervously- "Oooo you know i'm in and out of hospitals visiting family members"

(Tsubaki) "... oh jeez i had no idea i'm sorry about that"

(Ryoma) -he took a few steps towards the school stopping just a foot or two away from the girls, adjusting his head looking up to the big blue sky- "yeah that really sucks, there's really nothing more horrible in this world than when people die you know?... you don't even have to know someone personally to feel for them when they die... And it's even worse if you were close to them, because when a person dies it's like they never existed in the first place.

(Kaori) -she watched in silence as he walked further away from them, her right hand automatically placing itself upon her chest, her slow and steady heart beat speeding up in response to his words-

(Ryoma) "You have all these memories of them and maybe even pictures and sometimes you think you feel them, but when you look around they aren't there. It's almost as if their entire existence was just... One big lie. But... just when you start to believe that lie, you get this stinging pain in your heart when you think about them, i'm still trying to figure out the meaning behind that pain. does it ever go away? would you even want it too?" -A tear trails down his right cheek as he proceeds to walk to the school building- "we're late"

(Tsubaki) -she simply stared at the ground as he spoke- {i-is that how you feel Kosei?...} "Oh right! but we're about to be even later, we still need to get you a uniform at the office remember?"

(Kaori) {I... i don't want to be "one big lie" and i don't want to leave behind hurting hearts. i want to leave behind laughter, joy, and inspiration. but more than anything i don't want to be forgotten i want to be remembered...}

(Ryoma) "no -he turned back shifting his attention to tsubaki- i'm going to be later, the two of you head to class" -he walks into the building-

(Tsubaki) "but do you even know where it is!? aaand he's gone, oh well he'll figure it out, you ready kaori?" -she looks over at Kaori only to see tears racing down both her cheeks as she grasped her chest tightly- "H-hey?... what's up? -she walked up putting her hands on each of her shoulders as she tried to look into her eyes-

(Kaori) -she just closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head side to side slowly the tears streaming down her face each tear hitting the ground only seconds after the last- "i don't want to be the cause of that pain to anyone tsubaki!" -she swung her arms around tsubaki holding her tightly as she cried into her chest-

(Tsubaki) -her eyes widened in shock at kaori's words and her tight hug before simply wrapping her arms around kaori patting the back of her head using her nails to scratch her scalp softly- "i wouldn't want to be either, but it just seems kind of inevitable doesn't it?" -she smiled sweetly- "but aren't you waay to young to be thinking about that right now Kaori?" -she moves her hands to kaori's shoulders pushing her back a bit so she could see her eyes-

(Kaori) -she looked into Tsubaki's eyes laughing sweetly before removing her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes- "yeah you're right how embarrassing..."

(Tsubaki) -she removed her hands from kaori's shoulder placing them in her pockets- "nah, don't worry about it, but we should really, really get to class you know?"

(Kaori) -she finished wiping her tears and putting her glasses back on as she nodded her head- "yeah you're right lets go"

The two headed inside the building on route to class where they saw Ryoma coming out of the bathroom holding a bag, wearing his grayish student blazer with pants of around the same color, a sky blue shirt under that with it's collar folded a red and white tie and shoes that appeared to be black. he was now in proper school attire

(Tsubaki) "heeey looking good, you got it!"

(Ryoma) -he looked over at the two- "Tsubaki? Kaori?, why the heck aren't the two of you in class yet?"

(Tsubaki) "hey relax we're going now we had to use the bathroom, so what classroom are you in anyway?"

(Ryoma) -he sighed as he pulled out a note given to him by a staff member in case he forgot- "uh, classrom 4B" -he looked over at tsubaki-

(Kaori) "4b? That's great!"

(Ryoma) "huh?"

(Tsubaki) "that's our class dummy. we're all in the same class together!"

(Ryoma) "O-Oh, heh that's great -he smiled- well then let me drop this off in one of your lockers and you can lead the way"

The three headed off to Kaori's locker to drop off Ryoma's bag of casual clothes before heading to classroom 4b where Tsubaki informed the teacher that Ryoma was a new student, the male and female students alike murmured among'st themselves stating their opinions be it that he was cute, or wanting a female student instead and such. Tsubaki and Kaori's seats were all the way in the back where the two usually sat next to each other but funny enough they never really actually talked before today, there was however an additional seat beside the two at the window where no one sat, that became Ryoma's seat. they headed to their seats where the school day proceeded as a usual school day would, the teacher spoke, hands were raised, students were called upon and questions were answered.

(Teacher) "well it's 11:30 and almost lunch time but i have some things i'd like to grade and get done, take the time to talk among'st yourselves but please keep it down"

The students turned to their neighbors and friends and spoke and laughed and made plans for the following afternoon.

(Tsubaki) -she turned to her best friend Nao who was sitting beside her and the two began to talk quietly, whispering actually-

(Nao) -she looks and discretely points at Ryoma an extremely mellow, emotionless expression on her face- "so that's him then?"

(Tsubaki) -she grabbed Nao's finger quickly bringing it down- "Don't point you dummy! but yeah, that's him"

(Nao) "hmm, you weren't kidding he's actually really cute"

(Kaori) -she turned to Ryoma- "well we haven't properly introduced ourselves, my name's Kaori Miyazono" -she smiled as she extended her right hand-

(Ryoma) "yeah i guess you're right, I'm Ryoma Hakurei" -he extended his right hand taking hers in his own shaking it-

(Kaori) "Tsubaki tells me you just moved to Tokyo yesterday?"

(Ryoma) "yeah it's true, i uh... had some family issues and i'll be living with my aunt Ayane from now on" -he pulled out his playstation vita along with his earphones as he placed only the right one into his right ear listening to a piano instrumental of "The Road to Zanarkand" Final Fantasy 10-

(Kaori) -as she heard the instrumental at a distance, she smiled as she reached out taking the left earphone in her left hand placing it in her left ear, he just watched and didn't seem to mind- "wow this is pretty, what's it called?"

(Ryoma) "The Road To Zanarkand, it's actually one of my top favorite instrumentals honestly"

(Kaori) "i wonder if... i would be able to play this on My Violin"

(tsubaki) "heeey you play?" -she scoots her desk closer to Kaori's-

(Kaori) "yeah I've been playing the violin for years it's honestly kind of my life"

(Tsubaki) "wow! I had no idea you were a musician, i should introduce you to my friend kosei one day, maybe having another great musician as a friend could inspire him to play again? or... maybe not i dunno -she droops back into her seat-

(Ryoma) "Kaori?... i'd really like to hear that one day"

(Kaori) -she inhales and takes a deep breath nervously never having played in front of anyone that wasn't her parents or her tutors years ago- "How bout after lunch?... we get an hour of "recess" from 1:00 to 2:00. i normally just grab my lunch and come right back here eat, then practice the violin alone as i wait for the last hour of class but i have you guys now, there's no longer any reason to do that, so as thanks for the milkshake earlier i'll play "A Road To Zanarkand" for you on my violin, deal?" -she looked at Ryoma smiling innocently-

(Ryoma) -he looked at her his big emerald eyes widening excitedly- "no kidding?, Thanks... Kaori"

The bell rung as it was time for lunch, Tsubaki told Ryoma and Kaori that she would would catch up with them later as she was going to have lunch with her best friend Nao and play softball at recess, the two simply nodded and waved at Tsubaki as they headed to the lunchroom. They grabbed the food trays and sat across from each other. As Ryoma and Kaori ate lunch together Kaori told him all about how she's been playing the violin since she was just a little girl, things happened and she was just really inspired. time passed and the two really got to know each other

(Ryoma) "you're parents own a bakery?! So you can pretty much have sweets when ever you want then huh? that's so cool."

(Kaori) -she giggled as she nodded- "yeah but i don't, as much as i love sweets, more specifically caneles i don't eat that much"

(Ryoma) "Eh? Why not? And what the heck is a "canele?"

(Kaori) " WHAT?! you've never had a canele?! They are only the greatest sweet you could ever possibly have!"

(Ryoma) "is that so? well if they are so great why don't you eat them that much?"

(Kaori) "I'd like too, but i don't want to get fat" -she started laughing sweetly when suddenly her laugh slowly came to a stop as her head slowly moved to the right following a boy, this boy had short black hair, and wore full-framed rectangular shaped black glasses similar to kaori's, his glasses hid his dark blue eyes as he walked past the table where she and Ryoma sat, This boy held his food tray firmly in his hands but walked slowly, his gaze never leaving his tray, that or the floor it was hard to tell, but he walked and sat beside Tsubaki who greeted him by playfully punching his arm. Ryoma noticed Kaori watched him since he entered up until he sat beside Tsubaki.

(Ryoma) -he reached over placing his right thumb and index finger under her chin turning her head back towards him- "Heh, that was random, do you know that guy?" -he removed his thumb and finger from her chin-

(Kaori) "... That... that's Kousei Arima...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tsubaki's Friends**

Arima rubbed his arm after tsubaki punched it, playful or not she's rather strong for her age and build, must be from all the softball she plays. She tells Watari and Kosei all about meeting Ryoma yesterday and how his room is filled with anime items and posters she even mentioned playing the playstation 4 together, she of course mentioned pulling a win, she tilted her head up proudly with a smug look on her face too.

(Watari) "Whaaa you got to play a PS4 Seriously?"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah what's the big deal?"

(Watari) "I've wanted one since it came out, but they are so ridiculously expensive it's not even funny, he must be loaded then, i don't think anyone in our school owns one to be honest with you"

(Tsubaki) "hmm i haven't thought about it like that, but if he was, he isn't anymore"

(Kousei) "you can't just assume that Tsubaki"

(Tsubaki) -she looked at Kosei before playfully flicking his forehead as he leaned back holding his forehead in pain- "I guess, but he came from Kyoto and his aunt told me that because of "recent events" he'd be living here in Tokyo, and this morning he was talking about how horrible it is when people die, i think i even saw a tear, i didn't want to pry but i think... i think his family is gone"

(Kosei) -He looked into his food tray as he moved the contents around with his spoon before slowly taking a bite- {Ryoma... so you lost someone too then? Does it ever get any Lighter i wonder? Mom, it's been two years since you've been gone but i still miss you so much.}

(Watari) "bummer, that really sucks. where is he anyway?"

Tsubaki pointed at the boy sitting across from the girl with the full-framed glasses. Kosei, Watari and Nao all followed in the direction Tsubaki pointed with their gaze but they were too distracted with their current conversation to notice the group staring at them.

(Tsubaki) "Oh and That's Kaori, she's in our class. strangely she and i never really talked till just today, on our way to school this morning we bumped into her. i feel bad about not talking to her sooner she seems really nice aaaaaand Kosei -she looks in his direction with a smirk- I hear she plays the violin. i was thinking of introducing you all to them at recess since well, they are my friends now too and you guys are my best friends we could all be friends right?"

(Nao) -she simply shrugged and nodded- "sure"

(Kousei) {Violin huh...? it's been quite sometime since i've heard the sound of one that wasn't coming from a recording or music track of some kind} "Maybe some other time there are some songs that i was going to start transcribing in the music room after lunch"

(Tsubaki) "Seriously? you're always in there by yourself, no one really uses that room anymore"

(Kosei) "I know. that's why it's perfect it's quiet, no distractions it's so easy to just focus and think in there"

(Tsubaki) -she sighed as she rolled her eyes shifting her attention to Watari- "What about you then Watari?"

(Watari) "I was actually going to play soccer with some friends, but sure i could take a quick moment to meet them, they seem alright, they're hitting it off quite well themselves"

(Tsubaki) "yeah... i think so too -she smiled-

(Ryoma) "Kousei Arima..? Oh! Tsubaki's friend so you know him then?

(Kaori) "No, i um, i don't know him but i know of him. it's hard to find someone from around here who doesn't"

(Ryoma) "hmm, well Tsubaki referred to him as some sort of "super amazing pianist" what's that about?"

(Kaori) "well when he was a child he entered and won many if not every piano competition ever. in fact he was the youngest pianist ever to win the entire saiki competition"

(Ryoma) "Impressive, so why'd he stop?"

(Kaori) "Well... his mom died, i guess he was just so torn up about the whole thing he developed tone deafness and cant hear the notes or something or another"

(Ryoma) "Tch -He leans back a bit folding his arms and closing his eyes- death, your mothers no less, that'll do it. i don't fault him for not playing anymore"

(Kaori) "Yeah but he was such an inspiration to many, i mean he had people who hated and even envied him but don't all manner of artists and musicians? i hear he spends most of his time in our schools music room, it's obvious that music is still a part of him, i think he should play you know?"

(Ryoma) "hmmm, well if you feel that strongly about it why don't you tell him?"

(Kaori) -she folded her hands and smiled- "because it's not really in my place, just my opinions nothing more" -she pulled her cell phone out of her right pocket and looked at the time- "12:55 lunch is just about over, i'm going to go get my violin now, you wanna come? -she stood up from the table grabbing his tray placing it on top of her own-

(Ryoma) -he got up as he watched her take his tray- "Oh-yeah sure"

The two walked towards the cafeteria exit together where she dropped the trays in a bin before heading to her locker where she took her violin case, it was a really cute pink case decorated with stickers and such, Ryoma laughed and smiled as soon as he saw it, Kaori sort of just hid it behind her back before yelling at him

(Kaori) "Don't laugh at my violin case you jerk!"

(Ryoma) -he tried to put on a serious face and managed to for several seconds before laughing again- "i'm sorry it's just so girly"

(Kaori) "I'm sorry for thinking i was a girl!" -she kicked his right shin with her right foot and faced away from him holding her violin tightly- "Maybe we won't play "The Road To Zanarkand" for you after all how about that?"

(Ryoma) "Gah! h-hey that hurt!" -he leaned forward bringing his right hand down to rub his shin- "Hey, who said girly was a bad thing? honestly i think your violin case is extremely cute i was just messing with you, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings okay?"

(Kaori) -she turned around to face him holding her violin case close to his face- "I'm not the one you need to say sorry too, you laughed at my violin case not at me"

(Ryoma) -he leaned back as she held her violin case close to his face- "erm, uh. I'm sorry violin case?"

(Kaori) "...kiss it..."

(Ryoma) -he arched an eyebrow and put his right hand on her violin case moving it away- "whaa? I am not kissing your violin case Kaori"

(Kaori) -she once again held it closer to his face- "i guess you really don't want us to play you that melody then huh?"

(Ryoma) "!..." -he sighed as he rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on her violin case- "there i'm sorry, could the two of you please play that melody for me?"

(Kaori) -her eyes widened the moment his lips made contact with her case and then suddenly she just started laughing-

(Ryoma) "Wh-what?!" -he looked away nervously-

(Kaori) "I was just kidding i was still totally going to play you the song, I can't believe you actually did that!" -she continued to laugh as she leaned foward holding her side-

(Ryoma) "K-Kaori! you are the worst!" -he leaned back against the lockers folding his arms looking away from her-

(Kaori) -she continued to laugh for a moment before slowly coming to a stop as she used her right thumb to wipe a tear that came down her right eye, he didn't seem to notice it as he was still looking away all pouty like. she stared at the wet spot on her thumb- {Where'd that come from? was that really that funny or am i just happy to have a friend...? Anyway}

She reached for his right hand taking it in her left as she walked towards the exit his emerald eyes just widened in surprise a second but soon shifted back to normal, he sort of just followed her. He then looked down at her hand, it was kind of cold for some reason yet soft, sort of like snow, after a brief moment they made it outside. Instantly the echoing sound of an aluminum bat hitting a baseball followed by cheering, laughing, and yelling was heard. The thump like sound of a soccer ball being kicked followed instantly after. Even the sound of several basket balls being dribbled was heard. It was still winter so it was slightly chilly out but it felt nice. She led them to a nearby bench where the two sat before she released his hand and opened up her violin case. He pulled out his playstation vita, selecting "The Road To Zanarkand" and changing the screens display to show the musical notes for the track. She took the left earphone and placed it in her left ear he took the right earphone and placed it in his right ear. She then took her well maintained and nicely polished violin out of it's case, where she then placed it firmly on her left shoulder with her left hand and took a deep breath. Moments later she looked at Ryoma and nodded her head, he nodded his in return and just as he was going to start the track the loud sound of the aluminum bat coming into contact with the baseball was accompanied by Tsubaki yelling "WATCH OUT!" as the two looked up and away from the playstation vita the baseball was seen coming directly at Kaori it was perfectly leveled with her face coming at a very impressive speed. Kaori's deep blue eyes widened as she saw it coming right for her but was frozen out of fear. Everyone watched in awe as it was pretty much assumed she would be hit. But before the ball could make contact Ryoma extended his right arm placing his open hand firmly in front of her face locking it in place. He grit his teeth and closed his right eye tightly in pain as the ball made contact with his hand a loud "Smack" like sound echoed through the air as he closed his hand catching the ball. everyone was silent and in shock, no one expected him to catch a ball moving so fast that accurately. After a brief moment of silence everyone began to clap and cheer.

(Tsubaki Nao and Watari) "Whoa... No way..."

Ryoma opened his hand allowing the baseball to fall to the ground before he turned his hand to look at it, it was beat red from the impact. Kaori snapped out of it and tucked her violin back into it's case. She then looked into his palm as well before taking his hand with her left hand and using her right hand to rub his palm softly.

(Kaori) "I'm so sorry! you wouldn't have had to do that if i would have just moved, but i froze i'm sorry! i never had a ball come at me like that! -she continued to rub his palm softly-

(Ryoma) -he shook his head as his fingers twitched lightly- "No, there's really no need to be sorry, if i hadn't been here neither would have you. You'd be safely in classroom 4b playing your violin right?"

(Kaori) -she gasped as her eyes widened a moment her expression changing into that of a surprised one before shifting back to her previous more worried look as she nodded her head-

(Ryoma) "Yeah i thought as much, so essentially it's my fault anyway. But it doesn't really matter. Regardless of the facts, you're my friend Kaori Miyazono expect me to do things like that" -he closed his right hand around hers-

(Kaori) -Her eyes once again widened before she looked at him, he just smiled wide at her closing his emerald eyes. her normal pale face began to shift to that of a bright pink color as a result of his words but more so the feel of his warm touch-

Kaori Nao and Watari all run over to the two

(Tsubaki) "Hey guys i'm so sorry about that really! But Ryoma i gotta say that was pretty cool how you caught the ball like that, i was going to faint i was almost certain i was going to send Kaori to the hospital with a Concussion!

(Watari) "Nice catch man, i'd hate to see a girl get hurt"

(Nao) "I'm more surprised it wasn't a window"

(Watari) "Right? with "Home run Tsubaki" it's always a window -he laughed-

(Tsubaki) "Sh-shut up Nao! You too Watari!"

(Kaori) -She smiles and shakes her head- "No hospital for me, so don't worry okay? we're fine!"

(Ryoma) "Yeah don't worry Tsubaki, and thanks Watari" -he extends his right hand to Watari-

(Watari) -he extended his right hand as well and shook Ryoma's hand- "No prob, i'm glad you two are alright, but i gotta head back alright? -he runs off to his other friends to continue the game of soccer-

(Nao) "yeah we should head back too Tsubaki"

(Tsubaki) "Ryoma?... are you sure you don't want to join our soft ball team?"

(Ryoma) -he laughed at her question- "I'm serious, sports are really not my thing"

(Tsubaki) "yeah but y-

Tsubaki is interrupted by Nao who grabs her by her shirt collar and drags her back to the field where they would resume the game. Ryoma and Kaori laughed at Tsubaki as she kicked and screamed flailing her arms and legs around like a crazy person.

(Kaori) -she smiled and squeezed his hand that was still holding onto hers- "so... do you still want me to play you that melody?"

(Ryoma) -he nodded his head and smiled- "Of course! But... not here, i don't want to risk something like that happening again, want to move to the classroom? you'd be more in your element there anyway.

(Kaori) -she nodded- "Yeah let's go"

The two gathered their things namely her silly pink violin case and his Playstation vita and they headed back into the school building with Classroom 4B as the destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Road To Zanarkand**

 _Classroom:4B_

Ryoma and Kaori reach the classroom and enter sitting down in their respective seats when Kaori looks up and notices the time

(Kaori) "!... Oh hey! i'll be right back okay?" -she stands up and starts making her way to the door-

(Ryoma) -he stands up behind her a concerned expression on his face- "Is everything okay Kaori?"

(Kaori) -she turned to face him- "Yeah everything's fine i just remembered that i had to use the bathroom is all so i'll be right back"

(Ryoma) "Oh, alright then" {She remembered to use the bathroom? that's an odd thing to remember, but she is an odd one after all}

She turned away and exited the classroom

 _Sumiya-Hallway_

She made her way to her locker where she dug around in her bag. She pulled out a little orange container with her name on the lable from her belongings. It read "Take a capsule daily at noon and another at bedtime"

(Kaori) -she stuffed the container into her right pocket and made her way to the restroom-

 _Classroom:4B_

Ryoma stepped outside of the classroom and into the hallway and walked to the nearby windows where he looked outside, the students at recess could be seen playing around. Suddenly the sounds of foot steps echoed throughout the hallway. He looked over in the direction they were coming from expecting to see Kaori but was instead presented with Kosei Arima who was once again looking down at the floor as he walked, he appeared to be more than deep in thought, he looked... lost, completely and utterly lost. He stops infront of Ryoma when he notices his feet as he slowly looks up at him.

(Kousei) "You, You're Tsubaki's new friend, Ryoma right?" -he turned to face him as he spoke and awaited a response-

(Ryoma) "Yeah i am, and you must be the "super amazing pianist" Kousei Arima, it's nice to meet you"

(Kousei) "!... "super amazing pianist" is that what she's calling me now?..."

(Ryoma) "well, she said you used to be. i was told of you're story just recently. I'm uh, -he sighed- i'm sorry about the loss of you're mom"

(Kousei) "Tsubaki she... tends to make assumptions all the time, and for some reason they are always right. She seems to think that you lost you're family back at Kyoto is that true...?

(Ryoma) -he crosses his arms across his chest and closes his eyes- "Wow you're right, she is good. I haven't said a thing about that"

(Kousei) "Yep, that's Tsubaki for you. In any case i'm sorry about your loss as well, are you okay?"

 _Girl's Restroom_

Kaori entered the girl's restroom where she stood in front of the sink mirror and opened her little orange container with her right hand before pouring a capsule into her left palm. She brought her left palm up to her mouth placing the capsule into her mouth. She then put the container down in order to use her right hand to turn on the sink. Now using her left hand to pour some water into the cap she swallowed the water along with the capsule. She then screwed the cap back on.

(Kaori) "Ahh, i can't believe i forgot to take that. I never forget. I've been taking medication without skipping a beat for years. So then why did i forget this time... ? -She looked down at the container she held in her right hand and shook it as the capsules rattled around inside- "I Should get back to Ryoma" -she stuffed the container in her pocket and looked up into the mirror where she looked into her eyes before bringing her hands up to remove her glasses. She looked into her eyes once again as familiar words echoed in her head {"you... you have very beautiful eyes, have you ever considered wearing contacts?"} -She once again smiled at her reflection- "I guess i do have nice eyes... huh you stupid jerk? I haven't played your melody before so you better like it" -She headed back to the classroom where Ryoma waited-

 _Sumiya-Hallway_

(Ryoma) "Honestly? I've been dealing with death my entire life and still when it happens the pain still continues to be so unbearable. It's like, when you finally start to take a step forward you lose someone else and you go right back to where you started. It's simply a cycle i just can't seem to escape. But you know, with an aunt like Ayane i think i'll be "okay" at least. She's always been a hard ass in a sense but she's really sweet on the inside she's a total Tsundere. And Tsubaki and Kaori are really nice too i'm glad i met them. With them around this life of mine will be more bearable. I'm also hoping that you and i could be good friends too, i'm sure Tsubaki would really like that and all.

(Kousei) "That's quite the life, you know... you're really strong for our age. You may not see it but i do. And yeah i'd really like for us to be friends. I'm not sure if Tsubaki Told you but i actually live right next door to her, she told me you live right next to her as well.

(Ryoma) "N-no kidding? wow so the three of us live near each other? that's pretty cool. things are actually turning out alright i think Ayane will be happy.

(Kousei) "yeah, ever since mom died i've felt this lingering pain too, but it didn't make Tsubaki's and Watari's presence less enjoyable, friends... they help a lot. i'll be glad to help you if you'll be willing to help me too" -he extends his right hand to Ryoma as a smile forms upon his lips his glasses reflecting the light-

(Ryoma) -He extended his right hand and met Kousei's as the two shook hands- "Deal"

(Kousei) "Alright, well it was really nice to meet you but i gotta get going, maybe i'll see you around the block?"

(Ryoma) "yeah you too, and most likely yeah. Take care Kousei" -He waved at him with his right hand before putting it in his pocket-

(Kousei) -He waved back at Ryoma and proceeded to be on his way-

sometime after Kousei Arima's and Ryoma's Conversation Kaori returned and noticed Ryoma was now in the hallway

(Ryoma) "Hey welcome back you, did you remember that you had to come back and play me that melody?"

(Kaori) "Wh-what? what am i forgetful now?!

(Ryoma) "i dunno are you? you forgot you had to use the bathroom i mean who does that right?" -he started laughing at her-

(Kaori) -Her face turned beat red as she jumped on him and started pummeling him softly- "you don't get to make fun of me you hear me?!"

(Ryoma) -he covers himself blocking and evading most of her attacks- "well serves you right for forcing me to make out with your violin case"

(Kaori) -she stops attacking him before bursting out in laughter- "That's right you did make out with my violin case like who does that? you're a pervert aren't you?!

The two shared a laugh so loudly that the students that passed by looked at them as if they were crazy but they didn't care, they were really enjoying each others company when suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket as she received a text. She flipped open her phone and replied to the text she received it was from her mom. It was when she sent that text that she noticed the time and put her phone away

(Kaori) "Hey it's 1:45 and recess is almost over, which means i have only 15 minutes to play you that melody what do you say we go ahead and get that done?"

Ryoma smiled warmly at her as he got up and walked up to the doors opening one up for her, she walked in as he followed behind her he sat down at his seat getting the playstation vita ready once again. She got her violin out of it's cute pink case and she sat on top of his desk. When she sat down in front of him his eyes widened in surprise but she simply smiled as she placed her violin on her lap and took the right earphone and placed it in her right ear. She then took her violin up in her left hand and took a deep breath. He switched the display screen to show the musical notes for the track and held the Vita upon her right thigh in her field of vision, the cold touch of the Vita against her thigh caused her to jump for a second before she blushed lightly he sort of just looked away nervously when suddenly she said "Play". So he started the track and was instantly captivated by the sound of her violin. He looked in her direction as she closed her big brilliant eyes and began to sway to the music she had produced. His jaw just slowly dropped as the sounds he heard were somehow better than the sounds emitting from his earphones. He just looked at her as she played and swayed happily {She's so beautiful} he thought to himself when she suddenly opened her right eye and looked at him. his eyes widened as a slight blush formed upon his face and he turned away. She just smiled and continued to play before closing her eye once again. Eventually she played the whole song and opened her eyes.

(Kaori) "Heehee, so did i play it right?"

(Ryoma) -he just stared at her in silence before gently removing the earphone from her ear then from his own rolling them up and putting the Vita away- "You want an honest answer?"

(Kaori) -she looked towards the school clock and noticed it was 1:59- "we'll there's one minute left before class starts up again so you better be quick about it, but yes, an honest answer please"

(Ryoma) "Kaori...? That was the greatest thing i have ever heard. i was unaware that a violin could sound so good, i don't think "The Road To Zanarkand" Will ever sound the same to me again if it's not coming from your violin played by you" -he looked away-

(Kaori) -Her beautiful blue eyes widen at his words as she looks down at her violin smiling wide- "I'm starting to think that maybe i'm a good violinist after all"

(Ryoma) "you're better than good you're greeeaat"

The two look at each other before they start laughing loudly again as the sounds of foot steps, chatter, and laughter start to fill the halls of Sumiya Junior High

(Kaori) "You said... you said that you've never had a canele before right?"

(Ryoma) -he nodded his head- "Yeah that's right"

(Kaori) "Well, why don't you come over to my parents shop after school and buy some? Assuming you don't have to go straight home after school that is"

(Ryoma) "Hmm, that's not a bad idea, i'd love to try some Kaori" -he smiled-

(Kaori) -she shot up from his desk excitedly when suddenly the orange container flew out of her pocket crashing into the floor rolling to his feet, her eyes widened and her heart began to thump-

(Ryoma) -He looked down and took the container in his right hand- "Kaori Miyazono, Take a capsule daily at noon and another before bed" -he looked at her a confused look on his face- "What are these for Kaori?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Mellow Afternoon**

 _Classroom 4B_

Kaori placed her violin back in it's little pink case before walking over to Ryoma holding her right hand out. He of course returned her container back to her. She smiled as she placed it back into her right pocket. Soon after the students began to enter the classroom one by one, some still lingered outside wrapping up unfinished conversations and such. Kaori walked to her desk which was located directly beside Ryoma's, his eyes followed her the entire time as he patiently waited for her response. He knew that she had no obligation to answer him but still he hoped she did.

(Kaori) -She placed her violin case on the floor to her left in between Ryoma and herself- "They are vitamins and such, i don't have the strongest immune system honestly so these help a ton in keeping me from getting sick -she laughed a bit- want one?"

(Ryoma) "Vitamins? No thanks i'm healthy enough without them i think. You keep them, stay healthy okay?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and laughed- {Ryoma i... i don't want to lie to you, honest. sometimes it's just so hard not too for me...}

(Ryoma) -He laughed with her as he sat properly in his chair waiting for the last hour of class to finish- {Kaori... i've been lied to so much that i can spot a lie from millions of miles away. I know you're lying but i don't know why. We've only just met and i know privacy is important so i guess i'll just give you sometime}

With all students and the teacher now inside the classroom class was ready to begin again. The Teacher again spoke, hands were raised students were called upon, even one's who didn't have their hands raised. Questions were answered correctly and incorrectly alike. Ryoma just continued to look at the time. The big hand just moved so slowly. He really had no interest in being in the classroom. His mind was obviously elsewhere with someone else. Someone who had big beautiful Blue eyes hidden by her dorky full-framed glasses. Someone who could take a perfect melody and make it even more perfect. He placed his right cheek in his right palm and closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep, sleeping on his first day in school. i'm sure it wasn't planned but being unable to talk to her was just so boring. Maybe sleeping would make time go faster and bring them one step closer to talking again. Kaori looked over at him her eyes riddled with sadness and guilt after having lied to him. {Would things Remain the same between us if i just told you what the medication was for? If i just told you everything...?} Kaori has a flashback of earlier in the morning the words he spoke about the pain of death, how a person completely stops existing only to slowly and eventually be forgotten. she lowers her head into her arms upon the desk as her big blue eyes begin to well up in tears. Shortly after she falls asleep. Tsubaki looks to her left and notices the two asleep beside each other she smiles before shaking her head {Trouble before paradise has even started? hmph cute} moments later the bell rung all the students began to exit the classroom excitedly. Even the teacher left. Kaori slowly lifts her head up from the desk waking from her slumber wiping her eyes from under her glasses before looking to her right at Tsubaki.

(Tsubaki) "Hey it was really nice hanging out with you for the first time, i'm going to walk Nao home today, but i'll see you tomorrow okay? Take care of him okay?" -she walks towards the exit with Nao but turns to Kaori once more to wave goodbye-

(Kaori) -she nodded and waved goodbye to Tsubaki and looked to her left where Ryoma slept- {You really slept through that bell and everyone leaving huh...?} -She placed her right hand on his back meaning to shake him in attempt to wake him but finds herself rubbing it softly for a moment instead. She crouched down leveling her head with his own, she wanted to call his name to wake him but before she got the chance to utter a word he raised his head looking to his right directly at her. He just couldn't help but smile at her. She returned his smile, her small, cold, yet soft hand remained on his back.

(Kaori) "I can't believe you slept through the bell i was actually just about to wake you" -she slid her hand down and off of his back before standing straight-

(Ryoma) -He got up from his seat and stretched- "I did? That's odd i'm usually a light sleeper honestly. i had a bit on my mind i guess. Anyway i'm up so let's get you home"

(Kaori) "Oh you're still coming over to try some canele's"?

(Ryoma) "of course why wouldn't i be?"

(Kaori) "No reason, lets go" -she began to walk to the door-

(Ryoma) -he looked to his right near her desk and saw her cute little pink violin case, he bent down and picked it up- "you really are forgetful aren't you?" -he laughed as he walked over to her-

(Kaori) "Oh my god, i wasn't just about to leave my violin was i?! something is seriously wrong with me today, thank you so much for noticing" -she extended her right hand-

(Ryoma) -he shook his head and extended his right hand placing it on top of her's playfully moving it away- "I'll hold onto to this, can't have you losing it now can i?" -he began to walk towards the exit-

(Kaori) -she watched as he walked away before following beside him- "why do you care if i lost it or not?"

(Ryoma) "I've never seen anything more beautiful than the way you play your violin, it's obvious to me you really love this thing. And it would make you sad if you lost it, and a sad Kaori is something i really don't want. Besides if you lost it you wouldn't be able to play for me anymore..."

Kaori just walked beside him in silence as he spoke before bringing her left arm and wrapping it around his right arm and placing her head on his right shoulder. She just closed her eyes and walked when he walked and turned when he turned trusting that he would keep her safe as they navigated the school's interior all the way to the exit. They finally made it outside, Kaori finally opens her eyes as she points in a direction without saying a word. He simply walked in the direction she pointed and she just kept her head on his shoulder They walked for sometime when Kaori pointed to the left across a big street, again he didn't question it, he simply waited for the light to turn green and he just walked crossing the big street when suddenly they arrive at what appeared to be a park. he looked at her and she looked back at him an innocent smile formed upon her pale yet pink lips as she takes her head off of his shoulder and let's go of his arm before walking into the park. He looks at the view around him then follows after her. She walks past the slides, the swings, the benches and heads towards an area of the park filled with nothing but tree's and grass she looks back curious as to if he's still behind her, a smile slowly forms upon her lips as he was still behind her. She reaches a spot she was satisfied with and sits down her legs extended vertically with both her hands behind her. Not long after he sits beside her. Oddly enough the park was empty

(Kaori) "I normally go straight home after school lately it's been a long time since i came here. I been meaning to for sometime now though... "

(Ryoma) "Good call, it's been a while since i've been to a park like this, it's nice... but why did you pick today of all days to come here Kaori?"

(Kaori) "I just had this feeling that it would be empty. i guess i just wanted to be alone with you... is that bad?"

Ryoma turned his head to the right to look at her as she looked back at him her blue eyes again showing the sadness that he saw when he first met her. He shook his head before moving closer laying on his back horizontally placing his head on her left thigh. She didn't seem to mind it at all she just placed her left hand on his head and began to scratch his scalp softly. He looked up into the big blue yet cloudy sky before closing his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked at the trees in font of her rustling in the winter breeze. he brought his right hand up taking her right hand and intertwining his fingers with hers placing their hands on his chest. she looked down at him as he opened his eyes, the two locked eyes for a second it was as if time has stopped for everything else around except for them when suddenly tears begin to slide down her cheeks, he simply watched bringing his free hand up to wipe them.

(Ryoma) "what's wrong... ?"

(Kaori) -she just stared at him a moment then just started laughing- "I don't know. i haven't been myself all day today"

(Ryoma) "Oh? so you're not really this forgetful? that seems rather hard to believe you know"

(Kaori) "Well at least i'm not a violin case kissing jerk" -she smiled as she looked into his eyes-

(Ryoma)" ... " -he stared at her for a moment before sitting up his gaze never breaking contact with her big blue eyes- "No you aren't a "violin case kissing jerk"-he squeezed her right hand a bit as he leaned in closer to her-

(Kaori) "I know i'm not that's what i just said stupid" -she leaned in closer to him and closed her eyes-

And with a sudden gust of wind their lips met. he pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back removing her right hand from his hand she placed it on his left cheek shifting herself onto him slightly he laid back down onto the grass where he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist her pale face shifted to a rose pink color but as the kiss deepened and became more passionate her face got redder after a moment of kissing the two finally pulled away. She laid her head on his chest bringing her right hand up taking his left hand as they held hands tightly, he wrapped his right arm around her. She listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes. She counted each beat before slowly falling asleep in his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The secret to my Heart?**

Ryoma held Kaori in his arm while she slept on him. He brought his hand up placing it on her head rubbing it gently as he stared at her. She looked so innocent and beautiful in her sleep, not that she wasn't when she was awake but there was something extra gentle about her when she slept. He couldn't help but wonder what would he have had been doing that very moment if his parent's were alive and he was still back at Kyoto. The more he tried to think about the events that took place the more those thoughts drifted off to the back of his mind. It's probably because as bad as it was some where in his mind he knew that if it wasn't for those events he wouldn't have seen Ayane again, he wouldn't have even known he had a little cousin. He wouldn't have met Tsubaki, Kosei, and Watari. But even more than that he wouldn't have met Kaori that Monday morning. He wouldn't have had heard or even seen her play the violin the way she did. And the more he thought about all of that the more conflicted he felt. One minute he's completely torn about the loss of his parents but the next minute he was kinda glad... glad because he got to meet Kaori. Glad because he got to kiss her soft lips. He was starting to think that she was worth all the losses that he suffered, that maybe she was worth all the pain. Maybe the secret to beating that lingering pain of his heart was Kaori? He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm tightly around her holding her close. The sudden squeeze caused her to open her eyes but was instantly over come by the relaxing sensation of being held, she gave his hand a squeeze before closing her eyes and drifting off again. The two slept soundly together in the grass of that park. But as an hour or so passed the park began to fill with people and children who had been brought by they're parents to play. The two awoke. Ryoma opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. Kaori opened her eyes and looked at her hand which was still holding his.

(Ryoma) "So much for being alone huh... ?"

(Kaori) "It was long enough, i'm... i'm happy. besides this is a park for everyone you know"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, yeah i know. So, ready to go home?"

Before Kaori could respond two little boys and a little girl that were playing ran by the two when the little girl falls and begins to cry. Kaori gets up off of Ryoma letting go of his hand and tends to the girl lovingly as Ryoma just watched. The mother and father of the children approached as Kaori explained the situation. The parents attempted to cheer up the girl but she continued to cry. Ryoma sat up and just scratched the back of his head uncertain of what to do about the whole situation when Kaori pulled her violin from it's case. The other children and the crying girl all looked at her and so did the parents. She climbed a top of a nearby white playground dome that had an entrance and holes on it for children to play in. Ryoma looked at her as the two locked eyes, she smiled deeply at him, slowly she closed her eyes and began to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". The little girl instantly stopped crying as her face shifted to a big happy expression and she started to sway to the music. The two little boys looked at each other and started to sway too. The husband wrapped his right arm around his wife as the two listened to the beautiful sounds coming from Kaori's violin. Ryoma just watched her play, the way she moved as she played each note the way she held the violin firmly. For some reason as she continued to play his heart began to race, he placed his right hand against his chest but not for a moment did he stop looking at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, she saw him watching her so intently it just made her blush lightly as she closed her eyes again continuing to play. The parents noticed this and whispered among'st each other as the wife giggled. The only thing he could see or hear was Kaori, nothing else existed in that moment. Eventually she finished playing and opened her eyes. Ryoma moved his hand from his chest and dropped it onto his lap. The children ran up to the dome excitedly laughing, clapping, and happily jumping up and down. The parents clapped at her performance. Kaori bowed at the parents and kids before hopping down from the dome. The children hugged her and she hugged them back. They told her about how great her music was and how'd they would love to hear her play again some day. The little girl even told Kaori that when she grew up she wanted to play the violin just like her. The parents thanked Kaori for the help and her great performance before then leaving the park. Kaori stuffed her violin back in it's case and sat back down beside Ryoma.

(Ryoma) "I... could sit here and watch you play your violin all day. Every time you've played it so far the only thing that i could see or even hear is you. It's like all of time stops around me and you and i are the only people in the world and, i just... i love that Kaori, i love it so much"

(Kaori) -She laughed sweetly as she leaned closer placing her head on his right shoulder- "You know it's funny because i... i really enjoy playing for you" -While her head rested on his shoulder she tilted it up a bit to look up at him-

(Ryoma) -he looked down and into her eyes a moment bringing his left hand over placing it on her right cheek caressing it using his left thumb to rub her cheek-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes a moment as he placed his hand on her cheek before opening them again bringing her right hand up to his left cheek caressing it the same way a big smile slowly forming along her tiny pink lips-

Moments later her phone began to vibrate. Kaori pulled out her phone flipping it open. Ryoma placed his head on her left shoulder and closed his eyes. Kaori took his right hand in her left hand and answered her phone.

(Kaori) "Yeah i'm okay i didn't mean to worry you mom, I finally decided to go to the park today. No, no i'm not alone I'm with a friend i met today. He's never tried canele's i was actually going to bring him by the shop but we stopped by the park a while. Yeah i guess it is getting dark, we'll head there now. -she laughed- Mom i'm fine really. Okay bye, i love you too" -she slid her phone back into her right skirt pocket before leaning her head onto Ryoma's head-

(Ryoma) "Your mom... she seems to really care about you. It's nice" -he squeezed her hand a bit tighter-

(Kaori) -she laughed a bit- "Yeah my parents worry a little too much you know? but... yeah it really is nice" -she squeezed back at his hand- "I wish... When i played my violin for you time really did stop. That way we wouldn't have to go"

(Ryoma) "Hmm, yeah. But hey we could always come back whenever, even everyday if you'd like i have no objections to that"

(Kaori) -she sat in silence a moment- "Every...day... ? I wish, but i can't i actually work at my parents bakery so i never really have a lot of free time. Thing's usually get really busy business is actually very good and all.

(Ryoma) "I'm sure it is. It's a bakery after all, i mean who doesn't love sweets right? But i'm sure your parents would give you any day off if you asked for it right?"

(Kaori) -She nodded- "They would, i know they would. but i don't want to ask for one. they are the reason i was able to become so good at the violin. they paid lots for lessons so that's why i work. that and i get to spend time with my mom and dad"

(Ryoma) "... you're an amazing violinist and a perfect daughter. But hey you really are good at the violin ever thought of going pro? like entering competitions and all that? and you know sort of making a name for yourself?"

(Kaori) -she gasped lightly- "Competitions? no i never really thought about it. i never think about my future... "

(Ryoma) "hmm i guess that's fair i never think about mine either. but i think... i think you should enter the next competition you can. i know you'll do amazing, if you don't win the whole thing that is. I know you didn't have your parents pay for lessons just so you could play at home or in some empty classroom, or even for me. I'm sure you have your reasons but i won't ask what they are. But Kaori, i will tell you to do whatever it is that you want to do. You're really good and watching you play just... it just makes me so happy. The way you smile, the way you move your body to every note, i just know people would love to watch you.. They might have just been kids but they really loved your performance, and so did their parents. I know i did. Heck you even inspired that little girl to play too.

(Kaori) -she looked down at their hands and squeezed his hand a bit tighter as tears began to stream down her face a mix of emotions swelling up inside her all ranging from happy to proud even to this deep sadness-

(Ryoma) -he removed his head from her shoulder and brought his left hand over to wipe the tears from her face but more came down to quickly replace the ones he had wiped-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes and smiled, her stomach becoming flustered with fleeting butterflies as she gripped his hand tightly. moments later she just started to laugh- "You.. you're really something you know that?"

(Ryoma) -Happy to see her laughing again he smiled- "Yeah a violin case kissing jerk or something like that right?"

(Kaori) -She smiled wide- "Yeah... a violin case kissing jerk" -She stood up as she continued to hold his hand- "lets get going before we stay here forever"

(Ryoma) -he tilted his head to the left- "Maybe... maybe i want to stay here forever with you Kaori" -he tugged on her hand as he laid back onto the grass causing her to fall to him where he caught her wrapping both his arms around her-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as she was tugged falling on top of him her hands landing on his chest her glasses falling landing in the grass just beside him as she blinked in shock-

(Ryoma) -As her glasses fell his emerald eyes began to gaze into her big blue eyes slowly looking deeply into them sliding his hands up her back and onto each of her cheeks- "I was almost starting to forget what your eyes looked like... Kaori. They are so beautiful you really shouldn't hide them.

(Kaori) -She slid her hands up his chest and onto each of his cheeks her face a hot pink color as she returned his gaze- "I don't mean to, i wasn't joking when i said contacts scare the hell out of me you jerk"

(Ryoma) -He smiled and laughed a bit- "They really aren't that bad, trust me"

(Kaori) -She looked deeply into his emerald colored eyes before looking to her right where her glasses were. She then removed her right hand from his cheek and reached for the glasses that lay just beside him, his eyes followed her hand the entire time as she put them back on- "It's getting dark we have to go, i don't want you walking back home too late"

(Ryoma) "yeah yeah... i know" -he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs for a few more seconds before taking his hands off of her cheeks-

(Kaori) -Her eyes followed his as they both slowly gazed at each other before she finally got up offering her right hand to him-

(Ryoma) -He took her hand with his right hand and her violin case in his left as she helped him up, he handed the violin case over to her-

(Kaori) -She strapped the violin onto her back before wrapping both her arms around his right arm and placing her head on his shoulder- "Well, lets go"

The two finally headed off to Kaori's home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Promise**

(Ryoma) "I hope Ayane isn't too worried. My first actual day here in Tokyo and i'm already getting home late" -He laughed as he slipped his hands into his pockets-

(Kaori) "I hope... i hope i don't get you in trouble with your aunt" -She squeezed his arm-

(Ryoma) "Nah i'm sure she'll be really glad to hear that i made 3 great friends today, it'll be alright don't worry. But hey earlier this morning when we met at the convenience store, you said, you said that you didn't have any friends at all. Were you being serious about that?

(Kaori) -She nodded her head responding only with a simple "Mhmm"-

(Ryoma) Why is that? You're... you're great you know?"

(Kaori) -She tilted her head upwards as it still remained upon his shoulder looking up into the sky- "I sort of just go to school to do what i need to then get back home to my parents for work. i just never thought i needed friends for anything. I guess... i guess you could say i'm afraid to build bonds with other people. You never really know how long people are going to be around you know... ?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... i know exactly what you mean Kaori, And well, i'm glad you decided to give Tsubaki and me a shot at being your friends. While i can't speak for other people i want to make you a promise Kaori"

(Kaori) "Hmm? -she looked over at him, he kept his eyes forward watching where he walked as the winter breeze played around with his bangs- A promise... ?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head- "That's right. I think... i think i figured it out"

(Kaori) -She turned her gaze away from him as she too began to watch where the two walked and remained silent awaiting his words-

(Ryoma) "Every time i've looked into your eyes there's always been this sadness about them. it's because you feel alone isn't it... Kaori? You're afraid to build bonds with other people. You're afraid to get attached and you're afraid to care because you fear that they might leave you behind and move on to other things or possibly die right? Leaving you all... alone.

(Kaori) -She walked beside him in silence a moment as she listened to his words before just nodding her head lightly- {It's more like i'm afraid to get attached because i don't want to leave people behind... I don't want to leave you behind Ryoma... } "Y-yeah something like that"

(Ryoma) "I figured as much... But i learned something today from an unexpected person. While you were away at the bathroom earlier I ran into Kosei Arima"

(Kaori) -Upon hearing Kosei's name she just closed her eyes and listened-

(Ryoma) "We talked about something's before ultimately deciding to be friends. Even though he's hurting from the loss of his mom it turns out that he's better able to cope with it all because of Tsubaki Sawabe And Ryota Watari. He told me that "Friend's really help" And i... i believe him. Because When i first arrived yesterday i was torn up about something's myself. But the more i hung out with Tsubaki and you the more i slowly began to forget the pain. And honestly? I think i'll be okay with just the three of you. So basically what i'm saying is, you don't need lots of friends you just need some that care about you. And when you start to feel like you don't have that just think of Tsubaki and me... alright?

(Kaori) -She listened to his words as she opened her big blue eyes slowly her grip tightening on his arm a bit as she once again nodded her head- "I... i will"

(Ryoma) -He smiled as he took his left hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his head a moment- "Now that brings me to the promise i wanted to make you"

(Kaori) -She tilted her head up slightly to look at him-

(Ryoma) "You don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore Kaori because... i'll always be here for you when ever you need me no matter what happens, no matter where you go you can count on me and that's a promise" -He looked over at her and into her eyes-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened at his words before looking down at the ground- "You can't make promises like that to people Ryoma, Nobody is promised tomorrow... Anything can happen at any given time to anyone, and... and you're no exception to that fact"

(Ryoma) -He looked at her a moment as he extended his left arm bringing his left hand to her closing it leaving only his left pinky finger extended- "Yeah maybe, but i did make you that promise and i intend on keeping it. Try having a little faith and believe that no matter what i'll be here for you... alright?"

(Kaori) -She looked at his hand for several seconds as her right hand began to move on it's own moving up closer to his extending her right pinky finger. But it stopped just before reaching the promise as she turned her gaze to his- "It's really going to hurt when i reach a time where i really need you and you aren't there you know... "

(Ryoma) -He shook his head as he smiled- "I'm telling you that's just not going to happen Kaori. Believe in me Please... ?"

(Kaori) -She looked back down at their hands before she sighed taking his left pinky finger with her right pinky- "Alright but if you break your promise i'll smash my violin on your head, deal?" -She shifted her eyes back to him looking into his eyes-

(Ryoma) -He just began to laugh- "That's even more of a reason for me to keep my promise. i really wouldn't want your most prized possession being wasted on my head... But now it's your turn"

(Kaori) "Hmm? -she tilted her head in confusion as they released their pinky fingers- My turn for what?"

(Ryoma) "To promise me that you'll always be here for me too silly" -he smiled-

(Kaori) -She stared at him a moment before beginning to laugh, she released her grip on his right arm as she pushed him away playfully- "You can't just MAKE someone promise you something it's not the same if it doesn't come from them! But... i'll make you another promise some other time when i think of a really good one okay?"

(Ryoma) -He slipped his hands back into his pockets looking up into the sky once more- "Yeah... I suppose you're right. Alright then i'll let you come up with a promise of your own"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head happily as she turned around and began to run off-

(Ryoma) "H-hey! Where are you running off too?" -He took his hands from out of his pockets and began to run after her- "where are you going Kaori?"

(Kaori) -She looked back a big smile on her face as she began to run faster- "I don't know yet i'm just testing something out right now" -She turned her head to face forward as she just ran down the sidewalk turning in random directions-

(Ryoma) -He just followed behind her as he thought to himself- {Testing something? Oh well, it doesn't matter where you lead me Kaori i intend to follow you}

The two just ran, big smiles formed upon their faces. The few people that walked along the sidewalk just watched the two run around together when suddenly Kaori stopped, Ryoma stopped just beside her.

(Ryoma) "What's up?"

(Kaori) -She pointed at a nearby alley a Black cat could be seen eating something off of the floor, as she took a step foward it's ears perked up and it turned around to face the two- "It's eyes... look at it's eyes" -The cat had big blue eyes similar to that of Kaori's- "The cat looks just like the one on your card"

(Ryoma) "Does it?" -He drew his wallet from his back right pocket pulling out the card extending his hand holding the card leveled with the cat in the distance- "Oh hey! You're right! They are exactly alike, what are the odds of that huh?" -He put his card back into it's sleeve and put his wallet back into his back right pocket-

(Kaori) -She took a step forward towards the cat but before she could get to close it ran off- "H-hey wait!" -She ran off after it-

(Ryoma) "K-Kaori, Shouldn't you be getting home?" -She just kept running after the cat. He shrugged and ran off after her once again-

The two Chased the black cat into alleys, under cars and all around when finally Kaori caught up to it crouching to her knees where she softly clapped her hands together making kissy sounds with her tiny pink lips. Ryoma just watched and wondered what would happen next when the cat began to walk towards Kaori. It stopped just in front of her hands. She reached her right hand out and the cat flinched back lightly unsure of what Kaori was going to do. Her soft cold hand reached the cat and began to pet it's head softly. The cat brought it's head up rubbing it along her palm as it began to pur. Kaori's face lit up with joy as she looked at Ryoma her big blue eyes closed a big wide smile upon her face. Ryoma Just stood there his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes a smirk forming upon his lips. He looked up into the sky and noticed that it has gotten significantly darker out.

(Ryoma) -he crouched beside her extending his right hand petting the cats head along with her- "Hey, it's getting late we should seriously get you home. you told your mom you were on your way nearly an hour ago"

(Kaori) "I know i know but it's been so long since i've seen a cat, i love them so much!"

(Ryoma) "Yeah same here, cats are great. but it really is getting late Kaori we need to get you home"

(Kaori) "I know but... when we leave she'll be all alone and hungry... " -She frowned-

(Ryoma) -He sighed as he stood up straight and looked around a convenience store caught his attention- "There's nothing i can do about the whole "alone" thing but if i buy her a can of 9 lives or something will you let me take you home after?"

(Kaori) -Her face lit up with joy as she nodded her head closing her eyes cutely- "Yeah!"

(Ryoma) "Heh alright then, i'll be right back" -He turned away and walked towards the convenience store before looking back at the two- "So cute". -he entered the store and purchased a can of cat food paying for it using his card before walking back outside to Kaori and the Cat- "Fortunately it's the sort of can that you can open by pulling the thingy" -He pulled the "thingy" with his right hand opening the can where he placed it beside the cat. Without hesitation she began to eat it's contents happily.

(Kaori) -She scratched the back of the cats right ear with her right index finger a moment before getting up standing straight- "I'm glad she has something good to eat tonight at least, come on let's get me home"

(Ryoma) "Yeah i am too, i'm glad we were able to help out a bit" -He slipped his hands back into his pockets leaving an opening around his right arm for her-

(Kaori) -She smiled as she took the opening wrapping her left arm around his right arm as the two began to walk to her home- "You really did it... "

(Ryoma) "Hmm? -he looked over at her- I did what?"

(Kaori) "You kept your promise... "

(Ryoma) "What, oh that? That was nothing. Easy really. You didn't exactly go any where that i couldn't reach"

(Kaori) "And what if i did go somewhere you couldn't reach? would you come anyway... ?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I promised, remember?"

(Kaori) -She rested her head on his right shoulder as she nodded her head- "Yeah, you did"

(Ryoma) "We've been walking for quite some time, you live sort of far from the school. Do you always walk... ?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head- "No, i usually take the bus to and from school. This is actually my first time walking home in a long time and before you say anything, i wanted to walk okay?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head- "I have no complaints i'm glad we didn't go straight to your bakery. Todays events were... Nice. -He looked away nervously-

(Kaori) -She just closed her eyes a light blush forming on her face- "Yeah"

Some time later the two were mere steps away from Kaori's home where her mom waited outside. From the distance Mrs. Miyazono could see the big smile on her daughters face as she looked up at Ryoma talking about whatever they were talking about. Her mom was quickly captivated by Kaori's smile and began to smile herself as her husband walked out the door to see his wife smiling. He followed her gaze only to see Kaori's big bright smile as the two walked towards them. He placed his right arm around his wife and began to smile too. Soon after the two reached Kaori's parents. Ryoma immediately walked towards the two and bowed.

(Ryoma) "I'm so sorry for Kaori being so late. i'm aware that it's dark out. I just moved in from Kyoto and Kaori was showing me around, Please forgive me"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened in surprise at Ryoma before walking towards her parents where she stood in between them curious as to how they would react-

(Mr. Miyazono ) "Well how straight forward and polite of you erm... uh"

(Ryoma) "Ryoma, My name is Ryoma Hakurei pleased to meet you"

(Kaori) -She wrapped an arm around each of her parents as she began to laugh-

(Mr. Miyazono) "Right, Ryoma. i can't remember the last time i've seen my daughter smile like that. And it seems i have you to thank for that -He placed his Right hand upon Ryoma's left shoulder- Thank you for giving that to me"

(Ryoma) -He he slowly stood straight from the bowing stance a surprised expression on his face- "You-you're welcome sir" -he looked at Kaori and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously-

(Mrs. Miyazono) "You, you wanted to try Canele's Ryoma?"

(Ryoma) -He stood straight dropping his hands at his sides standing firmly- "Y-yes ma'am, Kaori's told me quite a bit about them and i'm told you make them rather amazing here"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- "Uh-huh-Uh-huh"

(Mrs. Miyazono) -She laughed as she placed her left arm around her daughter- "Well let's get inside and i'll get you some okay?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head politely- "Yes ma'am"

The four walked into the bakery where Kaori escorted ryoma to the backroom where the sink was, and they washed their hands together. The parents gathered some freshly made Canele's where they stuffed some into a tiny brown paper bag.

(Ryoma) "Your parents, they are really nice... "

(Kaori) "Yep! That's mom and dad, greatest parents ever"

(Ryoma) -He chuckled- "Yeah i can see that. Hold onto them alright?" wouldn't want you being like me"

(Kaori) "Those family issues you mentioned, did you... did you lose your parents?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... That's right. That's why i'm now here in Tokyo with my aunt"

(Kaori) -She reached for a big roll of paper towels taking some before handing the roll to Ryoma- "Yeah i figured that's what it was... i'm sorry"

(Ryoma) -He accepted the roll as he took some paper towels drying his hands- "You have nothing to be sorry about Kaori. Besides if i never would have come to Tokyo i wouldn't be preparing to have the "greatest sweet ever" made by the parents of the most amazing violinist in the world right?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and laughed- "Right!"

Just before the backroom where Kaori's parents were they were able to over hear the conversation between Kaori and Ryoma. Mr and Mrs Miyazono looked at each other their faces riddled with sorrow and pity. Not long after Kaori and Ryoma emerged from the backroom.

(Ryoma) "Man, i could really get used to the way it smells in here. The air is just so sweet and yummy"

(Mr. Miyazono) "Is that so? Well as a friend of Kaori's and as an official thanks from me you are welcome here anytime to have as many sweets as you'd like. Isn't that right dear?"

(Mrs. Miyazono) -She nodded her head a warm smile on her face as she handed the little brown bag over to Kaori- "That's right. Here you go Kaori you should be the one to give it to him. He is your friend after all"

(Kaori) -She took the bag in her left hand and walked over to Ryoma taking his right hand with her right hand and placing the bag of Canele's in it- "Here, i just know you will love them Ryoma" -She took a step back smiling sweetly-

(Ryoma) -He held the bag up to his face his emerald eyes scanning the little brown bag as he smelled it, a sweet faint smell emitting from it- "There isn't a single doubt in my mind that i will Kaori. But hey i should really get going i'm willing to bet Ayane is probably seriously worried about me"

(Kaori) "Yeah that's true -She walked up to him a radiant smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close-

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist returning her embrace as he looked at her parents who were right behind her, a slight blush forming upon his face after a moment the two released each other-

(Mr. Miyazono) "Ryoma? It would mean a lot to my wife and i if you could walk our daughter home when ever you got the chance. Assuming you aren't busy and don't get into trouble with your aunt that is"

(Ryoma) -He looked past Kaori and over to - "Mmm yeah i don't see why not. i'd feel better about the whole thing knowing she got home safely too. Yeah consider it done" -he smiled as he started to walk backwards towards the exit waving to Kaori and her parents before exiting the bakery and making his way home-

(Kaori) "D-dad you didn't have to ask him to do that he has no obligation to see me home you know!"

(Mr. Miyazono) "Yeah yeah i know. but something told me he would have been more than happy to do so. and so it's settled. besides that way you can get some excercise it'll be good for you Kaori"

(Kaori) Yeah... i guess so"

Ryoma began to walk "home" When suddenly it hit him. He was enjoying his time with Kaori and didn't realize that he was completely new to Tokyo and wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He began to freak out but then caught himself. He took a deep breath and began to think. He saw a store nearby and walked in and looked around. He saw a cell phone that was identical to Kaori's little pink phone inside a glass container and assumed that must have been the shop that she got it from. He looked beside it and saw a phone identical to Kaori's but it was in purple. He smiled as he knew which phone he wanted. It was the same as hers and it was in his favorite color to boot! He purchased the phone and walked outside where he sat on a nearby bench where he took the phone out of the bag and placed his little brown bag of Canele's inside the bag. He powered up the phone as it had 50% battery life.

(Ryoma) "And now i'll just call Ayane to come get me" -But as he looked at the number pad he realized that he didn't actually know Ayane's number- "Crap! i don't even know her number -He face palmed- Now what the hell do i do?" -He looked at the time on his phone before he put it away- "7:30p.m I guess i could go back to Kaori's bakery and ask her parents for a ride... ? But even then i don't exactly know my address"

He once again face palmed before standing up to look at his surroundings "Wait, why don't i just retrace my steps? This all looks rather familiar". He starts to retrace his steps as he finds the open and empty can of 9 lives before picking it up tossing it in a nearby trash can- "Where'd you run off to Kaori? He laughed to himself "So far so good" He continued to retrace his steps when he made it back to the park some time later. He walked through the empty park as the nearby lamps began to turn on automatically. He looked around as he walked when he made it to the patch of grass. Right where he napped with Kaori just in front of the little dome shaped structure with the entrance and holes where she stood a top to play her violin. Remembering her performance he began to hum "Twinkle Twinkle little star as he exited the park. He crossed the big street he had crossed with Kaori earlier that day and turned along the sidewalk they had walked together.

(Ryoma) "It's funny. Your not even here, yet your guiding me home Kaori... I Can't wait to get home so i can eat these canele's you love so much. I'm sure Ayane and Katari would love to try some too" -He pulls his Vita and his earphones out of his pocket as he began to listen to "The Road To Zanarkand" -He smiled as he listened to the track- "It isn't coming from your violin being played by you but it'll have to do"

After a while he had finally made it to gates of Sumiya Junior High. He knew he was on the right track. Not long after he finally made it to the block. As he walked towards his new home he saw Kousei and Tsubaki who were sitting on her steps talking to each other when they noticed Ryoma approaching. They both got up as he approached.

(Tsubaki) "Oh hey! You're finally home. Ayane was worried about you!"

(Kousei) "I hate to say it but i think you might be in trouble"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he looked over at the house- "Ouch, seriously... ? How mad did she look?"

(Kousei) "Extremely Mad... "

(Ryoma) -He looked up into the sky and smiled- "Well that really sucks, but... honestly spending the afternoon with her was so worth it"

(Tsubaki) -She got up and took Ryoma's bag without warning looking into the contents- "She"? You mean Kaori?"

(Kousei) "H-Hey Tsubaki you can't just take his belongings like that!"

(Tsuabki) "Sure i can, he's like you now, my best friend"

(Ryoma) -He looked at Tsubaki who was digging into the bag and smiled at her calling him her best friend- "yeah Kaori. I walked her home but not before hanging out in the park for a while. It was nice. Her parents own a bakery and i got to meet them. They are rather nice and they really care about her. it was nice to see"

(Tsubaki) "A bakery huh? Is this where this little bag is from? What's in it anyway? -She opened the little brown bag that contained the Canele's he had gotten from Mr and Mrs Miyazono-

(Ryoma) "Those are Canele's. Kaori's Favorite thing to eat apparently. I never had any and she really wanted me to try them. You can have one if you'd like, you too Kousei"

(Tsubaki) "Oh Canele's It's been a while don't mind if i do" -She took a Canele with her left hand biting into it as she passed the little brown bag to Kosei-

(Kousei) -He took the bag as he looked at Ryoma- "A-are you sure? These are yours after all"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head and smiled- "Yeah of course. Sharing is caring and you are my friends after all right?"

(Kousei) -He smiled as he reached into the bag taking a Canele Before handing the little brown bag back to Ryoma- "Yeah, we are" -He took a bite out of the Canele- "H-hey these a really good, best i've had actually"

(Tsubaki) "Mhmm-Mhmm! I agree completely" -She ate the rest of hers- "Ahh" -she continued to look into the bag where she found the little purple cellphone, She instantly notices that it looks like Kaori's- "Oh hey you got yourself a phone and it's cute!" -She immediately enters her phone number labeling herself as "Tsubaki Sawabe" before calling her phone with it so she could save his number labeling him as "Ryo". She then handed the phone to Kousei-

(Kousei) -He sighed- "Tsubaki You can't just do things like that you know" -He looked at Ryoma- "I'm sorry about her alright?"

(Tsubaki) "Whaa? He doesn't mind right Ryoma?" -She smiled innocently-

(Ryoma) -He looked at the two and laughed- "No i don't mind at all Tsubaki. Tell me though Kousei is this frequent?"

(Kousei) "Oh yeah, -He closed his eyes as he smirked lightly- i find myself constantly saying sorry for Tsubaki's shenanigans actually, but hey she's Tsubaki" -He put his phone number into Ryoma's phone labeling himself as "Kousei" dialing his phone to receive and save Ryoma's number labeling him as "Ryoma" before handing the phone back to him-

(Tsubaki) -She just scratched the back of her head and laughed- "By the way we were kidding, Ayane isn't actually mad at you, she's... happy"

(Ryoma) -He looked at Tsubaki with a confused expression on his face- "Happy? Why?"

(Tsubaki) -She crossed her arms against her chest and closed one eye- "Oh you'll see"

(Kousei) "She told Ayane that you were out with your girlfriend Kaori or something like that"

(Tsubaki) "KOUSEI?! -She punched his right arm- Now why'd you have to go and spoil it?!"

(Kousei) "AH OW!" -He grabbed his arm rubbing it in pain-

(Ryoma) -He jumped back a bit holding his arms up to his face- "Tsubaki told her what?!"

(Tsubaki) "I might have told Ayane that you were out and about with your new girlfriend aha oops" -She scratched the back of her head laughing nervously-

(Ryoma) "W-why she's not even my... girlfriend" -He looked away closing his eyes blushing lightly-

(Tsubaki) "Maybe not, but it looks like your heart wants her to be... "

(Kousei) "You can't just assume that Tsubaki -He looked at her and sighed- But you're probably going to be right anyway"

(Ryoma) "Hey... I'll see you guys in the morning, i should get inside and let Ayane know that everything is fine alright?"

(Kousei) -He nodded- "Yeah that's a good idea, i'll be walking to school tomorrow with the two of you so i'll see you then"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. Good night Ryoma" -She waved at him-

(Ryoma) -He walked away facing the two and waved before turning to face the house where he knocked on the door-

The door was answered by Katari who proceeded to make kissy faces at him as she laughed and giggled. Ayane was in the kitchen preparing food as she called for Ryoma. He walked into the kitchen where he sat at the table.

(Ayane) "So i hear you've made some good friends in school today?"

(Ryoma) -He placed his phone and bag of canele's on the table- "As a matter of fact i did, friends of Tsubaki's just like you asked. By the way i picked up a cellphone on my way here i figured it would come in handy"

(Ayane) "Oh good idea -She gave Ryoma her phone number and Katari's and had him call each phone so they good receive and save his number- "Hey, so tell me about Kaori Miyazono"

(Ryoma) -When he heard Kaori's name come out of Ayane's mouth his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he looked into his phone so he wouldn't have to face Ayane- "H-huh K-Kaori? What about her... ?"

(Ayane) -She smiled at his reaction as she pulled up a chair sitting in front of him- "Tell me about her, what's she like?"

(Ryoma) -He blushed lightly- "W-what is there to say? She's a girl just like Tsubaki"

(Ayane) "yeah, but you didn't come late due to spending all afternoon with Tsubaki now did you?"

(Ryoma) -He buried his face deeper into his phone- "Huh? Oh, well she plays the violin and... she's really good at it. She's really sweet and nice but really weird. Her parents own a bakery and she told me about her favorite sweets being "Canele's" I never had any so she suggested i come over to try some. We spent an hour or two at the park before we got there it was... nice. We uh, We ran around randomly after the park. He moves his phone away from his face as he looked into Ayane's eyes speaking more excitedly- We fed a cat that we found in the streets, the cat looked just like the one on the credit card you got me. It was black and had big beautiful blue eyes just like Kaori's..."

(Ayane) -She smiled as she brought her right hand up placing her right cheek in her palm as she listened- "Uh-huh go on"

(Ryoma) -He folded the flip phone closing it and placing it on the table as he took his earphones out turning off the vita- "When we were in the park together this little girl was playing around with her little brothers when she fell down just beside us. Kaori ran over to her without second thinking it trying to cheer her up. The girl's parents even came to try to cheer her up but she just... she kept on crying. I didn't know what to do when suddenly Kaori took her violin from this little pink case she kept it in and... she just climbed a top of this playground dome. She looked beautiful up there, the wind just played with her long yellow hair. She looked at me then closed her eyes and just started to play "Twinkle Twinkle little star". Ayane i had no idea That melody could be anything but a silly kids song. But when Kaori played it on her violin it was so amazing. I couldn't look away, not that i wanted too... I even got to meet her parents when i went over to get some Canele's. They were really nice and obviously really cared about her, it was so nice. Her dad asked me to walk her home any chance i got so expect me to arrive home late every day alright?

(Ayane) -She smiled- "It seems like you really bonded with her huh...? That's good i'm happy for you. -she pointed at the little brown bag- Are those the Canele's?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head- "Yeah try some, Kaori said her mom actually makes the best Canele's in town"

(Ayane) "Oh really? -she reaches for the little brown bag- it's been quite some time since i had some but "the best in town" has certainly peaked my curiosity" -She takes a Canele and hands one to Katari before having one for herself. She takes a bite closing her eyes focusing on the flavor. She opened her eyes nodding her head in approval. "Kaori was right, this is actually the greatest Canele i have ever tasted. Be sure to congratulate and thank her mom for me"

(Katari) -After finishing her canele she reached for the bag taking two more and running off to the living room-

Ryoma and Ayane both laughed together before she got up to tend to the food she was making.

(Ayane) "I figured you were on your way so i started cooking some food, i hope you're hungry"

(Ryoma) "yeah i could eat" -He reached into the little brown bag taking a canele in his right hand looking at it- "well canele's are certainly adorable looking that's for sure. Okay Kaori show me why you love these so much" -He closed his eyes as he placed the Canele in his mouth chewing slowly, he was instantly over come with the delicious taste of the Canele- "Oh my gosh these are really good!"

(Ayane) "Canele's are good but not that good generally, that's all Mrs. Miyazono"

(Ryoma) "I... i see. i'll be sure to thank her tomorrow, for the both of us" -He eats and finishes the entire bag on canele's-

Ayane finished cooking and the three sat at the table and shared a meal together. some time later Katari said goodnight to the two before heading off to bed. Ryoma Thanked Ayane for the food and for giving him a nice home. She smiled and hugged her nephew as he went off to his room. He sat on his bed as he thought about today's events.

 _ **Kaori's Room**_

She sat on her bed thinking about the events that took place from meeting Ryoma and Tsubaki in the morning, to sharing a milkshake with him. Or about how they bonded at lunch. She even thought about when she first overcame her fear and played the violin for Him. She raised her right index finger and placed it upon her lips as she thought about the way it felt when his lips met hers. She thought about things for a while before deciding to head to the bathroom where she took a shower.

 _ **Ryoma's Room**_

He headed off to the bathroom where he took off his contact lenses and took a shower. some time later he headed back to his room all squeaky clean and hopped into bed. "Kaori... i can't wait to see you tomorrow" -He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep a smile on his face.

 _ **Kaori's Bathroom**_

After her shower she stepped out of the tub where she got dried up and got dressed. She stood in front of the mirror looking into her big blue eyes a smile slowly forming upon her lips "I Can't wait to see you tomorrow Ryoma..." She headed out of the bathroom and made her way to her room when suddenly`she began to get dizzy she placed her hands on her temples attempting to walk but the room began to spin around her. She began to stumble upon her own feet when she fell back onto the floor a loud thud echoed throughout the hall way, her blue eyes began to roll back and she lost consciousness. Upon hearing the loud thud Kaori's parents ran out of their room and tried to tend to her. They called her name and slapped her cheek but she was unresponsive. Her father picked her up and told his wife to get the keys. he put on his slippers and the pair ran outside where the father placed Kaori into the back seat of the car. He hopped into it with his with his wife where they drove her to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Where is She?**

 _ **Totsuhara University Hospital**_

They arrived at the hospital as Mr. Miyazono carried his daughter inside shouting for help. Doctors and nurses began to flood the reception hall. Kaori was taken into their hands as her parents were told to patiently await in the waiting room. The two sat next to each other as Mrs. Miyazono began to cry. "Will she ever get a break?! She was so happy just moments ago!" Mr. Miyazono wrapped his right arm around his wife lovingly as he spoke "Don't worry Honey, our Kaori is strong. We both know she's not even close to being done yet Not by a long shot". Mrs. Miyazono buried her face into her husbands chest as she began to cry into it. He just rubbed the back of her head softly as he looked into the direction in which Kaori was taken. "Please pull through Kaori, You aren't here just for your mother and i anymore. There's someone else out there who obviously cares about you... " Mr. and waited for what felt to be an eternity when finally a doctor approached the two.

(Doctor) -He approached the two his clipboard in hand reading through it before finally he spoke- "Well we were able to get her stable you can see her now. She's currently residing in room 316 but we are going to keep her for the day and possibly over night. We aren't exactly sure what prompted the incident this time around with your daughters health being the way it is... so that's why we want to keep her until we can figure out the exact problem. We'd hate to send her home for her to end up right back here or worse. I'm aware that as time passes her condition may get worse over time but... we want to work on getting her back home as healthy as possible" -Upon hearing his name being called from the loud speaker system he bows at the two before heading off to the front desk-

 _ **Totsuhara Hallway**_

Mr and Mrs. Miyazono head into room 316 where they saw their daughter laying, her arms at her sides as she gazed into the plain white ceiling deep in thought. They approached the bed as they looked at her. Kaori didn't even look at them but her pink lips parted as she spoke. "H-how long will i be here this time... ?"

(Mrs. Miyazono) "We don't know yet but you're going to be kept for the night. They want to run more tests and see what's wrong before you can get back home with us"

(Kaori) "... -She remained silent a moment her big blue eyes scanning the plain white ceiling before she tilted her head to her left looking outside the window. The sun was beginning to rise- Run some more tests? To see what's wrong... ? We've always known what was "wrong" i'm sick and i... i'm not getting any better" -She slowly sat up on the hospital bed- "Just when i was really beginning to enjoy myself too. Just when i was really starting to feel like a good violinist after all... "

(Mr. Miyazono) "Don't say things like that Kaori. You should always have hope. You don't know that you aren't getting better. I... i think you are. every day you look stronger. And you ARE an amazing violinist. You've been in the hospital before. More times than i could count and you beat it each and every time just like you will this time. You'll go back to school and you'll play your violin again. Do you understand me Kaori?"

(Mrs. Miyazono) -She sat on the bed just beside her daughter as she placed her left hand on her head rubbing it softly- "your fathers right you know. You're strong and i know you have no plans on leaving us any time soon. Or your little friend right?"

(Kaori) -She sighed as she brought both her hands up onto her head taking her moms left hand in them- "I'm just tired of getting comfortable with myself just to end up here you know? And... what do i tell Ryoma? This girl in my class Tsubaki, she mentioned the fact that i'm absent rather frequently. The best i could come up with was telling them i'm in and out of hospitals visiting relatives that aren't doing well... But i, i don't want to lie mom..." -She squeezed her mothers hand-

(Mrs. Miyazono) -She looked at her hand as her daughter squeezed it shifting her gaze to her husband- "Well Then Kaori you'll have to focus on getting better then. That way you won't have to lie anymore right?" -She leaned in kissing her daughter on the cheek-

(Kaori) -She closed one eye as her mother kissed her cheek giggling lightly. She turned her attention to her dad as she extended her right arm to him and beckoned him to come closer. He came closer and sat on the bed where Kaori wrapped an arm around each of her parents holding them tightly- "I love you guys so much. I couldn't have asked for better parents"

Her parents held their daughter tightly as they all laughed together happily before Kaori began to softly and playfully push them Off of her bed.

(Kaori) "Alright, it's almost time to open up shop so the two of you need to get out of here and do just that!"

(Mrs. Miyazono) "We could do that later, you're more important to us you know"

(Mr. Miyazono) "Yeah my thoughts exactly"

(Kaori) "I know you guys love me, and i'm not saying you can't come visit me but... i'll be fine like you guys said. But more than that i need you guys home going about things normally. I don't want lives to change just because i'm not around you know?"

Mr and Mrs. Miyazono looked at each other a moment before shifting their attention back to Kaori

(Kaori) "Besides... -She leaned back into the wall just behind the bed- you guys need to be there when Ryoma comes looking for me to tell him i'm out of town and might be for a while"

(Mr. Miyazono) -He crossed his arms and began to laugh- And you're certain that he's going to come looking for you huh?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- Yesterday just before we arrived at the bakery he suddenly made me this promise..."

(Mrs. Miyazono) "A promise... ?" -She looked at her husband who was looking at his daughter-

(Kaori) "Yeah. A promise. He promised me that no matter what, he would be there for me. No matter where i went he'd follow. -She looked down at her hands a gentle smile forming upon her lips- i just know he'll come looking for me at home if i don't show up for school today. So! you two will be there going about your lives as you normally would. And when it's time to close up shop, you can come visit me, alright?"

Her parents looked at each other as the two hugged their daughter both kissing her cheeks as they walked to the exit waving at her before exiting room 316. Kaori moved her hands to her stomach as she looked to her left and out the window her smile slowly fading as a blank expression replaced it.

 _ **Ryoma's House**_

Ayane Prepared breakfast for her two favorite people as Katari already dressed for school knocked on Ryoma's room door. She prepared to laugh at her zombified cousin but was surprised when he instead answered the door already in his school attire. His hair was nice and his contact lenses were already on. She shrugged and told him to come down and eat before heading downstairs to do so herself. He booted up his pc where he transferred all his music and pictures from his Vita and into his new purple cellphone. "No point in carrying both to school" He took a moment to change his default wallpaper and ringtone. He switched his wallpaper to that of Kairi and Sora from kingdom hearts and made his ringtone "Simple and Clean By Utada Hikaru. He made his way downstairs where he sat at the table and ate breakfast with his family a bright smile on his face the entire time. He looked at the time as it now read 7:45 and deemed it time to go. He said his goodbyes and headed on out where Tsubaki and Kousei stood at Tsubaki steps sharing a conversation. Ryoma walked up to the two.

(Tsubaki and Kosei) "Good morning" -They smiled and waved-

(Ryoma) -He brought his hand up waving to the two- "Yo, Hiya"

(Tsubaki) "Whoa someone seems to be in a good mood today, Slept well?"

(Ryoma) -He scratched the back of his head with his right hand and laughed nervously- "Hardly, i couldn't sleep. there were things on my mind keeping me up most of the time"

(Kousei) "Hmm? Things like what? If you don't mind me asking"

(Tsubaki) -She folded her arms a smirk on her face as she closed her eyes a moment before she opened only her left eye to look at Ryoma- "Kaori Obviously, right?"

(Ryoma) -He dropped his right hand from his head and into his right pocket- "An assortment of thoughts to be honest. i had no control of anything. My mind just wandered places on it's own. One minute i was thinking about my old classmates and friends, the next minute i thought of my parents. Then i thought of the two of you and my new life here in Tokyo. And yes Tsubaki i thought of Kaori too. But enough about that, lets get going shall we?"

Tsubaki and Kousei nod before the three headed off to sumiya junior high. As they walked and approached the convenience store where he had met Kaori he began to expect her to just come out of it with a smile on her tiny pink lips. But as they approached and passed the store she wasn't around. Tsubaki and Kousei just talked about the piano and about how she missed hearing him play. Ryoma just walked beside his new best friends unable to really pitch in to the conversation because he lacked experiences with the two. His mind was elsewhere anyway so it worked out.

Finally the three made it to school grounds when Watari approached from behind getting between Tsubaki and Kosei placing each of his arms around the two and greeted them. "Kousei, Tsubaki good morning" He looked over where he saw Ryoma and greeted him with a nod of his head and a smile. Ryoma returned his nod additionally removing his right hand from his pocket and waved silently. Kousei said his goodbyes to Ryoma and Tsubaki and walked off with Watari since the two had the same class together as did Ryoma and Tsubaki. His emerald eyes began to scan the school grounds upon seeing Kousei and Watari off.

He looked for a specific someone but was quickly let down when he didn't see her. {Maybe she decided to walk to school today and is late? Or she's inside already...? } 15 minutes later at 8:15 the pre class bell rung as everyone began to enter the school building. Ryoma and Tsubaki walked side by side when they passed Kaori's locker on their way to class. Ryoma looked at it and saw images of himself and Kaori standing just in front of it as she kicked him in his shin. He even saw images of himself kissing her little pink violin case and began to laugh to himself. Students began to enter classroom 4B. Tsubaki entered before Ryoma and looked over at Kaori's desk which was empty. She then shifted her attention to Ryoma a concerned expression on her face. Ryoma locked eyes with Tsubaki unsure of what her expression meant as he walked into the classroom instantly looking to the back of the classroom. He took a deep breath then released it in disappointment as he walked to his desk sitting down. He looked at Kaori's empty desk before looking up at Tsubaki.

 _ **Classroom: 4B**_

(Tsubaki) "Well... this is a familiar sight. i wasn't kidding when i said she was absent frequently"

(Ryoma) -He turned his attention from Tsubaki and looked at the clock that hung on the wall just next to the door of the classroom. He drooped down into his seat a bit and sighed- "... "

(Tsubaki) -She scratched the back of her head with her left hand unsure of what to say- "... Um are you going to be alright? I know you guys were getting along and everything but it isn't the end of the world you know?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded as he kept his attention forward- "yeah i'll be fine i was just... really hoping to see her today that's all"

(Tsubaki) "Right... Hey you said, you said that you walked her home yesterday right?"

(Ryoma) -He looked over at Tsubaki and nodded- "Yeah, that's right"

(Tsubaki) "Alright then, why don't Kousei, you and I go to her house after school today to see what's up?"

(Ryoma) -His expression changed to a more excited tone as a smile began to form upon his lips- "S-seriously? You guys would do that?"

(Tsubaki) "Of course! I Know you're worried about her and chances are you were going to go anyway. and she is my friend too, so yeah why the hell not?"

(Ryoma) -He smiled wide closing his eyes as he nodded his head before laughing happily- "Yeah, i was going to go regardless, but i'm sure she'd be happy to see you there too"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah, and maybe, just maybe we can score some of those super yummy Canele's too!" -She laughed excitedly-

(Ryoma) -He laughed with Tsubaki when the bell rung and it was time for class to begin. He looked at Kaori's empty desk once again before focusing his attention to the teacher. The more he tried to focus on what the teacher was saying the more her words began to distort he tilted his head to his right where he brought his right arm up onto the desk placing his right cheek into his right palm. Soon after the teacher began to sound muffled. He realized this but didn't seem to care when suddenly he couldn't hear her voice at all.

The whispering sounds of the other students began to fade away as well when they only thing he could hear was the sounds of his heart beating. He closed his eyes and could see nothing but darkness. But soon the darkness began to fade to white before changing into the park he had been to yesterday. His hard sturdy chair changed into the soft grass, the white empty space in front of him changed to that white playground dome with the holes in it. And on top of it stood Kaori.

Her Violin Firmly in her left hand and placed between her chin and shoulder as she looked in his direction, her big beautiful blue eyes hidden behind her full-framed rectangular glasses Locked onto his emerald colored eyes. She then smiled and closed her eyes as she began to play her violin. She swayed her body reacting to each note she so delicately played. The sounds of her violin cutting beautifully through the air as he began to see the colorful notes around him.

He looked around reaching for them and swore he could feel them. They were so warm. He then shifted his gaze back to her as she opened her eyes and looked at him her smile becoming bigger and more radiant. The two looked into each others eyes while she played the rest of the song. After playing the melody she bowed at him. He stood up from the grass and began to clap a big happy smile on his face. She hopped down from the playground dome and began to walk to him. He waited for her to completely approach him before placing both his hands on each of her shoulders.

(Ryoma) "As always that was amazing Kaori... "

(Kaori) -She smiled as she looked to her right then to her left at each of his hands as she bent her knees slightly gently dropping the violin and it's accessory into the little pink case that laid just on her left before standing straight again- "You mean it? You liked my performance... ?"

(Ryoma) "Liked it? -He shook his head- No"

(Kaori) -Her smile slowly began to fade- "You... you didn't... ?"

(Ryoma) "No, i didn't like it... I loved it Kaori" -He smiled at her as he closed his eyes-

(Kaori) -The smile returned stronger and brighter than ever as she laughed lunging forward into him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly laughing into his chest- "Thank you so much!"

(Ryoma) -He looked down at her smiling warmly as he placed his arms around her tiny waist leaning his head into hers closing his eyes- "You're welcome Kaori Miyazono... "

(Kaori) -She enjoyed the embrace a moment before pulling back a bit so she could look up at him-

(Ryoma) -He looked down at her moving his right hand from her waist up to her left cheek where he turned the back of his hand rubbing her cheek with the back of his fingers-

Kaori closed her Left eye as his fingers rubbed her cheek softly. After a moment her embrace tightened around him as she closed her eyes bringing her lips closer to his. But just before her lips could reach his the school bell rung and echoed loudly into his dream. He simply opened his eyes as his vision was blurry at first and began to clear up over time. He looked to his right over at the clock and realized it was time for lunch. {A dream then... ?} He sighed as he got up from his desk once again taking notice that Kaori's seat was empty. Tsubaki Ran over to him taking his right hand in her left hand.

(Tsubaki) "You're going to have lunch with us from now on Until Kaori comes back alright? -She shook her head- No even after Kaori comes back, the two of you can join us"

(Ryoma) -He just nodded his head and smiled faintly-

Tsubaki, Ryoma and Nao made their way to the school lunchroom where Kousei and Watari stood in line already. Tsubaki lead Ryoma and Nao to a spot just behind Kosei and watari cutting in front of those who were behind them.

 _ **Sumiya Lunchroom**_

(Kousei) -He sighed as he face palmed- "Tsubaki you can't just cut in front of people like that"

(Tsubaki) "Sure we can, the two of you were holding a spot for us!"

(Kousei) -He looked at the students who were behind the three- "I'm really sorry about her"

The students didn't seem to care and just continued to talk to each other and wait in line.

 _ **Room 316**_

Kaori just gazed outside of her room window deep in thought when the room door opened. A nurse holding a tray entered the room a friendly smile on her face. Kaori looked over in her direction and returned her friendly smile before shifting her attention to the tray that she held. {Oh goodie hospital food... It's better than nothing i suppose. I never thought i'd say this but i'd rather be having school food right about now. At least i would be with him... } The nurse handed her the tray and exited the room closing the door on her way out. Kaori stared into the tray before turning her attention to the heart monitor and iv machines that sat just beside. she then looked outside again. {I hope you're having a better time than i am... }

 _ **Sumiya Lunchroom**_

Kousei, Tsubaki, Watari, Nao, And Ryoma just ate lunch as the four took part in random conversations. Ryoma just ate his food quietly and listened. Tsubaki noticed he wasn't talking and tried to include him into the conversation. He looked up at everyone and just chuckled a bit. He said that he hadn't eaten breakfast and was hungry, he said he just wanted to eat quietly. They all just nodded and continued to talk among'st each other. {Did i just lie to my friends... ?} He shook his head and continued to eat. some time later the bell rung and it was time for recess. The students ran out of the lunchroom and headed outside excitedly the group included, except for Ryoma and Kousei who got up from the table slowly.

(Ryoma) "Headed to the music room Kousei?"

(Kousei) "Yeah i am actually, do you want to come and maybe get to know each other better?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah sure"

The two headed over to the schools music room which, as always was empty. Nothing but a few desks and chairs with a big black piano that sat in the middle of the room. Kousei sat at his usual desk and Ryoma sat in the one just in front of his. Kousei pulled out his little sky blue colored cellphone as he placed an earphone into his right ear. Ryoma pulled out his little purple cellphone and did the same and listened to an instrumental of dearly beloved Kingdom hearts. Kousei began to work on a piece of paper.

 _ **Sumiya Music room**_

(Ryoma) "what's that?"

(Kousei) "Hmm? Oh i like to transcribe songs by ear, it's fun i guess you could say"

(Ryoma) "I see... so what happened? Why don't you play the piano anymore? you know besides your mom and everything"

(Kousei) "... Some time after she was gone i entered this competition and while i was playing i felt like i was deep under water, at the bottom of the ocean. It was dark and scary and suddenly... i found myself unable to hear the notes i was playing. I just began to smash the keys but still couldn't hear anything. There that day i was 12 and i knew my days of playing the piano were done. That was nearly two years ago... "

(Ryoma) "Oh, that's rough buddy. i'm sorry to hear that"

(Kousei) "Nah I've gotten used to it i guess"

The two talked and got to know each other better and discussed when their birthdays were and such. They bonded more as friends. Ryoma told him that he would be headed to Kaori's bakery after class, and that Tsubaki had volunteered him to tag along. Kousei sighed before smiling and ultimately agreeing to tag along. After a while the bell rung and it was time for the last hour of class. Kousei and Ryoma shook hands before parting ways and heading off to their respective classroom's.

Classroom 4B began to fill up as Ryoma sat in his seat looking at Kaori's still empty desk being reminded yet again that she was absent. {I should try to focus this time i'm not trying to fail the 8th grade after all} Ryoma agreed to pay attention for fear of failure but in reality he just wanted a distraction because he knew after an hour he would be on his way to Kaori's bakery. He participated with the class even raised his hand at nearly every question that was asked.

He got them all correct and was even called to the board several times. The teacher as well as Tsubaki were rather impressed with his knowledge. Soon after, the bell finally rung. Tsubaki said her goodbyes to her best friend and explained she would be going some where with Ryoma and Kousei. The two met up with Kousei and headed off to Kaori's Bakery. They walked through the park and Ryoma instantly thought Kaori when he saw the spot they had spent hours together in. More specifically the spot the two had shared their first kiss.

And also it was the spot where Kaori beautifully played Twinkle Twinkle little star. The three finally reached Kaori's bakery. Ryoma placed his hand against the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open, The sound of the little bell hanging just over the door echoed around the shop. Upon hearing the bell Mr. Miyazono turned to face the customer, a big smile formed upon his lips for multiple reasons when he saw that it was Ryoma, His friends followed in just behind him. Mrs. Miyazono emerged from the backroom, her face lit up with joy the minute she saw Ryoma and his friends. Ryoma Bowed respectfully keeping his head down as he spoke.

 _ **Miyazono Bakery**_

(Ryoma) "Good afternoon Mr and Mrs. Miyazono"

Kousei and Tsubaki looked at each other before looking back over at Ryoma.

(Mr. Miyazono) "Ryoma Hakurei, welcome back to our shop, what can we do for you?"

(Ryoma) -He slowly stood straight keeping his hands at his sides- "Kaori... She didn't come to class today and i... well we were worried about her is everything alright... ?"

(Mr. Miyazono) -he looked at his wife before turning his attention back to the boy and his friends- "Kaori? Oh yeah she left town just this morning it's Her grandmother she's... really not doing well it seems and she really wanted to see Kaori considering she is her only grand daughter"

(Ryoma) "Oh i see... i'm sorry to hear that. But why aren't you over there with your mother as well... ?" If i was able to be by my mother's side during her last moments i would have stopped at nothing to be there"

(Mr. Miyazono) "... I uh, well i"

(Mrs. Miyazono) -She placed her arm around her husbands back- "It's not his mother, his mother died some time ago. It's mine. My mother wasn't happy with the choice i made. She didn't like him when i was a teenager so he and i ran away together. Let's just say my mother never forgave me. But she knew i had Kaori and she wanted to be a part of her life. And so there you have it"

(Ryoma) "I- i'm so sorry Mrs. Miyazono i really didn't mean to pry -he bows- please forgive me..."

(Mr and Mrs. Miyazono) "It's alright Ryoma" -They smiled-

(Ryoma) " ... ? I'm sure you had your differences but believe me you're going to wish she left on better terms. And i'm sorry if i'm speaking out of term but i think... i think you should go see your mom"

(Mrs. Miyazono) "Yeah... I was thinking the same thing, Thank you dear" -she smiled- "So! Would any of you like some sweets? On the house of course as thanks for the concern for our daughter.

Tsubaki ran to the counter and nodded her head happily "Yes please!" Kousei followed behind Tsubaki and stood beside her "If it's not too much trouble i'd like some thank you" Ryoma walked up to Mr. Miyazono as Kousei and Tsubaki tried sweets with his wife.

(Ryoma) "Mr. Miyazono?"

(Mr. Miyazono) "yes Ryoma, what can i do for you?"

(Ryoma) "Do you have a piece of paper and a writing tool that i could use?"

(Mr. Miyazono) "Hmm? Well let me see now -he dug around in a drawer beside him and found a notepad and a pencil- Ah here we are -He handed the pad and pencil to Him- Here you go"

(Ryoma) -He began to write some digits down on the notepad before handing it back over to him- "I bought a new phone yesterday and if you get into contact with Kaori could you please give her that for me?"

(Mr. Miyazono) -He looked at the paper with the phone number. It had "Ryoma :3" neatly written on the top- "Of course. If she calls tonight i'll be sure to pass it on don't worry"

(Ryoma) -He smiled and bowed happily- "Thank You so much you're the best!"

(Mr. Miyazono) "no problem -he laughed- but Ryoma? There really is no need for formalities, you can Call us by our first name. My name is Yoshiyuki and her name is Ryouko"

(Ryoma) "Oh really? It's an honor to be given that permission thank you -He smiled- May i call you Yoshi for short?"

(Yoshiyuki) -he nodded his head- "Yes you may. Now, what will you have Ryoma?"

(Ryoma) -He looked into the contents of the glass and smiled at the Canele's- "Well that's easy, i'll have some Canele's please"

(Yoshi) -He laughed as he reached for a little bag a bit bigger than the one given to him yesterday- "I'll give you extra so you can have some for Kaori too alright?"

(Ryoma) -He smiled as he nodded his head closing his eyes- "Yes sir!"

Yoshi handed the little brown bag to Ryoma just as Kousei and Tsubaki finished having sweets of their own. They thanked and prepared to leave the shop as they waited for Ryoma. He said his goodbyes to The two and thanked them for their hospitality. The three left the Bakery smiles on their faces and began to walk home where they discussed how amazing the sweets were. After some time they had made it home and the three hung out on Tsubaki's steps for a while. It began to get dark and so they went their separate ways and agreed to see each other in the following morning for school. Ryoma Entered the house where he shared his Canele's with Ayane and Katari. Ayane noticed his mood was different compared to yesterday night along with earlier that morning.

(Ayane) "Hey what's up? Is everything okay?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah why do you ask?"

(Ayane) "I'm not sure you seem, uh is disappointed the word?"

(Ryoma) "Oh that, well i was really hoping to see Kaori today but she wasn't in school. Turns out she's out of town visiting her grandma in the hospital, she isn't doing well i'm told"

(Ayane) "Aw that's so sad, but at least Kaori is there for her right? You'll see her when she comes back so chin up you hear?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah yeah i hear you. But hey i'm feeling kind of out of it today so i'm going to go ahead and shower and get to bed early today alright?"

(Ayane) "Oh, okay i hope you feel better in the morning -She wrapped her arms around her nephew hugging him tightly- "Goodnight"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes when she hugged him as he hugged her back- "goodnight Ayane"

He headed upstairs and took everything out of his pockets placing his items on his dresser. He then took his school attire off hanging it up. He took his contacts off and grabbed some pjs heading to the bathroom where he took a shower before coming back to his room and hopped right into bed. {Kaori i hope you're doing okay... }

 _ **Miyazono Residence**_

The Miyazono's closed up the bakery and hopped into the car and headed over to totsuhara hospital. They spoke about what they told Ryoma in the bakery with sadness in their tones. After a short drive they arrived at the hospital where they entered and headed to room 316.

 _Room 316_

Kaori stood at the window as she looked outside, her blue eyes gazing up at the darkened night sky. She heard the door opening up behind her so she turned around. It was her parents. She walked back to the bed sitting on it.

(Yoshi) "Should you be up out of bed without the equipment attached?"

(Kaori) "I asked the nurse if i could stand and look out the window a while. I was getting tired of laying down all day she gave me the okay as long as it was for a sh-

The nurse walked back into the room as she saw that Kaori's parents had come to visit her. She hooked up the iv and heart monitor to Kaori before explaining to her parents that she wouldn't be able to go home for some time. She then exited the room.

(Kaori) "A short time -She sighed as she laid back down on the bed- "So... what did you guys tell him?"

(Ryouko) -She sat down on the bed beside her daughter- "You were right he stopped by with two other friends a girl named Tsubaki and Kousei Arima, he was there too. We pretended not to know who he was"

(Kaori) -She smiled as she laid back looking into the ceiling- "I knew he would come. But i didn't know Tsubaki and even Kosei would show up too. I guess they were worried"

(Yoshi) -He moved a chair that was near the door closer to the bed- "We uh, we told them that you were out of town visiting your grandmother"

(Ryouko) "He asked me why i wasn't there too considering she was my mother, i told him that she and i weren't on good terms. He... he told me i should still come over and work things out with her. He may be young but he seems to have suffered a lot you know?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- "Yeah... that's why i really don't want to be added on to that list... not even for my sake but for the two of you and him"

(Yoshi) "And you won't be"

Some time passed and the three just talked about random family memories and how they couldn't wait till Kaori was home again. She just wanted to get back to school to her friends. A few hours later it was time to get going. The two kissed Kaori goodbye and promised to come see her again tomorrow around the same time. Ryouko exited the room and Yoshi almost did too but he suddenly remembered Ryoma's request. He walked up to Kaori and handed her a little white piece of paper that was folded in half, he then left the room.

Kaori unfolded it and saw "Ryoma :3" neatly written with a phone number under it. She looked at the emote and began to laugh. It reminded her of the cat they had fed together. Moments Later she found herself looking at the hospital phone that sat only inches away from her bed. She sighed and drooped into the bed. "Kousei Arima was there too... ? Why is it that when i think of him i don't get the same feeling i used too? I'm still so grateful to him, he inspired me and till this day i want to play a duet with him and i want to be his friend, but... is that's all i want with him and nothing more?" She looked over at the phone again as she sat up turning to her right side using her right elbow to hold herself up on the bed. She pondered for a moment and then her left hand just began to reach for the phone. It hesitated but she knew she really wanted to talk to him. With a look of determination she grabbed the phone and began to Dial his number.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Remember**

 _ **Ryoma's Room**_

Ryoma laid awake in his bed tossing and turning completely unable to sleep when he rolled onto his back the moonlight shining in beautifully through his window. {Why can't i sleep? I just feel so anxious and i'm not entirely sure why...} He closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep when suddenly "simple and Clean" By Utada Hikaru began to play. His ringtone echoed throughout his small room. He tilted his head to his right where his phone sat just next to his pillow. {Who the heck could be calling me at this hour?} He reached for his phone flipping it open an unusual number he had never seen before was displayed on his screen just under the date and time. {11 it's almost midnight, hmm a wrong number perhaps...?} He answered the call as he pressed his phone against his right ear.

(Ryoma) "Hello... ?"

(Kaori) -She remained silent a moment, a smile beginning to form on her lips upon hearing his voice- "... Hi you"

(Ryoma) "K-Kaori?!" -He sat up on the bed instantly-

(Kaori) "Yeah... I realize it's kinda late but i just got your note from dad, the emote was such a cute touch by the way. Glad to hear you got your own phone, But i hope i didn't wake you, then again i probably did because you have school tomorrow so... you better have been asleep! But then i'd feel bad for waking you... ugh!" -She started to laugh- "i'm sorry i don't know which way to lean in on this"

(Ryoma) -He scooted up over to the wall putting his back against it as she spoke. He couldn't help but smile as she cutely confused herself- "Don't worry it's a win-win for you. I was trying to sleep for school but i just couldn't fall asleep so you didn't wake me"

(Kaori) -She let out a sigh of relief as she rolled onto her back- "Oh really? Why can't you sleep what's wrong?"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and took a deep breath- "I'm not exactly sure but i'd say it has something to do with you not being in school today... Every time i looked at your desk and didn't see you sitting there i just got this unsettling feeling in my heart... And well, i wasn't sure why. Even now i'm still not sure"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as she placed her right hand on her chest- "Hey don't be so over dramatic i'm fine okay? I'm just out of town visiting my grandmother in the hospital... i'm sure my parents told you when you came by the bakery" -She gripped her shirt tightly as she didn't want to lie to him anymore, but telling the truth would hurt and she knew-

(Ryoma) "Yeah they did. And i'm not trying to be, i'm sorry it's just... Do you remember the convenience store, you know the one where we met?"

(Kaori) "Of course i do it was only yesterday, and boy that milkshake was really something huh?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah i just had to make sure, you're extremely forgetful after all" -He started laughing-

(Kaori) -She sat up on the bed her pale face turning into a bright red color- "Oh you're still making fun of me?! You thought it hurt the last time i kicked you huh? Just wait till i see you again i'm going to kick you even harder! How's that for a promise!?"

(Ryoma) "... -He closed his eyes as a smile slowly formed- Just as long i'm able to see you again i'll gladly take any pain Kaori... "

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as the bright red color that consumed her face began to fade and change into that of a gentle pink tone- "... We'll see if you still feel that way when i kick the heck out of you"

(Ryoma) "I guess we will. Anyway when i walked past the store this morning with Tsubaki and Kousei i just kept expecting you to pop out and bump into me again. When it didn't happen i just felt completely sad. Then when we got on school grounds and i didn't see you i felt alone. It's funny i know i have Tsubaki and Kousei but i guess spending the whole day with you the way we did made me yearn for it. Even at lunch today, Tsubaki, Kosei, Watari, and Nao were just talking and having a good time, i just sat there quietly. Tsubaki tried to include me but I... I lied to them. I said i was really hungry and just wanted to eat in peace.

(Kaori) "And... that wasn't the truth?"

(Ryoma) "No, it wasn't. Honestly i was just so out of it i didn't want to talk. I can't believe i lied to my friends, That was a first for me"

(Kaori) "Did you lie because of me... ?"

(Ryoma) "I don't know, I think so? Don't feel too bad it's my own fault not yours"

(Kaori) "But isn't it because i'm not there and you feel alone because of it? I'm really sorry"

(Ryoma) "Hey, don't be sorry you have more pressing matters i can respect that. But can you do me a favor Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Hmm a favor?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, now that you have my number and everything could you please call me any chance you get? Even if i can't see you at school it would make me happy if i could at least hear you"

(Kaori) "Phew, and here i thought you were going to actually ask me for something. I was already planing on doing that you dummy. But if you really want that you'll have to agree to some terms first" -She sat up on the bed crossing her legs-

(Ryoma) "And what are these terms of yours Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Well you said you felt alone right? -She closed her eyes- And so you were out of it? Well if you agree to remember that you aren't alone even without me, no matter the reason for my not being there, and if you agree to participate in class and work towards moving on to the next grade I... I Promise to call you every chance that i get how's that?"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and smiled- "Wow another promise? And that's a really good one too"

(Kaori) "Well? Do we have a deal then?"

(Ryoma) "I'll get to hear from you every so often and all i have to do is look forward to it, and remember that i have my family, Tsubaki, Kosei and you? And pass to the next grade? I'd be an idiot not to agree to that. So Yes Kaori Miyazono I agree to your terms"

(Kaori) "I'll do good on my promise then, but aren't you an idiot for forgetting?"

(Ryoma) "I guess i'm just like you then huh?"

(Kaori) D-did you just call me an idiot?"

(Ryoma) "N-no Kaori, i meant the forgetful thing honest!"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she laid back down on the bed- "Hey i was just kidding i know what you meant. But hey i want to thank you... "

(Ryoma) -He laughed with her as he also laid down on his bed- "Thank me? For what?"

(Kaori) "For caring, you know... about me. After your promise yesterday i just knew you'd come by the bakery to look for me and it's... well nice knowing that you care"

(Ryoma) "Of course i care. You are my friend after all Kaori. You just, you sort of reminded me of myself when i met you, you know? When I first looked into those big blue eyes of yours i could see it"

(Kaori) "It?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah. The sadness, You're eyes tell the whole story... well most of it. They haven't told me why the sadness is there exactly. I told you yesterday I think it's the fear of being alone but... now i'm not so sure that's the reason behind it"

(Kaori) "Why not... ?"

(Ryoma) "Because You have your parents who you obviously love very much and it's clear they love you more than anything in the world. You also know you have me, even Tsubaki. So it's not that, i'm sure. Do you think... your eyes will ever tell me the whole story Kaori... ?"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes and exhaled- "I'm sure they will... One day. But somethings in life are just better off not happening you know?"

(Ryoma) "What do you mean Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Some times things happen. Things that really hurt you. Like i don't know let's say you had a cat, and well... it died and it made you really really sad. If you never had that cat and gotten so attached you wouldn't be sad right... ? So wouldn't it be better if you never had it?"

(Ryoma) "No... That's not true at all Kaori"

(Kaori) -She gasped lightly-

(Ryoma) "Heh you really do remind me of me. It's funny i had that same exact way of thinking a while, i even had it just yesterday. Even a little while after i met you. But the more we hung out the more i realized... I really enjoyed your company. And just today when you weren't around i felt moody and alone... But that didn't change that fact that i was happy when we spent the day together. If we went around just undoing everything that made us happy we wouldn't be happy at all, and we wouldn't have those memories we could think back on. I Realized this when i was up thinking just before you called"

(Kaori) -She remained silent as she listened to him speak while she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to shed-

(Ryoma) I... i don't want you to go away Kaori but... if you did i wouldn't wish i never met you. Just the opposite i'm so glad i met you. When my parents said they'd be gone a week on some cruise they went out on i was mad at them. As time passed i just got even more angry and even began to wish they never came back... I was convinced i wouldn't care but i was wrong. When i heard they really wouldn't be coming back i decided i just wanted to forget. Kind of like what you said, i thought it would be better if they never had me in the first place. I see now that was wrong. I miss my parents Kaori, but i still have memories of them and thanks to them i'm here and i got to do things that i like. Things that make me happy. I even... got to meet you. So no. I don't think it would be better if the cause of our pain never existed because it would also mean the happy part didn't either. You're grandmother... things don't sound to well for her and i'm sorry for that, but i'm sure you don't wish she wouldn't have been around you know?"

(Kaori) -A single tear began to slide down her right cheek and onto the pillow where she rested her head- "Yeah... you know what? you're right. I guess it isn't better to forget, but instead it's better to remember the things that we love right? Cherish them until the very end"

(Ryoma) -He nodded and smiled a moment before it faded- "That's right. Now you get it, but i only just learned that myself thanks to you. But hey, Is that what the sadness in your eyes comes from Kaori? Having to forget things that you've lost or may lose in the future? Things like your grandmother... ?"

(Kaori) "... It could be"

(Ryoma) "Losing things... especially family and friends really sucks, it hurts so much, but could you really picture your life without having met them to begin with? To me thinking about that hurts even more"

(Kaori) "Yeah... I guess i can see that. Thank you Ryoma... For being here for me"

(Ryoma) "Please don't thank me. There's really no need to. Besides i made you a promise. It wasn't a joke Kaori, i intend to keep it. I'll always, always be here for you. There's nothing that could happen that would ever make me want to forget you Kaori Miyazono, You or your silly violin case"

(Kaori) -She started to laugh as she sat up- "Do we really have to get my violin case involved every time?" -She looked to her right at the clock that hung on the wall-

(Ryoma) -He laughed- "I still can't believe you asked me to kiss it Kaori"

(Kaori) "And i cant believe you actually did it, you really wanted to hear me play that melody huh?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah i did. But... I also sort of did it just because you asked. I don't know why but i'd do anything you asked me to Kaori. You really mean a lot to me, so with that in mind please don't ask me to do anything too crazy" -he laughed nervously-

(Kaori) "I'll try not too... But hey, you mean a lot to me too. So that's why i want to ask you to go to sleep now okay?"

(Ryoma) "H-huh? Why?"

(Kaori) "We've been on the phone for a few hours now, even though it only felt like a few minutes. And i want you to be well rested for school later. You agreed remember?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I did. -He moves his phone from his ear and looks at the time to see that it is now 2 a.m- 2 a.m wow it really did feel like we were only on the phone for a few minutes huh?"

(Kaori) "Mhmm."

(Ryoma) "Has your grandmother been asleep this whole time?"

(Kaori) "What do you mean?"

(Ryoma) "Well we've been on the phone for hours, i haven't heard her, and the number that came up on my screen didn't look like a cellphone area code from around here so it isn't your phone so i assumed you were calling me from the hospital"

(Kaori) "Oh! I'm sure she's asleep. I'm calling you from her home, i'm here with grandpa in the guest room I left my cellphone at home, i didn't get the chance to get it actually... "

(Ryoma) "Oh that makes sense"

(Kaori) "yeah... anyway it's bed time mister, are you going to do what i asked?"

(Ryoma) -He sighed- "I... i don't want to stop talking to you though. It just makes me so happy Kaori... but if you're asking me then yes"

(Kaori) "I know... I don't either but we had a deal. Besides I'll call you again soon okay?

(Ryoma) "Yeah, okay. But before i go can i tell you about this dream i had when i passed out in class toda-er yesterday?"

(Kaori) "You fell asleep in class again!?"

(Ryoma) "I'm sorry i was so out of it i told you!"

(Kaori) -She sighed- "No more of that okay?"

(Ryoma) "I know we had a deal, i also intend to make good on that"

(Kaori) "Good. But about your dream, how about you tell me about it when i call you again? That way we'll both have something to look forward too when i call back?"

(Ryoma) "I already really look forward to talking to you again... "

(Kaori) "Yeah of course me too, but besides that you dummy"

(Ryoma) -He chuckled- "Alright then I'll save it for next time because you asked. But um, Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Hmm?"

(Ryoma) "Any idea when next time will be?"

(Kaori) "I'm not sure. Whenever i can. It'll be more of a surprise if i just do it instead of telling you when i'm going to sort of like tonight"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, it was a really pleasant surprise Kaori i really needed it thank you"

(Kaori) "Yeah... I did too, but you're welcome. Now! Bed time okay?"

(Ryoma) "Okay, sleep tight Kaori, say hi to your grandmother for me"

(Kaori) -She giggled- "Okay i will, Goodnight you"

(Ryoma) "Goodnight"

The two hung up the phones at the same time. Ryoma rolled onto his right side getting under his blankets and closed his eyes a big smile on his face as he slowly drifted off while he thought of the dream he had and about how he was going to word it when she called again next time. Kaori rolled onto her right side curling up into the blankets as she again missed her own bed, but the feeling of the hospital bed and being away from home was all too familiar too her so she never had trouble sleeping. {Remember the things that made us happy, don't forget them} those words echoed around in her mind a moment as she began to drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Kaori's decision**_

 _ **Room 316**_

Kaori opened her eyes to the familiar sight of the plain white ceiling of the hospital. She closed her eyes a moment as she thought about the nice conversation she had with him last night. It was the first time she had been on the phone with someone who wasn't a family member of some kind but of course she didn't tell him that. {I Don't think I have ever been on the phone that long before, 2 a.m... wow} She looked over at the clock. It was 6 a.m exactly "2 hours until class starts... I wonder if i should call to make sure hes up... ?} Kaori rolled onto her right side as she reached for the phone before then shaking her head and laying back down "He promised to attend every day on time and do well, i know he's going to do just that so i won't" She sighed "Only Four hours of sleep and i don't even feel tired at all, why am i still here? M-maybe i can go to school today and see him?" -She rolled onto her side once again placing her feet on the floor and stood up, but suddenly her legs began to tremble and weaken under her so she quickly sat back down- "H-huh? What's wrong with my legs?" -She wiggled her legs and feet around without a problem before attempting to get up again, but again her legs began to tremble and she fell to the ground using her hands to break her fall- "What the heck is wrong with my legs?!" Seconds later a nurse that was assigned to look after her entered the room only to see her on the ground. The nurse quickly helped her up and onto the bed before asking what was wrong. Kaori explained what happened to the nurse. She exited the room and moments later was replaced by her doctor.

(Kaori) "What's wrong with me?"

(Doctor) "I was told you are perfectly able to move your feet and legs without a problem, is this true Kaori?"

(Kaori) -She simply nodded her head and demonstrated her ability to move her legs and feet- "See?"

(Doctor) "Hmm yes i see, I think it could possibly be a side effect from the current treatment you're on. Tell me have you slept? it is only 6 a.m after all it's still pretty early"

(Kaori) "When i'm not stuck here I am a student you know... this is my usual time to wake up for school. But I slept for about Four hours, maybe that's it?"

(Doctor) "Yeah a possibility indeed, why don't you try getting some more rest Kaori and i'll check up on the matter in a few hours okay?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and laid back down a blank expression on her face before she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep-

The doctor exited the room and began to write some notes into Kaori's file in his clipboard.

 _Ryoma's Room_

Ryoma woke up and instantly grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth took his shower and such. He headed downstairs bright and early before Katari even got the chance to knock on his door and sat at the table beside her. Ayane as always was already preparing breakfast for the two.

(Ayane) "Well you're up early, sleep well?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, you could say that i slept exceptionally well"

(Ayane) "Oh? -She smirked as she looked back towards him- Was it Kaori?"

(Ryoma) "W-WHAT? Why do you assume it has anything to do with Kaori?"

(Ayane) " besides the fact you give me reactions like that one?"

(Ryoma) "... "

(Ayane) -She smiled and turned her attention to the food she was making- "You go from super excited to down in the dumps rather quickly usually when things involve her i noticed. This girl has the ability to shift your emotions quite easily, now i'm not saying that's a good or bad thing, it's just obvious"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I noticed that too. She um, she called last night and we had a nice talk that's all. She doesn't know when she'll be coming back but she said she'd try to stay in touch provided that i promised to attend school every day on time, do my work and focus on passing grades. And well, that just made me really happy"

(Ayane) -She just started to laugh as she served the food to the two- "Wow, she really made you promise her that? And you promised her i'm guessing?"

(Ryoma) -He looked into the plate of food and just smiled as he nodded-

(Ayane) "Hmph, Well I'd like to meet this Kaori Miyazono one day, you should bring her around"

(Ryoma) "Mmm maybe one day Ayane, i'm sure sh-"

A young man with short black hair and light brown eyes enters the kitchen setting his keys on the table just beside Ryoma when suddenly Katari springs up from her seat hugging the man before yelling "DADDY!" Ayane walks over to him putting her arms around Katari and him before she kissed his lips and said "Welcome home" Ryoma stared in shock.

(Ryoma) "Daddy... ? Katari has a dad... ?"

(Ayane) "What kind of silly question is that? I didn't make her all by myself you idiot, Wait... Don't tell Me Ryu and Kasumi never had the "talk" with you?!"

(Ryoma) "What? No that's not what i meant! I know where babies come from Ayane!"

(Katari) " Hmm? Where DO babies come from anyway?"

The man and Ayane both stared at Katari and then at each other and just bursted out laughing. Ryoma stood up and gently pushed his chair closer to the man and beckoned him to sit. The man did just that and sat at the table a warm smile on his face.

(?) So, you're the one that's been keeping my family safe while I've been away?"

(Ryoma) -He bowed respectfully before scratching his head nervously- "I wouldn't say that i only just got here a few days ago, but i certainly owe Ayane my life. Also thank you for allowing me into your home uh Uncle... ?"

(?) "Oh that's Right I'm sorry My name is Tetsumaru Aburo but since we are doing the whole "uncle" thing how about "uncle Tetsu"?

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head- "Uncle Tetsu it is, Thank you"

(Tetsu) "I heard nothing but good things about you it's no trouble at all. I've been away about a week visiting a friend who wasn't doing to well, otherwise i would have been there to pick you up as well"

(Ryoma) "Oh that explains it, I guess Ayane wanted it to be a surprise, I wasn't told about you when i arrived but i did wonder about Katari and all"

(Ayane) -She sat on Tetsu's lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders- "Yep you guessed it, a surprise"

(Ryoma) -He smiled at the happy couple- "By the way Tetsu, did your friend make it?"

(Tetsu) -He shook his head- "No, unfortunately not he was pretty sick it was a matter of time but i really wanted to be there during his final moments. No one wants to go but i feel that a person feels a bit more at ease when they are surrounded by those who love them you know?"

(Ryoma) "yeah... I wasn't able to be there for my parents but i'm positive they thought about me till the very last second"

(Ayane) "Of course they did. -She looked at the time- Oh hey you better get going, you don't want to be late and get in trouble with Kaori"

(Ryoma) "... ! -He looked at the time- Oh crap you're right i better get going, See you guys later!" -he exited the house-

(Tetsu) "Kaori?" -he looked at Ayane and kissed her left cheek-

(Ayane) -She smiled at the feel of his lips against her cheek- "Mmm you'll see in time, we both will"

Ryoma headed outside where Kosei and Tsubaki waited for him. The three said their greetings and headed to school. Tsubaki noticed Ryoma's good mood and pointed it out. He told her about Kaori's call and the deal that they made. Tsubaki was just happy to hear that Kaori was okay and all. Upon reaching the store where they met Kaori, Ryoma saw an image of her walking out of the store a strawberry milkshake in her right hand with the straw between her lips drinking it happily. He stopped walking and closed his eyes smiling a moment. Kosei and Tsubaki noticed this and stopped.

(Kosei) "Hey, are you alright?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, I just got the sudden urge to grab a strawberry milkshake, you guys in or what?"

(Tsubaki) "Heck yeah! Only if you're buying though"

(Kosei) "Tsubaki!"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and laughed- "Yeah yeah i'm buying, i'm buying. Do you want one too Kosei?"

(Tsubaki) "Sweet!" -she held her arms together and jumped up in excitement-

(Kosei) "Are you really sure it's okay? The milkshakes here can be pretty expensive"

(Ryoma) "Yeah i'm sure, you can't put a price on friendship Kosei" -He walked into the store with Tsubaki right behind him-

(Kosei) "... " -He smiled warmly and followed behind the two-

They exited the store each with a milkshake in hand drinking happily and continued onward towards the school. Just like last time they finished their milkshakes as they arrived on school grounds and tossed the cups into a nearby trash can.

 _ **Sumiya junior high**_

"HEADS UP" Watari Kicked a soccer ball towards Kosei and watched for his reaction. Kosei simply covered his face with his hands and sort of just prepared for impact. Ryoma brought his right leg up then thrusted it downwards to the ground into an axe kick taking the ball with it and trapping it under his right foot. Tsubaki clapped in amusement as Kosei slowly removed his hands from his face. Watari approached and clapped a bit.

(Watari) "Come on Kosei was that really how you were going to stop that?"

(Kosei) "Why the heck did you kick that ball towards me like that Watari?"

(Watari) "Hey relax, I didn't kick it particularly hard or anything, i was just curious to see how you would have handled that, and boy was i disappointed. Ryoma on the other hand, that was pretty cool. Where'd that kick come from?"

(Ryoma) -He gently pushed the ball towards watari returning it to him- "That? Just a simple axe kick, I took Tae kwon do for a few years when i was younger"

(Watari) "Tae kwon do huh? That's impressive. Anyway it was nice seeing you again, you too Home run Tsubaki, Shall we go Kosei?"

(Tsubaki) "I told you to stop calling me Home run Tsubaki Watari" -She folded her arms in slight annoyance-

(Kosei) "Y-yeah sure, thanks for the save Ryoma, i'll see you guys at lunch" -He bowed at the two and headed off into the school building with Watari-

(Ryoma) "We should get going too, i really don't wanna be late"

(Tsubaki) "But it's so nice out, that classroom is just so cramped ugh" -She held her arms behind the back of her head-

(Ryoma) "Yeah, i'd like to hang out here a bit longer too but i can't. I made a deal with Kaori remember?"

(Tsubaki) "You're really going to go through with it huh? I'm not saying not too, but if you wanted some extra time outside why not take it? It's not like she would know, you know?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah she wouldn't. But i'd know. If i skipped out on the deal next time she called like she promised i wouldn't deserve it. She's out of town doing something really important and yet... she agreed to make time for me. So it doesn't matter if she doesn't know. Lying isn't something i really do and she's not someone i think i could ever bring myself to lie too... about anything"

(Tsubaki) -She closed her left eye and looked at him with her right eye and cracked a smile- "Good answer i was just testing you, but gosh, just what the heck happened when you walked her home that day?"

(Ryoma) "H-huh? What do you mean?"

(Tsubaki) "Hm? Oh nothing i was just thinking out loud i guess, come on or you're going to be late"

The two headed into the building and made it into the classroom just before the bell rung and took their seats ready for class. As promised Ryoma focused on his work and and participated in class. He got every question correct and solved every problem on the board correctly once again astonishing the teacher. He took the teachers big smile and the clapping of his fellow students as a good sign. A few hours later it was time for lunch and so the students headed into the lunchroom. Ryoma, Kosei, Tsubaki, Nao, and Watari once again sat together and talked about random things.

 _ **Totsuhara Hospital Room 316**_

A nurse opened the door and walked into the room. Kaori slowly opened her eyes and lookd at the time, she figured Ryoma and Tsubaki were already having lunch. The nurse held the food tray to Kaori, but before she took it Kaori curiously sat at the edge of the bed, she took a deep breath and then stood up. Her legs remained steady and didn't tremble under her, she hopped up a few times on one foot at a time. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back down and took the tray of food smiling at the nurse before thanking her. {Itadakimasu Ryoma... Tsubaki and Kosei} She began to eat as the nurse left the room to allow her to eat in peace.

 _ **Sumiya Junior high**_

The next bell rung and lunch time was officially over. The students excitedly left the lunchroom and headed outside to play. Kosei headed to the schools empty music room as usual and Ryoma headed back over to classroom 4B where he sat at Kaori's desk. He pulled out his little purple phone and earphones and began surfing through his arsenal of tracks. {I love this all but, i'd much rather be listening to Kaori play her violin about now... } He set his phone to shuffle the tracks and play them at random as he put his head down and closed his eyes and just began to visualize the playground. The white playground dome appeared. He walked towards it and sat in front of it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again Kaori stood a top of the dome, she bowed politely and placed her violin in between her chin and left shoulder, the two smiled at each other and she began to play. As usual the sounds that emitted from her violin began to make him smile, he looked around as colorful notes began to fly around and fill the park with life. He watched them, the green notes that touched the ground produced big beautiful cherry blossom trees the other notes created a set of swings, others made the slides and it continued until the park was exactly as he remembered it to be. He turned his attention to Kaori who was swaying passionately to the music that she was creating. He smiled and laid back onto the grass closing his eyes enjoying the breeze and her music. Sometime later he began to hear voices so he sat up and looked around him right after a bell was heard. He looked at the fading Kaori who had her violin case already strapped to her back, she closed her eyes smiling warmly before waving goodbye at him. He stood up and reached out for her but she vanished and he sprung up at Tsubaki's touch.

(Tsubaki) "Hey wake up Kaori class is about to start" -she tried not to laugh-

(Ryoma) "Wh-what Kaori? What are you talking about?"

(Tsubaki) "You, you're sitting in Kaori's seat, i might as well start calling you that" -she sat at her desk-

(Ryoma) "Oh, yeah. I sat here for a moment i must have drifted off or something"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah maybe, i guess you could keep that warm for her till she gets back. Besides this way you could sit closer to me and help me with -she looked side to side and whispered- "tests and stuff, who knew you were such a smarty pants"

(Ryoma) "What? No i'm not helping you cheat Tsubaki, sorry"

(Tsubaki) -She crossed her arms against her chest and drooped into her seat- "Tch, not only do you look like Kosei you sound just like him now too" -She stuck her tongue out at him-

(Ryoma) "Heh whatever you say Tsubaki" -He shifted his attention to the board and waited for the teacher to speak- {Look just like Kosei? What did she mean by that anyway? Oh well i guess}

The class continued as usual and again as promised Ryoma Participated. Tsubaki would occasionally look over in attempt to copy his answers but he would cover his work every time she looked. Tsubaki stuck her tongue out at him again but he just chuckled lightly. Sometime after the bell finally rung and it was time to go home. The students gathered their things and left the classroom the teacher included. Ryoma, Tsubaki, and Nao headed outside where Kosei and Watari waited. The five walked together until Watari left the group as he had reached home. Sometime later Nao also reached her stop and it was just the three. They finally reached the block and pondered on what to do next. Tsubaki suggested they all hang out at Ryoma's house and he agreed. When they walked into Ryoma's house in the living room Tetsu was laying on the couch watching t.v with a low volume setting. Ayane slept soundly on his chest. He held up his right index finger to his lips and hushed at he three before smiling and waving at them. The three waved back and proceeded to head upstairs into Ryoma's room quietly.

(Tsubaki) "Aww Tetsu is finally back? Good for Ayane, she always looks so much happier when he's around"

(Ryoma) "Wait you know him?"

(Tsubaki) "Why wouldn't i? He was my neighbor long before Ayane moved in with him"

(Ryoma) "Oh that makes sense, derp oops -he laughed nervously and turned on the Ps4 and booted up "Dead Or Alive 5 Last Round" handing Tsubaki and Kosei each a controller- "there fight each other"

(Kosei) "What, why do I have to fight her? Can't I like practice or something first?"

(Tsubaki) -She looked at Kosei an evil yet adorable expression on her face since she already had experience in the game- "Nope! I had the learn the hard way so you will too HAHAHA"

(Kosei) "Are the girls supposed to be this revealing... ?"

(Tsubaki) "I thought the same thing but it uh kinda grows on you -she looked away and coughed lightly-

The two played for hours and Ryoma just watched extremely entertained and happy. He looked at the two as they argued and bickered about each others play styles. At the end of each argument Tsubaki would rest her head on Kosei's left shoulder as they continued to play. {It's like it never even happened, Heh cute. I wonder if she likes him?} As it got later Tsubaki and Kosei decided to go home. Ryoma walked them downstairs and to the door where the three said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up again in the morning. Ryoma walked into the kitchen and Tetsu and Katari were sitting at the table, Ayane was preparing the family a meal it seemed. Ryoma sat beside Tetsu and scratched the back of his head.

(Ryoma) "Hey, sorry about bringing my friends into your home like that without asking, it was sort of random"

(Tetsu) -He shook his head- "there's really no need to be sorry, they are your friends and you need to stop calling this my home, you live here too now. It's OUR home. Besides i know both of their parents we are all good friends here"

(Ryoma) "Oh? That's great, thank you tetsu" -he smiled-

(Ayane) "Didn't i tell you he was quite polite and respectful? I wonder who he got it from" -she laughed as she served everyone a plate of food and sat down herself-

(Tetsu) "You sure did, you were right. -he began to eat his food enjoying every bite of his lovers cooking- "I seriously, seriously missed your cooking Ayane. I'm so glad to be back home"

(Ayane) "Of course you did, My cooking is the greatest isn't it? -she smirked playfully- we're glad your home too right Katari?"

(Katari) -She nodded her head smiling wide her right cheek stuffed with food- "Mhmm!"

(Ryoma) -He just smiled and ate his food- {It's nice to have a family again... }

After a nice dinner together everyone headed upstairs into their respective rooms. Ryoma took a nice warm shower and hopped right into bed turning the t.v on watching random anime before looking at the time. {8:30, i wonder if... you're going to call today... }

 _ **Miyazono Bakery**_

The Miyazono's closed up the bakery at it's usual time and hopped into the car and headed to Totsuhara hospital to visit their daughter. Upon arrival they were greeted by her doctor who was at the receptions desk. He told them about the situation Kaori had earlier that morning, but explained that everything involving her ability to walk seems to be fine as of now. They thanked the doctor and headed into Kaori's room.

 _ **Room 316**_

Kaori sat on the bed her legs crossed as she ate some strawberry ice cream given to her by the nurse while she watched a random anime. The sound of the door caught her attention and she looked at it as it opened. When her parents walked in she got up from the bed and ran up to hug them each one at a time with her free arm before sitting back down to eat.

(Kaori) "I'm so happy to see you guys. I just... i wanna go home already can I?"

(Ryouko) -She looked at Yoshi before then looking back at Kaori- "We were just told about the little problem you had this morning and well... the doctor said he wanted to make sure it was nothing serious and has nothing to do with your current condition before they can clear you"

(Kaori) "Seriously? I'm fine it was because i only slept for like four hours when i woke up. More than likely my body was still tired that's all"

(Yoshi) "Only four hours? That's not like you at all did something happen?"

(Kaori) "... Nothing bad i um, i called Ryoma right after you guys left and we were on the phone a few hours. I get so lonely here i was enjoying his company. I didn't notice the time until it was like 2 a.m. Then i woke up again at Six, School habit i guess. But seriously can i go home? I actually want to go to school... "

(Yoshi) "I'll go talk to the doctor and see what's up, i'll be back" -He exited the room in search of Kaori's primary doctor-

(Ryouko) -She sat on the bed beside Kaori placing her back against the wall taking Kaori's head in her left hand placing it against her chest as she played with her hair- "On the phone until 2 a.m? Wow that long huh?" -she laughed lightly-

(Kaori) -She buried her face into her moms chest blushing lightly- "We completely lost track of the time. I feel bad for keeping him up so late knowing he has school and all especially after making him promise to go every day on time, get good grades and focus on passing"

(Ryouko) "You did? Why did you make him promise that?"

(Kaori) "Those things are important right? Isn't that something a normal person should worry about?"

(Ryouko) "... Yeah I suppose so dear. I'm sure he'll keep that promise too"

(Kaori) "Oh he better if he wants me to call him again!"

(Ryouko) "Oh was that it? He's to comply with all those things if you're to call him again?"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes and nodded her head against her mothers chest- "... Mom? I'm scared"

(Ryouko) -She held her daughter tightly- "Scared of what Kaori? You're going to go home soon I promise so don't worry"

(Kaori) "I... i don't want to leave you guys. I never wanted too. But It just feels like as time goes on i get worse. I still never even spoke to Kosei, it's even harder now that he doesn't play the piano anymore, I don't even know how to approach him at all. And now... i don't know if i'll ever get to play that duet with him like I've always wanted. And it really hurts. Not only was it my dream but it's the sole reason you guys agreed to let me switch to the violin and pay for those super expensive private lessons. I really don't want to go with that in mind -She clenches onto her mothers shirt and begins to cry into her chest-

(Ryouko) -She rubbed the back of Kaori's head- "I told you not to talk like that Kaori. You're not going anywhere. Kosei is still around. I'm sure if you and some friends tried hard enough you could all get him playing again and you could play with him. Kaori, please don't worry about the cost of those lessons. We wanted to get them for you, we weren't forced. So please if you really feel like you're in some sort of debt then, stop worrying and be happy, play with your friends eat what you like just be happy, for me okay?"

(Kaori) -She sniffled and just held her mom in silence- More than all of that I... i don't wan't to leave him either"

(Ryouko) "Him?" You mean Ryoma?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head-

(Ryouko) "He's such a bright and respectful boy, but he's broken. Even i could see that, Is that what you're afraid of?"

(Kaori) "yeah... I feel like if i left it would bring so much more pain to him. I'm not completely sure why but i just know it would... "

(Ryouko) {It's because you believe he's falling in love with you Kaori if he hasn't already *sigh* you're still so young} "It could be because you two have gotten really close in such a short time. It's nothing you ever really experienced before dear"

(Kaori) "Yeah... he's my first friend. I always feel so different when i'm around him. I forget things, I don't act like me. Things just look and feel so much more colorful and brighter, kind of like they did all those years ago when i saw Kosei play... But now I don't see anything but darkness around him... "

(Ryouko) "Do you still like him? You know like you did all those years ago?"

(Kaori) "I... i don't know. I know that i still want to play with him, he really inspired me, he's the sole reason i became a violinist. But as time passed and i couldn't approach him and he stopped playing altogether i felt lost. But now all i can think about is... "

(Ryouko) "Ryoma?"

(Kaori) -She gripped her mothers shirt and nodded her head- "y-yeah. Is that bad?"

(Ryouko) "It doesn't have to be, but you have to remember Kaori, the heart is a really fragile thing. Yours, Ryoma's, and even Kosei's. Never do things that your heart doesn't tell you. Always follow it"

(Kaori) "That's exactly why i'm scared... I think he's getting to close and i don't want that... But i can't push him away, it'll still hurt and i... i don't want to be away from him"

(Ryouko) "Then don't be -She kisses the top of Kaori's head- Do what you want, do what will make YOU happy. You can't always solely worry about others. What would be more beneficial to you both, If you stayed away or if you became closer? Because personally i think he's perfect for you" -she smiled-

(Kaori) "M-Mom?!" -She buried her face deeper into her mothers chest- "It just wouldn't be right... "

(Ryouko) "What wouldn't be?"

(Kaori) "Getting closer just to leave some day... "

(Ryouko) "No one lives forever Kaori, you can't always think about it like that. If i would have done that i wouldn't have met your father, you wouldn't be here and i wouldn't be the happiest woman on the planet"

(Kaori) "Yeah but... You weren't weak and sick your whole life... Tell me mom, If you would have been sick... like me. Would you still have done what you've done? Would you still have gotten together with dad?"

(Ryouko) -She sighed- "That's a really good question. Honestly i think so yes. I would have spent my life trying to be as happy as possible and enjoying the things i loved. It would be hard knowing i'm not the healthiest but not doing anything is even worse you know? Even healthy people expire without warning"

(Kaori) "I just... I wouldn't want to force myself on anyone knowing full well i wasn't going to be around for long... It would do more harm than good i think"

(Ryouko) "Shouldn't that be for him to decide?"

(Kaori) -She remained in silence a moment- "I don't know maybe. But it's my life and i decided... I want him around but i guess we'll just be friends... It'll be for the best. But i'll leave him with lots of good memories, we'll hang out, eat lots of Canele's maybe i'll get him to teach me how to play his video games and stuff -She giggled just thinking about being together with him- and i'll do things that i wanted to do like you want, maybe i'll even talk to kosei when i get out... "

(Ryouko) "Kaori, you're not going anywhere, have hope like me, and your father"

(Yoshi) -He returns and sits on the chair next to the bed beside Kaori and Ryouko- "I spoke to the doctor. He said they really don't want to release you just yet just to be on the safer side Kaori and i agreed with him"

(Kaori) -She just nodded her head and remained in her mothers arms- "Okay dad, i'll stay for you"

(Yoshi) -He reached over and rubbed her left cheek with his right thumb- "That's my girl"

(Kaori) -She smiled and closed her eyes and began to think about when she played her violin at the park that day in front of the kids and their parents, and Ryoma- "I think i'm ready to start playing my violin publicly... First chance i get i'm just going to do it"

(Yoshi) "really? you aren't scared anymore?"

(Kaori) "I don't ever feel like myself or scared when he's around. If he's there i know i can play in front of an audience no matter how big"

(Yoshi) "He?"

(Ryouko) "Ryoma"

(Yoshi) "O-oh, I see -he smiled- {Ryoma strikes again, i love that kid} we'll keep our eyes peeled and be on the lookout for anything in our area so don't worry. You just focus on getting out of here okay?"

(Kaori) -She smiled and nodded her head- "Trust me i will. The sooner the better, i really want to go home and have a Canele and play my violin for him... "

(Ryouko) "Speaking of which, you should call him tonight"

(Kaori) "You think so?"

(Ryouko) "Of course, not only will you not be alone while we are gone but i just know he would love to hear from you whenever possible. Just try not to stay up too late again okay?"

(Kaori) -She smiled and nodded her head- "Mom... Dad?"

(Ryouko & Yoshi) "Hmm?"

(Kaori) "... I love you guys, I love you so much... "

(Ryouko) -she nuzzled her nose against kaori's forehead before kissing it softly- "I love you too Kaori, always"

(Yoshi) -he stood up and leaned in closer hugging his daughter and kissing her left cheek- "That goes double for me"

(Kaori) -She looked at the clock- "10:45, You guys should get home"

(Ryouko) "Hmm? it's okay we can stay another hour or two"

(Kaori) -she sat up and shook her head, You guys open up the bakery early and i want you rested, i'm really glad you guys came by but i'll be okay go get some rest and come see me tomorrow okay?"

(Ryouko) -She looked at her husband before holding her daughter close a moment and whispered into her ear "Call him okay?" -she let go and stood up-

(Yoshi) -He walked up and hugged his daughter- "Make sure to get plenty of rest tonight okay?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and playfully pushed her parents away from her- "Go home and rest"

The Miyazono's left room 316 and headed on home. Ryouko thought about the conversation she had with Kaori. {Follow your heart Kaori, i just know you'd be really happy} After a 15 minute drive they arrived safely at home, they took a shower and got changed into night gowns and cuddled up in their bedroom together looking forward to the next day so they could see their daughter again.

Kaori laid on her back and stared into the plain white ceiling and her mothers voice echoed in her head {I think he's perfect for you} "why would you say that mom?" her pale face changed to a slight pink tone as she looked at the phone that was only a few mere inches away. She rolled onto her right side and reached for the phone taking it in her left and and dialed his number.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: RyomaXKaori?**_

 _ **Ryoma's Room**_

He had been drifting off and slowly falling asleep when suddenly "Simple and Clean" began to play and the phone began to vibrate scaring him and snapping him out of it. He reached for the phone and flipped it open, there he saw that familiar number that led to Kaori's voice the night before. He stared at his screen a smile forming upon his lips. He shook his head before answering the phone and rolling onto his back.

(Ryoma) "Hey you"

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes and just smiled- "I'm hoping you made it to class on time, behaved and even did all of your work"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, i did all of that. I am truly worthy of your call tonight i promise" -he laughed-

(Kaori) "Oh really, you did everything?"

(Ryoma) "Mhmm, even came up to the board numerous times just ask Tsubaki if you don't believe me"

(Kaori) "No... I don't need to do that. I already know it's true. For some reason i just know you'd never lie to me... "

(Ryoma) "Yeah and i feel like you'd never lie to me either Kaori"

(Kaori) -she gripped her shirt tightly and remained silent-

(Ryoma) "Unless of course it was something really important or personal right?" -he laughed-

(Kaori) -She laughed too- "yeah i guess so. So! Anything interesting happen today?"

(Ryoma) "Mmm, nothing comes to mind, but when i was walking to school today i saw an image of you walking out the store and drinking a strawberry milkshake, so i decided to get one for me, Tsubaki and Kousei kind of like when you were there"

(Kaori) "Aww no fair, i wish i was there, i want one too!"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, i wish you were there too Kaori. Anyway I've decided that i'm going to get one every morning in like your honor or something" -He laughed-

(Kaori) "Oh! Everyday? Ouch when i get back home i feel like you're going to be really fat... " -She laughed-

(Ryoma) "Fat? Maybe but at least i'd be happy" -He laughed again-

(Kaori) "Yeah i guess that's true, don't worry i guess i'll just get fat right along with you" -she laughed with him-

(Ryoma) "You don't have to do that for me, really. Besides you're perfect just the way you are Kaori... "

(Kaori) "... Believe me i'm far from perfect, but if you insist i'll not get fat off of milkshakes but, Canele's on the other hand i just might get huge off of those when i get back home"

(Ryoma) "I don't blame you, your mom makes them so amazingly i just might have to join you"

(Kaori) "Mmm i don't know if i want to share though"

(Ryoma) "Please Kaori?"

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes and smiled- {He sounds so cute when he says "please" so... innocent} "Mmm i dunno"

(Ryoma) "Kaoriiiii- Please?"

(Kaori) -she sighed- "Mmm i don't know they are just so good"

(Ryoma) "Please Kaori? i'll do anything" -he closed his eyes-

(Kaori) "... You'd already do anything i asked remember"

(Ryoma) "You weren't supposed to remember that... you're forgetful... "

(Kaori) "Y-YOU!... -she busted out laughing-

(Ryoma) -He busted out laughing with her-

(Kaori) "Okay... i'll share with you"

(Ryoma) "Thank you Kaori, i'll get the milkshakes and you get us the Canele's alright?"

(Kaori) "Yeah, i'll do that. -she looked at the time- {11:30 p.m... } Hey i'm not allowed to go to sleep too late anymore so i'll have to go at 12 okay? but it's perfect you get more sleep for school anyway"

(Ryoma) "When i'm on the phone with you school without you is the last thing i want to think about"

(Kaori) "... I'm sorry. But i'll be back eventually okay?"

(Ryoma) "yeah i know it's okay. Did i get you in trouble last night?"

(Kaori) "I wouldn't say that i was just still a bit tired so i over slept a bit that's all"

(Ryoma) "Oh... i'm sorry i should have been paying attention to the time"

(Kaori) "Don't be sorry it was nice. Anyway we got about half an hour left, you wanna tell me about that dream you had when you were rudely passed out in class?"

(Ryoma) "I said i was sorry -he scratched the back of his head- but yeah. When i fell asleep i had a dream we were back at the park again and... you were standing a top of that little white dome thing again and you played your violin for me.

(Kaori) -she smiled as she thought about the time they shared in the park together-

(Ryoma) "But in my dream i could see the notes you were playing, they were really... pretty. You looked so happy. And well at the end we talked about your performance. I told you about how i loved it and you sort of leaned closer and when we went for a kiss i woke up... " -he blushed lightly as he awaited her response-

(Kaori) -she placed her left index finger on her lips as she remembered how his lips felt against hers and smiled blushing lightly, seconds later she sighed quietly- "Oh? That's pretty cool i wish i could have seen it, the notes were they really that pretty?"

(Ryoma) "yeah, you would have loved it Kaori" -he let out a sigh of relief- {She didn't seem to mind the whole almost kissing thing, oh well i guess}

(Kaori) "Draw them for me?"

(Ryoma) "Oh god no, i can't draw to save a life, seriously i'm so bad, please, please don't make me Kaori, please?"

(Kaori) "Mmmm i'll consider it, but only if you go to sleep now"

(Ryoma) -he moved his phone away from his ear to look at the time- "But it's only 11:45, we still have 15 more minutes... "

(Kaori) "Mhmm but the sooner you get comfy the sooner you fall asleep and the more sleep you get, So at least there's that, anyway that's the deal"

(Ryoma) "... i'll draw you the notes and i guess i'll just hand them to you next time i see you, expect the worst though i'm telling you I can't draw for jack but 15 extra minutes with you is worth it"

(Kaori) -She closes her eyes tightly and puts the back of her right hand on her forehead- "N-no don't worry about the drawing, but really you should get to sleep okay?"

(Ryoma) "Kaori? I- is everything... Did i do something wrong?"

(Kaori) -A tear began to trail down her right cheek- "Hmm No, not at all you're... perfect i'm just actually tired, i should have called a bit sooner i'm sorry"

(Ryoma) "Oh, really? Don't be sorry i know you're in a really tough spot right now so i understand. i'll settle for a minute a day with you if that was all i could get, thank you so much for calling and goodnight okay?"

(Kaori) -She held the rest of her tears back- "You're welcome, i'll see if i can call again tomorrow okay? Goodnight and remember to wake up early and do what you have to do"

(Ryoma) "I will, i promise, goodnight Kaori"

(Kaori) "Goodnight Ryoma" -She hung up the phone before curling up under the blankets- "H-how am i supposed to stop myself from liking you when i already like you so much? I... i don't want to hurt you" -she closed her eyes tightly as the tears began to race down her face. soon after her eyes began to get heavy and she fell asleep-

(Ryoma) "She was probably tired because of me... I don't want her to get in trouble but i wish i could have gotten those extra 15 minutes with her... Kaori..." -He curled up in his sheets-

The next morning he woke up and took his shower and got ready for school, his morning went as great as it did every morning with his family but with the addition of another member Tetsu. He ate breakfast and met up with his friends where they once again shared a milkshake together and went to school. Kaori woke up and was allowed to take a shower before heading back to watch t.v unable to do much else. Ryoma did everything he agreed to in class and spent time with Kousei and Tsubaki. Soon the school day finished and he hung out with his friends at his house once again. Later that night Kaori called and the two talked for about half an hour before she had to go. He was just happy to be able to hear her voice.

The days came and passed by quickly. Ryoma Went to school with Kousei and Tsubaki, came home, ate, spent time with his family and would eagerly await Kaori's call. More often than not she called. The times she didn't he didn't worry or get upset he was simply grateful for the times when she did.

 _ **February 27th Totsuhara hospital**_

Kaori laid in bed watching t.v when a commercial about a violin competition taking place in towa hall just beside her favorite park came on. It said that the competition would be taking place on April 4th. Unable to contain her nerves and her excitement she ran out of her hospital room and down the stairs to look for her parents whom went downstairs to speak to her doctor. She saw her parents but before she said a word she noticed that her mother was crying and her father was holding her close.

(Doctor) "The surgery would help, she'd be as good as new for some time... but if she doesn't get it soon she could die within the week"

(Ryouko) "H-how much time... ?"

(Doctor) -He looked into Kaori's chart in his clip board before he sighed- "I'd say 10 maybe 11 months give or take... "

(Ryouko) -She held her husband tightly and began to cry in his arms-

(Yoshi) -Tears began to stream down his face as he held his wife-

(Kaori) -She looked at her parents as her happy and excited expression shifted to a more mellow and emotionless one before she turned around and headed back upstairs. She sat back down on the bed with her legs crossed and looked into both her hands- "So you're finally failing me then... ?" -she laid down and closed her eyes tilting her head to the left facing towards the window her arms placed at her sides-

Some time later her parents and the doctor walked into her room, they could tell by her expression that she over heard or some how knew. They asked and explained about the surgery. She agreed to have it in order to spend some more time with her parents and because she still had some things she really wanted to do. The doctor explained that most of march would be spent healing and being monitored after the surgery. She as well as her parents agreed and Kaori's surgery was set for the following day. Kaori had the surgery and there were no complications. She was placed back in Room 316 and was monitored daily, she healed and was almost strong enough to go back home.

Some time went by and it was march 28th Kousei Arima's 14th birthday. It was decided that it would be celebrated at Ayane's house. The birthday party was fun. Kousei didn't show it but he was really happy. He really enjoyed the sweet little party that was thrown for him. Ryoma couldn't stop thinking about Kaori considering it's been over a month since he heard her voice.

 _ **April 3rd**_

It was a Friday afternoon Ryoma was in his room struggling to play his ps4 as he couldn't focus. Kaori was just on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Suddenly his phone began to ring and vibrate from within his pocket. When he looked at the screen it was a number he hasn't seen before but it had the same first three digits as his, tsubaki's and Kousei's. He answered the phone and hoped it was her.

(Ryoma) "Kaori... ?"

(Kaori) "Hey you... "

(Ryoma) "H-hey it's been a while is everything okay?"

(Kaori) "Mhmm everything is fine, listen can we talk?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah of course, what's up?"

(Kaori) "You remember how to get to the park i took you too right?"

(Ryoma) "Of course i do, why?"

(Kaori) "Do you wanna meet me there?"

(Ryoma) "You're finally back home?!" -he stood up from his seat-

(Kaori) "Yeah i just got back today"

(Ryoma) "Oh really? When do you want me to go?"

(Kaori) "Now would be great"

(Ryoma) -he looked at the time- "6 p.m? Eh alright i'm on my way i'll see you there"

(Kaori) "Okay i'll see you soon, bye" -she hung up and made her way to the park-

Ryoma hung up the phone and went downstairs, when Ayane saw him heading out she stopped him and asked where he was headed, he told her that Kaori had just come back and she wanted to see him. Ayane smiled and told him to hurry the heck up and get over there. Ryoma began to walk to the park as fast as his legs could carry him. {No way Kaori, you're finally back i'm so glad} He finally arrived at the park and he knew exactly where to go. He just knew that she would be waiting for him beside the playground dome.

As he approached he saw a girl standing in front of the dome with her back turned and her hands behind her back, she held her left hand in her right. He wasn't sure as to who it was because this girl had long yellow hair that was flowing in the wind. She was wearing a pink and white dress a pair of yellow short heels and black leggings. When he approached she turned around her arms still behind her back. When he looked at her face and looked into her eyes there was no mistaking it, it was Kaori. She could dress differently, she could let her hair loose, she could even lose the glasses but she couldn't change her big beautiful blue eyes. She stared back at him looking into his eyes.

(Ryoma) "K-Kao-" -before he got to fully utter her name she kicked his right shin with her her right foot, he instantly dropped to the ground and closed his eyes in pain while rubbing his right shin- "OW! oh my gosh why did that hurt so much!?"

(Kaori) -she turned back around facing away from him- "Because i promised you that it would... remember?"

(Ryoma) "H-how could i forget? -he opened his eyes and looked at up at her- "Welcome home Kaori"

(Kaori) "Thank you... It's good to be back home"

(Ryoma) -he stood up slowly and stood beside her on her left side as he turned his head to the right to look at her- "Not that you weren't already but you look beautiful Kaori"

(Kaori) "I guess so, i was turning a lot of heads on my way here, people would usually never even notice me before"

(Ryoma) "... I noticed you instantly"

(Kaori) "Yeah, i remember" -she continued to look in front of her, a small gust a wind began to play with her hair as she just closed her eyes-

(Ryoma) "No glasses, finally decided to try out contacts?"

(Kaori) "Yeah, i made some one a promise that i'd start living my life the way i want too, and that i'd do things that i wanted while i'm still able too"

(Ryoma) -He shifted his attention in front of him as well- "Your grandma?"

(Kaori) -She just nodded her head-

(Ryoma) -he placed his right hand on her left shoulder and turned her to face him as he hugged her close- "A whole month Kaori, i know you said you'd call when you could but a whole month?" -he closed his eyes and just held her-

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him- "I was going through a lot of things and i still am. It's sort of why i wanted to talk to you" -she slowly released him from the hug and walked to a nearby bench before sitting down-

(Ryoma) -He followed behind her and sat beside her- "... "

(Kaori) "When i was a little girl i went to one of Kousei Arima's piano competitions. I was so inspired by the way he played the piano with such passion and emotions that i quit the piano and got my parents to switch me over to the violin in hopes that one day i would be able to play with him"

(Ryoma) "so that was your reasoning for the lessons... "

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- "As time passed and the more i thought of my dream the more i realized i... liked Kousei Arima. But i never actually spoke to him. And when i found out that i'd be attending the same junior high school as him i was so happy, but i just couldn't bring myself to talk to him. He was always with Tsubaki and Watari, a girl like me just didn't belong. I had no place being there. He stopped playing the piano because of what happened but i want to try to see if i could inspire him with my music the way he did to me with his.

(Ryoma) "I see... why don't you go ahead and give it a try? why tell me all of this?"

(Kaori) "Because you're a close friend to me, you always have been since i met you and i just... i needed to tell someone"

(Ryoma) "Oh i understand. Mmm want me to try to see if i can get Tsubaki to introduce the two of you?"

(Kaori) "I thought about that but the truth is, Tsubaki has had feelings for him since they were kids, everyone knows it. The only ones that don't really know it are Tsubaki and Kousei"

(Ryoma) "yeah -he laughed- even i sort of noticed it. What will you do then?"

(Kaori) "Honestly? i was just thinking of having Tsubaki introduce Watari and me since i seem to be his type now, he might give me a second look, and as his best friends girlfriend there'd be a place for me in the group right? And i know it's wrong but i know that Watari talks to a lot girls at once. He'd do it if i dated him too so he wouldn't get hurt right?"

(Ryoma) -he sighed- "I guess that does make sense but i'm not sure what that would do to Kousei and Watari's friendship when Kousei catches feelings for you"

(Kaori) "H-huh? Why would you think Kousei would get feelings for me?"

(Ryoma) "... He just would, trust me okay? Anyway if you want a way into the group like that, i could pretend to be your boyfriend instead i guess... since i'm close to Kousei now too"

(Kaori) {He's sure Kousei would fall for me but... that doesn't make me feel happy or excited. It's too late now isn't it... ? My heart just isn't there anymore it's here} "You'd do that for me... ?"

(Ryoma) -he leaned back against the bench and placed his arms behind his head closing his eyes- "I promised i'd always be there for you, and i'd do anything you asked remember?"

(Kaori) -she nodded her head- "Of course i remember. But what about Tsubaki?"

(Ryoma) -he sighed- "well it doesn't seem like she's going to notice her feelings anytime soon, so i don't know what to say, i guess it's a fair game though considering you both liked him since you were kids, i gotta say though... he's really lucky"

(Kaori) "Why is that?"

(Ryoma) "getting you to like him and everything, you're amazing that's all"

(Kaori) "... you really think that even after all of this?"

(Ryoma) "yeah, i do..."

(Kaori) "Can i ask you something?"

(Ryoma) "Of course"

(Kaori) "I really appreciate your offer to help, but don't you have feelings for me... ?"

(Ryoma) -he opens his eyes and looked in front of him- "It doesn't matter how i feel. You can't control who you like and you sure as hell can't control who likes you back. If you like some one else it's not in my place to get in your way"

(Kaori) "... That doesn't exactly answer my question"

(Ryoma) "If i answer your question can i ask you one in return?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head-

(Ryoma) "I would be lying if i said i didn't have strong feelings for you Kaori... Miyazono"

(Kaori) -She looked off into the distance in silence-

(Ryoma) "My turn -he closed his eyes again- That day we spent together in this very park, when we kissed, and when you slept in my arms, or even when you played your violin for me, did that mean anything to you?"

(Kaori) -she continued to stare off into the distance- "i share the same school as Kousei and still i couldn't speak to him. I just didn't belong. The more i thought about it the more my dream began to feel like something that would never happen. I just started to lose all hope and i felt crushed. For a while i even decided to abandon it. Then you came along... You were so nice and just so great to spend time with. You made me forget all about it. I even started to really like you. But when i was away visiting my grandmother and we talked about dreams we never got to do i remembered everything. And so she made me promise that when i got back i'd do the things I've always wanted to do. That's another reason why i'm telling you all this. I really, really care about you so i don't want to keep leading you on. It was all really nice, the moments we shared together but... I guess my heart just belongs somewhere else... Do you hate me?"

(Ryoma) -He opened his eyes and looked at her before smiling- "No, of course not. I really care about you and i just want you to be happy. I'm happy just being able to be a part of your life even if i can only be your friend. i'll admit i was dreaming of being able to be much more than that with you, but it's not my call and not all dreams come true i guess. Kousei, He just beat me to it that's all. I think he's really great, and i think you're perfect, and i believe you both deserve to be happy so i'll try my best to get it to work okay?"

(Kaori) {He's really willing to tuck his feelings away for the sake of Kousei and me... ?} "Y-you're really something you know that?"

(Ryoma) -He shakes his head and smiles- "I'm nothing special Kaori but thank you. So the number you called me from is your cellphone number right can i save it?"

(Kaori) "yes it is, i already saved yours so go right ahead, I need a contact photo, so smile"

(Ryoma) -he sighed- "I hate pictures but it's you asking" -he looked in her direction and smiled lightly-

(Kaori) -she took a picture of him and made it his contact photo before looking at him smiling placing her right hand over her right eye spreading her middle and index fingers in a scissors like pose with her eye in between her fingers-

(Ryoma) -He took a picture of her and made it her contact picture- "That was really cute, i liked that pose"

(Kaori) "I know right? Think i could be a model?" -she leaned in closer to him pressing her left cheek against his right cheek and placed her left arm around him- We'll need matching wallpapers of us together if you're going to pretend to be my boyfriend and everything"

(Ryoma) {I'd do anything to make you happy, I only wish i didn't have to pretend... } "I suppose that's true" -he wrapped his arm around her and looked into the camera smiling but before she pressed the button he turned his head to the right pressing his lips against her left cheek kissing it and she took the picture- "That would make for a better wallpaper"

(Kaori) -her eyes widened a moment before shifting back to normal- "yeah i agree" -She set it as her wallpaper before sending it to him so he could do the same- "By the way see that building over there? -she pointed to the towa hall building-

(Ryoma) "yeah i do, what about it?"

(Kaori) "There's a violin competition taking place there tomorrow and yours truly is going to enter, it would mean a lot to me if you were there to cheer me on"

(Ryoma) "You think i'd ever miss a chance to hear you play your violin Kaori? Of course i'm going to be there, this would be your first competition right?"

(Kaori) -she nodded and winked- "Uh-huh sure is. You told me to go for it the last time we came here remember? I've decided to do it. You really make me feel like a good violinist so i'm not scared. I'm going to play music my own way and leave behind a performance to remember just like you told me"

(Ryoma) "I'm proud of you, you're actually going for it Kaori. Do what you want to, do what will make you happy, and yes always leave behind precious memories that's my plan too" -he smiled-

(Kaori) "Do... do you think you could Get Kousei and Tsubaki to come too? even Watari?"

(Ryoma) "Mmm well i do live right next to both of them i could give it a try and maybe they'll contact Watari? What should i tell Tsubaki?"

(Kaori) "Mmm tell Tsubaki that your beautiful new girlfriend is going to take part in a competition and she could use the support"

(Ryoma) -He laughed- "Yeah that could work i'll tell her that"

The two sat together on that park bench talking about tomorrows plans. He really looked forward to seeing her play her violin again he just knew that the audience was going to love her as much he does. After a while Kaori placed her head on his right shoulder as the two continued to talk. It began to get dark out considering it was 9 p.m it was no surprise. It started to get rather chilly out. When Ryoma moved and his cheek touched her forehead he noticed it was warm.

(Ryoma) "It's pretty chilly out here but you're kinda warm i think you might be getting a fever Kaori. -He placed the back of his right hand on her forehead- Yeah, you just might be -he got up and took off his Light vs L death note hoodie and gave it to her-

(Kaori) -She took his hoodie and stood up before putting it on- "I was getting rather cold to be honest"

(Ryoma) "As much as i'd like to just hangout here with you we should really get you home okay?"

(Kaori) -She smiled and nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and rested her head on his right shoulder just like before as the two headed over to her house- "Hey Ryoma? Try to get to the park by 3 so we can have some time to hang out before i have to go inside at 3:30, and could you keep my fever hidden from my parents? It's no big deal and i know they'll over react"

(Ryoma) "Huh? Oh sure no problem"

The two eventually arrived at Kaori's house, she hugged Ryoma tightly and said her goodbyes she waved at her parents, ran past them and straight into her room where she tossed Ryoma's hoodie on her bed. {Maybe I should give this back to him? mm I'll see him again tomorrow} She grabbed some clothes and hopped right into he shower. Ryoma Greeted the Miyazono's. They were both so happy to see him that they each hugged him. After a small conversation Yoshi went back inside the house before Ryouko could go back inside Ryoma called her name.

(Ryouko) "Yes dear what is it?"

(Ryoma) "It's probably no big deal but could you check on Kaori? She had a tiny fever on our way here and i just want to make sure everything is fine. She told me not to tell so could you keep that hidden?"

(Ryouko) -She smiled and hugged him once again- "Thank you for letting me know, goodnight" -she entered her home-

Ryoma made his way back home. surprisingly when he walked inside no one was downstairs he assumed everyone was asleep. He went straight up to his room and called Tsubaki.

(Tsubaki) "Ryoma? It's 10:30 at night!"

(Ryoma) "yeah i know, Kaori's back in town i was just with her. And well she's in this violin competition at like 3 o' clock that takes place tomorrow in the towa hall building at the park, do you wanna come?"

(Tsubaki) "Kaori's back? That's so great! And heck yes i have nothing at all to do tomorrow... Oh but... "

(Ryoma) "What's up?"

(Tsubaki) "Doesn't that mean i'll be the third wheel since you guys are a couple?"

(Ryoma) "Wait how the heck did you know we hooked up?"

(Tsubaki) "Whoa what?! i was just joking you guys hooked up? Oh gosh congrats you two i knew it was coming! But i really don't wanna be the third wheel so i'm forcing Kousei to come too maybe even Watari we'll see. I'll call you tomorrow i'm going to call Kousei now okay?"

(Ryoma) "Okay, bye and thanks Tsubaki" -he hangs up and puts his phone down before hopping into he shower. He stood in the tub as the shower water streamed down his hair and face he remained there deep in thought as tears began to stream down his face masked by the water that also ran down his face. Soon after he hopped out the shower and hopped right into bed where he flipped his phone to look at the wallpaper he had of the two {Kousei... You're so lucky...}

 _ **Kaori's Room**_

After her shower she hopped into her bed and took her bed time medication before she flipped her phone open and looked at the wallpaper of her and Ryoma for several minutes. {I... i wish we didn't have to pretend but i just... I... } Suddenly her door opened and her mom walked in and placed her hand on her forehead.

(Kaori) -she sighed- "he told you didn't he?"

(Ryouko) -She nodded her head- "Of course he did you know he really cares about you Kaori. But it doesn't seem to serious you're just a bit warm for being out so long" -she leaned down and kissed Kaori's forehead- "goodnight Kaori i love you"

(Kaori) "I love you too mom"

Ryouko left Kaori's room. Kaori continued look at the wallpaper of the two when tears began to race down her cheeks. She tossed her phone aside and flipped onto her stomach crying into her pillow. "Even after all that you... you still care so much about me. You're truly the one i want to be with if i had a normal life" she cried harder into her pillow until she eventually fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Towa Hall**

 _ **Kaori's Room**_

It was now saturday morning April 4th, Just hours before her very first live performance. Kaori opened her eyes her face still buried into her pillow. Her tears were now nothing but stains and memories of the night before. She rolled onto her back as she reached for her phone that had been charging beside her. She hesitated to open it at first because of what she knew she would see, but she knew that she wanted to see it more than she didn't. And so she flipped her phone open slowly her blue eyes scanning the image on her screen. The picture of her smiling as Ryoma kissed her left cheek softly a big smile on his face. She looked at the picture with sadness as she could see straight through his smile. She could see the pain and sadness that hid behind it, and she knew why it was there. She sat up on her bed as she continued to look at the image of the two. {I know it hurts... I can feel it too. But... If we were to get together i just know it would hurt you even more when i left. I wish... I wish i didn't have to hurt you at all, even if it is just pretend and it might not be real to you, i'm glad that i'll be able to call you my boyfriend for the next few months. I'll get to have a small taste of what it would have been like to be with someone who really cares about me. Hopefully as time goes on, even though i know that it'll hurt me i'm hoping that you'll slowly start to lose feelings for me and maybe have them for someone else? I'll take your pain with me} She held her tears back as she kissed the image on her phone screen before grabbing her clothes and hopping into the shower.

 _ **Ryoma's Room**_

The sound of walking, talking and laughter just outside of his bedroom door caused him to wake up. He opened his eyes his blurred vision slowly beginning to clear up as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his phone that laid just beside him and took it in his right hand flipping it open. He stared at the image of the two. {You come into my life that morning and make me feel happy, you take my first kiss and then just disappear without warning the next day. You go out of town for some time but call me any chance you get. We would stay up all night together on some nights. You make me fall deeply in love with you over the course of two months. You suddenly come back without warning just as you had left. You return to me looking even more beautiful and elegant than before just to tell me that you always had and just might always will have feelings for one of my best friends. Kaori Miyazono... ?} He laughed to himself as a tear slid down his right cheek. {You really are the worst you know that? But i'll always be here for you, no matter what happens, no matter how you may feel about me, i'll never leave your side} He stood up and gathered his things and headed off to take a shower. After his shower he got dressed and gathered his things and headed off downstairs where he told his family about where he would be spending the day. After a nice breakfast he sat and talked to them for a few hours, sometime later he headed outside and sat on the steps deep in thought. Tsubaki who was also sitting on her steps saw and approached him and sat beside him.

(Tsubaki) "You haven't left yet, i thought you would have been at the park by now, It's 2:00"

(Ryoma) "Hmm? Oh. The whole thing doesn't start until like 3 remember?"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah i know, but i figured you would have been there early to hang out with your girlfriend" -she laughed and nudged him playfully- "I Just knew that the two of you would get together eventually"

(Ryoma) -he stared at the ground in silence as he continued to think-

(Tsubaki) "H-hey is everything alright? -she placed her right hand on his right shoulder-

(Ryoma) "Yeah, your assumptions they just seem to always be right how do you do it Tsubaki?" -he laughed-

(Tsubaki) -she looks away moving her hand from his shoulder- {What's wrong with him? i thought he'd be super happy hearing from Kaori again after all this time...} "I dunno it's my super power i suppose, anyway we really should get going or we're going to be late and i agreed to go get Watari at his house last night, wanna come or do you wanna head over to the park and meet us there?"

(Ryoma) "i'll tag along. Should we get Kousei?" -he stood up-

(Tsubaki) "Yeah we should, come on"

The two head over to Kousei's and knock on his door but there was no answer. It seemed as though he had already left so they decided to just head on out to get Watari. Tsubaki talked about things as they just came to mind as Ryoma simply listened. She could tell that his mind was elsewhere but still she tried to make conversation. On occasion he responded. Not long after the two had reached Watari's house where he waited on his steps speaking on his cellphone. Upon noticing the two he wrapped up his conversation and greeted the two. Watari congratulated Ryoma on departing the "single life" and welcomed him to the club. Ryoma simply smiled and nodded.

 _ **Park**_

Upon arrival Kaori saw three familiar faces. It was the children she had played her violin for at that very park about two months ago. She approached and greeted them but they didn't know who she was until they noticed her violin case. They hugged her and requested she played her violin for them again. So she did and the four hung out together while she waited for her friends to show up. Kousei arrived and stood in front of the park just beside a big clock as he looked around for his friends. {2:55... They're late, how typical i'm the first one here as always} He put his hands into his pockets as he sighed and just waited. He looked to his left where he saw a yellow pair of woman's shoes and a pair of black leggings when the sounds of an instrument reached his ears. {Huh? A melodica? Hey that's pretty good} He walked through the park and past some beautiful cherry blossom tree's just following the sounds he heard. He reached the white playground dome where three kids swayed and hopped to the music that was being played just above it. He looked up at the girl in the pink dress that stood a top it. He watched in awe when suddenly her music came to a stop, as she pulled the melodica away from her lips tears began to pour out of her big blue eyes and trailed down her cheeks. {Sh-she's crying... }

(Kaori) -She wiped her tears with her right hand- "I overdid it i guess..."

(Boy 1) "Hey, i don't see any"

(Girl) "Are the pigeons not coming?"

(Kaori) -She looked at the melodica- "Yeah they didn't show up huh, i wonder why? How about we try again but all do it together?"

The siblings looked at each other excitedly and pulled out instruments of their own. They hopped a top the white dome with the girl as the four began to play happily together. Kousei watched in amusement his hands in his pockets a smile on his face.

(Kousei) {Wow they're great together} -he pulled his little blue phone out setting it to camera mode and aimed it at them as he chuckled lightly- {Like something out of a fairy tale} moments later a bunch of pigeons showed up and began to fly around the four-

A sudden gust of wind came just as Kousei took the picture and blew the boys hat away. They all waved and laughed while they said bye to it. Moments later Kaori realized that her dress had floated up quite a bit and gasped as she pulled it down. She looked over and noticed him standing just before her his phone in front of his right eye the camera pointed at her. The four stared at him before he pulled his phone away from his eye and realized what he had taken a picture of. Armed with the melodica in hand she raised it up into the air before throwing it directly at his face, She then began to whip him with another instrument.

(Kaori) "What kind of pervert are you anyway?! Taking a picture of me with my dress flowing up!"

(Kousei) -He covered his face and blocked to the best of his abilities as he attempted to explain the situation-

(Kaori) -She held her dress down with her right hand as she pointed the flute she held in her left hand at him her eyes replaced by fierce flames- "If you think i'll let you get away with such perverted behavior, you, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

The kids stared at the situation as they pointed out the destruction of their instruments. Soon after Ryoma, Tsubaki, and Watari entered the park. Ryoma noticed the yellow shoes and the black leggings hanging on a nearby tree. Sure of the fact that they were Kaori's he took them as they searched for her.

(Tsubaki) -she looked around- "I don't see them, do you think they already went in without us?"

(Watari) "Look Ryoma i gotta ask, i'm curious. Like i'm sure she's really cool and all but she's sort of dorky looking isn't she? I noticed the way some girls look at you. You might even be on MY level -he chuckled- anyway my point is there are way hotter girls. I mean no disrespect of course.

(Ryoma) -He turned his head towards Watari a bit- "Looks aren't everything. Besides i doubt you'll be thinking she looks "dorky" for much longer"

(Watari) "W-what do you mean?"

(Tsubaki) "Ah! -her eyes widened as she smiled waving happily- "Hey Kaori! Behind you"

(Kaori) -upon hearing her name she turned her head back a bit to look at her while she choked Kousei with the flute she held- "Oh Tsubaki" -she smiled her tongue cutely sticking out of her mouth as she released him and stood up-

(Tsubaki) "Well you've seen each other before but I guess it's time for a proper introduction, First up my friend kaori Miyazono, Ryoma's girlfriend"

(Kaori) -she smiled warmly at Watari before bowing at him- "It's so nice to meet you!"

(Tsubaki) "And this is my friend Ryota Watari, surprisingly he's actually captain of the soccer team"

(Watari) "The pleasures all mine" {No way! That's Four eyed Kaori? When the heck did she get so freakin cute?!} -he looked over at Ryoma who was walking towards Kaori-

(Ryoma) "Hey Kaori, these are yours right?" -he held the shoes and leggings up to her-

(Kaori) "Yeah they are! Thanks so much, i was actually on my way to get them. I'm sorry i troubled you... " -She took her belongings and walked up behind him using him as cover as she put her leggings and shoes on-

(Ryoma) -He faced forward as she got dressed behind him- "It was no trouble at all Kaori, you shouldn't leave your clothes lying around like that though"

(Kaori) "I know, i know i'm sorry sweetie"

(Kosei) "H-how creepy, she went from a harpy to a girly girl instantly"

(Tsubaki) -she walked towards Kousei stopping beside him- "Oh right and the quiet weird one over here is Friend A" -she pointed at him with her left thumb-

(Kaori) -After getting dressed behind Ryoma she ran to Kousei as she spoke "I'm so sorry about just a moment ago, i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive -she approached and bowed at him but as she raised her head to look at him, her big blue eyes were once again replaced by those scary and fierce flames as she spoke in a tone only he could hear- One word out of you about that pantie shot to anyone and your dead. you better not have saved it either! Don't cross me pervert i'll destroy you!"

(Kousei) -His eyes widened as a chill was sent down his spine- {This girl can't possibly be human, she's the devil!}

(Watari) "Oh my, she's rather polite isn't she?"

(Kaori) "Oh no, nothing like that i'm just me that's all" -she ran back to Ryoma wrapping her arms around his right arm resting her head on his shoulder a cat face expression on her- :3

(Ryoma) -He looked at her and smiled faintly-

(Tsubaki) -She nudged Kousei with her left elbow- "How naughty of you Kousei, getting here before we did so you could be alone with her"

(Kousei) "What? Whatever you're thinking just stop, it isn't true!"

(Tsubaki) "Hey it was a joke, someone's all touchy today. -she stuck her tongue out at him- But let's say you were interested, she's seriously into Ryoma. So i guess it's a good thing you're out here for support. Kousei Arima as the ever dependable Friend A, Don't ever forget that" -she pointed at him a smug playful look on her face-

(Kousei) "Yeah, yeah. Give it a rest will you? She's not even my type"

(Kaori) -she looked at the little pink watch she wore on her left wrist before releasing her grip on Ryoma- "Oh! Look at the time, We better get in there already!"

(Kousei) "We better get in where?"

(Tsubaki) "Right in there" -She pointed at a nearby building-

(Kosei) -He followed her finger and gasped when he saw it- "That building, isn't that..."

(Kaori) "Towa Hall. -she held her silly pink violin case over her right shoulder- "I'll be performing in front of a real live audience for the first time ever with this violin" -She looked back at Ryoma a warm confident smile on her face-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and returned her smile-

(Kousei) -his eyes widened a moment- "... "

(Tsubaki) -She noticed his reaction and smiled-

(Watari) "Wait you can actually play that? That's so cool!" -He looked at Ryoma- {She's super cute and a musician?! How lucky!}

(Kaori) "Uh-huh, that's right" -she closed her left eye winking twice sticking her tongue out at him playfully-

(Tsubaki) -she walked towards Kaori- "Kousei we gotta go c'mon"

(Kousei) -he remained silent a moment as his gaze shifted downwards towards the ground slowly- "N-nah, i think i'll pass on that"

(Kaori) -she walked over to kousei taking his right hand in her own as he gasped lightly looking up at her. She laughed lightly- "You should come along too"

(Ryoma) -His smile slowly faded as he looked into Kousei's eyes before looking away and began to head towards the building his hands in his pockets- {Well that didn't take very long}

(Kousei) -his eyes widened as he looked into her big blue eyes, as they sparkled brightly. Soon after he took a step and began to follow her- "i really don't want to go in there but yet... i'm taking off with you"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Violin Competition**

Kaori released Kousei's hand as the group took off behind Ryoma. The three siblings could be seen waving goodbye.

(Tsubaki) "So what time does it start exactly?"

(Kaori) "At 3:30 if i remember right" -she caught up to Ryoma wrapping her left arm around his right arm, her violin case firmly in her right hand-

(Ryoma) "It's already 3:20 i think you might be late Kaori"

(Watari) -he laughed- "That's not very responsible for your first competition you know"

(Tsubaki) "W-we really need to hurry i was really looking forward to the whole thing!"

(Kaori) -she looked back at the friends that followed behind her a warm smile forming upon her lips at the fact that they cared so much- "Relax guys it's not like i'm the first competitor, i'm like the fourth one up, we'll make it and have plenty of time to spare"

(Kousei) -he shifted his attention upwards reading the buildings name as they were directly in front of it, he sighed lightly but continued to follow his friends-

 _ **Towa Hall- Main Hall**_

They entered the building as Tsubaki exclaimed happily about how they beat the clock. The Main Hall was filled with people discussing an assortment of things.

(Watari) -he looked around noticing several cute girls that were there too- "Hmph, i guess in a place like this people like Kaori are the stars huh?"

(Tsubaki) "Why the heck am i getting so nervous?! I'm not even in the competition, is that weird?"

(Watari) "That's pretty weird alright but you aren't exactly normal Tsubaki" -he laughed-

(Tsubaki) -she squinted slightly and looked at him- "Oh hush"

(Kosei) -he looked around his dark blue eyes scanning the people and everything around him-

(Ryoma) -he kept his hands in his pockets as he too looked around. Unlike the rest of his friends that was actually his first time in the Towa Hall building-

(Kaori) "Alright! -she held her left fist up to her face with a confident look- I should really get back stage and get ready"

(Tsubaki) "Right! hey break a leg! -she waved at her-

(Watari) -he gave her a thumbs up with his right hand- "Expect to hear some rather loud cheering, and when you do, that's us!"

(Kousei) -he simply stared in silence a light smile on his face-

(Ryoma) "If you still play anything like you played for me before, you're going to do amazing, but i'll say it anyway. Good luck" -he smiled and raised his right hand waving lightly. As he put his hand down Kaori caught it with her left hand-

(Kaori) "Oh, you're coming back stage with me"

(Ryoma) "h-huh, wh-" -before he could speak she ran towards the door pulling him taking him with her-

(Tsubaki) -She watched the two enter to the back together and giggled lightly before turning her sights to the doors just beside her as she walked to them- "So the auditorium is this way right?"

(Watari) -he followed behind her- "Yeah, that's right"

(Kousei) -he looked around him as the chatter of the people around him began to get louder and louder, his eyes began to shake as he continued to look around nervously-

(Watari) -He turned around and noticed it so he called out to Kousei- "hey, are you alright?"

(Kosei) -He snapped out of it and looked at Watari- "H-huh? Yeah i'm good" -he stood straight his arms at his sides as his left hand twitched lightly against his thigh-

(Tsubaki) -She noticed this but remained silent-

 _ **Towa Hall - Auditoruim**_

Moments later Kousei walked over to his friends and smiled faintly before opening the doors, a small amount of dust could be seen before disappearing from his sight, his eyes shifted to the sign that hung just above the stage "Second Annual Towa Music Competition Violin- Junior High Division". He and his friends walked in and stood just in front of the door.

(Watari) "I expected it to be bigger in here"

(Tsubaki) "It's just a concert hall dummy, not an entire stadium. It brings back memories actually. The last time i was here was when i came to cheer you on remember Kousei? I almost forgot what it feels like"

(Kosei) -he stared at the stage in silence- {The dryness of the air... The scent of dust... }

(Tsubaki) -she looked around the auditorium her big happy brown eyes scanning the area before pointing at some seats "Oh hey! those look good" She ran towards the seats and her friends followed behind her-

As they headed towards the seats people began to notice Kousei and began to whisper among'st themselves. Just before Kousei took his seat Watari playfully chopped at the back of his head with his right hand.

(Watari) "Hey look who is famous around here!" -he took his seat beside Kousei-

(Tsubaki) -She looked at Kousei a big warm smile on her face- "It's really something how they still remember you isn't it?"

(Kousei) -he placed his hands on the arm rests at his sides a moment before gripping them tightly and turning to Tsubaki- "You could have told me we were doing this! Randomly springing it on me like that isn't cool, you said we'd be hanging out at the park and grabbing some food together after, that was all!"

(Watari) -he closed his eyes and just started to laugh-

(Tsubaki) -she flinched back lightly as Kousei chewed her out a second- "Yeah, i should have... but if i told you the truth you wouldn't have come... And well now that you're here it's not that bad right? -she smiled faintly-

(Kousei) -he stared at her a moment before turning away and sitting properly in his seat silently-

(Tsubaki) -her smile slowly faded as she sat in her seat properly and sighed- "Okay, you're mad at me now, i get it..."

 _ **Back stage**_

Ryoma sat at the first seat he encountered and looked around. Kaori sat beside him placing her violin case on his lap. He looked down at it and smiled before laughing lightly for just a moment before he sighed.

(Kaori) "What's wrong?" -she attempted to look into his eyes-

(Ryoma) -His focus remained on her violin case- "I feel a bit out of place that's all. I'm not even in the competition, shouldn't i be in the auditorium with Tsubaki, Kousei, and Watari?"

(Kaori) "True, but there isn't a rule that says i can't have my confidence sit beside me while i wait for my turn but... -she placed her left hand under his chin and turned his head to look at her- That's not what i meant. You've been rather gloomy since earlier and you didn't get here at 2 like i hoped you would"

(Ryoma) -He looked down at first before his eyes slowly moved up to look into her big blue eyes- "Your confidence? Kaori you don't need me for anything, you're an amazing violinist all on your own. You're here today because of you not me"

(Kaori) -she placed her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes- "That's only half true"

(Ryoma) -He gasped lightly-

(Kaori) "I may be a great Violinist after all, but i'm not here for me. I'm here for you. I'm here for Tsubaki. I'm here for Kousei and the people. I'm here to leave behind a performance to be remembered. I'm here because you believed i was good enough to be here. You were the first person i have ever played my Violin for. The way you watched me, the way you listened. I saw my music reach you, i could see your emotions come to life all around me as i played. The sadness that i saw in your eyes earlier that day didn't seem to exist for that moment. And well, You made me believe i could do that for others. You are my confidence"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and remained silent a moment- "It's... it's been a while since I heard you play. That's all that matters to me today. I don't really care about anything else. If my being back stage here with you will help you go out and face all of those people, i'll do it. I'll be here for you just like i promised, that will never change no matter what"

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his cheeks- "I know it won't" -moments later she released him and moved away a bit before she stood up- "I have to go get changed, will you keep my violin safe till i get back?"

(Ryoma) -He looked down at her violin case and held it close as he nodded his head as the sound of a buzzer could be heard-

"Please Take Your seats We will now begin the preliminary round of the Towa Music competitions Violin section for middle school"

 _ **Auditorium**_

The first competitor and his accompanist took the stage and bowed before beginning to perform. The audience watched in silence. Kousei watched as he couldn't help but smile lightly. {Beethoven. Violin sonata Number 9, The Kreutzer} Only mere moments before the performance began Watari fell asleep. The person who sat beside him pointed it out in shock "The heck asleep already?!" Kousei watched the performance intently. {It's been some time since i heard a performance live like this... But still it's giving me goosebumps}

time passed and the performance ended. The second competitor came and went. It was now the third one who took the stage.

 _ **Back stage**_

Ryoma leaned back placing his back against the wall just behind him as he closed his eyes and listened. Sometime later he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him as they stopped just in front of him. When he opened his eyes kaori stood towering over him. As he sat up his emerald eyes Looking at her from top to bottom. Her long yellow hair had been freed from the pony tail she kept it in just moments ago. her pink short dress and black stockings became a white dress with diamonds on the chest area she held her hair out of her face with a pink flower hair clip. Her small yellow heels were replaced by pink ones. She spun around a big bright smile on her lips as he looked at her.

(Kaori) "Well? What do you think? Do i look okay? I've been eating Canele's non stop since i got back yesterday, i don't look fat do i? You would tell me honestly if i did right?... RIGHT?!"

(Ryoma) -he stared at her a moment as he gently placed her violin on the floor just beside him as he began to laugh-

(Kaori) "! What the heck is so funny?! Do i need to kick you again?!"

(Ryoma) -he placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist placing his left cheek against her stomach as he held her- "I already told you, you looked beautiful before, and you look beautiful now, so stop freaking out okay? You should be thinking more about how you will leave a performance to be remembered today and less about how you look"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened a moment before shifting back to normal as she placed her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair- "Yeah... I guess you're right again. Thank you Ryoma... For being here" -She looked down at him a smile on her face as she listened to the performance that took place on stage. She began to notice that the Violin had began to shift off tempo with the Piano. {Calm down whoever you are i know it's scary to be out there but you were doing great hold it together} The Violinist continued to play poorly and soon after the performance ended. {I guess it's my turn} She scratched Ryoma's scalp softly while he still held her.

(Kaori) -She tapped him on the head- "Looks like i'm up now... "

(Ryoma) -He released her as he moved her back a bit and reached for her violin case and taking the violin out handing it to her before he stood up- "Don't worry you're going to do great, i just know you're going to win this"

(Kaori) -She accepted the violin and smiled as she shook her head- "No, I'm not going to win at all, but that's okay i didn't come here for that" -she turned to the side and beckoned him to follow as she walked towards the stage-

(Ryoma) -He walked alongside her- "You don't plan to win? What will you do then?"

(Kaori) "You already know what i'm doing. I'm leaving behind a performance to be remembered, one of the likes which this concert hall has never seen before. That's what i'm here for"

(Ryoma) "I'm not quite sure i understand but... You're going on stage in front of tons of people to play your violin for them and me... Whatever it is i'm just glad i could be here with you" -He looked into her eyes smiling brightly-

(Kaori) -She returned his gaze as she too smiled brightly. As she made her way on stage she saw the third competitor heading her way- "Hey you number three"

(Boy) -He walked looking at the floor sadly thinking about his performance when he heard her voice and looked up. His eyes widened as he was instantly captivated by her beauty- "Wh-who me?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- "Yeah you, don't feel bad about messing up in the end. You did great. It really does take a lot of courage to get up there in front of so many people to do what you did. Just keep practicing and come back next year, the world needs more musicians right?"

(Boy) -He gasped lightly at her words as a smile slowly formed on his face- "Y-yeah. I tried my best. Thank you so much for the kind words. Do your best too!" -he waved as he walked passed her and Ryoma-

(Ryoma) -He smiled as he closed his eyes-

(Kaori) -She stopped just before the stage before turning around to face Ryoma hugging him close suddenly-

(Ryoma) -He stared a moment before returning her hug- "What's up?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head- "I'm just really excited and happy to be here, But even more than that i'm so glad you're here with me. I'd be lying if i said i wasn't scared but knowing your right behind me i just know i'm going to do exactly what i came to do"

(Ryoma) "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And not to mention... Kousei Arima is here too. So if you want him to really notice you, make sure you don't mess up alright?" -He smiled at her-

(Kaori) -She pulled away a bit so she could look up at him- "... R-right yeah, i'll be fine i'm sure" -She released him and took a deep breath before walking through the door-

 **Auditorium**

(Tsubaki) "Wait that was the third one right? So that means the next one up is Kaori!"-She turned her attention to her friends only to see Watari still asleep-

(Kousei) -He shook Watari in attempt to wake him- "Hey stop drooling over there and wake up, Kaori's up"

(Tsubaki) -Upon seeing Kaori make her way on stage she began to shout- "Kaori! You look so beautiful out there! Do your best!"

(Watari) -Tsubaki's shouting woke him up as he looked on stage and noticed Kaori his eyes changed into big pink hearts as he basked in her beauty- "Oh my god you look amazing kaori!"

(Kousei) -He attempted to get his friends to lower there voices or to shush- "Are you trying to get us thrown out guys?!"

(Kaori) -She stood on stage and faced the audience a moment. They watched her in silence but began to clap when she took a bow. She took a deep breath but couldn't help but smile at the sound of the clapping. She looked back at Ryoma who stood at the door way his back against the wall his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled at her winking playfully- "Time to put these nerves away" -She faced the crowd- "The music i create here... Is it going to reach them? Will they remember it?" -She once again took a deep breath- "Elohim, Essaim. Elohim, Essaim, most humbly i implore you"

Kaori shook her hair off of her left shoulder as she tucked her violin under her chin and onto her left shoulder. She looked back at her assigned accompanist who nodded and began to play the piano. Kaori followed shortly after and closed her eyes as she began to play. The crowd and judges watched silently Watari held his hands to his cheeks and shook his head side to side "She's so cute!". Kousei watched silently.

Kaori opened her eyes slightly and looked back at Ryoma, a seemingly emotionless look on her face. He uncrossed his arms and stopped leaning against the wall when suddenly she began to play her violin a tad differently. The crowd and judges instantly gasped upon noticing the change compared to the other performances. Tsubaki Kousei and Watari each moved closer to the edge of their seats their eyes and mouths opened wide. Kaori began to sway along with the music she was creating when the other performers stood stationary.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Kaori's Performance**

Kaori suddenly pulled the bow away from the violin and her facial expression shifted to a more serious look as she began to play at a faster and more intense pace, her face once again shifting to that emotionless look. She still continued to sway with more emotion and power. The accompanist looked at Kaori a moment unsure of what would follow after that when suddenly Kaori began to play even faster. The crowd watched in awe and confusion uncertain if that was still the same set piece. The accompanist played quickly as she barely had time to turn the page in order to keep up with the notes.

Tsubaki watched as her mouth opened wide with a huge smile her big brown eyes sparkling as Watari watched his heart shaped eyes getting only bigger. Kousei watched in shock {It's the Kreutzer, There's no doubt about it but... } As Kaori continued to play one of the judges began to grit his teeth as he broke his pens tip on Kaori's entrance information sheet. The next judge began to deduct major points in anger. "What is this?! The tempo and dynamics are abysmal! Even the accompanist can't keep up with her! She's dragging Beethoven into a back alley brawl!". But still Kaori continued to play in this way.

Ryoma leaned against the wall once again crossing his arms to his chest again. {Now i see what you meant. And as always, the music you create is amazing Kaori} Kousei gripped the arm rest where his hands remained. {It's Beethoven's Kreutzer but this set piece no longer belongs to him, In this very moment she owns it, down to it's soul!}

Kaori's playing begins to slow down and regulate for a moment. The accompanist looks at her with concern and worry when Kaori begins to speed up again playing even faster. Kousei held his right hand to his face almost biting on his right index finger as he watched in awe. {She's Tempestuous and capricious, i just can't read her but...} Her playing finally comes to a dramatic finish as the crowd remained silent, only seconds later they stood up and began to cheer loudly. Ryoma got off the wall and waited for her to approach a big smile on his face.

She stood on the stage, her violin in her left hand her bow in her right as she held it above her head, she breathed deeply as she smiled wide an extremely happy look on her face. Kousei stood slowly from his seat. {This girl... sh- she's beautiful} She put her right hand down and stood firmly closing her mouth but the smile remained as she tried to catch her breath. The crowd continued to cheer loudly. Tsubaki began to yell "KAORI BRAVO THAT WAS TOO GREAT". Watari clapped loudly "THAT WAS COMPLETELY OUT OF THIS WORLD KAORI".

Kousei sat back down as he continued to stare in awe his dark blue eyes trembling lightly. One of the judges played with his pen a surprised look on his face {That was rather unexpected, It certainly takes quite a lot of guts to play tug of war with Beethoven like that}. He looked to his right as the judge beside him yelled out at Kaori. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN SUCH A PIECE!?" {Why am i not surprised that judge Kazama hated it? She's on a league of her own, how the heck is she not famous already? It's a shame really, she's amazing but won't even place. It is a competition after all with it's set of rules}

She waved at the crowd a huge smile on her face before taking a bow and making her way to Ryoma.

(Kaori) "So... how'd i do?" -she handed her bow and violin to him-

(Ryoma) -He took her belongings and turned away and began to walk back stage- "You heard the crowd, what do you think?"

(Kaori) -she looked down at the floor before speeding up to catch up to him and stood beside him- "Yeah but i want to know what you think Ryoma... "

(Ryoma) -He sat down at the same seat as before and tucked her violin and bow neatly into her silly pink case- "Well, i don't much know how these things work and how they are judged but, a few of those judges looked steamed. -He started to laugh- So i think you blew it"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as she looked at the ground her smile fading as a sad expression took over-

(Ryoma) -he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders as she looked up and into his eyes holding back the tears that wanted to shed- "But... Personally i loved it. I think if this was a concert or talent show of some kind you would have destroyed everything. Your spirit, your music, your beauty... It will all forever be remembered in the auditorium of the Towa hall building. It will forever be remembered by the people who were lucky enough to be here today. And well... I just know your music reached a musician like Kousei. It sure as hell reached me. I'm not even a musician and i kind of want to play the violin now -he closed his eyes and laughed-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened at his words as the tears of sadness she tried to hold back came pouring out of her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, No. They were tears of joy. She hugged him tightly as she cried into his chest- "T-thank you so much Ryoma!" -Moments later she headed off to get changed before coming back to Ryoma sporting her hair back in it's earlier pony tail, her pink and white dress with her black leggings and yellow shoes. She then strapped her violin case to her back- "We should head back to the Main Hall, i know they're waiting for us" -She took Ryoma's Right hand in her left hand and headed out-

(Tsubaki) "This is amazing! They're still cheering for her! there's no doubt in my mind she'll win!"

(Kosei) -He kept his eyes forward- "She did great but... I'm positive she was deducted some major points. Not playing the score exactly as written is a total taboo in competitions like this. More than likely this is as far as she's going to get"

(Tsubaki) "What? That's extremely stupid! Everyone loved her!"

(Kosei) "If this was a recital of some sort she would have won easy, but it's a contest. Yet i really don't think she even cares about the whole contest part. How does she manage to look so... Free while she's performing? It was as if she didn't have a single care in the world... "

(Tsubaki) -She turned her head away from kousei but kept her eyes on him smiling sweetly as the voice on the intercom was heard-

"We will now be taking a 15 minute intermission, thank you"

 _ **Towa Hall- Main Hall**_

Kousei, Tsubaki and Watari along with all of the audience headed outside into the main hall. Chatter began to flood the entire hall but the most notable topic was Kaori's performance.

(Tsubaki) That's amazing! Do you guys hear that? They're all talking about Kaori! She really hit a home run!" -she looked around excitedly-

(Watari) "Nah that's more your thing. You are home run Tsubaki after all, but i'll be honest everything before her was insanely boring. But i couldn't even blink once she was up there. I tell ya, Ryoma is Lucky as hell"

Kousei listened to his friends talk as he closed his eyes laughing quietly to himself when he heard a voice that caught his attention. He opened his eyes and looked towards the voice. There he saw Kaori who stood with Ryoma holding hands as two little girls handed flowers to Kaori and thanked her for her amazing performance. Kaori took the flowers in her free hand and thanked the girls so much for them.

Seconds later a Towa hall member approached and notified Kaori that 30 minutes after the final contestant the results would be posted. Kaori told him that anytime was fine because she wasn't interested in the whole competition part. That completely surprised Kousei as his mothers words echoed in his head {Coming in first is all that matters} Afterwards Kaori looked to her right and noticed Tsubaki who was hopping up and down waving at her. "Kaori!" She waved back "Hey Tsubaki!" and thanked the girls again for the flowers and headed towards her friends with Ryoma by her side.

As Kaori headed towards them Kousei stared at her as time appeared to be moving slowly. {The Violinist who enchanted us all came running to her friends who awaited her, prancing through the crowd with flowers in one hand and her boyfriend in the other, it's like... a scene right out of an anime} As Kousei took a step towards her, Watari ran passed him and towards Ryoma and Kaori.

(Watari) "That was incredible! You totally rocked up there and you were so freaking cute too!"

(Kaori) "R-really? You mean it!?" -she held her flowers close to her chest-

(Watari) "Seriously i mean it! Cuteness and awesomeness levels were like over 9000 or something!"

(Ryoma) -he heard the reference and couldn't help but laugh to himself-

(Kaori) "Aww seriously? You're so sweet Watari" -she giggled as he laughed with her-

(Kousei) -He just stared at the three as Tsubaki approached his left side-

(Tsubaki) "So friend A how'd you like it?" But before he could answer Kaori came running to the two.

(Kaori) "Hey guys! What did you think of my performance?"

(Watari) -he looked over at Ryoma- "I see what you meant. She's seriously cute and amazing. I'm actually sort of jealous of you man"

(Ryoma) -He put his hands into his pockets- "yeah she's really... something special"

(Kousei) "Wha- how do you mean?"

(Kaori) "I think i did a pretty good job wouldn't you say?" -she cutely held her left hand up in a fist her eyes closed and a bright smile on her face-

(Kousei) "I-it was uh, you know"

(Kaori) -Her left hand dropped to her side- "Y-yeah? Go ahead"

(Kousei) -He shifted his eyes away to his right then to his left before he looked at her again- "Honestly i thought, um, well -he looked down and noticed her left hand trembling lightly as she awaited his response. He turned his attention back to her eyes- I've never seen anyone get flowers like that before. Those little girls don't even know you do they? After they saw your performance they instantly ran out here to buy some flowers for you. It's like they had too. So... yeah i think you did pretty well" -he smiled-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes with a blank expression on her face a moment before suddenly opening them as she hopped up hitting a 180 degree turn in mid air her face shifting to a happy one as she ran towards Ryoma still facing Kousei as she spoke- "Not too bad huh?" -She laughed as she ran towards Ryoma and Watari-

(Kousei) -He watched her as his smile faded into a blank expression. Time once again appeared to be moving slowly as she ran. Her ponytail swaying side to side. {It's a moment... Pulled straight out of an anime. the girl, the hero, and friend A... }

15 minutes later exactly, everyone headed back into the auditorium. The group sat in their same seats as Ryoma sat in front of Tsubaki and Kaori sat in front of Kousei. Kaori Rested her head on Ryoma's left shoulder as he had his arm around her. Kousei just stared at the back of her head the same blank expression on his face. 30 minutes after the final performance the results were posted. To Kaori's surprise she moved on to the second round by the audience's favorite choice. The group spent the rest of the day together. They went to eat and everything. The whole time Kousei stared at Ryoma and Kaori but no one seemed to notice. Not even them. Eventually it started to get dark.

They began to walk home when they reached an intersection.

(Kaori) -she let go of Ryoma's arm- "Welp i'll see you guys in school on Monday, my house is that way"

(Ryoma) "I'll see you guys on the block or tomorrow i'll walk Kaori home"

(Kaori) -she stepped back away from Ryoma putting her hands behind her back smiling- "I'd like that, but no you're not. It's getting late and i don't want you walking home late. it's better the three of you get home safely together"

Kousei and Tsubaki looked at each other as Ryoma and Kaori spoke.

(Ryoma) "Don't worry about me, i don't want you walking home by yourself at all" -he walked towards her-

(Kaori) -she moved her hands from behind her back and brought them up and wrapped them around him- "I know you don't but you're not coming with me because i'm asking you not too so you can't now" -she laughed playfully-

(Ryoma) -he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her close- "Oh you really are the worst you know that?"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she pulled away slowly- "Yeah, yeah. But i'll call you tomorrow morning okay?"

(Ryoma) -He smiled as he released her backing away from her and towards his friends- "Yeah, please do, and hey. You were seriously amazing today. Thank you for giving that performance to us"

(Tsubaki) "yeah! Thank you so much!" -She ran up and hugged Kaori"

(Kaori) -she hugged her back as she laughed- "You're welcome, you too Watari and Friend A" -She smiled at the two-

(Kousei) -He stared at her radiant smile a moment and couldn't help but smile back- "Y-yeah thanks"

(Watari) -He raised his right hand and waved- "Yeah thank's cutie be safe you hear?"

(Kaori) "Alright you can go now, all of you" -She moved her hands playfully shooing them away-

They all laughed as the four turned away and turned the corner. Kaori smiled a moment before turning around walking backwards as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her mom. "Yeah, it was amazing i'll tell you all about it later. Yeah, i'm headed to Totsuhara now i'll call you guys when you can pick me up, I love you mom, okay bye"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Kaori's first Date**

The three arrived to the block safely where they discussed the events of that day a while. After some jokes and laughs they went their separate ways to each of their respective homes. There was no one downstairs so Ryoma went straight upstairs and took his shower and just got ready for bed. {You're right Kaori. I was gloomy during the day but as always you have the ability to just make me so happy. I just love being around you. So I've decided... Maybe it is pretend, and maybe you have feelings for someone else... But i'm going to enjoy every second i get to call you my girlfriend}. He put his phone to charge beside him and laid down drifting off to sleep.

The following morning Ryoma opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them softly until his blurred vision was no more. He looked around his room at all his video games and anime posters and dvd's. {Not too long ago this is all that i really cared about, but now... You're all i can think about. You make me so sad, yet you make me so happy} He began to laugh to himself when suddenly his phone began to ring and vibrate. He looked over at his phone and took it in his right hand flipping it open only to see a picture of Kaori holding her right hand up to her face striking her cute pose. {Speaking of you, here you are now}

(Ryoma) -He pressed accept and answered the call- "Kaori Miyazono, the girl who lost the violin competition, but moved on to the next round because the audience fell in love with her"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened a moment as she began to laugh loudly- "Yeah, i got what i wanted. Honestly advancing to the second round wasn't part of the plan but i'm glad it happened anyway. Yesterday was just so amazing... I loved every bit of it"

(Ryoma) "I can only imagine your favorite part was the cheering that echoed throughout the whole auditorium. Knowing that it was for you and only you. Or maybe it was getting those very pretty flowers at the end?"

(Kaori) "I can't really say i had a single favorite part, the whole thing was just so amazing. I did my best, the crowd loved me. My friends were there cheering me on. You were beside me the whole time. It was all too perfect"

(Ryoma) "Speaking of which, you were given a second chance. What will you do with it on the second round? Maybe you should win it this time?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head- "I don't think so, i think i want to do something even greater for the second round. I'm not completely sure what though. You... You're going to be there for me again though right?"

(Ryoma) -he laughed- "What a stupid question Kaori. I'll be any where you need me to be. Besides i can't get enough of you playing your violin"

(Kaori) -She smiled and reached for a nearby pink bunny she had on her bed as she held it tightly in her arm- "So it's Sunday and i don't have any plans, why don't you um... Take me on my first date?" -She buried her face in the stuffed bunnies stomach blushing as she awaited his response-

(Ryoma) -he remained silent a moment- "I... I'd like that but shouldn't you save something like that for you know... Someone else?"

(Kaori) -she stood up as she gently placed the bunny back upon her bed- "I'm going to take a shower and get ready, you'll be meeting me at the store where we met, where you will buy me a milkshake as promised. I'll be bringing the Canele's as i promised. We will eat and drink together where after you will take me out on my first date. Did you get all that?"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he stood up looking through his clothes- "But I've never actually dated a girl before either! Where the heck would i even take you? Kaori help!"

(Kaori) -A big smile formed upon her lips. "You'll figure it out, see you at the store in about an hour, BYE!" She hung up and prepared to shower-

(Ryoma) "K-KAORI!? -He looked at his phone as the call screen switched to his wallpaper of Kaori and him while he also noted the time was 10:30 a.m. "D-did she hang up on me? -He fell back onto his bed looking up at the ceiling a big smile forming on his face- "You really are the worst Kaori... " -he hopped into the shower and got ready-

He showered and got dressed as quickly as he could and made his way downstairs. Ayane asked about the competition and offered food, but he exclaimed that he had to go. He hugged Ayane and Katari while giving Tetsu a firm handshake. "I'll tell you guys all about it later i really gotta go!". He exited the house and began to make his way to the store where he had met her. Upon arriving he drew his phone from his pocket as the time read 11:20. "10 minutes early, thankfully i'm not late at least" He sat at a nearby bench and waited for her.

Sometime passed and his phone rung. He drew his phone and answered the call "Hey, you're late Kaori" He laughed.

(Kaori) "Y-yeah i'm sorry looks like i wont be able to make it after all, i'm really sorry..."

(Ryoma) "Aww really? That's too bad. Is everything okay?"

(Kaori) "yeah everything's fine, i just can't leave the house right now. I'm sorry i hope you aren't mad at me"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head- "of course not. I'd be lying if i said i wasn't looking forward to spending the day with you but things happen you know? Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be at school tomorrow right?.. Kaori?" -he looked at his phone and again his wallpaper had been displayed- "Hmm that's odd i hope everything's okay" -He looked to his right when suddenly he jumped out of the bench falling to the ground just beside it. Kaori had been sitting beside him eating some canele's she had brought with her- "W-What the heck?!"

(Kaori) -She looked over at him a big smile on her face as she held her right hand to him holding a canele in it before tilting her head to the right closing her eyes her smile getting bigger-

(Ryoma) -He looked at her hand and reached for the canele with his right hand and ate it- "What was that all about Kaori?" -He stood up and sat beside her-

(Kaori) -She looked around- "Where are our milkshakes did you forget?"

(Ryoma) "Whaa? You said you weren't coming so i didn't get them!"

(Kaori) "Well i'm here and i want my milkshake" -she looked at him shooing him with her free hand-

(Ryoma) -he closed his eyes a moment before opening only his right eye to look at her as walked into the store to buy the milkshakes. Moments later he came out and handed her one as he sat beside her- "Now will you tell me what that was about?"

(Kaori) -She placed the straw between her tiny lips and took a big sip before exhaling in satisfaction- "Ahhh! Huh? Oh that? It was just a joke, April fools!" -she laughed as she popped another canele into her mouth-

(Ryoma) -he stared at her a moment- "Kaori... I'm pretty sure that only applies on April 1st, it's the 5th..."

(Kaori) "well i wasn't around for the 1st, don't be so upset because i beat you" -she looked at him and stuck her little pink tongue out at him-

(Ryoma) "What? We weren't even playing a game Kaori!" -he took a sip of his milkshake and reached into her bag taking and eating a canele-

(Kaori) -She stood up and took another sip of her milkshake before raising her left arm high up into the air- "Alright! So, what do you have planned for us to do today?"

(Ryoma) -He scratched the back of his head as he stood up looking at her as he noticed she was wearing his Light Vs L death note hoodie and had her violin strapped to her back- "H-hey isn't that my death note hoodie?"

(Kaori) -she took another sip and looked down before looking at him closing her eyes smiling wide- "Yep, I love it! So I've decided to keep it for myself"

(Ryoma) "Whaa? But that's my favorite hoodie!"

(Kaori) "And i can see why, it makes me feel pretty cool :3"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and just started laughing- "Well at least i don't have to worry about getting you any gifts or anything for a while. Hmm Well i did skip out on breakfast, have you eaten anything besides those Canele's?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head as she finished up her milkshake shaking the cup to make sure it was completely empty- "Nope! I skipped out on breakfast too" -She tossed the bag and cup into a nearby trash can and looked around- "That does sound like a good idea right about now though! I've never had breakfast somewhere that wasn't at home made by mom so it's perfect. I want to try lots of new things" -She turned around to face him- "So how about it? Will you help me do that?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he walked over to her- "It's not like i have a choice. Besides... I've never had breakfast anywhere outside of "Home" anyway. I always had mom or maids to do that sort of thing"

(Kaori "Whoa! Maids seriously? What was that like?"

(Ryoma) "Mmm i don't much feel like talking about my past, is that okay?"

(Kaori) "... Does it still hurt?" -she looked at him a concerned expression on her face-

(Ryoma) "I guess you could say that, but it's more of the fact that i rather stay in the here and now with you and i don't feel like going back" -he finished his milkshake and tossed out he cup-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened a moment as she looked away- "Breakfast together it is then!" -She walked towards him wrapping her left arm around his right and placed her head on his right shoulder as she pointed with her right index finger- "That way!"

He closed his eyes and smiled lightly as he remembered walking her home for the first time. She pointed and he just walked without question. Eventually they reached a place she was interested in and the two entered together. They sat and looked at the menu. Kaori ordered practically everything and more surprising than that she actually ate it all too but not before taking a picture of all the food she ordered on her phone first. Ryoma watched in shock as she ate before just smiling and watching her eat.

(Ryoma) {She just looks so... happy. Does she really like food that much or is it because we're here together? I... I don't get you Kaori. But i love seeing you this way}

(Kaori) -She looked around the table and realized she had eaten everything she had ordered. She looked at Ryoma's plate and noticed it was basically still full. She looked left and right and pointed behind Him- "Hey isn't that Tsubaki?!"

(Ryoma) "Huh?" -he turned around and didn't see anyone. When he turned back around Kaori's cheeks were puffy as she chewed with her eyes closed, a huge smile on her face, he smiled before looking down at his plate noticing a pancake had gone missing- "What the? Kaori did you just steal my pancake?!"

(Kaori) -She swallowed and shook her head opening her big blue eyes- "No, you ate it remember?"

(Ryoma) -He stared at her a moment before beginning to laugh loudly-

(Kaori) -She laughed with him as their laughter echoed throughout the empty restaurant filled only with the cook and waiter-

(Ryoma) "Yeah i suppose i did. -He finished off everything in his plate and asked for the check-

(Kaori) -She covered her face nervously as the waiter approached and handed it to him. -She separated some of her fingers so she could look through at him-

(Ryoma) -He simply dug into his wallet and paid the bill adding a good tip for the waiter as well. He stood up- "Well are we ready to go?"

(Kaori) -She moved her hands from her face and stood up as she exhaled in relief- "Sorry about that i really got carried away. I just wanted to try everything you know?"

(Ryoma) "After your performance yesterday, you deserve a lot more that a ton of breakfast. I'm just surprised, I had no idea you could eat so much"

(Kaori) "I didn't know i could either, that was my first time, and boy am i stuffed!" -she pat her stomach smiling happily-

(Ryoma) "Right, i'm sure you are. Anyway what should we do now Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Hmm, yesterday you said my performance sort of made you want to play the violin right? Why don't we hang out at the park a while and i'll teach you since i brought it with me?"

(Ryoma) "What?! No, i was feeling it but i don't actually want to play the violin that's your thing Kaori"

(Kaori) "Well it's my date and that's what i want to do" -She took his right arm and wrapped both her arms around it and began to walk out the shop. They headed towards the park-

(Ryoma) -He sighed as he walked towards the park with her- "Playing an instrument isn't something i ever thought about you know? I never had any interest in them at all. But listening and watching you play the way you do just made me think about it a little. I don't think i really want to though"

(Kaori) "Give it a try okay? If you really don't want too by the end i won't force you okay?" -She looked up at him-

(Ryoma) -He looked at her and playfully nuzzled his nose against hers as she closed her eyes and returned the nuzzling- "Fine, but expect me to be insanely garbage"

(Kaori) "I didn't get good over night you know" -She faced in front of her as they continued towards the park-

They arrived at the park and headed to the usual spot and sat on the grass just in front of the white dome. Kaori drew her violin and began to teach him about it. As she spoke she played notes and such. She decided to start by teaching him how to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" surprisingly he caught on rather quickly. It wasn't perfect or even good but after a few hours he was able to play the song, barely.

(Kaori) -She put her violin away- "Wow you're a fast learner, you just may just be a violinist after all!"

(Ryoma) -He laid back on the grass using his arms as a pillow and looked up at the sky as some cherry blossoms that were taken by the breeze flew by- "You're just a really good teacher that's all. Your passion and emotions are easy to see and learn from"

(Kaori) -She laid just beside him using his right arm as a pillow her hands on her stomach- "Let me help you get really good, this world needs more musicians. That way for every one that's lost another will take the stage... "

(Ryoma) "I don't think i'd get that far, and i don't think i really want too. I guess it would be nice to be able to play as good as you, but i'd never be as radiant and free as you Kaori. I think i just want to cheer you on forever"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes- "Please... ?"

(Ryoma) -He looked over to his right at her- "H-huh?"

(Kaori) -She looked to her left and opened her eyes looking into his eyes- "I just... I really want you to be a violinist too. If i was ever to disappear i'd be happy knowing you were out there inspiring people too. I'd be happy knowing you were on stage giving it your all. Making music for people to listen and enjoy. Being a musician it's... it's great. I see that now more than ever. I saw it when Kousei played that day. I really saw it when i played too. Did you see how happy i made those people? Did you see how happy those little girls were that gave me the flowers? This world, it's filled with so much sadness... But yesterday there was nothing but cheering, laughter, and joy. That's the kind of power a musician has.

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I saw that. I've experienced it. When ever you play your violin nothing in those moments ever matter to me. Nothing but you and the sounds you create. I can't think about anything, I can't see anything else. Just you... and only you. I think that's how the audience felt yesterday too.

(Kaori) -She smiled brightly and nodded her head as a tear ran down her left eye trailing down her cheek and onto his arm- "I was able to make those people so happy, it was so amazing. There's nothing better than that feeling of making people happy. Don't you want that feeling?"

(Ryoma) -He looked into her eyes as his gaze followed her tear that later touched his arm, it was warm. He closed his eyes a moment before looking into her eyes again- "I... i don't mind helping a person in need. I'll gladly lend a helping hand whenever i can. But... I don't particularly feel the need to make strangers happy, no. What i want is to be here for my friends and family. The only person i dream of making happy is you... Kaori"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened before she closed them- "Then... Do it for me? Let me help you get good at the violin so you can go out there and make people forget their troubles a while for me... ?"

(Ryoma) "You'd do a much better job at that than i would you know... "

(Kaori) "Please... ?" -She looked into his eyes smiling lightly-

(Ryoma) -He turned away and looked into the sky as he sighed- "Fine okay? I hate not being able to say no to you. I swear that will get me killed some day" -he began to laugh-

(Kaori) -She stared a moment before beginning to laugh with him as she kissed his cheek softly- "Thank you... "

(Ryoma) -The instant he felt her soft lips kiss his cheek his eyes widened as he stopped laughing and just stared at the sky a moment- "Yeah... You're welcome"

(Kaori) -She sat up- "I... I've never been to a movie theater before, have you?"

(Ryoma) -he looked in her direction- "yeah, plenty of times with friends long ago" -He sat up- "We're still on a date and everything, you wanna go? It's sort of typical but who cares right?"

(Kaori) -She stood up excitedly strapping her violin to her back before helping him up- "I'd love that, lets go!"

The two asked for directions to the nearest theater to a woman who walked by. She happily gave them directions and the two headed off to it. upon arrival they looked at the selection of movies.

(Ryoma) "Well, what will it be, i'll leave the choice to you"

(Kaori) -She looked around at the options her big blue eyes scanning the entire board- "I don't know i don't watch movies often so i wou- -she suddenly gasped as she pointed at a title and began to hop up and down- THAT ONE! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS A THING!"

(Ryoma) "H-hey relax will you? -He held her down trying to contain her excitement as people began to look at them. He then followed her finger to see where she pointed- "Finding Dory"... ? Huh? Isn't that the extremely forgetful blue fish from "finding Nemo"?

(Kaori) -She nodded her head up and down still hopping excitedly- "Yes! i loved her so much! I always wanted her to get her own movie! She was my favorite character, and it starts in just ten minutes it's our fate! Can we please?!"

(Ryoma) "Uh, i never really cared for her or Nemo but It's not like i have a choice Kaori" -he drew his wallet from his back right pocket and asked for two tickets to "finding Dory". After receiving the tickets he handed one to Kaori and looked around- "Well, we're going to need popcorn and snacks, i guess i'll handle that. Why don't you go in and get us some seats?"

(Kaori) -She had her head tilted down as her hair covered her face. Suddenly she looked up her big blue eyes were replaced by vicious flames as she kicked Ryoma in his right shin-

(Ryoma) "G-GAH! -He reached down rubbing his shin "Wha the hell was that for?!" He looked around as people had been staring and laughing at him-

(Kaori) "What the hell do you mean you don't care for Dory!? She was the best part of the whole movie you dummy! -She brought her right leg back in preparation to kick him again-

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he held his hands to her- "Y-yeah you're right i'm sorry! But you should really get us some seats. I'm sure lots of people are really looking forward to seeing the awesome Dory right? If you don't get us some seats we won't be able to see her okay?"

(Kaori) -She slowly brought leg down as she looked around at the seemingly crowded theater "Hmm I guess you're right, I'll go get us some seats, make you sure you get lots of candy and put lots of butter on the popcorn" She turned away and began to skip towards the theater room a big smile on her face-

(Ryoma) -He let out a huge sigh of relief as he limped towards the counter his shin throbbing with pain with every step and bought a large popcorn with lots of butter and plenty of snacks, along with some large sodas {I really need to watch what i say to her. Who would have thought that this tiny beautiful violinist could be so damn scary? I think this may be the hardest she's kicked me yet. Still... I love being with her}

He headed into the room only to see Kaori waving at him happily as he made his way to her and sat on her left side. Moments later the lights were turned off and the movie began. They watched the movie and ate popcorn and snacks together. On occasion some slight chatter or laughter could be heard. But Kaori just watched and laughed quietly. Her big blue eyes never pulling away from the screen. He looked at her as she watched so intently and happily. {I was really nervous about this earlier, but... Just being together like this... it's so easy. Being together like this is always fun. Looks like i was worried for nothing} Suddenly she rested her head on his right shoulder as she continued to watch and eat her snacks. He smiled and put his right arm around her as she snuggled into him. [There's still so much more i want to do. I only hope that you'll be around to see them through with me Ryoma... ]

After a while they finished their snacks and the movie came to an end. As soon as the lights turned on loud chatter and laughter filled the room. Ryoma and Kaori walked towards the exit while tossing their empty bags and containers into the trash. Shortly after they exited the building. It was significantly dark out. Ryoma put his hands into his pockets but left an opening around his right arm for her. She took the opening wrapping her arms around it resting her head on his shoulder as he began to walk and she followed.

(Kaori) "Where are we going now... ?"

(Ryoma) "It's getting late. We are taking you home now Kaori" -he smiled-

(Kaori) -She sighed- "Somehow i knew you were going to say that"

(Ryoma) "You sound bummed, is everything okay?" -he looked at her-

(Kaori) -She tightened her grip on his arm and looked forward- "Time... it just goes by so fast. Right when i'm really beginning to enjoy myself i'm reminded that time is all around us. I wish... I wish it would just slow down for me that's all"

(Ryoma) -He chuckled lightly and softly hit the side of her head with his forehead- "It's alright. We can do things like this whenever you want. So what if it is getting late? We'll just see each other again at school tomorrow and we can continue to try new things. It's the end of the day, not the end of our lives you know?"

(Kaori) -She laughed loudly as she looked at him- "Yeah! i was just having so much fun that's all. I'm glad we did this today. I'm glad you decided to learn to play the Violin for me. I'm just so glad about everything... Thank you so much. -Her grip on his arm tightened a bit more as she closed her eyes tightly-

(Ryoma) -He looked at her a confused expression on his face. But it soon shifted to a smile as he kissed the top of her head- "You're welcome"

(Kaori) -She opened her eyes and smiled lightly as the two walked together. As they approached her home she noticed her parents sitting on some chairs in front of it chatting happily before they noticed her.

As they approached the Miyazono's stood up to greet the two with big hugs and smiles. After a quick rundown about her day and what they did together her parents waved goodbye to Ryoma and headed on inside.

(Kaori) "My parents... They really like you" -she laughed-

(Ryoma) -He scratched the back of his head laughing lightly as he closed his eyes- "Yeah, and i haven't really done anything. They are really nice people"

(Kaori) -She shook her head "No" she walked up wrapping her arms around his neck as she held him close-

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist returning her embrace-

(Kaori) "You've done plenty. They can see it just as well as i can... "

The Miyazono's watched from the window huge smiles on their face's before they went into the living room together.

(Ryoma) "I... I really don't feel like I've done much Kaori. You're the one who has done so much for me... " -His embrace tightened around her as he placed his right cheek on the top of her head-

(Kaori) "You don't see it because you're a dummy remember? -She tightened her embrace around him- But thank you for this weekend. It was truly amazing"

(Ryoma) "You read my mind Kaori. I was just about to thank you too... Anyway it's late. You should get inside" -He loosened his embrace around her waist keeping his hands on her hips a moment-

(Kaori) -She loosened her embrace as well keeping her hands on his shoulders- "Guess i'll see you in school tomorrow right?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head- "Of course, I promised someone long ago that i would attend everyday on time"

(Kaori) -Her hands slid off of his shoulders as she placed them on his hands that had been on her hips. She took his hands off of her hips and held them a moment smiling before stepping back slowly until both their arms had been fully extended "Tomorrow then" She let go of his hands and turned around and went inside.

Ryoma watched her go inside the house and didn't take a step away until after she had completely closed the door. With a smile he turned away and made his way home.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: This Feeling_**

 _Monday morning- Kousei's Room_

He laid in bed on his back in his dark and gloomy room as he continued to think about the events that took place only two days ago. {There in the park that day, the minute i laid eyes on her the world around me took on color. Thing's didn't appear in monotone. The whole world appeared to sparkle. And She was the only thing i could see or even hear. It's sort of like what Tsubaki told me that day... But what does this all mean? Why has she been on my mind these past two days? I feel like i want to see her play again but i know that i also don't... }

He sat up an emotionless expression on his face as he just got dressed and prepared for school. He heard a knock on his door and heard Tsubaki calling his name. "Kousei! Wake your lazy ass up! You should have been outside by now! If you don't get out here in the next 30 seconds we are leaving you!" {We? I guess she means... (He has a flash back of Kaori running to Ryoma in slow motion with flowers in hand as Ryoma awaited her his hands in his pockets) Ryoma... } Upon getting dressed he laid back down on his bed with his arms over his head his dark blue eyes looking through his glasses at the darkened plain white ceiling of his room.

"I guess he's going to over sleep or something, come on i'm sure you don't want to be late or else Kaori will really let you have it" Tsubaki laughed teasingly as she and Ryoma walked off to school together. As usual they stopped for some milkshakes that were of course paid for by Ryoma. Soon after they reached the school where Watari as usual was there to greet them.

(Watari) "Hey you two... Uh where's Ko- -His eyes suddenly turned into those familiar hearts he had all Saturday-

(Tsubaki) "What the heck is your problem?" -she snapped her fingers at him but he remained like that-

(Ryoma) "Does he always just randomly break down like that? He looks like he's seen a-

(Kaori) "Hey!" -She runs up behind Ryoma jumping onto his back wrapping her arms around him on piggy back-

(Ryoma) -He stumbled forward a moment before catching himself placing his hands on the back of each of her knees holding her up- "H-hey you really shouldn't do that without warning Kaori. -He laughed lightly- "what if i was having a bad day and just fell forward from that?"

(Kaori) "Then we would have face planted together! -She giggled cutely tightening her grip on him- So it's a good thing you're not having bad day then huh? -She pulled a canele out of her right blazer pocket holding it in front of his mouth- Open up!"

(Tsubaki) -Her eyes widened upon seeing the Canele as she leaned forward quickly eating it out of Kaori's hand as she chewed slowly her big brown eyes closing in enjoyment "Mmm Thanks Kao!" she looked at Ryoma's annoyed face and began to laugh-

(Ryoma) -He watched Tsubaki steal his Canele a slight annoyed look on his face before he started laughing- "Damn it Tsubaki that actually looked good about now"

(Kaori) -She laughed out with the two before pulling another one out of her right pocket this time holding it closer to his lips. As he opened his mouth she pushed the Canele into it and imitated sounds of eating and chewing before beginning to laugh again-

(Kousei) -He turned the corner and continued to look at the floor as he walked. He was mere steps away from the school when he heard the sounds of familiar laughter. When he looked up his eyes widened at the sight of Kaori on Ryoma's back feeding him a Canele- {W-why does that surprise me? They are obviously really into each other... But... More than that why does it matter to me?}

(Watari) -His eyes shifted to normal as he noticed Kousei who was walking behind everyone- "Arima! you were almost late bro. I keep telling you man you have got to stop staying up late to watch hentai!"

Everyone looked back at Kousei with their eyes and mouths opened wide in shock. All except Kaori who had a confused expression on her face.

(Kousei) -He looked around as many students along with his own friends were staring at him- "What?! I don't even watch hentai why the heck would you say something like that Watari?!"

(Watari) -He placed his hands on his stomach and bent over laughing loudly unable to breathe-

(Tsubaki) -She blushed lightly and looked away from kousei scratching the back of her head- "Awkwaaaard"

(Ryoma) -he turned to face Kousei with Kaori still on his back- "K-kousei? He doesn't look the type though"

(Kaori) -She leaned her head forward closer to Ryoma as she looked at him- "What's Hentai?"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he began to stutter and babble like an idiot-

(Kousei) -He angrily walked by his friends and headed into the building. moments later the pre-class bell rung out and students began to head inside-

(Tsubaki) "Wow Kousei looked pretty annoyed, you should really say sorry Watari"

(Watari) "Yeah, i will. I just couldn't pass that up you know?"

(Tsubaki) "You... You don't think kousei is actually into that do you?"

(Watari) "I dunno. We never really talked about it. He's hard to read sometimes. He isn't exactly an ordinary guy you know? Anyway i better catch up to him. See you guys around" -He headed off into the building in search of Kousei-

(Ryoma) "We better get in there too Kaori. I don't wanna be late and ruin my promise to you" -He looked to his right at her as she cutely hopped off of his back-

(Kaori) "Yeah okay" -She smiled and began to skip into the building just beside Tsubaki and Ryoma-

The three headed to classroom 4B and their Monday morning began. Every time The teacher asked a question Kaori looked at Ryoma and expected his hand to be raised. She smiled every time he did so. She even cheered cutely when ever he was called upon and clapped for him when he got a question right or solved a problem. Sometime later it was time for another class. Then eventually it was time for lunch and then recess. Ryoma and Kaori spent all of both together.

 _ **Music prep room**_

Kousei laid on the wooden floor as he slept on top of some papers he had been studying while covered in cherry blossoms that had been blown in through the open window. He began to dream of Kaori in her white dress, Her long yellow hair with a pink flower hair clip. She held her violin firmly in her left hand with it tucked just under her chin just as she looked on stage that Saturday afternoon. Suddenly he woke up screaming and startled the Watari that was approaching holding two small cartons of school cafeteria milk. "W-Watari?"

(Watari) -He flinched back a bit a shocked look on his face- "What the heck man, are you trying to give me a heart attack? You weren't in the nurse's office so i come looking for you and find you still on the floor like that. I seriously thought that free throw murdered you. Anyway here. -He hands him a carton of milk as he sat on the chair just in front of the piano- Pop this onto your forehead or drink it, i don't really care.

(Kousei) -He takes the carton of milk- "Thanks... "

(Watari) "Listen man, i wanted to say sorry for the hentai joke i pulled this morning. It wasn't cool, i know"

(Kousei) "Oh that? Don't worry about it. I'll admit i thought about it earlier and sort of just laughed a bit"

(Watari) -He smiled- "So what's up? You know besides you being in here as usual, oh and screaming your lungs out"

(Kousei) "Nothing really just sort of clearing my mind you know?"

(Watari) "You're just acting sort of weird today, and for you, well that just says a lot. -he gasped lightly- Maybe you were just laying in here thinking about a girl or something?"

(Kousei) "H-huh? What the heck would give you that impression?!"

(Watari) "I mean you're you, but you're a teen now, What else could you possibly be thinking about? So was is the super cute Kaori? I wouldn't blame you, i can't keep my eyes off of her myself"

(Kousei) "What? N-no I'm not thinking about Kaori... Besides what's the use? She's really into Ryoma. -he looked down at the floor a faint smile on his lips- I would never have a chance with a girl like her"

(Watari) -He stared at kousei as he spoke- "I guess but you can't always think like that"

(Kosei) "W-what do you mean?"

(Watari) "Cute girls crush on guys too you know just like us guys. Kaori's in love So she's even cuter to us. So... You fall for her even though you know nothing is going to happen" -He takes a sip of his milk-

(Kousei) -he remained silent a moment- "Hearing you talk like that i can see why girls throw themselves at you"

(Watari) -He laughed- "Ha, and i throw myself right back. Girls... They're awesome"

(Kousei) "Hmm, I can never be that kind of guy though. It's just not in me i guess"

(Watari) "You never know, you're still young. Besides things like that aren't for us guys to decide. It's the girls who make that choice for us -he leaned forward closer to kousei who sat on the floor just in front of him-

(Kousei) -he smiled lightly- "surprisingly you... you give pretty good advice you know that?"

(Watari) -He closed his eyes and smiled lightly- "I try my best"

Suddenly Tsubaki bursts into the room an aluminum bat in hand.

(Tsubaki) "What the hell is your problem Watari?! Keiko just came to me crying because of you again!"

(Watari) "C-calm down Tsubaki!" -He leaned back covering himself a bit-

(Tsubaki) "Don't tell me to calm down! Now go cheer her up!"

(Watari) "Y-yeah I was already debating on skipping practice so i could walk her home! -he ran out of the music room-

(Tsubaki) -She patted Kousei's head before storming out behind Watari-

(Kousei) "m-maybe watari's advice isn't that great? -he laughed to himself"

Sometime later the bell rung and it was officially time to go home. Tsubaki said her goodbyes to Ryoma and Kaori and headed off with Nao. Ryoma and Kaori Waited in front of the bus stop while they debated on what to do next. Kousei walked along side the school as he was deep in thought {You saw right through me then huh Watari? How'd you know I was thinking about Kaori? No matter what i'm doing i keep hearing and seeing your performance. It repeats itself in my head over and over... and over again. And every time i see you playing in my head so freely like that, everything my mother taught me begins to scatter away, being taken by the wind. And the more i think about it... The more i wanna hear you play again... But then i don't}

He looked up away from the floor and suddenly stopped walking when he saw Kaori and Ryoma. {When you appear like that... It's what i want... to see you but it's also what i dread. This feeling... What exactly is it... ? Maybe i forgot? Or maybe I never experienced it to begin with?}

(Kaori) -She giggled lightly at a joke Ryoma told as she looked over and noticed Kousei. She turned to him and extended her right arm pointing directly at him with her index finger- "You're the ever dependable Friend A" -she then held her school bag over her left shoulder-

(Ryoma) -He turned his attention away from the two and crossed his arms-

(Kosei) -He just stared at her as he continued to think when he looked at her uniform- {We don't have any classes together but it's true, we do go to the same school huh... ?}

(Kaori) -She tilts her head to the side with a confused look on her face as Kousei continued to stare at her "W-why are you looking at me so intently like that... ? Her eyes widened as she stepped back snuggling into Ryoma- "You're going to sneak another picture huh you pervert!?"

(Ryoma) -He arched an eyebrow and looked over at Kousei- "Another picture?"

(Kousei) -He shook his head- "No i'm not! Besides I already told you that was an accident!"

(Kaori) -She pointed at him- "You liar! You totally wanna post a perverted pic of me online huh?!"

(Ryoma) -He uncrossed his arms and stood straight glaring at Kousei-

(Kousei) -he looked at Ryoma and gulped stepping back a bit- "Cut it out it's seriously nothing like that!"

(Kaori) -She placed her thumb and index finger on her chin- "Although if you did do that i would more than likely become an internet sensation over night"

(Ryoma) "Perverted pictures, Internet? Okay seriously, what the heck are you two talking about? I want answers"

(Kousei) "J-just a misunderstanding honest! On Saturday i saw her playing a melodica on top of the dome at the park with some kids. I thought it was cool so i wanted to snap a picture. But as i took it this random gust of wind came and well... "

(Kaori) "It totally blew up my dress" -She laughed as she made imitation sounds of the wind-

(Kousei) "y-yeah and i accidentally took a... a"

(Kaori) "He totally took a pantie shot of me" -She stuck her tongue out at Kousei-

(Ryoma) -he closed his eyes and crossed his arms his nails slightly digging into his skin- "You didn't save it right?"

(Kosei) "N-NO! I deleted it instantly i swear!" {Is she trying to get my ass kicked?}

(Ryoma) -He opened his eyes slowly and uncrossed his arms- "Okay then"

(Kosei) -he exhaled in relief- "Apparently she thinks that i'm trying to snap another picture of her like that"

(Kaori) -She laughed- "Nah i'm just messing with You Friend A. I know you know better than that. Anyway Ryoma and i were going to go grab something sweet to eat, you should come with us!"

(Kosei) "H-huh? N-no i'd feel out of place you guys should go on ahead"

(Ryoma) "Nah, it's perfect i'm actually feeling rather tired and i was thinking about going home and taking it easy but i didn't want to leave her alone. But since you're here i'd feel a lot better knowing she was with some one who could keep an eye out on her for me"

(Kousei) "... Are you sure?"

(Kaori) -She looked over at Ryoma wrapping her arms around his left arm- "I don't care if you're tired, You're coming with us. And you friend A, there's no need for you to feel "out of place" you're Ryoma's friend and mine now too. There's nothing wrong with friends hanging out together. The more the merrier!"

(Ryoma) -He tried to shake his arm loose but she gripped it tighter- "S-seriously i should go home and rest"

(Kaori) -She stepped on his left foot with her right foot her blue eyes shifting to those familiar flames that both Kousei and Ryoma are afraid of- "I SAID YOU'RE COMING! -She looked at kousei- AND YOU ARE TOO RIGHT FRIEND A?!"

(Kosei) -He looked at Ryoma who was bouncing up and down in pain as he gulped- "y-yeah of course!"

(Kaori) -Her eyes shifted back to normal as a smile replaced her frown. She then began to skip away- "Good, follow me i know where we will be eating"

(Kousei) -He walked up to Ryoma taking his right arm and placing it around him as he carried him- "Ouch that looked like it hurt"

(Ryoma) -He laughed lightly his right eye closed in pain as he limped- "You have no idea. I seriously wasn't expecting that"

(Kousei) -He laughed- "Dude she beat me down with a melodica and strangled me with a flute, i think i have a pretty good idea of how you feel right now"

(Ryoma) -he laughed as he opened his eye- "A melodica seriously?"

(Kousei) -he laughed as he had a flash back of that event- "yeah seriously, just before you guys showed up. It was that whole pantie shot misunderstanding"

(Ryoma) -he turned his attention from Kousei and looked at Kaori as she skipped ahead of them her long yellow hair being played with by the gentle breeze that came and went. He smiled- "She's really something... huh?"

(Kousei) -he too turned his attention to Kaori and nodded his head- "yeah... She's something alright"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Kaori's Request.**_

After a few minutes of walking Ryoma got off of Kousei. "Thanks I can walk fine now". Kousei nodded his head and just smiled. Ryoma slid his hands into his pockets and followed behind Kaori who continued to skip just ahead of the two. {I was trying to leave the two of you alone, did you not notice that Kaori? Or maybe you did and just wanted me there anyway... ? I guess i'll ask you about it tonight} After a short walk Kaori stood in front of a sign that was placed in front of the shop. "Caramel Waffles with Apples and Nuts." Yes! This is what we're here for!" She ran into the shop. Ryoma and Kousei looked at each other and just followed in behind her.

The three took a seat at a table just in front of the entrance. Ryoma sat beside Kaori as Kousei sat across from the two. It had quite a bit of costumers inside. Ryoma agreed to Pay for Kousei as well as Kaori but didn't much feel like ordering some for himself. Moments later the waiter approached placing two plates upon the table a bright friendly smile on her lips. "Thanks for the wait! Here are your caramel apple nut waffles, please enjoy"

(Kaori) "Wow! -She clapped her hands together tilting her head to her right- I been wanting to have one of these for sometime now! -She slammed her hands on the table leaning forward closer to her plate her big blue eyes replaced by great big sparkling stars- Where do i begin?! The sides look good, but the apples are in the middle... Oh! I should take a picture!" -She drew her phone and began to take pictures of her food-

(Kousei) -He looked at Ryoma who had his right arm on the table with his right cheek in his right palm his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep- "... Um?"

(Ryoma) -He opened his right eye and smiled- "She does that, you'll get used to it" -He closed his eye again-

(Kaori) -She continued to take pictures of every possible angle "There! That should do it" She looked through all the pictures she had taken-

(Kousei) {"She does that"?} -he adjusted his glasses- "Is that a hobby of yours? Taking pictures i mean"

(Kaori) "Nope, I'm just a fan of sweets, anyway here i go!" -She put her phone away into her left pocket as she took her fork in her right hand and prepared to take her first bite. She looked at Ryoma who opened his left eye to look at her as she winked at him-

(Kousei) -He watched in silence as she carried the fork to her tiny pink lips-

(Kaori) -Upon taking her first bite and swallowing she shook her head cutely as she placed her hands on each of her cheeks swaying her head side to side giggling-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eye again laughing to himself-

(Kousei) -He too placed his right cheek in his right palm as he looked at Kaori a warm smile on his face- {On stage with a violin she's like a force of nature. When she's mad she's the scariest thing i have ever seen. But here in front of such a trivial snack, she's just... a normal girl} Suddenly the sound of a piano was heard. Kousei shifted his attention to his right there he saw two little girls in front of the piano-

(Kaori) -She held the fork to Ryoma's lips as she turned her attention to the two little girls as well-

(Ryoma) -He felt the warm touch of the waffles against his lips and opened his eyes. He took the bite and chewed slowly before swallowing it. His gaze then shifting to the piano as well-

(Kaori) "So the piano isn't just there for looks? It actually works! What a pleasant surprise. -She smiled- That's one happy piano"

(Kousei) -he shifted his attention to Kaori as she spoke- "I don't think that piano is happy at all. -He pointed at the pot of flowers that stood just a top of it- If i didn't know any better i'd say that was water damage just waiting to happen"

(Kaori) -She glared at Kousei before getting up from her seat and approaching the little girls who played the piano. She stood behind them her hands behind her back her right hand in her left- "Mmm one of the Mozart versions right?"

(Ryoma) -He sat up as she walked away his gaze following her-

(Little girl) -She looked back at her smiling brightly- "Yeah that's right! My teacher taught me how to play it -her smile slowly began to fade- But... I still mess up on most of the parts"

(Kaori) "Don't be sad, just be patient. learning new songs is really hard. But it's so nice when you finally get it down right?"

(Kousei) -He looked at Ryoma- "she's good with kids isn't she? You know when she's not beating people with melodica's or stepping on toes right?" -He laughed-

(Ryoma) -He started to laugh as he nodded in agreement "Yeah, That's Kaori Miyazono for you" He looked over at her smiling-

(Little girl) -She nodded and laughed- "Hey! Do you know how to play the piano too?"

(Kaori) "Me? No i play the Violin. But... -She turned around slowly a creepy expression on her face as she pointed at kousei with her left index finger- "My friend over there is a pianist He's actually the best there is at our age, i'm sure he'd be more than happy to help"

(Kousei) -He stopped laughing instantly and tried not to look in their direction when suddenly the little girls ran up to him shouting "Play us something!" -he waved his hands around- "I would but uh i haven't played in years!"

(Kaori) -She kicked his right shin and began to glare at him mumbling under her breath "These little girls really want you to help them out! If you don't you'll regret it i promise!" She continued to glare at him her fists clenched tightly-

(Kousei) -He looked at the little girls who stood to his right smiling brightly and innocently before turning his attention back to Kaori who was getting even redder the longer she glared at him. He then turned his attention to Ryoma a scared look on his face-

(Ryoma) -He smirked and crossed his arms- "I'd just do it if i were you. There's no winning with Kaori... Ever"

(Kousei) -He sighed as he stood up laughing nervously- "y-yeah, what's the worst that could happen... ?" -he walked towards the piano as the little girls cheered and ran beating him to it.

(Kaori) -She walked to Ryoma taking his left hand in her right hand pulling him to the piano with her sliding her right arm under his left arm as he slid his hands into his pockets. The little girl who sat at the piano looked at Kaori awaiting her signal to start. Kaori brought her hands up with only her index fingers extended swaying them back and forth "1 and 2, 3 and 4" Her hands began to sway a bit faster as the little girl and Kousei began to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little star". She began to sing. "Twinkle Twinkle little star how i wonder what you are"

(Ryoma) -his eyes widened a moment as she began to sing. He was instantly captivated by her singing voice as he placed his head on her right shoulder closing his eyes listening to her soothing voice-

(Kaori) -She tilted her head to her right placing her right cheek on his head- "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle Twinkle little star how i wonder what you are" -her singing came to a stop when suddenly Kousei began to play amazingly putting his own spin on the song-

The little girls gasped in shock as so did everyone in the shop. They began to listen carefully. Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at Kousei impressed by what he had been hearing. Kaori continued to sway her hands back and forth a bright smile on her face. "Didn't i tell you friend A? It's such a happy little piano" But as quick as he started playing he came to a stop. Everyone's smiles quickly faded to surprised or concerned expressions. The little girls tugged on his student blazer and questioned why he had stopped. He held his right hand in his left as it trembled. Kaori Stared at his hands a surprised look on her face as so did Ryoma. Kousei took a small step back. "I know I'm sorry, i can't finish it okay? I'm really sorry" -He walked out of the shop without saying another word. Ryoma paid the bill and left the nice shop an extra tip for the use of their piano. Kaori and Ryoma headed outside.

(Kaori) -she handed her school bag to Ryoma as she stretched out- "Ahhh! Death by waffles! -She patted her stomach- I am one happy camper thanks to you!" -She nuzzled her bangs onto his right cheek-

(Ryoma) -He laughed as her hair tickled him. He looked in front of him and pointed- "Kaori look! It's Kaori again!"

(Kaori) -She looked where he pointed as she saw Kousei crouched in front of the black cat she had fed with Ryoma sometime ago- "Whoa no way!" -She took Ryoma's right hand in her left as they ran to it. She crouched beside Kousei on his left side and Ryoma crouched beside her to her left- "So... You like them too then?"

(Kousei) -He remained crouched with his hands in his pockets as he looked at the cat a smile on his face- "I used to have a cat just like this one actually"

(Kaori) "Seriously? That's awesome!"

The three watched the cat nibble on a snack kousei had given her for several moments before Kaori spoke.

(Kaori) "So... you're seriously done with the piano?"

(Kousei) -He remained silent a moment his gaze never turning away from the cat- "... You know then?"

(Kaori) "What i know is... that you won the entire Moriwaki Students Piano competition. You even took first in the Saiki competition too. The youngest person ever to do it on top of that. I know that people used to call you "The Human metronome because of how accurate you were. You were the youngest person ever to play with an entire orchestra too right?"

(Kosei) -A slight smile forms upon his face but it then quickly fades- "You... You've done you're homework"

(Kaori) -She laughed lightly- "I wouldn't say that. Unlike Ryoma over there i was born in Tokyo. I don't think there exists a single musician our age who hasn't heard of Kousei Arima especially since... well you're what we look up to. I've heard the rumors about the whole tone deafness thing but I've always wanted to ask you myself. How come you gave it all up?"

(Kousei) -He continued to stare at the cat his face riddled with notable sadness. His reflection seen through it's big blue eyes. Finally he looked away from it. "I can play the notes but... I can't actually hear them"

(Kaori) -She gasped lightly as she looked at him in surprise-

(Kosei) -He turned to his left to face her a faint smile on his face- "I know, crazy right?"

(Ryoma) -He stood up and scratched the back of his head in confusion- "But you seem to hear just fine i don't get it"

(Kaori) "Wait what? -She stood up beside Ryoma- Y-yeah what he said. You were literally playing not even five minutes ago, you were incredible!"

(Kosei) -He stood up slowly- "I'm alright when i start, i can hear it all. As clear as day even... but then the sounds escape me. The more i focus, the worse it gets. Even the notes written on the sheets in front of me begin to vanish until there's nothing left" -He looked up into the orange and yellow sky- "In any other way my hearing is perfectly fine. I can hear every thing. But the only thing i just cant hear... Is the sounds of my own playing. It's like a curse of sorts i guess you could say. I can hear the sounds of my fingers hitting the keys. Even the sound of the keys as they thump down into place, but... That's all. -He walked towards the tree that stood just in front of them as he turned placing his back against it.

(Kaori) -She stood in silence a moment-

(Ryoma) "Listen, i don't know jack about the piano or being a musician aside from my hours of practice on the Violin with kaori here... (Kousei and Kaori shifted their attention to him as he spoke) So i'm probably going to sound like an idiot. But if you have been playing for so many years, and you were once considered a human metronome. If you were half as good as you were in that cafe. Why do you need to hear or even see the notes? You should already know what every key sounds like, or even how to play a song assuming you have played it before right?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head- "Aww you're so cute when you talk about things you don't know!" -She nuzzled her bangs upon his right cheek again-

(Ryoma) "S-stop i'm ticklish!" -He tried to hold her away from him-

(Kousei) "That would make sense but... (Ryoma and Kaori looked at him as he spoke) What's the use in doing something you yourself can't enjoy? As a musician you don't just play for others but for yourself too. If you can't hear what you're playing your fears will take over and you assume the worst. You believe you're bombing it out there bad. And for me those fears become reality. It's like your game, "Dead or alive 5" was it? I'm sure you could beat Tsubaki and me with your eyes closed if you wanted. But if we muted the t.v and you also couldn't hear wouldn't you assume at some points we were attacking you and you had to guard? So you start guarding but in reality you were attacking us the whole time and stopped, and in doing so giving us a chance to counter attack and beat you. Somethings just aren't the same without the perception of sound or sight get it?"

(Ryoma) "Y-yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. I really asked a stupid question didn't i?"

(Kousei) -He laughed- "If i'm allowed to be honest here... sort of yeah, but your hearts in the right place. It's just a curse... A curse that nothing can seem to break"

(Kaori) -She clenched her fists as her arms shook before she stomped her right foot taking a step towards Kousei- "Crying about it hasn't fixed anything has it?!

(Kousei) -His eyes widened in fear as he fell backwards onto the ground putting his back to the tree-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes in pity as he knew what awaited the poor Kousei Arima-

(Kaori) -She began to kick him repeatedly- "Beethoven himself held a stick against the piano with his teeth so he could at least feel the music! Have you tried anything like that you big baby?! -She stopped kicking him and pointed at him with her right index finger her left hand on her left hip- I count eight fingers and two thumbs. None of your fingers are missing or have fallen off!"

(Kousei) -He held his hands to his face- "S-so you'd stop beating the crap out of me if i lost all my fingers then?"

(Kaori) "No! I'd expect you to play with your face!"

(Kousei) "Who am i now Mozart?"

(Kaori) -She took a deep breath taking a step back placing her back against Ryoma's chest as he placed his head on her right shoulder with his hands on her hips as she crossed her arms over her chest- "If that's what it'll take to get you playing again then yes! Whether you're sad or hurt... Or even empty you have to keep playing!... You just have too. For musicians like us a life without creating music is a fate worse than death itself!"

(Kousei) -he looked up at the beautiful girl that towered over him as he got up dusting himself off- "That could be true... For you at least. Watari... He told me something earlier today and well... Whenever i'm around you all the things that he told me begin to make sense. You're obviously in love with sweets. You're in love with the violin. You're in love with music in general. You're passionate about everything that goes on around you, i guess that would explain why you shine the way that you do. It would also explain why Ryoma always looked so happy when he was around you. And why there would be this lingering sadness around him when you were out of town sometime ago. There's this feeling that i get when i'm around you. I've come to the conclusion that it's the feeling of... Yearning"

(Kaori) -she looked back at Ryoma over her right shoulder as he turned his gaze away from her blushing lightly. She gave his hands that were on her hips a squeeze before turning her attention to Kousei. "Alright then, If you feel that way it's obvious in someway you want to follow in my foot steps. So it's settled. -She extended her right arm and pointed at kousei with her right index finger, Her left hand squeezing Ryoma's left hand- "Kousei Arima! -She made a baseball like tossing impression with her right hand- "I Choose you! I'm drafting you to be my new accompanist"

(Kousei) -He took a step back bringing his right hand up to his face- "w-what?!"

(Kaori) "Uh-huh you heard me! As you know the audience liked me, and with that i was able to move on to the second round. But i was thinking about dropping out since they told me to follow the score exactly as it was written and well... That's not what i want so they told me i'd have to get an accompanist of my own. And who better than the greatest pianist i know?

(Kousei) -he balled his fists up and leaned his upper body forward a bit- "Were we not having a conversation just now? I thought you understood me, I can't hear or see what i'm doing!"

(Kaori) -She looked away from Kousei nuzzling her bangs into Ryoma's left cheek making him laugh- "Oh i heard you just fine! But it doesn't matter I've made up my mind and you're going to be my accompanist, right Ryoma?"

(Ryoma) -He tried to pull away from her nuzzling but she placed her right hand on his right cheek keeping him close- "As you can see K-Kousei -He laughed as she tickled him- "One does not simply win against Kaori Miyazono"

(Kousei) -His dark blue eyes widened as he looked at the two through his glasses the gentle breeze playing with his hair- {You.. you just can't be beaten by anything can you? Not even human will power can beat you}

(Kaori) -She stopped tickling Ryoma as she turned her attention to Kousei- "By the power that resides within me as a Violinist and as your friend in need i give the job of my accompanist to the ever dependable friend A!" -She placed her arms on Ryoma's who wrapped them around her waist as she closed her eyes smiling brightly while some cherry blossoms began to swirl around the two. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting darker out. "I should get home, -she looked back at Ryoma who held her- You're going to walk me home right?"

(Ryoma) "You ask me that as if i actually have a choice in the matter Kaori"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she pulled away from him walking up to kousei hugging him-

(Kousei) -His eyes widened as he looked at Ryoma in shock unsure of what to do. He stood in place-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes with a smile before opening them again nodding his head to Kousei giving him a sign of approval-

(Kousei) -He brought his arms up slowly wrapping them around her waist- {She... She smells so nice. Her embrace feels so gentle as if it isn't real. I can hardly feel her at all. I wish i could hold her forever} Watari's voice echoed around in his head "You fall for her even though you know nothings going to happen" {You were right Watari... }

(Kaori) -She pulled away from him taking a step back- "Not that you have any choice in the matter but to be nice i'll go ahead and tell you to think it over and tell me that you'll be my accompanist tomorrow. you know, just to be nice and all. Also for our set piece I've chosen to play "Saint-Saens's introduction and Rondo Capriccioso" -She moved to Ryoma's right side and wrapped her arms around his right arm resting her head on his right shoulder- Take me home?"

(Ryoma) -He nuzzled the top of her head before waving at Kousei with his left hand as they walked away-

(Kousei) -he watched the two walk as they got further and further away until they were both completely out of sight. He sat back down placing his back against the tree as the cat climbed up onto his lap and curled up on him. He placed his right hand on her and began to pet her softly- "I can feel a part of me that wants to say yes. I want to play the piano again, more specifically i want to play it by your side. But I... I just can't i'm sorry. You'll just have to take no for an answer this time. With a guy like Ryoma by your side i'm sure it won't even really affect you. -He leaned his head back and stared at the orange and yellow sky above him-

(Kaori) -She released her right hand off of Ryoma's arm so she could pat her stomach once again- "That waffle was really something huh? I'm so glad i had the chance to eat one. Thank you so much for taking me there... Really."

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes as he smiled- "you keep thanking me for things as if i have any kind of choice"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she wrapped her arm around his arm again- "You don't have a choice. But... I know if you did you would do these things anyway right... ?"

(Ryoma) "yeah... I would. I'd be an idiot not to take whatever i can with you. But i gotta ask Kaori. Why didn't you let me go home like i suggested? I would have easily given you the money for the waffles you wanted"

(Kaori) -She looked up at him- "isn't it obvious? I wanted you to be there with us dummy"

(Ryoma) "Yeah i figured you would have said something along those lines, but you're making my job harder you know?"

(Kaori) -She looked at him with a confused expression on her face- "Your job? What do you mean?"

(Ryoma) "You know, as your wing man. How am i supposed to help you get close to Kousei if you're going to pretend to be so interested in me like that? I was trying to let you be alone with him" -He closed his eyes and smiled-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as she turned her attention to face the road ahead as they walked- {Pretending to be interested in you... It's not that simple you dummy} -She smiled lightly- "Oh that? Don't worry about it. Right now i just want to get him playing the piano again"

(Ryoma) "yeah, if you do you'll be one step closer to getting that duet you've always dreamed of right?"

(Kaori) "It's not so much about what i want anymore. He needs the Piano in his life. I saw it in his face when he played for us in that cafe. I've never seen him smile like that... Not since he played at the saiki competition. Don't worry about being my "wing man" -She laughed- Let's just get him playing the piano again for his sake okay?"

(Ryoma) "As always i'll do what you ask Kaori"

(Kaori) "Good!" -She tightened her grip on him and smiled-

He turned his attention to the path they walked together as he looked up into the sky- {I really don't get you Kaori. I thought you wanted nothing more than to get close to Kousei. I see how he looks at you. But now that you know his far off memory is like a scattered dream, and his scattered dream, is like a far off memory, you want to line the pieces up. I don't know where this path will take us but i'll continue to be by your side. I'll cherish every tickle, every hug and every embrace. I know we agreed to pretend, but this feels so real to me Kaori... I'll cling to it as long as i can}

She closed her eyes as they were mere seconds away from her home. {I was already beginning to forget that we're pretending to be together. It just feels so real doesn't it? Maybe it's because our feelings for each other are real. I'm trying my best to seem really into Kousei but you just make it so hard for me. He's a truly great guy... Really, but he's not where my heart is. And honestly that surprises me. I've had a crush on him for as long as i can remember. He's been around for so long and I've only just met you. I guess it's because once two hearts truly connect... They form a connection stronger than one simply sown from the hands of time. And well, I guess you just can't choose who to love can you?} She smiled as her grip on his arm tightened once again as she nuzzled her cheek on his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion a moment before smiling. They reached her front door as he held her school bag to her.

(Ryoma) "Welcome home Kaori" -He smiled-

(Kaori) -She took her head off of his shoulder taking her bag in her right hand- "As usual today was really great. And again i have you to thank for that don't I?"

(Ryoma) -he scratched the back of his head- "I wouldn't say that. It could just be because you're just so passionate in general like Kousei said. So everyday is bound to be a good day or something close to it you know? I just happen to be there to help make things more... Is interesting the word?" -He laughed-

(Kaori) -She dropped her school bag and hugged him close-

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he brought his arms up wrapping them around her closing his eyes-

(Kaori) "I swear for being so smart you just say a lot of stupid things Ryoma. I love food, I love Cats, I love life sure. But you... You really do make my days much more enjoyable. Don't act like you don't. According to Kousei i also make things more... Colorful for you is that true... ?"

(Ryoma) "K-Kousei... He's right, you do. Kaori... ?"

(Kaori) -She buried her face into his chest- "Hmm?"

(Ryoma) "Back at the cafe, I didn't know you could sing. I've always thought your voice to be cute and soothing but that was something else entirely. I loved it so much"

(Kaori) -She laughed into his chest- "Really? I always thought i sounded horrible. I'll keep that in mind"

(Ryoma) "I don't think you're bad at anything. It just doesn't seem possible. You're... Perfect"

(Kaori) -She laughed and smiled in his arms as she slowly pulled away- "I have a lot of trouble speaking my feelings. I can't tell anyone important how i feel about anything. Anyway i should really get inside. But hey look forward to tomorrow, i got a surprise for you okay?"

(Ryoma) {Like telling Kousei how you feel... ? I may just really be stupid Or... A really bad friend. Because even though you've told me your heart belongs to him... I'm still in love with you. And as time goes on i just love you more and more. There's just something about you my heart truly desires Kaori. Maybe i'll never be more than just your friend. And if Kousei is what you really want in the end i'll accept it. But for now i have to try because... I like this... I like "us" Pretend or not} "A... A surprise? What is it?" -He looked at her with an excited expression-

(Kaori) "It wouldn't be a surprise if i told you! Now go home!"

(Ryoma) "K-Kaori please?! I can't stand surprises! Er well i hate waiting for them!"

(Kaori) "Well too bad you're going to have to wait! Seriously get the heck off my property now!" -She began to push him away from her home-

(Ryoma) -He walked backwards away from her and her home- "Kaori Miyazono... i swear you're seriously the worst!" -He turned away and began to jog home as a smile formed upon his face-

(Kaori) -She waved at him as he took off a bright smile on her face {You're even worse... Making a girl like me fall for you} She took her school bag and headed on inside where she told her parents about her day before heading off to take a shower. She took her bedtime medication and laid in bed looking at her phones wallpaper smiling lightly. {You liked my singing huh... ?} She set her phone to record and sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star just as she did in the cafe and sent it to him. She then closed her phone as it charged and went to sleep. {Goodnight Ryoma Hakurei}

Ryoma made it home and to no surprise no one was downstairs. He walked into the kitchen for something to drink when he noticed his name neatly written on a paper taped to the microwave. When he opened it there had a been a bowl of some good looking food waiting there for him. He sat at the table and ate his food while he thought of kaori and wondered what surprise awaited him the following day. After he ate he headed upstairs hopped into the shower and got ready for bed. He hopped into his bed and looked at Kaori's contact picture for a good 5 minutes before suddenly a text had reached him. He pressed play on the audio file he received and instantly smiled as he heard her voice. He set it as his ringtone and listened to her song several times before finally setting his phone down to charge. {Goodnight Kaori Miyazono}


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Friend A's decision**

Dressed and prepped for school Ryoma headed downstairs and into the kitchen to greet his family.

(Ayane) -She turned around to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest- "Ryoma, Sit"

(Ryoma) -He looked around the room as both Tetsu and Katari looked at him- "I should really get going though Ayane"

(Ayane) "Sit!"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he took a seat instantly sitting across her- "D-did i do something wrong Ayane... ?"

(Ayane) -She pulled up her chair sitting in front of him- "No you haven't. -She looked at the time as it read 7:15 a.m- You wen't from leaving the house at 7:50 every morning to just leaving at random times. I haven't even seen you after school for the past few days. But all of that, it's fine i can tell that you're a lot happier. That... makes me happy to see. BUT! -She slams her hands on the table- You were supposed to tell us all about the Violin competition you went to! And you still haven't introduced Kaori Miyazono to me!"

(Ryoma) -He sighed and crossed his arms- "Yeah you're right. I've been all over the place haven't I? Ayane things between Kaori and me are... Well complicated is the word i'd use i guess. As for the Competition -He sat forward putting his arms on the table- It was amazing. Kaori... She looked so beautiful up on stage. So confident, she shined so brightly up there. The audience... They loved her almost as much as i do. -He placed his right cheek in his right palm- ... You'd have to meet her i just can't describe her. It's impossible. She's truly one of a kind"

(Tetsu) -He laughed lightly- "You been here what two months now and you're already in love?"

(Ryoma)"... How do you figure?"

(Tetsu) "The way you talk, the way you look right now, that's exactly how Ayane made me look and feel when i met her. That's how i know for a fact you're in love with this girl"

(Ayane) -She nodded her head and laughed- "Oh I've already known that. I'd make you some breakfast but it's clear to me you rather be somewhere else right now. Go ahead. But really, try to bring her by sometime okay?"

(Ryoma) -He stood up and bowed to the two before patting Katari's head "We'll see. Kaori has a habit of just "popping up" So i wouldn't be surprised if she soon found her way here. Anyway take care i'll see you later, i love you all" He turned away and made his way outside.

He looked around but didn't see Tsubaki sitting on her front steps. Nor did he see Kousei. {Either they are early or they are going to be late today. Hmph oh well I better get to School i can't afford to be late} He slipped his hands into his pockets as he made his way to school.

{Kaori... why can't i stop thinking about you? Isn't there more going on in my life? I go to sleep thinking about you. I wake up thinking about you. I just... I want to be with you. When i saw you take Kousei's hand like that on Saturday, the way he looked up at you. I couldn't help but feel sad. But when we entered Towa Hall and you took me back stage with you and not him i didn't know how to feel. But you told me i was your confidence. You wanted me beside... You just give me so many mixed emotions i don't know what to do! So i do what my heart tells me to... It tells me to be beside you. It tells me to hold you, It... It tells me to love you... } -He looked up into the sky as the gentle breeze played with his bangs- "Now i leave my home minutes earlier just so i can get to school sooner because i just... I really want to see you!"

He made it to the store where he had met Kaori and proceeded to enter for his daily milkshake when suddenly Kaori hip bumped him sending him stumbling out of the store. She followed him out as she had a straw placed between her tiny pink lips and took a sip of her milkshake holding her left hand to him an extra milkshake in her hand.

(Ryoma) "K-Kaori?! What the heck are you doing here?!" -He extended his right hand taking the milkshake that she offered-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes smiling wide- "Good morning to you too Ryoma"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he bowed in front of her- "I'm so sorry Kaori, Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be rude. I really wasn't expecting to run into you. Good morning!"

(Kaori) -She walked up to him placing her left hand under his chin as she gently pulled him up until he stood straight- "You weren't supposed to expect me. That was the whole point in it being a surprise. I got the idea yesterday when i saw Tsubaki and you tossing out your milkshake cups out in front of the school. And well... i remembered how you told me that every time you walked passed here you just sort of expected me to pop out and bump into you like i did when we met. And so here you have it, SURPRISE!"

(Ryoma) -He just began to laugh as tears trailed down his cheeks as he only began to laugh harder-

(Kaori) -She laughed with him as she walked up beside him wrapping her left arm around his right arm and looked up at him- "So! you better drink that all, i don't see how you can spend $5 a milkshake every morning for not only yourself but Tsubaki too!"

(Ryoma) -His laughter came to a stop as he wiped his tears away with his left hand- "I love strawberry milkshakes, but this one has an even deeper meaning to it, of course i'm going to drink it" -He took his first sip as the two began to walk to school together- "Thank you Kaori, this was a truly pleasant surprise"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and smiled- "Just don't expect it too often. Seriously. I can't be spending $5 a milkshake like this -she laughed-

(Ryoma) "Yeah i understand. So um... I got your recording last night by the way... "

(Kaori) "Yeah...? You better have saved it. It took a lot of courage for me to send you something like that. I'm confident in the way i play my violin. The way I sing... not so much -she took another sip of her milkshake-

(Ryoma) "Really? I couldn't tell. Yesterday... You just walked up to the piano and started singing almost as if you've been doing it for years" -he took a sip-

(Kaori) "Well yeah, you were there. I told you Saturday didn't i? You're... You're my confidence. -She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the right placing it on hers- "Yeah... You did say that. I'm glad i could take your fears away like that. I don't think you know how much that means to me"

(Kaori) -She smiled- "I have a pretty good idea about how it feels to make others smile, I'm a musician remember?"

(Ryoma) "How could i forget? You're incredible" -He took another sip-

(Kaori) "Next week... The second round is coming up... I'm a little scared but yet i'm so excited! Gah i can't wait! -She squeezed his arm and took a big sip of her milkshake beginning to chug it all down in one go when suddenly she pulled away letting go of him as she placed her left palm on her forehead- Ahhh! B-Brain freeze!"

(Ryoma) -he laughed out as he placed his arm around her head pressing it to his chest as he rubbed it- "Looks like someone didn't fully think that through huh?" -he drank the rest of his in one go just as she did. He closed his eyes tightly trying to power through the brain freeze-

(Kaori) -She looked up at him her left hand still on her forehead as they both laughed at each other- "You look so dumb right now you know that?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he opened his right eye- "Yeah you're one to talk Kaori!"

(Kaori) -She buried her left cheek into his chest as she laughed into it-

(Ryoma) -His laugh slowly came to a stop as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, tears slowly made their way down her right cheek- "Not even Ten minutes together and i'm already laughing so hard i'm crying... "

(Ryoma) -He took his left hand off of her right shoulder wiping her tears as he just smiled before going to back to holding her quietly-

(Kousei) -He walked by the two with his hands in his pockets. He didn't notice them because he had been looking at the ground as he normally did-

(Ryoma) -He noticed Kousei walk by them as he tapped on Kaori's right shoulder- "Hey look it's your new accompanist!"

(Kaori) "H-huh?!" -She turned around putting her back to his chest as his hands moved to her hips-

(Kousei) -Upon hearing their voices he turned around slowly to face them. {And here you are again. Even on my path to school you pop up} He noticed Kaori standing in front of him with her back to his chest with his hands on her hips- {Already? These guys don't waste any time do they?}

(Kaori) -She extended her right arm as she pointed at him with her right index finger- "So friend A! Have you come to tell me that you will be my new accompanist?"

(Kousei) -He looked at Ryoma, then at Kaori before shaking his head- "N-no. I'm not doing it i'm sorry. I can't play even if i wanted too. You're just going to have to accept that"

(Kaori) "How are you supposed to beat your fears if you don't at least try?"

(Kousei) "I... I have tried. In my own way and it didn't work. I'm sorry but i can't do it"

(Kaori) -She tilted her head down as her bangs covered her face. Her body began to tremble and heat up-

(Kousei) -He took a step back as his glasses shined randomly "Y-you'll be fine just play the score as it was written and you'll win the whole thing. -He smiled- You've already shown us that you're an amazing violinist playing in your own way. Why not show the judges that you're also capable of playing by the rules too?"

(Ryoma) "D-did you just tell Kaori to play the score exactly as written? -He smirked as he took his hands off of her hips- Go get him Kaori"

(Kaori) -She quickly tilted her head up to look up at Kousei her big blue eyes replaced by big and fierce flames-

(Kousei) -His eyes widened as he took two more steps back-

(Kaori) "That's easy for you to say isn't it?! You're not the one going up there to face all those people now are you?! It's obvious you want to get back in there so just do it already! Be my accompanist!"

(Kousei) -His lips trembled as he struggled to get the word out- "-N-N-NO! I told you i can't do it!"

(Kaori) -She gritted her teeth and suddenly took off running towards him-

(Kousei) -He shrieked like a little girl and turned around running towards the school- "Seriously cut it out i can't okay?! Killing me isn't going to change my mind!"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and laughed as he followed behind her- {One way or another Arima you're going to bend to her will. Might as well give up now}

(Kousei) {Just a few more steps!} -He turned the corner as he was pretty much on school grounds. He looked back to see if he was still being followed as his eyes widened upon seeing Kaori. He turned away and began to run faster "What part of "I CANT DO IT" are you just not getting!?"

(Kaori) "Get you back here you coward!" -She began to run faster as the two ran by Tsubaki who was drinking a carton of orange juice. She accidentally knocked said carton out of tsubaki's hand. She quickly looked back- "I'm sorry Tsubaki!" -She reached down taking her left shoe off of her left foot in her right hand and tossed it at the back of Kousei's head with pin point accuracy-

(Ryoma) -He bent forward slightly as he caught Tsubaki's orange juice carton with his right hand before it hit the ground as he quickly handed it to her "Hi Tsubaki, I'll explain in class, promise!" -He continued to run after Kaori-

(Tsubaki) -She looked at her carton of orange juice blinking cutely in confusion then at Ryoma as he took off- "O-okay?"

(Kousei) -He looked back and saw the shoe coming at him but took it to the head anyway screaming loudly. He staggered and held his head for a second before turning to the right into the school yard-

(Kaori) -She looked down at her shoe and ignored it as she continued to chase him in anger-

(Ryoma) -He slid along the ground as he made a sharp turn scooping her shoe off the ground with his right hand and continued to chase her-

(Kousei) -He turned to his left and ran up some stairs and watched as Kaori stood beside them angrily looking to her left then to her right before taking off again-

(Ryoma) -He looked to his left as he ran by and locked eyes with kousei before shaking his head smirking teasingly at him. But he decided not to tell-

(Kaori) -She sat at a nearby bench breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath- *pant* "Hes *pant* a slippery *pant* one!"

(Ryoma) -He dropped to one knee in front of her taking her left foot in his left hand-

(Kaori) -She looked down at him as she blushed lightly- "W-what are you doing?"

(Ryoma) -He held her shoe in his right hand as he shook it showing it to her before sliding it onto to her foot- "Well what do you know the glass slipper fits... I've finally found you" -He looked up slowly and into her eyes-

(Kaori) -She blinks in confusion a moment before bringing her hands up to her face clapping and laughing as she caught the reference and looked into his eyes- "I actually really liked that movie!"

(Ryoma) -He looked through his phone as he played the instrumental to "Dearly beloved" and placed his phone on the bench beside her. He stood up slowly and held his right hand to her never breaking eye contact- "I have no idea what you're talking about"

(Tsubaki) -When she got within range of the two she stopped and watched them-

(Kaori) -She looked at his hand a moment before looking into his eyes again. She extended her left arm and took his hand with her left hand as he pulled her up softly. She stood closer to him as they intertwined their fingers and she placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

(Ryoma) -He placed his left hand on her right hip as the two began to sway side to side together. He looked into her eyes as he laughed- "I'm lame i know"

(Kaori) -She placed her head on his right shoulder as she looked around noticing the fact that some students were looking at them. She closed her eyes and smiled- "You aren't lame at all... But I wasn't expecting to have my first dance today"

(Ryoma) -He placed his head against hers softly- "You've taught me to expect the unexpected. You... You're so unpredictable... That's another one of the many things i love about you"

(Kaori) -She let go of his right hand as she wrapped both her arms around his shoulders while he wrapped both his arms around her waist. They looked into each others eyes. "I can still feel the other students staring at us, yet i don't feel uncomfortable"

(Ryoma) -He looked around and noticed that quite a few students had been staring, most of them smiling- "Oh right i forgot we were at school, Ooops"

(Kaori) "You dummy..." -She snuggled into him-

The two continued to sway together slowly dancing on school grounds as guys and girls alike just watched them. Tsubaki sat on the bench and placed Ryoma's phone on her lap. He noticed her and smiled. The pre-class bell rung and it was time to head to class. One by one students began to enter the building. The two separated as Tsubaki handed him his phone.

(Tsubaki) "Alright i'll admit it. That was nice to watch but now i want some answers. What the hell was that all about?"

(Ryoma) "Oh right i promised you an explanation. Well it's not exactly mines to give it's Kaori's. But we should get inside before we're late alright?" -He walked backwards towards the school building as he faced The two-

(Kaori) -She walked towards the building, Tsubaki walked beside her- "Well as you know i made it to the second round and everything. But i don't have an accompanist. Because of my performance Saturday my last one left me. Yesterday Ryoma took Kousei and me to eat some Caramel apple nut waffles. In the cafe they had this working piano and we managed to get Kousei playing it... sort of. For the short moment he played, it was obvious to me he misses it. So i decided to ask him to be my accompanist. I gave him until today to think it over. We ran into him on our way here and he said he wouldn't do it. And well... you know the rest"

(Tsubaki) "Kousei... He played the piano really?" -She looked away from Kaori-

(Kaori) "yeah... He was amazing. Don't you think he should play again, you know like he used to?"

(Tsubaki) "You know that he used to play?" -she turned her attention to Kaori as Ryoma held the door open for the two-

(Kaori) -She smiled at Ryoma as she made her way inside- "Who doesn't? He's an even bigger deal to young musicians. He's what we aspire too you know? But he keeps saying no. Do you think I should just leave him alone... ?"

(Tsubaki) "Hmmm. No i think we should make him do it!. I miss hearing him play late at night. I used to sleep like a baby to his playing and well, now that he doesn't play anymore he's so different. He's so... colorless"

(Kaori) "I'd be like that too... If i couldn't play my violin anymore i mean. So what should we do?"

(Tsubaki) "I'll think about it during class i'll let you know what i come up with at lunch okay?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and smiled brightly- "Okay! and thanks for helping Tsubaki"

(Tsubaki) "Hey what else are friends for right?" -She smiled-

The three had reached classroom 4B and moments later class was ready to begin. Time passed and it was now time for lunch. Kaori, Tsubaki and Ryoma grabbed their lunch and headed back to classroom 4B where they could talk privately.

(Tsubaki) "I have an idea but it could get us in lots of trouble if we aren't careful" -She smiled mischievously-

(Kaori) -She sat closer to Tsubaki looking at her with peaked curiosity- "Yeah? What did you think of?"

(Tsubabi) "Okay, what if we riddle all of his belongings with i dunno, piano things?"

(Ryoma) "Piano things? -He arched his left eyebrow- What does that even mean?"

(Tsubaki) "You know! Piano things!" -She took a bite out of her food-

(Kaori) "Piano things? You mean like notes and set pieces or something?"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah, yeah! Like um... Uh... Ah! -She raised her right arm her fist closed triumphantly- Like your song! Whatever song you're going to play that day have you told him?"

(Kaori) "yeah he knows what it's going to be" -She stared at her as she wondered where she was going with things-

(Tsubaki) "Okay! Now what if we filled his locker with a bunch of copies of the piece?"

(Ryoma) "That sounds like it would annoy him more than actually get him to play..." -He ate his food-

(Tsubaki) "It's better than the idea you came up with, which was what again? Oh yeah! None! -She stuck her tongue out at him- We'll put it everywhere. In the music room he hangs out in, his locker. I'll put some in his house. You'll see it'll work. Everywhere he goes it'll be there. He'll cave one way or another. We can even leave it playing on the radio in the music room, what do you think Kao?"

(Kaori) -She placed her index finger on her lips as she thought about it- "Mmmm it's worth a shot i suppose!"

The three finished their food. Tsubaki made a bunch of copies of Kaori's chosen set piece and divided them between the three. She stuffed some in her school bag for later. They filled Kousei's locker with them and headed towards the music room where they filled it with copies. Five minutes before recess they set the Radio in the music room to play the song on full blast. It echoed throughout the halls. After lunch Kousei made his way to the music room a wrapped sandwich that he hadn't eaten in hand.

(Kousei) -he walked towards the music room when he began to hear the music- "Saint-Saens's introduction and Rondo Capriccioso? Isn't that the piece that she decided on... ? -The song finished as he made his way to the door before it began to play again "She's got it on repeat seriously? What is she planning?" He opened the door and took a step in when suddenly he dropped his sandwich upon seeing Ryoma taped to a chair covered in copies of the piece along with the entire room. He looked around a moment before running to Ryoma removing the tape from his mouth- "W-what happened?"

(Kaori and Tsubaki) -They approached the door just behind Kousei and began to watch him an eerie look on both of their faces-

(Ryoma) -He looked at Kousei with an emotionless expression on his face- "I decided that this was a bad idea and was branded a traitor by my girlfriend and our friend. Seriously things will only get worse Kousei. I think... I think you should just do it"

(Kaori and Tsubaki) "Do it! do it! do it! do it! do it! do it!

(Kousei) -He helped Ryoma out of all the tape and began to toss all of the copies he could into the trash can- "She dragged Tsubaki into this huh? I just might really be screwed for a while now. But it's not going to work i'm not changing my mind on this"

(Ryoma) -He sighed- "I'm not big on forcing people to do things that they themselves don't want to do so i won't be taking part in it but... I think you should Kousei. I may not have been around before but if you really were that amazing at the piano i think you should play again you know? Every time i see Kaori up there she just sparkles like a star from joy. Not only that the people that came to listen were just as happy. Isn't that something you miss?"

(Kousei) "Yeah... Of course i do. But i don't have a choice. I may not physically be missing any fingers. And i know how to play i just can't... I told you i can't hear what i'm doing"

(Ryoma) "I get that, but what if you tried hard to play? Even if it was at home by yourself. Maybe you could somehow overcome that and i don't know get your ears used to the sounds of your playing again?"

(Kousei) -He shook his head as he smiled- "It's just not going to happen. But thank you for caring it really... Means a lot. But could you try to get Kaori to i don't know, stop? It's obvious to me that she really cares about you, i'm sure she'd listen if you asked"

(Ryoma) {You're the one she likes dumb ass...} -He stood up and stretched- "That's between the two of you. She's your friend too you know. She really wants to perform for everyone her way and has no one else to turn to. So she came to you. I don't want to ask her to stop trying to do something she really wants. I don't want to ask her to stop trying to give you your life back. I told you i'm staying out of it. No hard feelings right?"

(Kousei) -he looked away as he sat at a nearby desk and sighed- "No, none. No hard feelings at all. I guess i'll just have to avoid her"

(Ryoma) "Avoid Kaori? Such a thing just doesn't seem possible. Even so do you really want that? because i don't think you do" -He looked at the ground-

(Kousei) -His eyes widened as he looked away from him also looking at the floor- {Is it that obvious... ? I wonder if he thinks i'm a bad friend... ? }

(Tsubaki) -She looked at Ryoma then at Kaori in confusion- "Huh? what does he mean by that"

(Kaori) {Ryoma... } -She looked at Tsubaki- "Wh-whaa? I have no idea. But it looks like our plan failed what now?"

(Tsubaki) "Nah we're just getting started. We have a whole week to change his mind!"

(Ryoma) -He headed out of the music room his hands in his pockets as he walked passed Kaori and Tsubaki who were crouched just beside the door-

(Kaori) -She watched him as he walked passed her. She fought the urge to reach for his hand to stop him. She turned to face Tsubaki- "Hey i'm going to see what we can come up with, maybe you should go ask Nao?"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah good idea! She always gives good advice" -She ran off to find Nao-

(Ryoma) -He made his way upstairs to the schools roof top-

(Kaori) -She came up after him and tried to call his name but before she could say anything he began to tremble-

(Ryoma) -He balled his fists up as struck a Tae Kwon Do Stance before beginning to shadow practice-

(Kaori) -She watched a moment before she walked up sitting beside him- "Hey... Karate man, are you okay?"

(Ryoma) -He continued to practice in silence a moment before answering her- "Karate, and Tae Kwon Do are two very different styles Kaori. Just like the Piano and the violin"

(Kaori) -She extended her legs crossing her left one over her right- "I wouldn't know about that. But i can tell something is seriously bugging you. What happened in there?"

(Ryoma) -He continued to practice keeping his attention forward- "Kousei... Why is he such a hard headed idiot? You know for someone who wears glasses he's sure blind as hell!"

(Kaori) -She looked over at him as he began to kick faster and harder into the air- "What do you mean?"

(Ryoma) "Asking me to get you to stop... Doesn't he see i do what you ask and not the other way around? He's so sure that you really like me, He can't see that he's actually the one you like and it just makes me so mad! It's just... It's such a waste"

(Kaori) "Ryoma... "

(Ryoma) "I'd give anything to be in his place right now, yet he runs around all sad and depressed all the time like if he has nothing going for him. He can't even see what he has directly in front of him. I guess i don't expect him too. He's selfish... Putting himself in front of you like that. I don't even play the damn piano and i'd be your accompanist if you asked. Maybe i'm just jealous or maybe i'm just a horrible person but... I don't see why you like him the way that you do. I... -He sighed as he sat down placing his right hand on his face as tears began to run down his face and through his fingers onto the back of his hand- I'm sorry Kaori. I must sound like a serious Douche right now"

(Kaori) {You still don't completely see it do you? I think you may be the blind one you dummy} -She scoots a bit closer moving his hand from his face as she pulled a tissue from her right pocket. She wiped his tears with it- "No, Technically i'm the selfish one. I'm the horrible person. He said he wouldn't do it and i chased him around the school anyway. I even got Tsubaki to help force him. Then there's what i'm doing to you... " -She put her tissue away and looked at him her big blue eyes filled with sadness-

(Ryoma) -He looked into her eyes a confused look on his face-

(Kaori) "I have never put your opinions or feelings into consideration. I've always sort of just made decisions without ever really asking you or giving you a choice. I just make you do things don't i? -She smiled faintly- i'm the bad person here not you"

(Ryoma) "... You've never made me do anything. When i say that you never give me a choice it's a lie, more of a joke really. The things i do for you are of my own choosing Kaori. I chose to make you those promises. You've done nothing but make me happy ever since you came into my life. I don't think you're a bad person in the slightest. You're trying to help give Kousei his life back and that idiot doesn't see it. I saw the way he smiled in the cafe yesterday too. That wasn't just you. You wouldn't let me take you home until we fed the cat. You instantly ran to that little girl when she fell in the park that day. You played your violin for her to cheer her up. You even called me and stayed up all night on some days when you were out of town. Why? because you knew hearing from you meant a lot to me. But why did that matter? Why do you want to get Kosei playing again? Why did you force Kosei to play for those little girls yesterday? Why do you plan to play the same way on the second round completely disregarding the contest rules when you know you'll get kicked out just because you know the audience will enjoy it? Because Kaori Miyazono you're the sweetest person in this world. You're far from selfish or a bad person. It may seem like you are forcing Kousei to do something he doesn't want to do, but i know it's for the best. I'm sure Tsubaki see's that too. Anything you decide will always be for the best i just know it"

(Kaori) -Her eyes began to flood with tears as she leaned over placing her head on his right shoulder crying into his arm- "You... You just really know how to make me feel good about myself don't you? Even when i truly feel horrible you know how to make it all go away... "

(Ryoma) -He placed his head against hers gently closing his eyes- "I haven't done anything but speak the truth Kaori. You... You're incredible, really.

(Kaori) {I want to be with you really, i just... I can't hurt you like that. It would be really selfish to leave you hurting after just a short time. But isn't this selfish too? Not giving you a choice? My mind wants me to tell you and let you decide for yourself... But my heart just won't allow it. You seem to believe my choices are for the best, i hope this one is too} Hey Ryoma?"

(Ryoma) "Hmm? What's up?" -he brought his left hand over to wipe her tears-

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes as he wiped her tears- "We have some time left before class starts and well, Tae Kwon Do looks fun. I've never been into martial arts and you've never been into instruments. Since i'm teaching you the violin why don't you teach me that?"

(Ryoma) "Seriously?... -He remained silent a moment before he stood up offering her a hand- Alright why not, It would give me someone to spar with when you got good at it" -He smiled-

(Kaori) -She laughed as she took his hand and hopped up in excitement- "Alright! sounds fun let's go!"

The two began practicing martial arts together on the rooftop of Sumiya Junior High School.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Natural Talent?**

Kaori played around at first but then began to take the lessons seriously. He started with the basics teaching her basic punching and kicking techniques. It may have been her first time practicing but she seemed to be a true natural. She stood beside him watching him close as he taught her. About twenty minutes later she finally sat down slightly out of breath. Ryoma sat beside her.

(Ryoma) "Tired already? You need to exercise more Kaori" -He laughed teasingly as he laid down using his arms as a pillow-

(Kaori) -She looked over at him as she caught her breath a moment before laying down beside him using his right arm as a pillow- "Yeah it really looks that way doesn't it? -she laughed lightly- I guess it's a good thing you'll be teaching me from now on huh? -She brought her hands up in front of her face as she looked at them- Think i'll ever have to use it?"

(Ryoma) -He turned his head slightly to his right to look at her hands- "I... I hope not. A fight isn't exactly something you'd want to be a part of"

(Kaori) -She dropped her hands onto her chest as she turned her head to her left to look at him- "I never really thought about something like that. Have you ever been in a fight?"

(Ryoma) -He looked up into the sky the cherry blossoms swirled around in the wind as some of them landed on the two- "Yeah sadly i have. It's not fun. Being in one means you have to hurt or be hurt. Both choices aren't exactly good.

(Kaori) "Yeah... That really doesn't sound fun, hurting people or being hurt by them i mean..." -She closed her eyes as the wind played with her bangs-

(Ryoma) -He just started laughing-

(Kaori) -She opened her eyes and looked at him- "Wh-what's so funny?"

(Ryoma) "You kick the crap out of Kosei and me all the time, it almost seems like you like hurting us" -He smiled-

(Kaori) -She laughed as she faced away from him- "That's completely different, you guys aren't people but instead my friends"

(Ryoma) "That makes sense i guess" -He looked over at her as he smiled his emerald eyes scanning her hair and face-

(Kaori) -She looked over at him her big blue eyes looking into his- "I wouldn't have to hurt you if you weren't such a dummy you know... ?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed a moment as he nuzzled his bangs against hers- "Every time you hurt me it reminds me of the fact that well... You're real. You're really here with me, you exist. The way you play your violin, how kind and sweet you are, the way you sing, the way you make me feel, the way you make me see the color around us... It's all too perfect and really makes me feel like i'm dreaming and none of it is real. I find myself drifting back off into the darkness i felt just before i met you but then you remind me that it's all real. You're really here with me. Getting kicked every now and again is a very small price to pay to be able to be here with you.

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as he nuzzled his bangs into hers as she returned the nuzzling smiling- "Then i guess i'll just have to keep kicking you until you realize that you aren't trapped in the darkness anymore. You have friends and family that really care about you. I um... I won't be around forever you know? No one will so you can't let people be your definition of joy. That has to come from within you. From your passions, from the life that's all around you. Things won't always go your way, and there will be times where the world will seem dark, but it's a truly beautiful place, really. You have to try to see it now the way that i do, that way no matter what happens or what we may lose we can still enjoy the life that we have"

(Ryoma) -He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes- "I think the joys of life are different for all of us Kaori. Somethings that make us happy can easily upset another. You like the world around us, that's who you are i think no matter what happens you'll always be happy because of your love for life. But the world isn't what i love, it's not the anime or the video games i play. It's the select few people that i care about and the things we do together"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as she too pressed her forehead against his- "You're a hard nut to crack you know that?"

(Ryoma) -He smiled- "Sort of reminds you of yourself i bet"

(Kaori) -She pulled away a bit so she could look into his eyes- "I don't think i'm as stubborn as you are though"

(Ryoma) "You're right you're even more so Kaori" -He looked into her eyes as the pre class bell rung out and echoed throughout the school grounds-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as she laughed before standing up towering over him as she brought her right hand down to him- "Time for class"

(Ryoma) -He sighed as he took her hand and stood up- "Yeah yeah i know. let's go i guess"

(Kaori) -She stepped up closer to him as she brought her arms up wrapping them around his neck hugging him close in silence-

(Ryoma) -He remained still a moment before bringing his arms up a bit wrapping them around her waist every few seconds his embrace tightened around her-

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes tightly as her embrace tightened around him- {Don't ever leave my side, stay by me until the very end please?}

(Ryoma) -He released her as he brought his right hand down placing it on the back of her knees picking her up-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as she blinked in confusion before blushing lightly her arms remaining around him-

(Ryoma) "I promised someone i wouldn't be late so we should really get going -He walked to the closed door and stood just in front of it- A little help?"

(Kaori) -She looked over at the door and grabbed the handle with her left hand as he backed up helping her pull it open- "I... I can walk just fine you know" -She buried her face into his neck-

(Ryoma) "Yeah i'm sure you can, but if i carry you that's some walking that you don't have to do, besides i don't mind it at all, you're... really light"

(Kaori) -She held him silently as he carried her down the stairs and into the school building on their way to class. Her eyes remained closed as she began to hear the whispers and comments of the other students-

(Tsubaki) -She turned the corner as she noticed her friends- {Awww isn't that cute?}

(Girl 1) "Hey aren't they the ones that were dancing together this morning?"

(Girl 2) "Hey yeah that is them... He's carrying her to class now? Wow those two are really into each other huh?"

(Girl 1) -she clung to her friend- "I'm sort of you know, jealous"

(Girl 2) "Why because she's prettier than you?" -she laughed-

(Girl 1) "Yeah... I mean what!? No! Because of how happy she looks. None of my relationships ever work out -she sighed- i want to be that happy, boys suck"

(Girl 2) "You can say that again, my boyfriend is more into his soccer games than actually me i swear" -she hugged her friend-

(Girl 1) "She is really pretty though, i like her eyes"

(Ryoma) -He heard the comments and smiled lightly as he reached classroom 4B gently putting Kaori down- {Yeah, i like her eyes too}

(Kaori) -She dusted herself off and smiled at Ryoma as she headed on inside smiling brightly- {Do i really look that happy... ?}

Ryoma and Tsubaki headed in after her as they took their seats in the back and prepared for class. The last hour went by fast as the final bell of the day rung and everyone exited the classroom excitedly. Tsubaki waved goodbye to the two and headed off with Nao. Kaori strapped her violin case to her back before wrapping her arms around Ryoma's right arm as the two headed outside and began to head to the Miyazono bakery.

(Ryoma) "Is there anything you want to do before you go home? something you haven't tried eating yet maybe?"

(Kaori) -Her grip on his arm tightened as her gaze remained in front of her- "I was hoping we could hang out at the park a while for your second Violin lesson"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and laughed lightly- "If that's what you want Kaori"

(Kaori) -She looked at him- "Not just me, you have to want it too... "

(Ryoma) "Of course i want too, i don't care what it is just as long as i get to spend time with you. Also any excuse to hear you play your violin is always good" -he smiled-

(Kaori) -she shook her head and laughed tightening her grip on his arm- "You dummy"

They arrived at the park where Kaori began Ryoma's second lesson. She instructed him while she played her violin for a few hours before handing it to him. She swayed her hands back and forth and began to sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". He didn't even look at the violin but began to play it seemingly perfectly as he looked into her eyes while she sang. {What the? Is this really only his second time playing a violin? It's nearly perfect!} After the song she and the people that were nearby began to clap.

(Ryoma) -He looked around him and noticed the few people that clapped nearby. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously-

(Kaori) "That was really good! There were hardly any mistakes at all! Are you sure this is only your second time?"

(Ryoma) -He smiled as he handed the violin to her- "Yeah i'm sure. It's you... You're an amazing teacher. I just really want to make you proud so i guess i pay extra close attention or something. Your singing it really helps me concentrate and focus. I feel so relaxed and calm"

(Kaori) -She stuffed her violin back in it's case a smile on her face- "Really?... I guess i just may be your confidence too then"

(Ryoma) "I wouldn't doubt it Kaori -He stood up and offered his right hand to her- It's getting late we should get you home"

(Kaori) -She strapped her violin to her back and took his hand standing up wrapping her arms around his right arm- "Yeah alright"

(Ryoma) -He looked at her as she held his arm focused on the path ahead of her. He smiled as he thought of the bright smile that was on her tiny pink lips just moments ago- {Did i really do that well? I want to make you smile like that again Kaori... }

(Kaori) -She looked over at him and noticed him looking at her with a smile on his face- "What are you smiling about?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he closed his eyes- "I'm just happy i guess. Happy i didn't bomb in front of those people. They looked pretty pleased with the way i played and it was sort of nice. I can see why you enjoy it but i can also see why... Why Arima is scared to get up on stage again"

(Kaori) -She turned her attention to the road ahead- "Yeah... Messing up on stage is any musicians greatest fear. But once he starts playing again he'll be fine i just know it. You heard him in the cafe yesterday he's... amazing"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... Sort of makes me want to play the piano"

(Kaori) "R-really?" -she looked up at him-

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I've always liked the sound of the piano i just never cared to play it myself. Besides if i was to learn that means i'd be able to play with you up on stage. I'd get to follow your lead and be there for you. If you piss off the judges again i'd be there right along with you -he laughed-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes and smiled- "That's... A nice thought but, just what makes you think you'd be able to keep up with my playing?"

(Ryoma) "My motivation to do so, My desire to be beside you no matter what. I think that's good fuel"

(Kaori) "Why don't you go ahead and give the piano a try then... ?" -She looked up to him as she curiously awaited his response-

(Ryoma) "Hmm, Maybe i will. But not before you've accomplished your goal of playing with Kousei. That's not my place right now, it's his"

(Kaori) -She rested her head on his right shoulder and closed her eyes- "If you say so"

(Ryoma) "It's the sole reason you switched to the violin remember? It just wouldn't be right"

(Kaori) "Yeah of course i remember, i'm not that forgetful. Do you think, come next week... He'll be there on stage with me?"

(Ryoma) "I dunno, i can't speak for anyone but myself, but i will say this. Expect me to be standing right behind you just where i was on Saturday. I'd prefer if you didn't have to go up and play solo, but i'll be there for you regardless"

(Kaori) -She squeezed his arm and smiled brightly- "Thank you so much!"

(Ryoma) "You really don't have to thank me Kaori, It really is my pleasure" -He rested his head against hers-

They finally made it to the Miyazono Bakery where Mr and Mrs Miyazono waited outside for their daughter. They greeted Ryoma and Kaori with warm smiles and hugs each.

(Yoshi) "Thank you for once again seeing my daughter home safe"

(Ryoma) -He bowed respectfully- "It's my pleasure, really. I... I like spending time with Her" -He blushed lightly-

(Yoshi) -He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled- "I can tell Haha"

(Ryouko) "Would you like some sweets dear?" -She smiled warmly-

(Ryoma) "That sounds amazing, but i think i'll take a pass this time Ryouko"

(Ryouko) "Aww that's too bad, next time then"

(Kaori) "Ryoma?" -she placed her arms behind her back holding her left hand in her right as she swayed side to side-

(Ryoma) "Yes Kaori... ?" -He looked at her as she swayed side to side cutely as he couldn't help but smile-

(Kaori) "Could you play my violin for my parents please? I really want to show them how good you got in just two lessons" -She looked at him her big blue eyes sparkling in the stillness of the night-

(Miyazono's) -They looked at each other a moment before looking back at the two-

(Ryoma) "... Seriously? I don't want to disappoint you if i don't play as well as i did earlier" -he scratches the back of his head-

(Kaori) "I'll be right here i promise, i'll even sing for you again... Okay?"

(Ryoma) "Another chance to hear you sing? -He smiled as he held his hands out and waited for her to hand him her violin- Alright, with you here there's no way i can fail"

(Kaori) -She smiled brightly as she excitedly took her violin off of her back and out of it's case before handing it to him-

(Miyazono's) -They sat down on the chairs they kept just in front of the bakery smiles on their faces as they waited for him to play. Kaori sat on her mothers lap-

(Ryoma) -He stood in front of the Miyazono's as he placed the violin on his left shoulder and tucked it under his chin taking the bow in his right hand placing it upon the violin. He looked at Kaori-

(Kaori) -She began to cutely sway her hands back and forth smiling sweetly as she began to sing-

(Ryoma) -He looked into her eyes as she began to sing, his body automatically beginning to play the violin just as he played it earlier. He focused on the soothing sound of her voice as he closed his eyes beginning to now sway to the music he had been creating. It was even better than it was at the park, this time he could feel the music deep within him-

(Kaori) -Her face lit up with joy as she continued to sing swaying along with the music he had been creating- {You look so happy, Is that because of me?}

(Ryouko) -She wrapped her arms around her daughter as she too swayed to the music- "Wow this is coming from only two lessons? Sounds like a natural"

(Yoshi) "Or Kaori is an amazing teacher. He certainly plays very similarly to her" -he smiled-

(Ryoma) -he opened his eyes just as the song was almost over to look at Kaori who looked back at him a bright smile on her face as she still swayed side to side singing. Soon after his playing and her singing both came to a stop-

(Kaori) -She got up off of her mothers lap and walked to Ryoma before hugging him tightly- "That was even better than at the park!"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as she hugged him. He held the violin and bow in his left hand as he wrapped his right arm around her waist- "I really wanted to see you smile like that again. I just knew i had to play even better to get it" -he closed his eyes-

(Miyazono's) -The two held each other as they watched them smiling warmly-

(Kaori) "You've made me smile plenty of times before... " -she held him tighter-

(Ryoma) "Yeah... But that smile was different. It was bright and colorful... " -He held her tighter-

(Kaori) "... You... You dummy" -She slowly pulled away from him as she took her violin from him stuffing it back in it's case-

(Ryoma) -He bowed at the Miyazono's as they clapped- "Thank you, Thank you very much" -He laughed-

The Miyazono's thanked him for the performance and headed on inside where they left the two alone a moment.

(Ryoma) "They really liked it huh?" -He scratched the back of his head-

(Kaori) -She shook her head-"No, They loved it. I know i did!"

(Ryoma) "I uh... I feel like i wouldn't be able to play that efficiently if you aren't there honestly"

(Kaori) -She shook her head- "That isn't true, you could just close your eyes and think of me. It would be like if i was there. Anyway you should get home it's getting late" -she smiled as she playfully pushed him away-

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I guess i should huh? But no matter how much i think or even dream of you Kaori It's never the same as actually being with you... " -He began to walk backwards away from her as he waved at her-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes a moment her left hand rising up to her heart as she opened her eyes smiling softly at him using her right hand to wave at him-

(Ryoma) -he smiled and turned away sliding his hands into his pockets as he began to walk home-

(Kaori) -she went on inside and sat in between her parents who were on the couch watching t.v as she rested her head on her mothers chest closing her eyes smiling-

Days passed And Ryoma went to school every morning on time. For the course of the week Tsubaki harassed Kousei into joining Kaori on the piano. Every recess Tsubaki left Saint-saens's introduction and Rondo Capriccioso playing in the music room for Kousei to hear as well as filling his locker with the piece. Ryoma and Kaori Practiced Tae Kwon Do on the roof and practiced the violin at the park every day. They each got proficient at each others craft.

 _ **The day of the second round**_

(Ryoma) "He still hasn't agreed? Well damn what do we do? It's already begun, we are going to be late if we don't head out soon.

(Kaori) "We're going to make it on time and he's coming with us! It's lunch time but he wasn't in the lunchroom or in the music prep room, where could he be?"

(Ryoma) "Mmmm Oh! He sometimes hangs out of the roof and listens to music while he eats, maybe he's up there?"

(Kaori) -She headed into the stair way and made her way upstairs running as fast as she could. Before she made it to the top she began to breath deeply as she slowed down-

(Ryoma) -He placed his right hand on her back- "Hey are you feeling okay?"

(Kaori) "Y-yeah i'm fine *pant* i haven't slept all too much *pant* i was excited yet nervous all night *pant* and running around looking for Kousei isn't helping" -she bent over placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath-

(Ryoma) -He picked her up and began to carry her up the rest of the way- "Hey relax, today is supposed to be special not stressful. There's no need to be nervous. You're going to make everyone happy just like you did last time. You are the audience favorite after all"

(Kaori) -She buried her face into his neck as she continued trying to catch her breath- "Thank you Ryoma... "

The two made it upstairs to the roof. Ryoma put Kaori down as they looked around and didn't see Kousei who sat just in the corner where the shade was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Kaori's New Accompanist**

 _ **Sumiya Roof**_

The two scanned the area as Ryoma turned around and noticed Kousei who was staring at them as he held a sandwich to his lips a surprised look on his face.

(Kousei) "W-wait a sec, what are the two of you doing here?! Aren't the prelims to the second round today?"

(Ryoma) -He scratched the back of his head "That's sorta why we're here Kousei, we- He shifted his attention to Kaori who took her violin case off of her back as she began to walk to Kousei slowly at first before picking up speed-

(Kousei) -He watched as she approached, his hand that held the sandwich to his lips dropped lower and lower away from his mouth the closer she got to him-

(Kaori) -She spun around hitting a 180 degree turn away from Kousei bringing her right leg straight up into the air spinning once again hitting another 180 degree turn to face Kousei as she dropped her right leg down onto the top of his head in an Axe Kick. He dropped to the ground as she struck her stance a moment-

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and face palmed as he walked closer to Kaori standing just to her right- "K-Kaori i didn't teach you that so you could hurt Kousei with it you know... But that was a pretty impressive axe kick"

(Kaori) -She looked to her right and winked before turning her attention back to Kousei who was sitting up slowly holding his head in pain. She dropped her stance and balled her fists up leaning forward slightly- "What do you think we're doing here!? We've been looking for you all over you know! -She looked around him and noticed his sandwiches- "And eating lunch on the roof? That's such a typical anime guy thing to do, anyway come on let's go!"

(Kousei) -He moved his hands from his head and dropped them to his lap as he glared up at the girl who towered over him "I've been telling you for days on end now, "I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR ACCOMPANIST" People require training for that type of work, you don't just become one over night! Besides... I wouldn't be able to give a performance i'd be proud of... Not in this state. I'm sorry i'm just not like you... I can't play anymore" -he lowered his head as he closed his eyes tightly-

(Ryoma) "I guess it can't be helped Kaori... We should go before you miss your turn alright?" -He placed his left hand on her right shoulder-

(Kaori) -She looked to her right at his hand as she brought her left hand up placing it on top of his before shifting her attention back to Kousei- "There's a huge difference you know... (Kousei turned his attention to her as she spoke) It's not that you aren't able to play, you're just choosing not too. You can't "hear the notes" but you aren't exactly trying to now are you? Why are you running away so much?"

(Kousei) -He turned his gaze away from her as he looked at the floor his hands beginning to clench tightly upon his thighs- "Because... When i play I... i feel horrible okay?! -his dark blue eyes began to swell up in tears-

(Ryoma) "What do you mean?" -He looked at Kousei a concerned expression on his face-

(Kousei) "When i play it feels like... I'm at the very bottom of the darkest sea, completely and utterly alone. Not even a single sign of life. No light, no sound, nothing... Just nothing. That day when it all started i just froze. I felt so horrible and no one cared. I could feel the cold gaze of the audience as they watched me in disappointment. I was alone and scared and yet no one tried to help me. They just wondered why i had stopped... Some were just happy because i finally lost. I finally got out but you're asking me to go back down, down to the bottom of the ocean"

(Kaori) -She moved her hands to her hips as she smiled brightly closing her eyes- "Yeah but... You'll have us this time! (Kousei's eyes widened as he looked at the friends that stood beside him) Maybe you really can't hear your own notes, and maybe you're seriously out of practice. I Know all of those things already but... I want you to join me on stage anyway. It's possible we are going to bomb out there, we'll probably lose too, but at least we'll get to play together. There's a crowd and a chance to play, i want to take it! Like last time i'll give it everything i have, and maybe the people who hear me play... Will never forget me. I just want part of me to echo in the hearts of those who hear me. On Saturday i realized... That just may be my reason for existing. I was put on this earth to make music and i think you were too"

(Kousei) -He looked at her as she spoke his gaze never leaving hers-

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as she leaned forward bowing at him placing her hands on her knees- "so please... Help me be remembered, Help me echo in the hearts of those who will hear me perform today"

(Kousei) "But... I... I-" -His eyes widened as her hands moved from her knees to the edge of her skirt as she gripped it tightly tears now beginning to race down her face-

(Kaori) "Please help me? Believe in me please? You don't know how much this all means to me and i really need your help, I'm so close to just giving up i can't do it alone!" -She began to cry harder as her tears began to hit the ground just in front of Kousei-

(Kousei) -He looked down at the tears that fell in front of him as he followed them up to her face and watched in silence not sure of what to say as she cried-

(Ryoma) -He stood behind Kaori placing his hands on her shoulders standing her up straight as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders placing his chin on her right shoulder closing his eyes- {Why?... Why do you run from the one that wants to make you happy but fight for the one who makes you cry?}

(Kaori) -She brought her arms up placing her hands on his arms a moment as her tears ran down her cheeks and onto his skin-

(Ryoma) -Upon feeling her warm tears against his arms his embrace tightened around her as he held his own tears back-

(Kaori) -She kept her left hand on his left arm and brought her right hand up to wipe her tears as she sniffled continuing to cry after-

(Kousei) -he closed his eyes a moment before he stood up to face the two- "You... You were right Ryoma"

(Ryoma) -He opened his eyes as he looked at Kousei his embrace on Kaori loosening slightly-

(Kousei) "There's just no winning with her is there? I'll do it Kaori... I'll be your accompanist"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened at his words as the last of her tears fell onto Ryoma's arms-

(Kousei) -He walked closer to the two stepping out of the shade a faint smile forming upon his lips- "I can almost assure you i'll be horrible though"

(Kaori) -Her eyes shifted back to normal as she closed them a bright smile replacing her sadness her hands tightly gripping Ryoma's arms- "Mmm!"

(Ryoma) -He smiled at Kousei before closing his eyes tightening his embrace around Kaori-

Suddenly Tsubaki and Watari busted in through the door instantly shifting their attention to Kousei simultaneously yelling "ATTACK!" as Watari grabbed Kousei while Tsubaki began to kick him over and over again.

(Tsubaki) "I can't believe you even considered leaving Kaori hanging knowing full well she needed you!"

(Watari) "We heard her crying from all the way downstairs, what the heck is wrong with you making such a gorgeous girl cry anyway!?"

(Kaori) -She watched in confusion a moment before pressing her right cheek against Ryoma's left cheek nuzzling him laughing sweetly squeezing his arms-

(Ryoma) -He nuzzled her cheek as he laughed at Kousei along with her tightening his embrace once more-

(Tsubaki) -She kicked Kousei one final time before looking at the little yellow watch she wore on her left wrist- "Alright if we start running now we can make it in about 20 minutes!"

(Kousei) "Wha-whaa?! If you make me run that far i'll kill over on the piano... "

(Ryoma) -He raised his right hand his arms still around Kaori- "I'm also against that idea"

(Kaori) "As fun as that sounds i don't think i could run that far either!" -she pointed to her violin as Ryoma released her picking it up off the floor and handing it to her-

(Watari) "Heh no worries i have an idea just follow me!" -he took off running down the stairs as his friends followed close behind him. He ran outside and stopped just in front of two bikes that stood in front of the school. He grabbed one pushing it to Ryoma as he climbed on the the other one patting the seat-

(Ryoma) -He caught the bike and looked down at it as he arched an eyebrow- "You can't be serious Watari"

(Tsubaki) -She climbed onto the seat Watari had patted as she grabbed Kousei making him sit on a little metal like seat that stuck out just above the back tire-

(Watari) "Dead serious now let's get going shall we?" -He smirked-

(Ryoma) -He shook his head as he climbed onto the bike looking back at Kaori who placed her hands on his shoulders and hopped on-

The five took off and started speeding down the streets heading towards the Towa Hall building where the contest took place again.

(Tsubaki) "Have the two of you practiced the song together at all or are you just rolling with it?"

(Kaori) "We're totally just rolling with it but i'm not worried, we're just that great!"

(Ryoma) -He kept his attention in front of him for his safety and Kaori's as he rode down the street looking around him- {This town is so beautiful isn't it?}

(Kousei) -he kept his eyes glued to a copy of the set piece- "Shouldn't you guys be in class though? And please tell me you at least know the owners of these bikes"

(Watari) "Hey don't worry about the details, all that matters is that you guys are going to make it on time am i right?!"

As they approached Watari hit the brakes power sliding as the bike turned to it's side Tsubaki held on to Watari but Kousei flew off of the bike face planting just in front of them.

(Watari) "Ouch that looked like it hurt!"

(Kaori) -She hopped off of the bike- "Look guys we made it, right on time too!"

(Watari) "Well what are you guys waiting for? Get in there!" -He smirked-

(Kaori) -She smiled as she grabbed Kousei's shirt collar with her right hand taking Ryoma's right hand in her left hand as she headed into the Towa hall building dragging Kousei- "You guys are life savers really!"

(Kousei) -He lowered the book from his sight as he was being dragged so he could look at Tsubaki and Watari- "Thanks guys, i'm... ready!"

(Watari) -He smirked and gave Kousei a thumbs up and watched as they entered the building- "So... We got him here. Do you think he'll actually play?"

(Tsubaki) -She took a few steps forward as she looked up into the sky- "The spring time... It's right around the corner you know?"

(Watari) "Huh? That's random -he walked up beside her- You going to miss the cherry blossoms? April's almost just a memory now, until next year that is"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah... Anyway we better get inside!"

The two headed on inside where they took the same exact seats they sat in the week before and watched the contestants patiently waiting for Kaori and Kousei to perform together.

 _ **Back stage**_

Kaori dropped Kousei at a nearby seat before handing her violin case over to Ryoma.

(Kaori) "Keep that safe for me okay? I'm going to go and get changed into something a little more fitting for my performance"

(Ryoma) -He took her violin case holding it over his right shoulder- "You uh... You plan on looking just as beautiful as last time?"

(Kaori) -She took a few steps backwards heading towards the dressing room a smile forming upon her lips "I don't yet but i'm sure you'll let me know soon enough" -she entered the dressing room-

(Ryoma) -He sat beside Kousei who had his head tilted down and buried into the book he had with him, his fingers moving up and down repeatedly as if he was playing the piano- "Hey are... Are you going to be alright?"

(Kousei) -He pulled away from the book looking at Ryoma his eyes widened almost as if they were going to pop out of his skull- "I'm... I'm insane! Agreeing to this with no prior practice! Why couldn't i have agreed sooner!? That way i could have at least practiced every night and day drilling this into my muscle memory again and again until the sheet music was completely irrelevant! I'm going in there literally blind and deaf, but that's... Not an issue i mean it's not like... SHE PLAYS LIKE A LUNATIC!"

The people back stage looked at Kousei with confused expressions as the word "Lunatic" echoed throughout the room.

(Ryoma) -He looked around at all the people who had been staring as he scratched his right cheek with his right index finger nervously "Could you keep it down a bit... ? Anyway you need to calm down alright? I know it's been a while since you played for real, about two years right? And i know that the thought of playing in front of tons of people in an actual competition on your first day back without practice is scary, but... Kaori believes in you, i believe in you, Tsubaki and Watari both believe in you too. I've only ever heard you play that one time in the cafe and i haven't told you but i... Well, i thought you were amazing. You sort of make me wish i could play half as good as you. Music obviously makes Kaori happy and that's one thing that has never been a part of me"

(Kousei) -His eyes widened at Ryoma's words a moment before shifting back to normal- "She loves music there's no doubt about that, but you don't need it to make her happy you know... -He smiled lightly- She obviously enjoys being around you whether you see it or not, It's the truth. But besides that i want to thank you for the kind words but... I don't think i can do this, seriously. I think i made a bad call. I'm seriously going to ruin her performance. The only thing the audience will remember is how awful her accompanist was.

(Ryoma) -He placed his right hand on Kousei's left shoulder- "I think even if you were to bomb out there she wouldn't be upset even in the slightest. She just really wants to play with the "super amazing Pianist" Kousei Arima, whether you do good or bad, it's all she really wants. But... If you were too do great out there that would be a bonus you know -he smiled-

(Kousei) -He looked down at the book he held in his lap and sat in silence-

(Kaori) -She returned her school uniform replaced by a purple dress with small purple heels and a purple flower hair clip. She stood in front of the two taking her bow and violin in her left hand- "So what do you think of my dress? First time wearing it. Mom got it for me just yesterday"

(Ryoma) -He stood up holding his left hand out to her-

(Kaori) -She looked down at his hand and took it in her right hand before looking into his eyes-

(Ryoma) -He spun her around gently as he looked her from top to bottom- "That's a lot of purple... "

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right smiling warmly- "Yep! It's your favorite color isn't it?"

(Ryoma) "You remembered that? Wait you aren't wearing lots of purple for me are you... ?"

(Kaori) "Do i look okay... ?"

(Ryoma) "You look more than okay, You're seriously, seriously beautiful Kaori"

(Kaori) -She blushed lightly as she let go of his hand and looked at Kousei "And what do you think friend A?" she blinked in confusion as Kousei stared into his book with no response, she called for his attention several times but still he did not respond-

(Kousei) {He's sure she won't be upset with me... But i don't want to ruin her performance! I feel like it would be selfish if i went out on stage and blew it for her... But she really wants me up there wouldn't it be even more selfish to leave her playing solo?! What do i do?!}

(Kaori) -She took his book from his lap as she hit him over the head with it the sound of the impact echoed throughout the room catching the attention of all that heard it-

(Kousei) "A-ahhh! -He held his head in pain- I really need my brain to work right now if you don't mind!"

(Kaori) "Oh hush and just look at me for a moment..." -She leaned down closer to him leveling her eyes with his own-

(Kousei) -His eyes widened as he turned his head to his left and looked at Ryoma before gulping nervously-

(Ryoma) -He placed his right index finger on Kousei's left cheek forcing him to turn his attention back to Kaori-

(Kaori) -her head remained straight as she turned her eyes to look at Ryoma a moment before once again locking eyes with Kousei- "You... You always have your head down. You've been stuck looking into that score as if it were quick sand. Stop freaking out i know you can do this i believe in you. The piece was your lunch track for like the past week, Tsubaki made sure of that. And the score itself was plastered all over your world. The song is inside of you -She smiled as she stood up straight- Let's go on a musical journey. No matter how we do out there we won't be alone, To me that's all that matters"

(Kousei) -His concerned expression began to fade as a more confident one began to take over-

(Ryoma) -He stood up and stretched as he clapped lightly- "Alright, That should do it, Good luck out there you two" -He headed towards the door-

(Kaori) -She took his right hand in her right hand- "And just where do you think you're going?"

(Ryoma) -He looked down at their hands as he turned to his right slightly- "To the auditorium to join Tsubaki and Watari where else?"

(Kaori) "Oh no you're not -She walked backwards as she tugged on his hand pulling him with her- You're going to be at the same exact spot as you were last time. We agreed on that remember?"

(Ryoma) -He stood firmly stopping her from pulling him- "Yeah... But that was because you were up on stage alone. You won't be this time. You have Kousei. This "Musical Journey" isn't mine to go on. I'll be here cheering for the two of you at a more appropriate spot for me alright?"

(Kaori) "... You promised to be beside me no matter what remember... ?"

(Ryoma) " Y-yeah i haven't forgotten. I'm not going anywhere i'm still going to be there"

(Kaori) -She pulled him softly "I want you right behind me though okay?" -She looked into his eyes-

(Ryoma) -He shook his head as he sighed before nodding his head walking towards her- "Yeah... Okay Kaori"

(Kaori) -She released his hand as she wrapped her right arm around him-

(Ryoma) -He stood still his arms at his sides as she held him a blank expression on his face-

(Kaori) "The kind of "journey" i go on doesn't matter. I will always want you nearby as long as i live... Okay?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, okay... If you say so"

(Kaori) -She pulled away slightly keeping her arm around him as she looked into his eyes- "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

(Ryoma) -he smiled faintly as he returned her gaze nodding his head-

(Towa guy) "Next up is entrant number 14 Kaori Miyazono, It's time to take the stage"

(Kaori) -She looked back at the man who spoke as her right hand slid down Ryoma's shoulder and down his chest stopping at his hip- "Cheer for me?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah of course" -He smiled-

(Kaori) -She smiled back and turned her attention to Kousei taking his left hand in her right before running off heading to the stage- "That's our cue!"

(Ryoma) "..." -He slid his hands into his pockets and followed behind the two-

(Kousei) -He followed behind Kaori as he looked down at her hand that held his giving it a gentle squeeze- {You're raging one second but calm the next, Every moment I've spent with you has been like a roller coaster. You're like a journey with no destination in sight... You... You're the embodiment of freedom aren't you... ?} "You're running to the stage without a single fear in sight... It's like you're freedom itself"

(Kaori) -She stopped just before the stage and turned to face him- "I'm not scared because i'm not going out there alone, i have all of you with me. And freedom is... Well freedom is what we find out there" -She released his hand as she saw Ryoma approaching just behind them. She waved and smiled at him before turning to face the stage Kousei standing beside her-

(Kousei) "That silence belongs to us. And every single person out there is waiting for us to fill it with something"

(Kaori) "Yeah... -She took a deep breath- Come on we shouldn't keep saint-saens waiting" -she headed on stage as Kousei followed behind her-

(Ryoma) -He placed his back against the doorway and turned his head to the left as he watched the two out on stage- {Has my role as your "boyfriend" Finally been accomplished... ? And what's this persistent pain that i keep feeling in my heart all of a sudden? Is... is my heart breaking?} -He placed his right hand over his heart}


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Kaori Vs Kousei**

Tsubaki and Watari moved to the edge of their seats in excitement upon seeing Kaori and Kousei take the stage. The crowd instantly noticed that Kaori's accompanist had been a teen her own age. Moments after that, they realized that not only was he a teen her own age but it was Kousei Arima himself who proceeded to mess around with the seat a while.

(Kaori) -She watched as Kousei fiddled around the seat a while before finally adjusting it in a way he was comfortable with "You're such a princess Kousei... -She shifted her attention to Ryoma who was looking into his palms a confused yet seemingly sad expression on his face as he placed his right hand over his heart again. He looked over at her as the two locked eyes a moment- {What's wrong Ryoma... ?}

(Kousei) "Alright -he took a deep breath- It's now or never i guess"

(Kaori) -She looked away from him and faced the crowd taking a deep breath "Elohim Essaim. Elohim Essaim. Most humbly i implore you -She looked back at Kousei who looked back at her and nodded his head- Don't forget to smile princess" -She placed her violin on her left shoulder and tucked it under her chin-

(Kousei) -He placed his fingers upon the keys as he looked up {This piece was dedicated to the virtuoso violinist Sarasate... Saint-Saens's Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso} and with that he began to play softly-

(Kaori) -Her face shifted to that focused emotionless expression that took over her the week just before as she closed her eyes beginning to play softly swaying the the music the two had been creating-

(Kousei) -He played softly his nerves beginning to fade as he realized he could hear the notes- {I can hear everything... The song might have been a good choice for my first performance... I shouldn't get ahead of myself though, there are numerous parts where i could start to mess up. Alright i can focus on the sounds of her playing and keep an eye on the score i should be fine}

(Tsubaki) -She leaned her head onto Watari's right shoulder as she watched intently and happily- "D-do you hear that Watari?... He... He's actually playing the piano again"

(Watari) -He looked over at Tsubaki as she rested her head on his shoulder. He shook his head lightly and smiled- "Yeah i hear it Tsubaki"

(Kaori) -She opened her eyes looking back at Kousei with that emotionless yet refined expression-

(Kousei) -He noticed this and instantly braced himself as she began to play at a faster pace. Following her lead he began to do so too. But it didn't last long the two shifted back to playing softly-

(Judge) -He sat up excitedly- {Yeah... That's the Kaori Miyazono i remember}

(Kaori) -She shifted back and forth between playing at a fast pace and soft gentle pace-

The crowd watched in silent anticipation enjoying the performance that was being presented to them. Some had been recording the performance with their camera phones. Better late than never Yoshiyuki and Ryouko entered the auditorium and took their seats. Ryouko drew her phone as she too began to record her daughters performance. Kaori noticed them and smiled brightly.

(Kousei) -He looked over to his right as his eyes widened upon seeing an image of his mother in the back a menacing smirk beginning to form upon her lips. He turned away attempting to focus on the score when suddenly the notes began to fade and leave him. {No...No! The notes they're vanishing! Everything was fine why now?! -He continued to play as the room around him began to shift into the darkness that existed only at the bottom of the sea. The dark sea that tortured him solely when he played the piano. His performance began fail-

(Ryoma) -He clenched his fist gripping his shirt tightly the lingering and unsettling feeling in his heart continued to pester him {This familiar feeling... It's exactly how i felt when i didn't see you at school that day... What?! What are you trying to tell me?!} -He jerked his head back hitting the back of it on the wall just behind him as he began to notice Kousei's performance beginning to drop. He turned his head to the left to face the stage, Kaori too had looked back at Kousei as she noticed-

Tsubaki, Watari, The judges and the audience alike all began to notice that Kousei was beginning to lose it. His tempo had begun to shift off pace with Kaori's. The two continued to play as Kaori looked back at Kousei. He only continued to slowly play worse and worse. The audience began to express their displeasure for Kousei's performance.

(Kousei) -His fear and concern began to shift to despair and anger as he began to pound the keys loudly- {It just doesn't make sense! The piano works the people before have been playing it! I'm pounding the keys loudly yet i can't hear a single note! Why does this happen?!} -He pounded his fists on the piano one final time before his hands slowly slid off of the piano keys and onto each of his thighs. He closed his eyes tightly as he could hear the gasps and feel the cold gaze of the crowd-

(Tsubaki) -She held her hands to her face a look of surprise and sadness beginning to replace her previous happy expression- {Kousei... You had it}

(Judge) {Unheard of, but probably the best move. She's going to face some deductions, but this way she's sure to lose a lot less}

(Kaori) -She continued to play softly swaying to the music- {I asked you to come up here with me and you did. For that i'm grateful. But come on friend A we aren't done here. You know what we came here to do get it together, i believe in you}

(Kousei) -He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the whispers of the audience. unable to make out what was being said but he already knew- {I know, I know... I'm ruining everything! If i keep playing this way i'd only make things worse for her... } -He closed his eyes tightly a moment when suddenly the sounds of the violin came to a stop. His eyes instantly widened as he turned his attention to Kaori in shock-

The crowd stared at the contestants on stage in shock and utter awe. Ryoma slid down along the wall until he was sitting down his gaze locked on to the Kaori who appeared to be out of breath as she stood there silently facing them. They proceeded to look around at each other questioning what had been taking place on stage. Kaori took a deep breath as her breathing began to regulate. The crowd and judges continued to express their concern and disappointment for the performance they had long awaited. Kousei just continued to stare at Kaori when finally she spoke.

(Kaori) "I wasn't lying when i said i believed you could do this. We both stopped so it's obvious i'm out of the contest. But it's a good thing we aren't here for the competition part right? I came here to play and leave behind a performance to be remembered and we can still do just that. So... -She turned to face him smiling warmly- again?"

(Kousei) -His eyes widened a moment before shifting back to normal as she turned away from him facing the crowd beginning to play once again-

(Woman) "H-huh? Is she allowed to just start playing again like that?"

(Man) "Yeah, so as long as they don't exceed their performance time they can do what they please, but anything after the part where she stopped won't really count. What she does now doesn't really matter at all, for the contest part at least, she's out"

(Tsubaki) -Upon hearing the conversation between the two she looks back on stage in sadness-

(Woman) "So... she's playing for the sake of playing then?"

(Watari) -He grips his arm rests tightly as he grit his teeth- "Start playing you idiot! If you leave her playing solo or make her cry again i'll kick your ass FOR Ryoma!"

(Kousei) -He turned his attention to the score in front of him his face riddled with sadness- {I always found an excuse to get away from the piano... But now i'm trying to find a reason to stay} Her voice began to echo in his head (The music is in you, you know the song. If you need to, look at me, not at the floor and not at the score but at me, look at me) He turned his attention to her as his expression shifted to a strong look of determination as he suddenly began to play-

(Kaori) -She looked back at him a warm smile on her face as she continued to play- {Yeah that's it friend A, Now get it together. Let's do what we came here to do!}

(Kousei) -He continued to pound the keys just as before as he tried to regain his focus- {Come on Kousei focus, FOCUS! The notes have left me and the piano has gone mute, But i heard this song over and over again for the entire week. The notes were "plastered" in my world so why can't i focus?... I need to foc-

He zoned out as the setting around him began to change. He had been in his living room playing his piano pounding the keys just as hard when his mother approached patting his head lovingly. "You don't need to pound the keys so hard my love, what if you were the piano? Wouldn't being pounded like that make you sad or even mad? Now what if you were being tickled and petted just like a little kitten? You'd purr and be really happy right? So try it like that okay?"

He snapped back into reality when a smile formed upon his lips. His pounding began to soften as he hit the keys gently {If i can't hear the sounds, i can imagine it. I'll take everything you left me mom and i'll use it today} His horrible playing began to shift to a much better performance than even that of Kaori's. She noticed this as she smirked stepping her game up playing even more beautifully and elegantly than before. The crowd noticed this and began to sit at the edge of their seats in excitement.

(Ryoma) -He kept his right hand over his heart as a smile slowly began to form upon his lips- "Yeah... That's the Kaori Miyazono we all know and love"

(Tsubaki) -She stood up as she yelled at the top of her lungs- "YEAH THAT'S IT KOUSEI, KAORI YOU"RE AMAZING!"

(Judge) {No way! Is this a duet or a battle of guts and tenacity? With every blow the audience and i hunger for more!} -He sat at the edge of his seat-

(Watari) -He stared at Kaori in awe his eyes widening more and more each second- "S-She's so beautiful"

(Kaori) {I'll give you a fight if that's what you want friend A} -she paused a moment as she flipped her hair off of her right shoulder beginning to play even more fiercely as she looked back at him smiling warmly-

(Kousei) -He looked at her through his peripheral vision- {You move me forward relentlessly, no matter what i say or do, leaving me with no choice or say in the matter, like that of a heart beat. You're music is everywhere... It's all i can hear, you just you and nothing more. You're here, you're with me} a strong smile began to form upon his lips as he looked at her his eyes beginning to sparkle and shine with life-

(Tsubaki) -She held her hands to her face smiling excitedly and happily when she started to notice the look that Kousei began to give Kaori, his usual "colorless" gaze began to shift into a more colorful one filled with life just before her very eyes. Her smile began to fade as her hands dropped from her mouth-

The two played fiercely and beautifully when it suddenly came to a stop. The crowd remained silent a moment when suddenly cheering flooded the building. Everyone shot up from their seats yelling loudly hopping up and down excitedly clapping. The only disappointed soul in the entire building was that of a single judge. Ryoma stood up from the floor as he slid his hands into his pockets.

(Kousei) -He breathed deeply as he looked at the crowd in shock and awe- {That dry air, and scent of dust... My journey has officially begun} -he stood up and walked to Kaori as he stood beside her his smile just as bright. He looked into her eyes-

(Kaori) -She returned his gaze a moment as she turned her attention to the crowd panting heavily as she bowed to them turning her head to look at Kousei- "Do you hear that friend A? *pant* We did it! That cheering *pant* It's not only for me, but for you too! *Pant* We did it, we left behind a performance *pant* to be remembered! -Tears began to race down her cheeks- Thank you! Thank you so much for doing this with me! It's what i always wanted! Even though everything inside you tried to stop you from doing it, you came out here with me anyway when i needed you most. They'll never forget us i just know it... I'll... i'll never forget this no matter what!"

(Kousei) -He smiled as he too bowed at the crowd but keeping his focus on her never breaking eye contact- "No Kaori... Thank you so much for this. You've helped me loosen the chains that trapped me within myself. Thank you so much!"

After moments of cheering and clapping Kaori finally stood straight as she wiped her tears. She thanked Kousei one final time before turning around her gaze instantly locking eyes with Ryoma who stood at the door way his hands in his pockets waiting for her. She smiled as she tried to catch her breath but it continued to escape her. She began to walk towards him as he too began to head towards her.

She held her left hand to him holding her violin within it to hand it to him. He extended his right hand ready to take it from her when suddenly it slipped from her hand and fell to the ground along with the bow. Ryoma's gaze followed the violin his eyes widening more and more the closer it got to the ground when it finally hit the stage. His gaze shot back up to her as her smile began to fade just as her eyes began to close. She stopped in her tracks as her body began to shift backwards. Tsubaki and Watari along with the audience gasped as Kousei froze where he stood. Time appeared to be moving in slow motion as she fell. Ryoma instantly took off running towards her dropping to his knees sliding along the wooden floor using his right hand to turn mid slide as her head landed on his lap. Mr Miyazono rose from his seat and ran to the stage where his daughter had collapsed.

(Ryoma) -He placed his left arm under her head elevating it as he placed his right hand on her left cheek shaking her head softly- "K-KAORI WHAT'S WRONG? WAKE UP! KAORI!? PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES KAORI! -Tears began to flood his eyes as they trailed down his cheeks as the pain in his chest returned with a quick short sting. His right hand shot up to his chest as he gripped his shirt-

(Mr. Miyazono) -He jumped up onto the stage taking Kaori from Ryoma's arms "Head to totsuhara university hospital!" -he turned and ran off stage with his wife as the two left the building hopping into the car heading to the hospital-

(Ryoma) -He stood up instantly as he took her violin and bow running back stage to put it into it's case strapping it to his back before running back to the stage running passed the petrified Kousei jumping off of it running down the mid lane. He stopped just in front of Watari and Tsubaki "Totsuhara university hospital take me there now!"

(Tsubaki) -Her eyes widened a moment as she stared at Ryoma frozen-

(Watari) -His eyes too widened as he stared at Tsubaki before looking back at Ryoma-

(Ryoma) "Damn it can you guys hear me?! Take me there now!"

(Tsubaki) "R-Right! -She stood up as she ran towards the exit opening the door- Just follow me!"

(Watari) "Y-you guys go on ahead i'll get Arima!" -He ran towards the stage to Kousei-

(Ryoma) -He ran towards Tsubaki who held the door open for him. The two ran towards the bikes that they arrived on as Tsubaki hopped on one patting the seat. Ryoma sat down and placed his hands on her shoulders as she instantly took off heading towards the Hospital- "Hang on Kaori we're on our way!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Back to Room 316**

Watari shook Kousei in attempt to snap him out of it but Kousei remained frozen. He saw images of Kaori as she stood beside him moments ago shedding tears of joy as she thanked him smiling beautifully. {What just happened... ?} Watari brought his right hand up as he back handed Kousei instantly snapping him out of it. "We have to go come on!" Kousei followed behind Watari as they left the building hopping on the bike they arrived on.

About 15 Minutes later the Miyazono's arrive at the hospital. Yoshi carried his daughter inside and instantly received attention. Kaori was taken to room 316 once again where she was given the needed care and injections. The nurses exited the room as the Miyazono's waited for her to wake up. Moments later Kaori opened her eyes as she sat up.

 _ **Room 316**_

(Kaori) -She looked at her parents as she smiled faintly- "I guess i passed out again huh?"

(Ryouko) "It was bound to happen, you missed your appointment here last night" -She got up from the chair she sat in and moved to the bed where she sat beside her daughter placing her back against the wall behind the bed-

(Kaori) "Yeah i know -She leaned closer to her mother resting her head on her chest- They would have kept me over night. I'm... Glad i didn't come. Not only did the crowd truly love us... I finally got to play that duet I've always wanted with Kousei Arima. It was worth it, It was worth everything"

(Yoshi) "To me nothing is worth risking your health... But as long as you're happy, i'm happy"

(Kaori) -She looked over at her dad playfully sticking her tongue out at him- "Don't be such a drama llama i'm fine. But... I'm surprised i don't have a pounding headache this time around. That always comes with passing out like that"

(Ryouko) "That's probably because you didn't hit your head on your way down this time" -She smiled as she rubbed Kaori's head with her left hand before kissing it softly-

(Kaori) "Really? That's a first" -She closed her eyes and smiled-

(Yoshi) "Hey dear, you were recording the performance weren't you? Did you catch the very end?"

(Ryouko) "O-Oh! -She drew her phone as she looked through it's gallery looking for the video of Kaori's performance. Upon finding it she fast forwarded it to the end and handed her phone to Kaori-

(Kaori) -She took the phone and stared at the screen- "Huh what's up?... I don't want to watch myself passing out guys it's embarrassing! Delete that!"

(Ryouko) "Keep watching dear, there's something you should really see"

(Kaori) -She sighed as she watched the screen intently. She saw herself walking to Ryoma as she held her left hand to him meaning to hand her violin to him. She saw her violin fall from her hands as she moved the phone closer to her face focusing on Ryoma's face. Her expression shifted to a sad one when she noticed the look of terror and fear in his eyes. She continued to watch as she saw herself falling backwards her back arched with her head tilted back. Her eyes widened the moment she saw Ryoma taking off in the video as he slid along the stage floor turning his body mid slide so her head could land softly in his lap- "R-Ryoma, He was there for me yet again... -She closed her mothers phone as she handed it back to her blushing lightly, again resting her head on her mothers chest a big bright smile on her face- Where... Where is he now?"

(Yoshi) "If i know him, he's on his way here, more than likely with his other friends too. I told him to come"

(Kaori) "You what?! -She sat up as she faced her father- Why would you do that? I don't want them to see me here like this!"

(Yoshi) "That's too bad. They deserve to know you're okay. He... Deserves to know"

(Ryouko) "I agree" -she rubs the back of Kaori's head-

(Kaori) "I guess... I guess you're right"

(Nurse) -She entered the room and bowed at the Miyazono's respectfully. "Here is your gown Kaori, please change out of that dress you'll be staying the night for the treatment you missed last night and for some additional testing. Before we can get started we'll have to clean you up, however all of the showers are currently being used so i will be giving you a sponge bath okay?"

(Kaori) -She sighed as she nodded in agreement- "Well at least i know my friends are coming and i got to play with Kousei finally. The crowd loved us so today's not all bad! -She smiled at her parents as she hopped up from the bed to hug them- "I guess this means i'll be seeing you guys tomorrow then"

(Ryouko) -She hugged her daughter tightly- "Of course, see you tomorrow Kaori, I love you"

(Yoshi) -He hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head- "Tomorrow then" -he exited with his wife as the two headed on home-

Meanwhile mere minutes away from the hospital Tsubaki continued to peddle as fast as she could. "Tsubaki! We're right behind you!" She looked back as she saw Watari riding just behind her, she nodded her head and faced forward continuing to ride. She has a flash back of Kaori passing out as she saw her falling back the way that she did. {Everything happened so quickly, Ryoma how the hell were you able to catch her so fast like that? You're really in love with her aren't you... ?}

As they were mere meters away from the hospital Tsubaki hit the brakes just as Ryoma released his grip on her. The bike came to an instant stop and since the brakes had been on the front the back of the bike kicked upwards causing Ryoma to fly off of the bike over Tsubaki's head just as Kousei did. Her eyes widened as she extended her right hand to him "Oh crap sorry!" While in mid air he tucked his knees into his chest using the momentum to flip forward hitting a front flip as he landed on his feet before taking off running into the hospital. She slowly placed her right hand back on the handle bars a moment {I swear he's like a freaking ninja or something}

She got off the bike and ran in following behind him. Moments later Kousei and Watari arrived on the scene as well. Ryoma and Tsubaki headed to the the receptions desk and asked for Kaori Miyazono.

(Receptionist) -She inserted her name into the computer- "Kaori Miyazono room 316"

(Tsubaki) -She took off towards room 316 as Ryoma followed behind her. Upon reaching the room she slid the door open "Kaori are you al- her eyes widened as Kaori stood facing away from the door her bare back and neck exposed. She watched as Ryoma and Kaori locked eyes-

(Kaori) -She looked back at the two gripping the shirt she held close to her chest tightly as she locked eyes with Ryoma a moment her pale face beginning to shift to a pink color- "R-Ryoma...?"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened as he locked eyes with her before looking at her slender back and arms. He blushed lightly turning his head to his right looking away from her bringing his right arm up scratching his right cheek with his right index finger nervously- " Uh... K-Kaori... Hey"

Kousei and Watari turned the corner and stood at the door way as they noticed the shirtless Kaori receiving her sponge bath. Their eyes widened as they stared at her in awe. Kaori's eyes widened as she jumped onto the bed screaming out "GAH, NO GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" The nurse glared back at her friends "Ever heard of a thing called "Knocking!?"

(Tsubaki) "Lose that memory!" -She turned around instantly and kicked both Watari and Kousei on the head knocking them both out of the room and into the ground as she too walked out-

(Ryoma) -He followed behind her as he bowed to the nurse and to Kaori, he then exited the room closing the door on his way out-

 _ **Totsuhara hallway**_

(Ryoma) "Tsubaki you should have knocked before you entered!"

(Tsubaki) "I know i know! I'm so sorry i really messed up huh?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah you did. But... If you didn't burst in there like that first i think i would have done it anyway"

(Tsubaki) "There's no doubt in my mind about that. I only wish these two pervs didn't see as much as they did!" -she kicked Kousei and Watari as they were down-

(Ryoma) "... I wish we didn't either. She deserves better than that -He sighed as he shook his head- I hope she isn't too mad at us"

(Tsubaki) -She smiled as she playfully punched Ryoma on his right arm- "I doubt she's mad at you. I saw the way she looked at you. She didn't freak out until after Watari and Kousei showed up"

(Ryoma) "... I sort of noticed that too. Still i really wish we didn't catch her like that"

(Tsubaki) "Yeah i know... Anyway that could be a minute we should go grab something to eat. Let's bring something for her too"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe she'll forgive us for that. What about these two?"

(Tsubaki) "Let them sleep for now, come on lets go" -The two exited the hospital and headed to a nearby store where Ryoma bought some food and some snacks for his friends and himself-

 _ **Room 316**_

(Nurse) -She continued to rub the towel like sponge along Kaori's back- "I'm really sorry about that, i should have locked the door just in case, but they should learn how to knock!"

(Kaori) -She smiled lightly as she closed her eyes- "It's not your fault don't be sorry. The one who opened the door, Tsubaki she can be really hot headed but i know she was just really worried. I'm sure any other time she would have knocked"

(Nurse) "That's good i guess. What about the other one, the boy with the green eyes? I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at each other. Is he your... You know boyfriend?" -She smiled as she dried her back before helping her put her shirt back on-

(Kaori) -She hopped up onto the bed sitting on it with her legs crossed as she remained silent a moment. She looked up at the nurse closing her eyes smiling brightly- "Yup! He's my boyfriend!"

(Nurse) "Mmm well at least we know he's not a perv. He looked away, you know eventually" -she laughed-

(Kaori) -She laughed with the nurse- "He's perfect"

(Nurse) "Aww i'm glad to hear that. Well i'll be out of your hair for a while enjoy your company" -She slid the room door open as she looked down to see Kousei and Watari out cold on the ground- "Uh are they going to be okay?"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she nodded her head- "They're fine don't worry"

Tsubaki and Ryoma arrive just as the nurse was heading out.

(Nurse) "Alright you guys can see her now" -she left to attend other patients-

(Tsubaki) -She gave Ryoma the box of snacks and pushed him into the room "Say sorry to her for us, then come get us when it's safe!" -She closed the door behind him-

(Kaori) -She stared at him as she smiled warmly noticing that her violin had been strapped to his back- "Aww you took care of my violin for me? I knew you would!"

(Ryoma) -He took it off of his back and placed it on the floor just beside her bed and sat on the bed beside her- "Yeah, i couldn't just leave it there. I know how much it means to you, it means a lot to me too" -he smiled as he handed the box to her-

(Kaori) -She took the box and opened it- "It was on my mind honestly when i woke up here, but i just knew that you were going to take care of it for me. So! How'd you like our performance?" -she took a warm burger from the box and tried to open it but struggled with the wrapper-

(Ryoma) "I... I don't want to talk about your performance right now Kaori -he took the burger from her and opened it before handing it back to her- "We're sitting in a hospital room right now and you're wearing a gown. I imagine you'll be kept over night or longer. Please don't pretend like nothing happened"

(Kaori) -She took a bite and chewed her food slowly swallowing it after a while- "Okay, go get the others i don't want anyone to worry so let's get it all out of the way"

Ryoma exited the room a moment and later entered again with his friends. He sat on the bed beside Kaori, Tsubaki sat at a chair placed just in front of the window. Watari took the second chair and placed it at the end of the bed while Kousei stood in a corner beside Tsubaki.

(Tsubaki) "Hey... Are you feeling okay? You getting carried out of the building by your dad like that and getting hospitalized like this had us all worried. Especially the friggin ninja over there" -she pointed at Ryoma-

(Kaori) -She laughed as she rested her head on Ryoma's right shoulder- "My dad is a serious drama llama, he asked them to keep me a while to run some tests and stuff to be sure, but i'm fine. So why are you calling Ryoma a ninja anyway?"

(Tsubaki) "Well after you passed out before you hot the ground he somehow ran to you faster than you could hit the ground. And after you were taken by your dad we hopped on those bikes, you know the one's we "borrowed" to get to the competition? Well i was riding as fast as i could with Ryoma behind me, and well as we all know i'm crazy fast! So when we got here without thinking i sort of just slammed on the brakes and the whole bike practically tossed him off and he flew over my head"

(Kaori) "Like friend A did earlier?" -she giggled into Ryoma's arm-

(Watari) "That seriously looked like it hurt!" -He laughed as he looked at Kousei-

(Kousei) -He rolled his eyes and looked out the window to his right-

(Tsubaki) "Yeah! Exactly like that! But unlike Kousei while this guy was in the air he hits a front flip like a freaking ninja and just storms inside the hospital. I'm telling you... He was seriously worried about you... we all were but he was on a whole other level -She looked at her hands that sat on her lap as she smiled-

(Kaori) -She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ryoma's right arm squeezing it tightly- "Now i know why my dad and Ryoma get along so great, They're both drama llamas! -she laughed-

(Ryoma) "Haha that's hilarious... Not" -He nuzzled her forehead- "We really care about you Kaori, we all do. But about those bikes, i want you guys to return them when you get out of here, i mean it"

(Kousei) -He shifted his attention to Kaori- "Have you ever passed out like that before?"

(Kaori) -Her laugh slowly came to a stop- "Hmm? No first time. But i always have been rather anemic though. It's a good thing i'm getting a clean bill of health right? I'm sure it's because i pushed myself pretty hard this past week. Between the heavy violin practice and the daily martial arts with the ninja. Oh! and not to mention having to chase friend A around all week when we could have been practicing for the competition"

Watari and Tsubaki both turned and glared at Kousei as they began the kick him repeatedly.

(Tsubaki) "That's true! Making poor Kaori run around looking for you when you could have just been helping her out!"

(Watari) "Have i taught you anything Kousei? When a cute girl asks for something you do it and that's that!"

(Kaori) -She laughed while they beat up on Kousei as she leaned her head onto Ryoma's shoulder again finishing the rest of her burger- "What have we learned today friend A?"

After beating up on him Tsubaki and Watari took their seats and each grabbed some food out of the box. Kousei looked at Kaori a moment before he sat down in the corner deep in thought. {Even after all her practice and hard work we didn't make it to the next round. I mean how could we? We were a total train wreck. Massive deductions. We even stopped halfway through. Not just me, but she stopped too. There's no coming back from that. I keep on thinking "We" But in reality it was all "Me". It was all my fault. But... you have yet to give me any blame at all... }

(Tsubaki) -She stood up and stretched as she looked out the window- "Hey we should seriously head on out. We probably shouldn't over stay our welcome right?"

(Watari) "w-wha? I think maybe i should stay a bit longer, you know so i could make sure Kaori is okay and all"

(Kaori) -she turned to face the door as Tsubaki headed towards it-

(Tsubaki) -She began to push Watari out of the room as she headed out of it- "Yeah... No there's no need for you i'm pretty sure Ryoma's got that covered, See you back at school Kaori!"

(Kaori) -She waved at them as she giggled- "Thanks guys, take care"

(Kousei) -He waved at Ryoma a faint smile on his lips as he headed towards the door-

(Ryoma) -He moved from the bed to the chair where Tsubaki sat beside the window as he waved at Kousei- "I'll see you later"

(Kaori) "So friend A"

(Kousei) -He shifted his gaze to his left and looked at Kaori as he stopped walking a moment-

(Kaori) "Do you plan on playing the piano a little more after today?"

(Kousei) -He stared at her in silence a moment- {I really wish you would yell at me or show some sort of anger towards me. After all you lost because of me} "I haven't really thought about it. Probably not though"

(Kaori) "Why not? You were great out there towards the end"

(Kousei) "I guess because... Well i'm beginning to feel like playing the piano is the only thing i'm useful for. Isn't there more to me than just that?"

(Kaori) "I'm sure there's a lot more. But would that really be such a bad thing? You've accomplished so much through the piano in such a short time. Do you think you could ever just forget achievements like that?"

(Kousei) -He stared at her in silence before waving to her- "I dunno. See you around Kaori" -he exited the room and left the building to join his friends-

(Kaori) -she turned to face Ryoma who sat by the window- "You sure you don't want to head on out with them? You wouldn't have to walk home alone that way"

(Ryoma) "Yeah, i'm sure. So how long do they plan on keeping you here? I honestly can't stand the thought of leaving you here alone"

(Kaori) -She smiled lightly- "You're... You're going to have too, i'll be here another day or two"

(Ryoma) "That's a prolonged amount of time for someone who was given a "clean bill of health" don't you think?"

(Kaori) "Yeah maybe, but i don't make the rules you know?"

(Ryoma) -He stood up and sat on the bed beside her- "Hey are you sure everything is alright Kaori?"

(Kaori) -She reached into the box taking the last honey bun and opened it, she then scooted closer to him and held it to his lips- "Yeah everything is fine"

(Ryoma) -He brought his right hand up and pushed the honey bun away from his lips- "I kept getting this weird pain in my chest that brought with it an unsettling feeling. That same unsettling feeling i had sometime ago that resulted in you being gone for two months. This time without warning you passed out and almost severely hurt your head. I'm not so sure everything is as "fine" as it seems Kaori..."

(Kaori) -She pushed the honey bun against his lips once more- "If you're having chest pain maybe you should be the one in the hospital and not me -she laughed- Seriously you're just being a drama llama like dad, it's not that serious i'm fine okay?"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and took a bite out of the honey bun- "Alright fine, but you better not be here more than two days alright?"

(Kaori) "Yes sir! -she laughed- So... That's twice you saved me now" -She took a bite out of the honey bun then held it to his lips again-

(Ryoma) -He took another bite- "Huh? What are you talking about?"

(Kaori) "The day we met, you stopped Tsubaki's baseball from sending me to the hospital remember? And just today i saw what Tsubaki was talking about. I saw how you broke my fall. Turns out my mom recorded my performance and she ended up catching that too. You really are always there for me" -she took one last bite from the honey bun and held the last piece to his lips-

(Ryoma) -He opened his mouth as she pushed the treat into it- "Why do you sound surprised? I promised you didn't i?"

(Kaori) "That's just exactly it. You have no obligation to do anything for me. You don't have to always be by my side but here you are anyway. It's... Nice"

(Ryoma) -He laid down on the bed beside her- "Of course i'm obligated to do these things. I'm your boyfriend remember? So...You still want to know what i thought about your performance today?"

(Kaori) -She smiled and nodded her head as she laid down beside him laying her head on his left shoulder placing her left hand on his chest- "Yes please!"

(Ryoma) -He wrapped his left arm around her scratching her scalp softly as he placed his right hand on her left hand- "I'll start from the beginning. I'll tell you the story of our Ninja our beautiful violinist and our trusty accompanist okay?"

(Kaori) -She giggled as she closed her eyes her grip tightening on his shirt lightly-

(Ryoma) -He squeezed her hand lightly- "The beautiful violinist headed on stage with her trusty accompanist as the ninja stood at the doorway that separated the stage from the backstage. He promised our violinist that he would be nearby while she performed so he did just that"

(Kaori) "What did the violinist look like?" -She buried her face into his neck-

(Ryoma) -He laughed lightly as her bangs tickled him- "She had long elegant yellow hair and wore a purple flower hair clip that kept her bangs in place. She also had these big blue eyes as blue as the ocean. She wore a long purple dress that gently hugged her perfect and slender frame. She had these small purple heels. You know come to think of it, our violinist wore a lot of purple. It's her favorite color maybe"

(Kaori) "I don't think it was, but i think she wore lots of purple for the ninja. She might have known that it was his favorite color and she wanted to shine extra brightly for him. Do you... Do you think that she did it?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah she shined brighter than any star or sun ever could. I truly believe that. But it was for more reasons than just all of the purple that she wore and her beauty"

(Kaori) "Why else did she shine so brightly?"

(Ryoma) "The violinist shined so brightly because of the reasons she went up on stage that day. You see all of the other violinist's went up on stage that day for the sake of doing their best and to entertain the crowd but it was mainly to win the contest that they entered. But our violinist went up there to do her best to leave behind a performance that everyone would remember. She didn't care about the contest at all. She also went up there to show our trusty accompanist that he truly could play beautifully again just as he once did. At first he battled within himself to conquer his fears so it greatly affected his performance but in the end through her sheer tenacity and heart she was able to help him give a performance that he could be proud of as much as he thought that to be impossible. Together our violinist and our trusty accompanist left behind a performance that could never be forgotten. It will forever be engraved in the hearts of those who were fortunate enough to be there that day. Legend has it that if our violinist or accompanist were to some how disappear their music would live on in us all forever"

(Kaori) -She spoke in a quiet and sleepy tone- "D...do you really... Think that the-ir perfor-mance will for-Ever be remembered... ?"

(Ryoma) -he continued to scratch her scalp gently as he rubbed her hand softly- "Of course, i believe the legend. Anyway the ninja was feeling this strange pain in his heart that wouldn't go away but still he focused on our violinist's performance. And like everyone else he loved it. The two took what was first a violin competition and turned it into a beautiful concert that took everyone's fears and troubles and washed them all away. It's safe to say that our beautiful Violinist may have completed all of her dreams that day"

He looked down at her as she was fast asleep. She was even more beautiful this time around. He looked out the window and saw how dark it was and knew that he should get going but he really just wanted to hold her a while longer. And so he held her for about another hour watching her sleep soundly in his arm. He kissed her forehead softly and scooted out of the bed as softly and quietly as possible so he wouldn't disturb her. He covered her in the blankets and made his way towards the door when suddenly he heard her voice. When he turned around and followed it she had been sitting up her big blue eyes looking into his emerald green eyes.

(Kaori) "Ryoma... Please don't go"

(Ryoma) -He drew his phone and looked at the time before showing his phone screen to her- "It's 9:30 p.m almost 10:00 Kaori, i have to get home i have school tomorrow. And you already know what i promised you"

(Kaori) "... Stay with me please? I really don't want you to go" -she looked at him her big blue eyes beginning to to fill with tears-

(Ryoma) -He looked into her eyes before looking through his phone's contacts as he approached the bed sitting beside her. Her eyes followed him the entire time- "Ayane... ? Yeah it's sort of late i get it, but i won't be coming home tonight okay? Yeah i'm fine i promise, i'll explain everything to you tomorrow alright? Okay goodnight, I love you too. Say goodnight to the family for me, Okay bye. -He slid his phone back into his pocket- "I guess if i get up extra early i could be home in time to shower change clothes and all that and still make it to school on time to keep my promise" -He wiped her tears before laying down beside her once again-

(Kaori) -She grabbed the blanket and placed it on the two as she laid back down on him resting her head on his shoulder placing her hand on his chest closing her eyes smiling lightly- "Goodnight ninja"

(Ryoma) -He wrapped his left arm around her and once again placed his right hand on top of her left hand holding her as he laughed lightly- "Goodnight Kaori Miyazono"

The two slept soundly together in room 316 of totsuhara university hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Get well Kaori**

 _ **Room 316**_

Kaori slept soundly in his arm as he woke up taking his hand off of her hand and gently pulled his phone from his right pocket to look at the time. {5:30 a.m... ? Wow time seriously just flew by didn't it? I never sleep on my back but... That just might have been the best sleep I've ever had. I don't feel tired or groggy at all} He turned his attention to her placing his phone on his chest as he brought his left hand up to softly play with her hair. {I guess I'll head on out at 6} Kaori buried her face into his neck as she nuzzled him in her sleep her bangs tickling him. He tried to remain still as he bit his lower lip trying not to laugh, eventually she stopped.

He continued to play with her hair gently when suddenly the room door slid open. Ryoma turned his attention to his right as the nurse that had given Kaori the sponge bath the day before entered. Upon noticing him she quickly shut the door.

(Nurse) -She looked back at the door a moment before walking closer to the bed and spoke in a whisper- "Did you spend the night?"

(Ryoma) -He scratched his right cheek with his right index finger- "Yes ma'am, am i... Am i in trouble? We didn't do anything other than sleep honest"

(Kaori) -She opened her eyes slowly at the sounds of their voices taking her left hand off of his chest to wipe and rub her eyes as she sat up slightly-

(Nurse) -She looked at Kaori then back at Ryoma smiling warmly- "I know, i believe you. But it's against the rules to spend the night together if you're under 18 unless you are family. Would you have been caught by someone else more than likely her parents would be contacted and you could be banned from visiting her. But i like Kaori so your secrets safe with me. But promise me you won't do it again without proper permission okay? I'm really sticking my neck out for you"

(Kaori) "It's my fault -she laid her head on his shoulder again- I really didn't want him to go so i asked him to stay, i'm sorry..."

(Nurse) "Don't be sorry Kaori -she brought her right hand over patting her head softly- No one wants to be alone in a place like this. -she looked at Ryoma and smiled- I'm here late often times too and i begin to miss my boyfriend. I'm glad you stayed with her. It really shows you care"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he nuzzled her cheek - "Aha i didn't have a choice. I just can't say no to her"

(Kaori) -She gripped his shirt lightly as she smiled-

(Nurse) "Aww, there's a strong connection between the two of you. It shines rather brightly"

(Kaori) -She nuzzled into his shoulder closing her eyes smiling wide-

(Ryoma) -He watched her as she nuzzled his shoulder a warm smile on his face-

(Nurse) "I really, really hate to break this up but you really need to go okay?"

(Kaori) -She released him as she sat up on the bed crossing her legs-

(Ryoma) -He put his phone in his pocket before he stood up to stretch- "That was honestly the best sleep I've ever had, just saying" -He laughed-

(Kaori) -She brought her hands up to her mouth as she giggled closing her eyes smiling widely after- "Yeah, same for me"

(Ryoma) "Alright then, i should get going" -He waved at Kaori then bowed at the nurse- "Thank you for everything, really" -he headed towards the door-

(Nurse) -She returned his bow and smiled- "Mhmm!"

(Kaori) "Ryoma?"

(Ryoma) -he turned to face her- "Hmm?"

(Kaori) "You're coming to see me after school right?"

(Ryoma) "That's an extremely silly question don't you think Kaori?" -He laughed before heading out-

(Kaori) -She smiled as she took her phone flipping it open to look at her wallpaper- "Yeah... I guess that really was a pretty dumb question huh?"

(Nurse) -She sat beside her opening the little bag she had with her pulling out a tiny rubbing alcohol pad and a needle- "Time for your injection Kaori"

(Kaori) -She scooted closer to the nurse putting her left arm on her lap as she continued to look at her wallpaper a smile on her lips-

(Nurse) -She rubbed the little alcohol pad on her arm before then plucking the needle with her left middle finger, she then injected it into Kaori's arm a moment. When it was all done she looked at Kaori's phone screen and saw the image of the two- "You really care about him don't you?"

(Kaori) -She slowly turned her gaze to the nurse- "It's hard not too... He's been putting me in front of himself since the day i met him. You know... Things could have been a lot worse for me when i passed out on stage yesterday but he caught me before i hit my head. The amazing thing was that, he was pretty far from me but still some how he got to me faster than i could hit the floor. Crazy right?"

(Nurse) "Crazy? Well they say that guys are able to do all sorts of crazy things for us girls when they really care, and it's obvious to me he really, really cares about you" -she smiled as she stood up to toss the used needle and pad into the trash- I need to tend to other patients but when i catch a break i can come in here and hang out if you want okay?"

(Kaori) -She turned on the tv and began to watch a random anime- "Hitomi... ? You always make my stay in the hospital so much more pleasant, thank you so much, for everything"

(Hitomi) -She slid the door open and walked out looking at Kaori with a smile- "You really don't have to thank me, but... I really wish you didn't have to be here at all. See you soon" -she closed the door-

(Kaori) "Yeah... You and i both" -she looked through her pictures on her phone-

 _ **Ryoma's House**_

After walking for about an hour with Kaori on his mind, he finally made it home. He walked into the kitchen where his family sat at the table talking laughing and eating together. They noticed him and all greeted him with warm smiles. He returned their greetings. "I'm going to head upstairs and take a quick shower to get ready for school, when i come back i'll explain everything as promised" He headed upstairs and took his shower. As he did so his eyes began to burn a bit. {That's what i get for sleeping with my contacts on... Oh well i can toss these out and throw on another pair}

After his shower he got dressed and headed downstairs and sat at the table with his family.

(Ryoma) "Okay! Anyway Ayane when i called you last night i was actually at the hospital with Kaori"

(Ayane) "The hospital?! -she moved her plate aside as she reached over the table taking Ryoma's hands in her own- What happened? Is Kaori okay?"

Tetsu and Katari looked at Ryoma with concerned expressions but didn't speak.

(Ryoma) "I'm told she's fine. After her performance yesterday she kind of passed out on stage. Thankfully i was able to catch her before she hit the floor. Mr. Miyazono rushed to the stage and took her from me and told me to head to totsuhara hospital. When he carried her off like that in such a rush it almost felt like he really knew he had to get her there. It felt like to him it was more than her simply passing out. But when my friends and i made it to the hospital and were able to see her, she told us passing out like that had been a first for her. Apparently she's also always been a bit anemic. She says her dad is a drama llama too so he may have just been extra worried Kaori being his only daughter and all. -He squeezed Ayane's hands- I wanted her to sleep peacefully after such a long day so i told her a story as she rested her head on my shoulder. When she fell asleep i tried to sneak out but she woke up and well... She practically begged me to stay with her"

(Tetsu) "And you just can't say no to this girl no matter what she asks of you, am i right?" -He smirked-

(Ryoma) "Yeah... How'd you know?"

(Tetsu) "That's simply the difference between true love and simply crushing on a girl. You're willing to do anything and everything for her. You remind me of me" -he looked at Ayane as he smiled playfully blowing a kiss to her-

(Ayane) -She winked at Tetsu as she laughed- "Okay so you stayed the night with her then. So she's okay?"

(Ryoma) "For the most part. Her dad asked them to keep her to run some tests to make sure everything is fine but she gets to go home today if not tomorrow, But yeah i think she's okay"

(Ayane) -She gave his hands a slight squeeze before letting go of them- "That's a relief i'm glad she's okay. So! do you want some breakfast?"

(Ryoma) -He stood up and stretched- "As much as i love your cooking, i think i'm going to head out before Tsubaki and Kousei leave so i can walk to school with them"

(Ayane) "Okay then, have a good day at school sweetie"

Ryoma bowed to his family and headed outside. There he saw Tsubaki and Kousei sitting on her steps chatting together. He approached and stood in front of them and waved.

 _ **Streets Of Tokyo**_

(Tsubaki) "Ryoma! -She stood up and waved at him- Good morning. I saw you through the window sometime ago, did you get home recently?"

(Ryoma) -He scratched the back of his head- "Yeah i sort of... spent the night at the hospital with Kaori. She asked me to stay and you know i can't say no to her"

(Tsubaki) -She laughed as she playfully punched his arm- "That's so cute how you stayed with her like that, it's kinda... Romantic really"

(Ryoma) "You're not going to say perverted?" -He laughed-

(Tsubaki) "Of course not, I already know you really care about her silly"

(Kousei) -His eyes widened a moment at what he heard before shifting his attention to the ground- {He spent the night with her?... Like slept on the same bed together? Why do these things still concern me? They obviously have strong feelings for each other. I Know i have no business liking her but i just do and it's so irritating!}

(Tsubaki) "Anyway we should really get going, my mouth is watering just thinking about that milkshake you're about to get us"

(Ryoma) -He arched an eyebrow for a second then laughed as he began to walk- "Yeah you're right lets go and get them"

(Tsubaki) -She snapped her fingers at the Kousei who sat deep in thought- "Earth to Kousei? We're leaving"

(Kousei) -He snapped out of it and stood up- "Y-yeah sorry, lets go"

The three reached the store.

(Kousei) "Hey i'm not much in a mood for a milkshake this time alright? I'll wait out here"

(Tsubaki) "Alright suit yourself" -She ran inside the store with Ryoma. moments later the two came outside with their milkshakes and headed off to school-

(Kousei) {It just doesn't feel right accepting gifts from him when i feel the way i do about Kaori...}

They arrived on school grounds sometime after finishing their milkshakes. Kousei went his separate way with Watari while Tsubaki and Ryoma headed to classroom 4B.

 _ **Sumiya Junior High**_

Ryoma sat at Kaori's desk, Tsubaki just smiled. She turned away and put her head down. She closed her eyes and began to visualize Kaori's and Kousei's performance. She enjoyed the memory until she remembered the look that Kousei gave Kaori. She sat back up her mellow expression shifting to an annoyed look. {Why was that look so full of color and life? It was more than just you being happy to be playing the piano again wasn't it... ?}

Ryoma did all his work as he thought of nothing but visiting Kaori again. Tsubaki tried to focus but that look on Kousei's face just continued to haunt her thoughts. Finally hours later it was time for lunch.

 _ **Room 316**_

Hitomi entered the room with a huge smile on her face holding a bag as she sat beside Kaori. She opened the bag and handed Kaori a delicious looking sandwich and a bottle of strawberry milk. She had the same for herself.

(Hitomi) "You don't mind if i have my lunch break in here with you do you?" -she smiled as she took a bite out of her sandwich-

(Kaori) -She laughed as she looked at her sandwich- "How could i say no when you come in here spoiling me like this?"

(Hitomi) "You could always take the sandwich and kick me out anyway" -she smiled as she laughed-

(Kaori) -She leaned over placing her head on her right shoulder- "No! That wouldn't be right! -She laughed- Besides i really enjoy your company Hitomi. It'll help time go by faster and... He'll get here sooner"

(Hitomi) "You miss him already Kaori?" -she reached her left hand over patting the top of Kaori's head-

(Kaori) -She nodded her head as she brought her right hand up to her mouth taking a bite out of her sandwich- "I just want to spend as much time with him as i possibly can you know... ? Before him i already had my life planned... sort of. But every moment with him has always just been such an amazing yet unexpected surprise" -she began to laugh-

(Hitomi) -She smiled as Kaori spoke. She then nuzzled the top of her head- "I love hearing you talk about him. You just look and sound so happy you know?"

(Kaori) -she closed her eyes blushing lightly- "I believe it. He just has that effect on me"

(Hitomi) -She took another bite out of her sandwich- "Hey tell me more about him? How did you guys meet? I wanna hear all about it!"

(Kaori) -She looked up at Hitomi before sitting up straight. She laughed for a moment- "Okay... I'll tell you the story about how Ryoma Hakurei came into my life and everything began to take on color around me... "

And so Kaori told Hitomi about the day they met early that February morning. How they locked eyes and were instantly able to realize the darkness and sadness in each others eyes without uttering a single word. She told her about the milkshake they shared together. She told her everything there was to tell about the time they spent together.

(Hitomi) "You spent most of your relationship in the hospital and still... the two of you continued to bond, your feelings still grew for each other that's truly beautiful Kaori"

(Kaori) -She blushed lightly- "Wh-whaa? Our relationship? We didn't start dating until just recently. But... My feelings for him certainly grew in that time"

(Hitomi) -She shook her head- "No. It's obvious to me the two of you became one the day you met. From everything you told me... Regardless of who says what, you were meant to be together. I truly believe that Kaori"

(Kaori) -She ate her sandwich and drank her milk in silence a smile slowly forming upon her lips-

(Hitomi) -She smiled upon noticing Kaori's smile as the two ate happily together in silence-

 _ **Sumiya Junior High**_

The students ate lunch as they talked among'st each other patiently awaiting recess time.

(Kousei) -He looked into his food tray- {We go to the same school yet not once did we talk to each other. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I would have just continued to be me. But it happened... I met you and things began to take on color around me when i saw you in the park that day. At first i didn't think too much of it but as the day went on the more beautiful you began to look to me. I remember exactly how you looked up on stage that day. It's just as Watari said "nothing s going to happen" But seeing you in love that way just makes me see you in a whole different light, yet it hurts because... I know that love in your eyes is for someone else. And i can see why. Ryoma... He's a great guy and he obviously cares so much about you... But why did you beg me to join you up on stage? Why did you shed those tears in front of me the way you did?}

(Tsubaki) -She looked over noticing Kousei was deep in thought- {You haven't even touched your food Kousei... What's wrong with you? I saw so much life in your eyes when you were up on stage with Kaori just yesterday. Are you that worried about her or is there something else i don't see... ?}

3 hours later it was time to go home.

(Kousei) -He walked along the school fence deep in thought blocking out the sounds of the students on the other side of him practicing soccer. Suddenly Watari jumped onto the fence as he walked by startling him causing him to flop to the ground-

(Watari) "Dude! Please tell me you peeped that goal i made just now!?"

(Kousei) "W-Watari!? Are you trying to stop my heart?!"

(Watari) -He turned his back to Kousei as he leaned against the fence pulling out his phone after it vibrated in his pocket- "Hey i was thinking i might visit Kaori tomorrow, do you wanna tag along? I was thinking of getting her a gift too or something i dunno yet"

(Kousei) -He picked up the things he dropped off the ground- "Are you worried about her? I didn't take you for the sensitive type"

(Watari) "Of course! She is our friend after all... But more than that -He turned around to face Kousei placing his fingers on the fence as he gripped it firmly a slight blush forming on his face- I was sort of hoping we ran into another sponge bath"

(Kousei) -He smiled faintly as he shook his head- "Now that... Sounds more like you Watari"

(Watari) "Don't tell me you didn't like what you saw Kousei. Her skin was so soft and perfect looking, did you see how she looked back at us?" -He began to drool a bit-

(Kousei) "... " -He remained silent-

(Ryoma) -He noticed the two and approached- "Hey, Kousei why are you on the ground?" -He held his hand out to him-

(Watari) -His eyes widened as he wiped the drool from his mouth laughing as he scratched the back of his head- "Hey Ryoma, what's up?"

(Kousei) -He looked at Ryoma's hand a moment and sighed before taking it-

(Ryoma) -He turned his gaze to Watari as Kousei took his hand, he pulled him up onto his feet- "I was actually on my way to visit Kaori, you guys should tag along. I'm sure she'd like that"

(Watari) "Huh? Oh i would but i have soccer practice and all you know?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah i hear you, what about you Kousei?"

(Kousei) "N-nah i'm going to take a pass on that, I'd feel out of place you know? After all i'm the reason she lost the competition remember... ? I failed her as a friend, and i failed her as an accompanist"

(Ryoma) "Hmm, But she never entered the competition to win to begin with. She did exactly what she went there to do, and you helped her Kousei"

(Watari) "Yeah, she couldn't perform the way she wanted without an accompanist right? She had no one else to turn to and so she came to you. And you helped her out man. You shouldn't feel so bad about losing considering every other aspect was perfect. You should be happy she came to you the way she did"

(Kousei) "She chose me solely because of the fact i used to be good at the piano, and that's it"

(Ryoma) "That's not true at all. She came to you because you're her friend. And it was clear to her you really wanted to play the piano again Kousei..."

(Watari) "Yeah what he said, besides attention from a girl as pretty as her is good no matter the reason for it. I'm sort of envious. I Wish she came to me in need of something" -He laughed as he scratched the back of his head-

(Ryoma) -He smiled a moment when suddenly Kaori's voice was heard from within his pocket. He quickly reached for his phone answering it as he turned his back to the two. He moved his phone away from his ear a moment as Kaori could be heard yelling- "H-huh? Of course i didn't forget to go visit you Kaori, i literally just left the school building! You hear students yelling and laughing because i'm on school grounds still, i was checking to see if Kousei and Watari wanted to come too"

(Kousei) -He looked at Ryoma with a blank expression on his face- {Of course he has her number... And her singing is his ringtone}

(Soccer coach) "Hustle Watari! The team captain shouldn't be slacking!"

(Watari) "Yeah on my way coach! Hey Kousei if you aren't going to see Kaori you should stick around and watch me go in"

(Kousei) -His blank expression shifted to a light smile- "Hmph Cocky as usual, now that sounds like Watari"

(Watari) "Of course! I gotta end my middle school career on a high note, our final competition is coming up remember? But i gotta admit, it sure as hell has a lot to do with watching you and Kaori play the way you did. It got me all fired up. It was seriously awesome, i'll never forget that day"

(Ryoma) "No they can't make it today. H-huh?! Canele's? Kaori your bakery is literally on the other side of town! It'll take me like two hours to walk there and then to the hospital! -he looked up into the sky- Besides it looks like it's going to rain... -he sighed- Fine... You're the worst you know that Kaori?" -he put his phone away after she hung up and turned to his friends- "I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow i need to go"

(Watari) "Oh Ryo! Before you go i need to show you something. It turns out the big play you made yesterday hasn't gone unnoticed, in fact you're slowly becoming an internet sensation!"

(Ryoma) -He arched an eyebrow as he approached the fence- "What are you talking about Watari?"

(Watari) -He turned his phone sideways setting the video to full screen- "Check out this link Keiko sent me"

(Ryoma) -He looked at Watari's phone in confusion when suddenly he saw Kaori and himself on screen just as they stood on stage the day before. He moved closer to the fence as he watched the video. Kaori began to fall as he instantly took off running towards her to catch her- "Were... Were we really that far apart... ?"

(Watari) -He closed his eyes as he laughed- "Haha yup! You sure were. That's why the video is being passed around it seems. Kousei was like way closer but he just sat there like a lump. You were like a super hero or something. The girls are eating this up bro. They're saying you were like Kaori's own guardian angel or something. And honestly? Yeah i can see it, i agree completely. Anyway i better get back, catch you guys later! -He ran off-

(Kousei) "I couldn't move i'm sorry... I'm glad you were there though. That fall could have been pretty bad if you weren't... "

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and placed his right hand on Kousei's left shoulder- "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure you really wanted to help and would have if you could. Anyway i gotta go, you sure you don't want to tag along?"

(Kousei) "... Hm? And do all that walking? I'd die -he laughed- Have fun with that. Tell her i said hi though alright?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded and laughed before heading off towards the Miyazono bakery. He looked up as it began to drizzle- "I'm about to get rekt by this rain... Thanks a lot Kaori" -He smiled-

(Kousei) -He watched Ryoma as he walked away. Drops of rain soon began to fall and coat his glasses to the point he could barely see him- {Even though i failed her in the competition i want... I want to be there for her in anyway that i can. Even if it's just with the only thing i'm good for... The piano. And you Ryoma... You can be there for her for everything else because i'm useless in any other regard}

The drizzling quickly changed to pouring rain as Ryoma began to jog to the Miyazono bakery. He jogged through the park as he looked around it. He looked at the patch of grass and saw an image of their first ever kiss. {That... Probably won't happen again but... I loved every second of it. I'll never forget the feel of your soft lips Kaori} He looked over to the right at the Towa hall building and smiled before shaking his head. {Fond memories in that building too, though i could live without the unsettling feeling in my heart and you passing out the way that you did. But i wonder if that feeling in my heart is somehow connected to you passing out... ?} Minutes later he reached the Miyazono bakery and entered, the little bell Ringing out as he opened the door. He stood there bent over panting as he tried to catch his breath-

 _ **Miyazono Bakery**_

(Yoshi) "R-Ryoma? Is everything alright? -He stepped from behind the counter and approached him-

(Ryoma) "I'm fine Yoshi! -He laughed as he stood up straight- I just jogged all the way here from the school because it started to rain that's all"

(Ryouko) "Oh! But what are you doing here dear? Kaori doesn't come home until tomorrow"

(Ryoma) "Oh i know, i was going to go see her at the hospital but she insisted i brought her Canale's even though it was going to rain" -he laughed-

(Ryouko) "Oh my, that was rather mean of Kaori -she laughed- She could have easily contacted us and we would have gladly brought her some!"

(Ryoma) "Maybe... But she asked me to do it and so here i am -He laughed as he scratched the back of his head- So may i please have some canele's?"

(Ryouko) -She shook her head and laughed as she headed behind the counter gathering some canele's- {It's pouring out there and still he makes it all the way here to get the canele's you asked for without even the slightest look of annoyance} -she smiled-

(Yoshi) -He noticed the smile on his wife's face and couldn't help but smile himself. He headed to the backroom and came back with a towel moments later and handed it to Ryoma- "Here, Get yourself dried off, i wouldn't want you getting sick because of Kaori's sweet tooth"

(Ryoma) -He took the towel and began to dry his hair and face- "Oh, Thank you so much Yoshi! But... If i was to get sick i wouldn't blame Kaori"

(Ryouko) "Oh? But isn't she the reason you're here now?" -She gathered up a small bag of canale's and walked towards Ryoma-

(Ryoma) -He looked down into the moist towel as he began to smile- "Well yeah... But she didn't make me do it. She just asked. I chose to promise her i'd always be here for her, and i choose to do things that she asks. I just... I can't say no to her" -He looked up at the two his eyes closed smiling wide-

(Yoshi) -He looked at Ryoma then at his wife as he too began to smile wide-

(Ryouko) -She took Ryoma's right hand in her left and placed the bag of canele's into it- "Thank you for being there for my daughter where we can't, thank you so much"

(Ryoma) -He looked down at their hands as he smiled- "Please don't thank me. I'm really not doing anything out of the ordinary you know?"

(Ryouko) -She shook her head- "You are Ryoma... You really are"

(Ryoma) -He tilted his head to his right in slight confusion before looking at the bag of canele's- "Um Ryouko, Yoshi?"

The two looked at each other and then back at him.

(Ryoma) "When i went to go visit Kaori yesterday we talked and hung out you know? I told her a story and eventually she fell asleep in my arms... I knew that i had to head out so when i tried to sneak out she woke up. And well... She begged me to stay and i couldn't leave her there alone like that so i... I spent the night with her" -He bowed to the two closing his eyes tightly- I figured you guys would find out one way or another and it wouldn't be right if you heard it from someone other than me, i'm so sorry please forgive me?"

The Miyazono's looked at each other before they both approached him both hugging him.

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened in shock as he looked up at them- "Yoshi? Ryouko?"

(Yoshi) "What is there to forgive? You haven't done anything but be there for her. We haven't seen her this happy in over 8 years and have you to thank for that"

(Ryouko) "I rest easy knowing you're there for her. Please keep being there for her, don't ever leave her side Okay?"

(Ryoma) -He wrapped his arms around the two- "I won't leave her side ever. I'll always be here for her just like i promised. But... I'm not the one you guys have to thank..."

(Yoshi) -He looked at his wife a moment then back down at Ryoma- "Then who do i have to thank for it?"

(Ryoma) "Kousei... Arima"

(Ryouko) -She laughed a moment before patting his head- "Kousei Arima was the reason Kaori shined so brightly years ago. He inspired her to play the way she plays and for that we will forever be grateful to him"

(Yoshi) "But that day 2 months ago Kaori didn't come home with her arms around Arima smiling from ear to ear, that was you Ryoma. And it wasn't Arima who caught her on stage yesterday now was it? Because i'm pretty sure that was you. And she asked you to stay with her last night didn't she? It seems to me like you're the one making her happy right now"

(Ryoma) -He lowered his head and closed his eyes as tears began to trail down his cheeks "That's all i want, I just want to make her happy regardless of what role i may play in her life. Her happiness just matters so much to me! -he cried harder as he wiped his tears. "But... before she passed out on stage yesterday i kept having this unsettling feeling in my heart and i'm trying to ignore it... I'm trying not to be a "Drama llama" but it won't go away i'm really beginning to feel like something is wrong. She's just so happy... She shines so brightly... I've never met anyone more beautiful and positive than her... She's perfect. There must be a catch right? Beside the fact that i can't have her"

(Ryouko) -Her face began to riddle with sadness as she patted his back- "W-what do you mean you can't have her?"

(Ryoma) -He looked up at the two as he wiped his tears- "Ryouko... Yoshi... ? I'm in love with Kaori but... She's in love with Kousei.

(Yoshi) "What makes you say she's in love with Arima... ?"

(Ryoma) -He looked down at the floor- "She told me..."

(Ryouko) "And even after that you continue to be by her side? You walk in the pouring rain for her? And you bottle your feelings up inside? Why?"

(Ryoma) "Because i don't care what happens to me. Not even in the slightest. I want her to be happy. Whatever she asks for, whatever she needs, i'll do it. Even if i'm just her friend and nothing more i'll serve her for as long as i live" -He dried his tears with the towel-

(Yoshi) -He laughed as he patted Ryoma's back- "You're in junior high school and already you sound like a man. I don't talk to my daughter about her personal life and i try not to get involved but... I think you should tell her how you feel Ryoma"

(Ryouko) "Yeah i agree completely. You never know dear" -She smiled- {Kaori... I can see why you're so in love with him. He's so crazy about you. It makes me so happy}

(Yoshi) "Speaking of which, let's go, i'll give you a ride to the hospital. There's no need for you to walk in the rain anymore" -He released Ryoma and his wife and went for his keys-

(Ryoma) -He wiped his face once more with the towel and smiled- "Thank you Yoshi. Are you coming too Ryouko? I know Kaori would be happy to see you"

(Ryouko) "Hm? Oh no. Yoshi won't be staying he's just going to drop you off, of course i want to see my daughter but we'll see her tomorrow. We're getting her some welcome gifts and things and we want it all ready by tomorrow, Don't spoil it okay?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed and nodded- "Okay, i won't. Maybe i should get her a gift too? But what? I don't know what she likes..."

(Ryouko) "That's not true at all dear. You know what Kaori likes"

(Ryoma) -He scratched his head- "I do?... Ah! The violin. Mmm well i haven't noticed any jewellery on her that may not be her thing...

(Ryouko) "How about a locket?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he hugged Ryouko- "That sounds great, thanks so much!"

(Ryouko) -she hugged him back and smiled- "No, thank you Ryoma"

(Yoshi) "Alright lets go" -he kissed his wife goodbye and headed out of the shop-

(Ryoma) -He bowed at Ryouko and headed out-

During the car ride Yoshi and Ryoma made jokes and bonded more as friends. Yoshi thanked Ryoma once again for being there for Kaori and once again encouraged him to speak his Feelings to Kaori. He expressed the fact that he would be okay with him being with his daughter. After a 15 minute car ride they arrived. Ryoma hopped off and thanked him. Yoshi headed home.

 _ **Room 316**_

Kaori sat on the bed and looked out the window. The sky was dark as it had been pouring rain outside. {Was asking him to get me canale's a bit much? Maybe i shouldn't have asked he did say it was going to rain. I hope... He doesn't get sick because of me} She heard a knock on the door so she turned to it. "Come in"

(Ryoma) -He slid the door open and stepped in, he turned his back to her to slide the door closed-

(Kaori) -Upon seeing him she instantly rose from the bed and ran to him-

(Ryoma) -As soon as he turned around she pounced on him knocking him back to the door "K-Kaori?! He wrapped his arms around her waist- If we break that door down they're going to make us pay for it you know. But i got you your canele's, i hope you weren't waiting to long"

(Kaori) -She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders tightly "I'm so sorry for making you get them for me!"

(Ryoma) -He nuzzled his nose onto her left cheek- "We talked about this Kaori, you never make me do anything. I choose to do these things for you"

(Kaori) "I... I wish you would tell me "No" for once you know?" -She laughed a moment as warm tears began to trail down her cheeks-

(Ryoma) -He tightened his embrace around her- "We can't all get our wishes Kaori"

The two held each other in a warm embrace as rain continued to pelt the window just behind them. Moments later lightning could be seen as it lit up the room around them, soon after the sound of thunder echoed throughout the hospital. Kaori simply tightened her embrace around him as he did the same.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: One day early

Room 316

Ryoma shook the bag of canale's he held in his right hand as the dark room where they stood occasionally lit up from the bright lightning. "So are you going to eat these or not?" Kaori continued to hold him in silence her tears trailing from her cheeks and onto his shoulders and shirt.

(Ryoma) "Hey come on... It's okay, i really don't mind doing these things for you okay? What do you say we sit down and eat these up?"

(Kaori) "I know you don't mind that's sort of why it upsets me... -She pulled away from the embrace keeping her hands on his shoulders- "You just let me be selfish without ever getting mad at me. Why do you do that?"

(Ryoma) "Huh? I would hardly call asking me to get you some sweets selfish, now if you didn't share with me, that would be pretty selfish" -he laughed as he took his hands off her hips and held the bag closer to her face-

(Kaori) -She shook her head and took the bag in her left hand and walked to the bed sitting down-

(Ryoma) -He followed behind her and sat next to her- "It's rather dark and gloomy in here- (The room lit up as lightning struck) except when that happens of course. You should turn on the t.v or something"

(Kaori) -She opened the bag and took a canele in her left hand as she bit half of it before holding the other half to his lips- "I won't be watching it so it would just be a waste of electricity"

(Ryoma) "Good point" -He ate the canele she fed to him-

(Kaori) "I know it's common courtesy for a person to knock before entering but it really caught me by surprise when it was you. I was expecting my doctor or at least Hitomi" -She smiled and took another canele once again biting half before feeding him the other half-

(Ryoma) "Yeah well I didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday" -He looked away as he ate the canele out of her hand a light blush forming upon his face-

(Kaori) -She laughed as she looked down into the bag of canele's blushing lightly- "Was i really that gross that you're trying to avoid seeing me like that again?"

(Ryoma) "What?! -He turned his gaze over to her as he snatched the bag of canele's out of her hand his blush intensifying- "You aren't gross at all! In fact you're so... petite and dainty... Yet so strong and scary Like a red rose of blood blooming forth" -He smiled as he reached into the bag eating half a canele before holding the rest of it to her lips-

(Kaori) -She opened her mouth as he pushed the canele into it- "I've never been compared to a flower before. You know it wasn't all bad until Watari and Kousei barged in"

(Ryoma) "I... I sort of noticed that. It confused the heck out of me to be honest. I get Watari, but why didn't you freak out when you saw Tsubaki and me... ?"

(Kaori) -She reached over taking the bag of canele's from him as she looked into it her blush darkening- "Because I... I was already expecting you. I knew sooner or later you'd be busting in through those doors looking for me... And well Tsubaki's a girl too "

(Ryoma) "How'd you know i was coming Kaori... ?"

(Kaori) "You promised you'd follow me no matter where i went remember... ?" -She closed her eyes smiling warmly-

(Ryoma) "Yeah... Of course i do. Still i was meaning to say sorry to you, not just for me but on behalf of everyone else as well"

(Kaori) -She rolled up the little bag of canele's placing it on the table beside her- "I accept their apologies!" -She laughed-

(Ryoma) "H-hey! What about mine? I said i was sorry too you know..."

(Kaori) -She leaned over placing her head on his right shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his arm closing her eyes smiling warmly- "You didn't do anything wrong. You were just keeping your promise to me. Besides... There's nothing wrong with a boy seeing his girlfriends bare back. You are my boyfriend aren't you?"

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened a moment as they slowly shifted back to normal as he tilted his head to the right placing it against hers closing his eyes- "Yes Kaori... I'm your boyfriend"

(Kaori) -she gripped his arm tighter- "So then you have nothing to be sorry about then huh?"

(Ryoma) "I guess... I guess i don't" -He nuzzled her head as the room lit up once again while lightning struck-

(Kaori) "You know normally i can't stand thunder and lightning. It terrifies the hell out of me... But with you here i hardly notice it"

(Ryoma) -He started laughing-

(Kaori) -She took her head off of his shoulder and looked at him- "H-hey what's so funny?! I'm being serious right now!"

(Ryoma) -His laughing began to slow before coming to a stop completely- "Kaori... I'm scared as hell of thunder and lightning. I was always alone at home when it happened. I would run into the nearest room i could find and just jump into the bed and hide under the covers. The mansion was particularly scary at night. But like you said with you i don't even notice it. I welcome it even. It reminds me that this is all real. I'm here with you right now in this very moment"

(Kaori) -She smiled as she released his arm and stood up in front of him- "So i'm guessing you've never been outside during a thunder storm either then?"

(Ryoma) -He arched an eyebrow- "No of course not. I don't think i ever want to either"

(Kaori) "Thunder and lightning has always scared me to death but still... I always thought it to be so pretty. I've always wanted to run around in the rain. And now that i'm here with you i'm not scared at all. I want to go outside and run around with you..."

(Ryoma) -He rose up from the bed and stood in front of her- "But Kaori that sounds kind of dangerous don't you think? Besides you aren't cleared to leave until tomorrow anyway. Not only will you get in trouble but you might get sick on top of that. Not to mention tha- (She placed her left index finger upon his lips)

(Kaori) "I know all of that. But i don't care... About any of it. I've always wanted to run around in the pouring rain and i'm going to do it. Then afterwards i'm going to go home tonight. Hitomi said i was given all the tests they wanted. They were going to release me early in the morning anyway. And if you can't spend the night with me again i'm not staying here alone. I much rather sleep in my room. And maybe i'll get sick but at least i'd have another great memory that i spent with you... "

(Ryoma) -He sighed as he shook his head- "I... I just can't freaking argue with you... I don't even know what to say!"

(Kaori) -She smiled as she slid her finger down his lips and released him taking a step back away from him- "Then how about something like "Okay Kaori, I'll do it. I'll make another great memory with you"

(Ryoma) -He brought his right hand up and face palmed before looking into her eyes. She just swayed side to side with her hands behind her back- "Kaori... Where ever you go i'll follow you. No matter what happens i'll be there for you"

(Kaori) -A bright smile formed upon her lips as she ran to him pouncing and causing him to fall onto the bed behind him. She nuzzled her face into his neck her bangs tickling him-

(Ryoma) "K-Kaori? Cut it out your bangs are always so freaking tickly!" -He laughed as he kicked his feet the room continuing to light up as lightning struck-

(Kaori) "Fine! -She looked into his eyes a moment before getting up off of him- Time to ditch these clothes and put on something a little more me..."

(Ryoma) -He sat up and looked around the room- "And just where do you intend to find clothes that are a bit more you?"

(Kaori) -She reached for her sky blue backpack and opened it pulling out her school uniform- "Right here"

(Ryoma) -He smiled and shook his head as he tilted his head down looking at the floor- "Fine, hurry up and get changed then. And don't worry i won't look i promise"

(Kaori) "I know you won't because i'm gross and stuff" -she laughed as she dropped her pants and took her shirt off she then put on her student skirt as well as her student under shirt and lastly her student blazer jacket-

(Ryoma) "I already told you Kaori, you aren't gross... You're petite and dainty"

(Kaori) -She laughed- "Alright you can look now"

(Ryoma) -He tilted his head up slowly looking at her feet trailing up to her body. She twirled around as he looked at her- "Hmph, That's more you alright. Your school attire has always looked really good on you"

(Kaori) -She winked- "You only say that because you can see my thighs again"

(Ryoma) "What?! That's not true! You just pull it off extremely well!"

(Kaori) -she held her right index finger to her lips as she looked up at the ceiling- "That's odd i can almost certainly remember you resting your head on my thighs before"

(Ryoma) "I did once... So what?" -He crossed his arms looking away from her-

(Kaori) "So, you don't like them then?" -She strapped her backpack and her violin case to her back and sat beside him putting her shoes on-

(Ryoma) -He sighed as he face palmed again blushing lightly- "Your thighs are great... I do like them okay? I blame anime and Dead or Alive"

(Kaori) "Oh i just knew you were a thigh guy!" -She laughed as she stood up holding her left hand to him-

(Ryoma) "How embarrassing... " -He took her hand and stood up as she pulled him. he grabbed the bag of leftover canele's and stuffed them into his blazer pocket- "Alright then, let's go out there and get zapped"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she took his left hand in her right and approached the door sliding it open slowly and softly. She looked around and saw that the halls were empty.

The two exited the room and made their way down the stairs. The only people in sight were family members and or potential patients waiting to be seen. The two nodded at each other as they sprinted down the hallway running outside of the hospital.

Streets Of Tokyo

They were instantly drenched in water but continued to run down the block. They began to laugh loudly once they were officially off hospital grounds. They ran to the street and looked both ways before running across it as they continued to hold hands tightly. Kaori stopped running as she turned around throwing her arms around Ryoma's shoulders holding him as she continued to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he laughed with her. Suddenly the sky lit up brightly as thunder loudly echoed throughout the streets. It startled Kaori for a moment but she then continued to laugh again.

(Ryoma) "Alright! So we're out, now what?"

(Kaori) -She let go of his shoulders sliding her hands down his chest as she took his right hand in her left hand again and took off running once again- "Well since you loved my performance so much how about an encore?"

(Ryoma) "An encore? What do you mean?" -He continued to follow her as she ran in front of him guiding him somewhere-

The two walked for a while when finally they reached the park. They ran to the little white dome they each cherished so much. Kaori let go of his hand and took her backpack and violin case off of her back. She pulled out her violin and carefully hopped a top of the dome as it was wet and slippery. Ryoma shook his head and smiled before sitting down on the wet grass just in front of her. Kaori placed her violin on her left shoulder.

The sky lit up around them as she began to play "The Road To Zanarkand" Upon hearing that his eyes widened a huge smile beginning to form upon his lips. But this time she didn't play it exactly like before. No she added her Kaori twist to it swaying with all kinds of emotions. He watched in awe as she continued to play so beautifully. The two looked into each others eyes the entire time. Finally her playing came to a stop. She lowered her arms to her sides and looked into his eyes her body moving up and down as she breathed deeply. He stood up and walked to her holding his arms out. Without hesitation she jumped into them. He caught her and gently put her down.

She walked to her violin case tucking her violin and bow away before turning back to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the two began to dance. Thunder continued to Roar loudly as the sky lit up once again. The two looked into each others eyes as they swayed side to side. Ryoma picked her up and spun her around as she held on tight laughing. He put her down and brought his right hand up placing it on her left cheek.

(Ryoma) "As much as i would seriously like to stay out here with you, we need to get you home. You might get sick and i really don't want to see you in the hospital again"

(Kaori) -She placed her left hand on top of his hand that rested on her cheek- " I don't want to go home right now... I don't even know if i'll be going home at all tonight" -She squeezed his hand as she closed her eyes smiling warmly-

(Ryoma) "What? You have to go home though. You can't stay here all night you know?" -He caressed her cheek in his palm as he watched the rain drops trail down her delicate skin-

(Kaori) "Maybe not, but i want to anyway" -She nuzzled her cheek into his palm before kissing it softly-

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened a moment as he looked away from her blushing lightly- "Are you really going to make me spend the night here Kaori... ?"

(Kaori) -She let go of his hand as she placed her hand on his cheek turning his gaze back to her own before wrapping her arm around his neck again- "You don't have to do anything you don't want to remember?"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes- "But... -He opened his eyes and looked into hers- You know that i want to be with you. If you stay you know that i'm going to stay with you... "

(Kaori) -She smiled as she leaned in placing her forehead against his her big blue eyes looking deeply into his emerald green eyes- "I want to spend the night here, will you stay with me?"

(Ryoma) -He returned her gaze looking deeply into her big brilliant blue eyes as the rain drops dripped from her bangs. He closed his eyes only for a moment before opening them nodding his head- "Yeah, I'll stay with you Kaori... Miyazono"

(Kaori) -Her embrace tightened around him as she closed her eyes bringing her lips a bit closer to his own her pale face shifting to a pinkish tone-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly from left to right rubbing his lips gently against hers. His embrace tightened around her waist- "Kaori... I... I really want to kiss you..."

(Kaori) -Her face turned dark pink as she laughed lightly a moment rubbing her soft lips up against his- "Why don't you... Do it then?"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes tightly- "I don't know... I... I..."

(Kaori) -She softly tap kissed him- "I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

(Ryoma) -He gasped out lightly tightening his embrace around her waist a bit more- "Kaori I... I... L... "

(Kaori) -She tightened her embrace around him as she pressed her lips against his kissing him softly-

(Ryoma) -His eyes widened and his face turned a beat red color. He slowly closed his eyes as his stomach began to flutter with butterflies. {We... We're just pretending right? A spur in the moment maybe? I get that this is all really nice and I'm sure that you're happy because i agreed to stay with you but... Why are you kissing me? Your heart doesn't belong to me... Or maybe you're starting to fall for me too then? Is it possible to love two people... ? I... I guess in this moment i don't care. I love you Kaori Miyazono} He pressed his lips against hers kissing her deeply-

(Kaori) -Her pale face had completely been replaced by a gentle pink tone as she smiled into the kiss- {I know that i don't have a lot of time left and I know i said that i was hoping you'd eventually lose feelings for me but... I see now that's not true. I really, really just want to be your girlfriend. I just don't know how to tell you. Maybe you'll stop being a dummy and realize my feelings for you... ? I've basically already accomplished everything on my list. I've played my duet with Kousei. Now we just need to get him back on the piano for good. After i just want to spend the rest of my time being with you, i want to be a normal girl. Will my feelings reach you... ? I Love you Ryoma Hakurei} Tears began to trail down her cheeks-

(Ryoma) -Upon feeling the warmth of her tears he opened his eyes slowly pulling away breaking the kiss as he brought his hands up from her hips and onto her cheeks wiping her tears with his thumbs. The water masked the additional tears that streamed down her cheeks- "You're crying... Do... Do you regret that kiss... ?"

(Kaori) -She released her embrace around his neck as she placed her hands on his shoulders smiling lightly- "No... I don't"

(Ryoma) -He smiled faintly as he moved her bangs that were stuck to her forehead away from her eyes- Are you sure? You can tell me, I promise i won't be upset if you did. It was my fault anyway... "

(Kaori) -She shook her head as she slid her hands down his shoulders and onto his chest. She then buried her face into it- "I wanted to kiss you too... I promise"

(Ryoma) -He wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her close- "Then why are you crying Kaori... ?"

(Kaori) "I asked you to run around in this thunder storm with me, and asked you to spend the night in this freezing park... Do you really think i know why i'm crying right now? -She laughed into his chest- Maybe i'm happy that you care enough to do these really crazy things with me"

(Ryoma) -He laughed- "I wasn't kidding when i said i'd do whatever you asked Kaori. I really meant ANYTHING"

(Kaori) "I know i know. Still... It really makes me happy" -She clung tightly to his chest as she began to shiver-

(Ryoma) -He shook his head a moment and smiled- "You're shivering Kaori. You're going to seriously get sick if we don't get you home soon"

(Kaori) -She looked up at him- "We already talked about this. I don't care if i get sick. I'd still be here with you. Besides you said you'd stay with me... "

(Ryoma) "If you get sick though you'll end up in the hospital. And of course i'd visit you but you'd have to sleep there alone and not at home in your own bed and you'll miss more school days. We're passing last i checked. Look Kaori... if you really want to stay here together then... I'll do it. But could you please, please consider letting me take you home? At least that way we would be able to spend the school day together and the afternoon. And you wouldn't have to spend the day sick at home or in the hospital" -He rubbed his right thumb along her lips wiping the tears and rain drops-

(Kaori) -she placed her left hand on his right wrist and sighed- "I know that we shouldn't stay here and that i might get sick... I just want to spend the night here together. But i guess you're right... That would make it harder for us to spend time together if i got sick huh... ? More than that i'm not thinking about your well being and i don't want you to get sick because of me... "

(Ryoma) "I don't care about that I'll gladly get sick if it means being able to be with you. But getting sick would make it harder for me to keep my promises and it would make spending time together a lot harder too"

(Kaori) -She shook her head as she continued to shiver- "Okay okay, I won't be selfish this time" -She laughed as she strapped her backpack and violin to her back- Take me home before we freeze to death!"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he held his right arm out to her- "I already told you, you aren't selfish Kaori, let's go"

(Kaori) -She wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they began to head to her home- "This memory we made today... Do you like it?"

(Ryoma) "I love all my memories with you Kaori. But this one in particular? -he looked away blushing lightly- ... Yeah It certainly is special, thank you so much"

(Kaori) -She gripped his arm tightly- "Do you think you'll remember it forever?"

(Ryoma) "There's no doubt in my mind. I'll never forget anytime at all I've spent with You Kaori I promise" -he kissed the top of her head-

(Kaori) -She smiled as she closed her eyes humming "The Road To Zanarkand"

(Ryoma) -He laughed a moment before beginning to hum it along with her- "By the way i wasn't trying to avoid spending the night at the park with you, believe me I just..."

(Kaori) "You're worried about my well being i already know don't worry" -She squeezed his arm and laughed- "although It would have been a pleasant disaster if we stayed"

The two arrived at Kaori's house.

(Ryoma) "Hmph, A pleasant disaster, I like that. Anyway we're here. Make sure you take a nice warm shower and get dried up after, maybe you won't get sick after all" -He laughed-

(Kaori) "Yeah... but now you have to make that walk home while i'll be safe and warm here" -She looked at him with sadness in her eyes-

(Ryoma) "Hey don't give me that look. I'll be fine. Besides knowing you're home safe and warm in your bed will keep me warm inside" -He closed his eyes smiling wide-

(Kaori) -she snuggled into his chest and shivered lightly into him-

(Ryoma) -He held her tightly- "Really though, thank you for today Kaori. It was honestly really unexpected"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes- "Whatever happened to expecting the unexpected?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed- "You're just to good at it i guess. Seriously head on inside and get yourself warmed up okay?"

Ryouko went to adjust the blinds when she noticed Kaori and Ryoma just outside of the window. She called for her husband and pointed at the two when he approached. Yoshi wrapped his arm around his wife as the two watched.

(Kaori) -She looked up at him as she placed her hands on his cheeks smiling- "I swear you either really care about me or you're trying to get rid of me... "

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes at her touch and placed his hands on top of hers nuzzling his cheeks into her palms. "I love spending time with you. But i don't want to see you back in the hospital" Suddenly he began to feel the warmth of her breath against his lips. Seconds later he felt her soft moist lips against his own. She held his face caressing his cheeks with her palms. He released her hands and moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer before wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her deeply-

Kaori's front door opened as her mom walked out with a big warm smile on her face.

(Ryouko) "It's pouring out there get in here!" -She laughed-

(Ryoma) -He placed his forehead against hers and pulled his lips slightly away from hers. The rain drops ran down their lips- "It's time for you to get inside Kaori"

(Kaori) -Her eyes remained closed as her hands slid down from his cheeks to his chest as she gripped his shirt-

(Ryoma) -He let go of her as he stepped back slowly but her grip on his shirt remained. He placed his hands on hers- "K-Kaori?"

(Kaori) -She opened her eyes as the rain continued to run down her face and lips. She released her grip on his shirt but took his right hand in her left-

(Ryoma) "You're... Not going to let me go are you?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head as she turned to face her mom as she walked towards her taking Ryoma with her-

(Ryouko) -She smiled at the two as she stepped to the side allowing them to enter together-

Kaori's House

(Yoshi) -He approached with a big towel and handed it to the two- "Wow you guys are seriously soaked!"

(Ryoma) "We... probably have a lot of explaining to do don't we?" -He scratched the back of his head laughing nervously-

(Yoshi) "Hmm, my daughters home safe and looks happy. I don't think there's anything to be explained"

(Ryouko) "Welcome home Kaori!" -She hugged her daughter tightly-

(Kaori) "Mom! Let me at least get dried up first!" -She laughed as she held her mom tightly-

(Yoshi) -He hugged his wife and daughter as the three laughed in each others arms-

(Ryoma) -He watched them and couldn't help but smile- "I should get going though before it gets any later"

(Kaori) -Her laughing slowly came to a stop as a smile formed upon her lips- "Mom? Could you tell the dummy that he won't be walking home in the rain?"

(Ryouko) -She nuzzled her cheek against Kaori's- "It's going to rain all night dear, so it seems you're stuck here with us"

(Ryoma) "W-whaa? But i got to get home i have school tomorrow... "

(Yoshi) "You also attend the same school as Kaori which she will be attending tomorrow. We can wash and dry your uniforms and you'll be good to go for tomorrow"

(Kaori) "My ever first sleep over! Not counting the hospital of course!"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head and turned his back to them as he drew his phone calling Ayane- "Ayane? It looks like i won't be home tonight either... "

(Ayane) -She laughed- "Kaori?"

(Ryoma) "Yeah... I'm spending the night at her house"

(Ayane) "And her parents are okay with this i'm assuming?"

(Ryoma) "It was their idea..."

(Ayane) "Oh? I really, really want to meet this girl!"

(Ryoma) "Something tells me you will very soon, anyway i'll see you tomorrow Ayane, say goodnight to the family for me. I love you all"

(Ayane) "Of course sweetie. Goodnight we love you too"

(Ryoma) -He hung up and turned back around to face the three- "Alright looks like i'm staying then"

(Yoshi) "First things first, you guys need to get washed up before you get sick"

(Ryouko) "I was just about to make dinner for Yoshi and I but i can certainly change it up to feed us all"

And so Kaori took a warm shower and Ryoma did so too right after. He was given a pair of Kaori's clothes to wear in the meantime. His outfit consisted of a sky blue shirt with a bunch of little teddy bears on it attached with a little teddy bear hoodie that could be worn and a pair of same colored pajama pants also with a bunch of colorful little teddy bears.

(Ryoma) "Kaori do you have anything a little less girly!?" -he face palmed as he walked into the dining room where Yoshi and Kaori sat-

(Yoshi) -He looked up at Ryoma who was wearing the teddy bear hood and covered his face trying not to laugh-

(Kaori) -She turned around and shot up from her chair the minute she saw him and hugged him tightly nuzzling her face against his own. She wore a light pink T-shirt with shorts of the same color- "YOU"RE SO CUTE!"

(Ryoma) -He tried to push her away but his arms trembled as her bangs tickled him- "K-Kaori?! Cut it out! You're always so tickly!" -He laughed- "Seriously though do you have anything else i could wear?"

(Kaori) -She clung harder to him before nibbling on the hoodies little teddy bear ear- "Of course i do, but i want you to be my teddy bear tonight duh!"

(Yoshi) -He watched as Kaori tickled Ryoma- {The minute i saw you smile that day Kaori, I just knew he would play a big role in our lives}

(Ryouko) -She entered the dining room with a huge tray placing a plate and glass cup in front of each chair for the four-

Kaori took Ryoma's hand and made her way back to the table. she scooted a chair closer to hers and had him sit right beside her. Her parents sat just across from the two.

(Ryouko) -She leaned over to Yoshi and whispered into his ear- "Our first four family member dinner in this house hold..." -She smiled-

(Yoshi) -He smiled as he looked at the Ryoma and Kaori whom were to busy talking to each other to notice them looking at the two- "Yeah... "

(Ryouko) "So, Ryoma? Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

(Ryoma) "Um, honestly there isn't really much to tell. I'm kind of a boring individual i think. Back at Kyoto i had a few friends sure but mostly i always kept to myself. I guess that's because my parents were never really home all that often. I spent most of my time playing video games or watching anime. You know when i wasn't at school or practicing Tae Kwon Do. But i guess it's true what they say"

(Yoshi) "What is?" -He took a bite of his food as he awaited his response-

(Ryoma) "Everything happens for a reason" I never really gave that much thought until I ended up here. I miss my parents of course. They gave me life and protected me even if they weren't around much. And when they died i ended up here. I'm not rich anymore and i don't have maids to do everything for me. I don't live in a big mansion anymore either. But you know what? -He looked up at the Miyazono's as he smiled wide- "I'm happy! I'm happy because i have Ayane. She was always there for me and now even more so. I'm happy because of my new friends. I'm happy because i got to meet -He turned his head to his left to look at Kaori- Kaori... I got to hear and even see her play her violin the way she does. I got to meet the most amazing violinist in the world. Heck i even sort of became one myself! -He laughed-

(Kaori) -She leaned over resting her head on his left shoulder smiling warmly- "Keep practicing, soon you'll be a better violinist than me. And also... You aren't boring at all" -She laughed-

(Ryoma) "Will i become even more beautiful than you too?" -he nuzzled the top of her head-

(Kaori) -She allowed him to nuzzle her head a moment before sitting up to look at him- "I wouldn't get to ahead of myself if i were you" -She laughed-

(Ryouko) "I can see it you know? {Everyone turned their attention to her as she spoke) You look different Ryoma. When you first came here i could see the sadness in your eyes but now... It's gone"

(Ryoma) -He scratched his right cheek with his right index finger- "I wouldn't doubt it. Kaori's light has the power to illuminate all manner of darkness i think... "

(Ryouko) "Yeah... She shines so brightly doesn't she?" -She smiled-

(Kaori) -She giggled- "Hello? I'm right here you know!"

(Yoshi) -He just smiled as he ate his food-

Sometime later Ryouko gathered all of the plates and cups and headed to the kitchen to wash and clean everything. Ryoma of course thanked her for the wonderful food. The four sat on the couch and watched an assortment of random television shows and movies together. Ryouko rested her head on Yoshi's chest as Kaori did the same with Ryoma. Eventually the Miyazono's decided to head to bed and asked them not to stay up too late.

Kaori's Room

Ryoma entered her room and looked around. Her room was pretty small yet cozy. Perfect for her really. It was neat and clean. She had stuffed animals all around. He approached her dresser and took his contacts off placing them in a little plate filled with liquid that she provided. He then found her glasses. He picked them up and smiled as he turned to face her.

(Ryoma) "Wow... It's been so long since I've seen you wear these" -He sat at the edge of her bed as he laid down holding the glasses over his face looking at them-

(Kaori) -She picked his head up gently and sat on her bed placing his head on her left thigh as well as placing her left hand on his chest. Her right hand played with his hair as she looked down at him- "Yeah, about two months right?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head as he placed his left hand on top of her left hand. He then put the glasses on with his right hand. His vision instantly became extremely blurred- "Whoa! You're blind as heck Kaori! Are you going to be alright without your contacts on? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself walking to the bathroom in the middle of the night" -He started to laugh-

(Kaori) "Hey! Stop making fun of me!" -She started laughing-

(Ryoma) -He laughed with her as he squeezed her hand gently- I'm guessing you wear these around the house when you take your contacts off?"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head as she took the glasses off of him with her right hand and put them on-

(Ryoma) -He looked up at her tilting his head to the side a bit- "You look beautiful either way contacts or glasses you know... ?"

(Kaori) -she smiled- "I prefer the contacts though. I don't have to worry about them breaking or getting lost or something" -She took them off setting them on her bedside table-

(Ryoma) "Yeah that makes sense... Hey Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Hm? What's up?" -She looked down at him as she began to play with his hair again-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes as she played with his hair- "I wanted to get you a "welcome home" gift for when you got out of the hospital. What do you think about that?"

(Kaori) -She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair- "You already did. All of today was the best gift you could have given me, really. I don't need anything else"

(Ryoma) "Come on please? I really want to get you something though... Like a locket or something you can wear"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened and she gasped lightly as she had a quick flash back of this golden violin locket she ran into sometime ago with her mom-

(Ryoma) "Hmm? Did you think of something?" -He looked up at her-

(Kaori) "Well... There is this locket that i saw a little while ago and i sort of really wanted it but... "

(Ryoma) "But?"

(Kaori) "It was super expensive! Mom and dad were talking about getting it for me on my birthday in a few months... "

(Ryoma) "Oh that's right! -He gave her hand a squeeze- Your birthdays coming up. July 4th right?"

(Kaori) -She smiled warmly- "You remember that?"

(Ryoma) "Of course! It was only two months ago that you told me. Anyway how much is the locket then?"

(Kaori) "Well if i remember correctly the locket itself costs about 35,000Yen ($300) and that's not counting having it engraved... "

(Ryoma) "Does that cost extra? How much"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- "Well... They said that it has to be very carefully done and so it's very time consuming so they said it was an additional 2,900Yen ($25) per letter"

(Ryoma) "Hmm and you really wanted it huh... ? Okay then that's perfect. We get an hour of recess what do you say we go and get it tomorrow during that time?"

(Kaori) "where are we going to get that kind of money?"

(Ryoma) "I have money i can get it for you and so it's settled. We'll get it tomorrow. What do you want to engrave it with?"

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as she gripped his shirt tightly a moment- "Are you serious? You're willing to spend that much for me... ?"

(Ryoma) "What part of "I'll do anything for you" do you not understand Kaori Miyazono?" -He squeezed her hand tightly-

(Kaori) -She smiled as she scratched his scalp softly- "The beginning, middle and the end part" -She laughed-

(Ryoma) -He laughed with her- "Seriously though. What do you want to engrave it with?"

(Kaori) -She shook her head- "There's no need. It'll be perfect just like that"

(Ryoma) "How about... KaoriXRyoma -He closed his eyes blushing lightly- You are my girlfriend after all right?"

(Kaori) -Her pale face shifted to a pink color as she nodded her head laughing happily- "Of course i am! And... I would love that... really. But... that would nearly double the price of it"

(Ryoma) "That's okay -He reached his right hand up rubbing her left cheek with the back of his hand- "You're worth so much more"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes at his touch her face becoming redder as she nuzzled her cheek against the back of his hand- "If you're really sure it's okay and only if, then i'll allow it... But! Expect me to pay you back for something like that!"

(Ryoma) "You've already done so much for me Kaori. You're the reason i'm as happy as i am right now. So technically i'm just paying you back"

(Kaori) "You... You're such a dummy" -She kissed the back of his hand-

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes and placed both his hands on his chest- "Maybe... But... i'm your... dummy so deal... with it..." -He began to drift off-

(Kaori) "I think i can deal" -She looked down at him moving her left hand from his chest to his left cheek rubbing it with the back of her hand as her right hand continued to play with his hair. She smiled and watched him sleep for several minutes- "You look so cute in your sleep dummy"

(Ryoma) -He opened his eyes slowly and laughed lightly- "only in my sleep?"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she scratched his scalp softly- "Shhh go back to sleep"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes blushing lightly- "Your thighs... are really soft and comfortable i wasn't even tired yet i drifted off anyway"

(Kaori) -She blushed lightly as she laughed moving his bangs out of his face- "You can sleep on them if you want i don't mind at all"

(Ryoma) "And what about you? Are you just going to sit there like that while i sleep?"

(Kaori) -She shrugged as she continued to play with his hair smiling warmly- "Yeah why not?"

(Ryoma) -He shook his head as he sat up- "I couldn't let you lose out on sleep for me like that"

(kaori) "Why not? You're always spoiling me anyway" -She looked away blushing-

(Ryoma) "I don't care. I'm not taking your sleep Kaori" -He laughed as he poked her left cheek-

(Kaori) -She looked back over at him smiling as she placed her left hand on his right cheek caressing it in her palm a moment before standing up. "I'll be right back okay?"

(Ryoma) "Those bed time vitamin thingies?" -He laid down on her bed-

(Kaori) "You remember that too?" -She laughed and headed out to the bathroom where she took an orange container out of the nearby drawer. She took her bedtime medication and headed back into her room. She shut the light off and laid beside him getting under her covers as she placed some over him as well. She scooted closer resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest-

(Ryoma) -He placed his hand on top of hers and wrapped his other arm around her- "This sure beats the hell out of being out in that park about now doesn't it?"

(Kaori) -She laughed as she buried her face in his chest- "I don't know what i was thinking!... I'm glad you decided to bring me home instead. I like this so much more... "

(Ryoma) "This is no pleasant disaster but it's really nice. One things for sure. We are going to be so well rested for school" -He yawned as he stretched his free arm and his legs and closed his eyes-

(Kaori) -She nuzzled into his chest as she yawned- "When i'm with you...school is the last thing i want to think about"

(Ryoma) -he nuzzled her forehead- "Hey that was my line"

(Kaori) "I see why you said it. Anyway i guess we should get to sleep"

(Ryoma) "Oh! Well I'm here. Try to get some sleep okay? -He kissed her forehead- Goodnight" {I may be a bad friend for it but i can't help it. I'm in love with you... Kaori Miyazono}

(Kaori) -She gripped his shirt lightly and buried her face into his neck- "Goodnight" {Thank you for being here. Thank you for everything. I love you Ryoma Hakurei. I Love you so much}

Ryoma held Kaori tightly in his arm as the two slowly drifted off to sleep in her bed. The sounds of the rain drops still pelting the window could be heard.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Kaori's Room**_

Kaori's room lit up as thunder roared just outside her window causing her to wake up. Every time Kaori heard it she gripped his shirt tighter and tighter and buried her face deeper into his chest. Her bangs rubbed up against his neck. Eventually that woke him up. He rubbed the back of her head and nuzzled her forehead as he chuckled lightly.

(Ryoma) "You're tickling me Kaori, what's wrong?" -He laughed as the room around them lit up and thunder roared once again. She instantly pressed herself harder against him- "Oh right you're scared of thunder"

(Kaori) -She nodded her head- "Yeah... I'd be in a corner buried in my teddy bears and every blanket in my room if you weren't here. I'd probably die if i was still at the hospital alone"

(Ryoma) "I kind of want to see you buried in them like that It sounds so cute!. You aren't at the hospital alone thankfully" -He laughed as he continued to nuzzle her forehead-

(Kaori) "S-stop! It wouldn't cute... It's always so terrifying. And why aren't you freaking out?! You said you were scared of it too..."

(Ryoma) "I did say that. But i also said i didn't notice it when i'm with you. You did too. In fact we were outside in it and you were fine. Why are you freaking out now?"

(Kaori) "You were asleep... And It woke me up. It's not the same if you're asleep i guess" -she gripped his shirt softly with her left hand-

(Ryoma) "Aww you could have just woken me up Kaori. You're not alone. And i don't mean that just in a cute i'm always here for you kind of way, you're literally not alone silly" -He laughed-

(Kaori) "Oh hush... I didn't want to wake you. You need your rest for school and i know how determined you are on keeping your promise to me" -She rolled over away from him onto her left side-

(Ryoma) "Yeah well so do you. Kaori... You are my promise. -He rolled onto his left side holding himself up a bit with his left arm- I wouldn't have minded really"

(Kaori) "I just don't want you to feel like i'm completely dependent on you for every little thing you know? I'm fourteen years old not four... " -she closed her eyes tightly-

(Ryoma) "Kaori? I already know you're independent. But you're scared. Fears aren't exactly "little things" you know? If my being awake will take your fears away you should know i'd want to be awake with you. Besides i enjoy every moment i get to share with you" -He closed his eyes and laughed-

(Kaori) -She looked back at him as he laughed. A smile slowly formed upon her lips as a slight blush also appeared- "Okay then... Ryoma... Take my fears away please?"

(Ryoma) -He opened his eyes and looked into her big blue eyes and smiled as he scooted closer to her kissing her right cheek. He slid his left arm under her head like a pillow and placed his right arm around her waist pulling her close snuggling into her-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as he pulled her to him her stomach fluttering with butterflies. She backed closer and snuggled into him placing her right hand on his arm that held her waist-

(Ryoma) "I promise i won't fall asleep until you do first okay?" -He tightened his embrace around her waist-

Her room lit up as the sound of extremely loud thunder followed causing several cars to begin honking, their alarms going off.

(Kaori) -Upon hearing the thunder her eyes remained closed as she squeezed his hand her pale face shifting to a light pink tone. She then nodded her head- "You're really going to be here for me no matter what aren't you... ?"

(Ryoma) -He nodded his head- "Of course. I believe you're the reason i'm alive right now. In just one day you've made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. At the violin competition everyone who heard you play loved you... But i was the first you ever really played for. You're just so beautiful and amazing Kaori... I'm so lucky to be laying here with you right now, holding you like this. I can't even begin to imagine myself being somewhere else right now." -He closed his eyes and just held her-

(Kaori) -She remained silent a moment before turning around to face him keeping her head on his arm as her pillow looking into his eyes. She then placed her left hand on his right cheek and caressed it softly in her palm- "So i can play the violin decently, and maybe i am kinda pretty. Do I... really make you that happy... ?"

(Ryoma) -He laughed as he brought his right arm up placing his right hand on her left cheek- "Decently? You're the best violinist in the world i mean that. Seriously and you're more than just pretty. You're so beautiful Kaori Miyazono. But it's so much more than your ability to play the violin the way you do, or your beauty. You shine so brightly. Everything you do is so full of life it really just makes me want to smile. I really thought Kousei was never going to play the piano again he was so convinced he couldn't. I even believed it yet you got him up on that stage. Kaori you're just so... I just can't find the words to describe what you are or how you make me feel"

(Kaori) -She smiled at his touch as his words made her blush lightly- "You're just as amazing. Always putting your friends before yourself. You don't have to do any of the things you do for me yet you do and you never complain. I don't think I've ever felt so safe, so special and so wanted in anyone's life before... "

(Ryoma) -He moved a bit closer to her placing his forehead against hers- "I don't just want you in my life Kaori... I need you."

(Kaori) -She smiled warmly a moment giving his cheek a slight squeeze- "Where were... You all this time... ? I feel as though my childhood would have been so much different with you around"

(Ryoma) -He laughed a bit- "Kyoto. Sorry about that. But i'm here now and i won't ever leave your side for anything Kaori and if i could i would gladly have given up anything to have been a part of your life much sooner. But... We don't have to think about the past. Let's focus on our future"

(Kaori) "... I want that to be full of laughter and joy. I want to help friend A completely get over his fears. I want to play my violin on stage many more times and i just want to live every day happy and by your side... -Her voice began to crackle lightly as she closed her eyes tightly her tears beginning to race down her cheeks- That's all i want just that"

(Ryoma) -He tilted his head to the side in slight confusion as he used his right thumb to wipe her tears- "Kaori... ? Why are you crying? You can do all of those things. We can be together, we can laugh and be happy every day okay?" -He slid his right hand down her cheek and placed his index finger under her chin tilting her head up slightly as he gently placed his lips against hers closing his eyes-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened a moment before slowly closing again her tears still trailing down her cheeks as she placed both her hands on his chest gripping his shirt kissing him softly-

After a soft passionate kiss the two pulled away as he rolled onto his back. Kaori scooted closer to him laying her head on his left shoulder placing her left hand on his chest gripping his shirt lightly sniffling. He wrapped his left arm around her and took her left hand in his right hand before kissing her forehead.

(Ryoma) "Let's do all of those. Let's get Arima back on the piano. Let's get you on stage to play your violin many many more times. Let's just laugh and spend every day and night together okay Kaori?"

(Kaori) -She closed her eyes as they began to get heavy and smiled as she squeezed his hand that held hers- "Thank you Ryoma, thank you so much"

(Ryoma) -He squeezed her hand in return and closed his eyes smiling warmly- "No Kaori, thank you. Goodnight you bipolar little violinist"

Soon after Kaori fell asleep in his arms. He knew this and closed his eyes drifting off minutes after her. The two slept soundly through the lingering storm. Hours later Ryouko entered the room with their uniforms in hand. "Rise and shine you two!" She smiled as she turned the light on. Both Kaori and Ryoma opened their eyes as they sat up both Yawning.

(Ryoma) -He stood up and stretched before bowing at Ryouko- "Good morning Ryouko! Finally i can get out of these silly clothes" -He looked at Kaori and laughed-

(Kaori) -She stood up beside him- "Hey my clothes are not silly! Besides that looks really cute on you. Good morning Mom" -She walked towards Ryouko hugging her lovingly-

(Ryouko) -She hugged her daughter as she handed Ryoma his uniform and then Kaori hers- "Good morning you two. Now go on and get ready for school while i make you both something to eat" -She headed downstairs-

(Ryoma) -He sat on the edge of her bed before laying back down a moment closing his eyes- "I could really sleep here all day"

(Kaori) -She gathered somethings from her dresser as she spoke- "We can't waste all our time sleeping you know? Not when there are adventures and memories waiting for us"

(Ryoma) -He stood up as he laughed lightly before undressing himself taking off only the shirt and pants keeping his boxers- "Yeah but for now we're going to school right?"

(Kaori) -She looked up at the mirror in front of her as he undressed behind her changing into his school attire her pale face shifting to a light blush as she watched- "Y...Yeah. School is still an adventure you know" -She turned around to face him-

(Ryoma) -He finished changing and sat down grabbing his socks and shoes putting them on- "Yeah i guess you're right"

(Kaori) "We're even now... " -She turned away blushing-

(Ryoma) "Hm? What are you talking about?" -He stood up after putting his shoes on-

(Kaori) "When you walked in on me with Tsubaki at the hospital. We're even now i saw you shirtless now too" -She giggled as she turned away gathering the rest of her things-

(Ryoma) "Oh? -He chuckled- Well then i don't feel so bad about it anymore since you got your payback and all. I need to use the bathroom so you can go ahead and get changed" -He headed into the bathroom and used it before washing his hands and face. Suddenly Kaori walked in with her uniform and underwear in hand. She was wrapped in a towel naked. -He instantly looked away blushing- "K-Kaori?"

(Kaori) -She dropped her clothes and underwear on top of the toilet seat before hopping into the bathtub closing the curtain. She then took the towel off and placed it on top of the curtain- "I didn't feel like waiting. The faster i get ready the faster we can leave right?" -She turned the water on feeling it before turning on the shower-

(Ryoma) "I'm practically already done, didn't you shower before me yesterday?"

(Kaori) "I did but that was hours ago! Time to shower again. You should too you little piggy and no peeking either this "red rose of blood" has thorns" -She giggled as she poked only her head out of the curtain looking into the mirror to see his face through the reflection-

(Ryoma) -He looked into the mirror at her reflection as he smirked- "I'd be nice to me if i were you Kaori"

(Kaori) -She looked into his eyes using the mirror- "Or what you little piggy?"

(Ryoma) -He continued to look into her eyes as his right hand slowly moved closer to the toilet-

(Kaori) -Her eyes widened as she gripped the curtain- "N...No you wouldn't!"

(Ryoma) -He closed his eyes smiling as he flushed the toilet and headed out of the room and made his way downstairs-

 _ **Kaori's House**_

Moments later Kaori could be heard screaming from upstairs. Ryoma laughed as he sat at the table across from Yoshi.

(Yoshi) -Kaori's screaming startled him a moment as he looked away from the newspaper he read- "Kaori?"

(Ryoma) "Oh she's fine. She was being mean to me so i flushed the toilet while she was in the shower" -He chuckled lightly-

(Yoshi) -He exhaled in relief- "Oh? Still that's pretty mean of you. If i know Kaori i'd say that won't be the end of it" -He laughed-

(Ryoma) "Hey she started anyway" -He crossed his arms over his chest and closed one eye sticking his tongue out-

(Ryouko) -She placed a plate and cup in front of Ryoma filled with some orange juice and some yummy looking breakfast- "First come first serve. I'll get Kaori second"

(Ryoma) -He looked into the plate of food- "Thank you so much Ryouko. This all looks so good!"

(Ryouko) -She smiled and nodded her head before heading back to the kitchen to prepare Kaori's food-

Ryoma ate his breakfast as Yoshi read his newspaper. Some time later Kaori came downstairs and stood beside Ryoma staring at him a moment. She then swatted at his head with her skyblue bookbag as hard as she could. He brought his left arm up blocking it making her angrier as she began to swing her bag at him repeatedly. "STOP RESISTING!" He continued to block her attacks as he ate his food his gaze never turning away from his plate. Yoshi looked away from his newspaper and watched the two. Moments later Ryouko entered the dinning room placing the plate and cup on the table. "Kaori? Take a break and eat dear"

(Kaori) -She dropped her school bag and bent forward placing her hands on her knees breathing deeply a moment before sitting beside Ryoma glaring at him-

(Ryoma) -He held the cup to his lips drinking his orange juice as he looked to his left at her- "Can i help you Kaori?"

(Kaori) "Hmph!" -She turned away from him closing her eyes and began to eat her food-

Ryouko sat beside Yoshi and ate her food as she watched them. {You're really happy with him around aren't you Kaori?} -She smiled-

(Kaori) -She finished her food as she stacked her plate and cup with Ryoma's getting up taking it to the kitchen. She came back and strapped her backpack and violin to her back. She then hugged both her parents and kissed them farewell- "We ready to go Ryoma?"

(Ryoma) -He stood up and bowed at the Miyazono's before nodding his head walking towards Kaori- "Thank you so much for allowing me to spend the night. I'll see you again soon"

The miyazono's said their farewells as the two headed outside and began to walk.

 _ **Streets Of Tokyo**_

(Ryoma) -He slid his hands into his pockets and smiled as he looked up into the sky- "It's so gloomy this morning. It looks like it might rain all day again"

(Kaori) -She looked up at the sky and smiled as she thought about the previous night- "If it does you just may be stuck with me again"

(Ryoma) -He smiled lightly and looked over at her placing his right arm around her- "Hmph, in that case i do hope it rains"

(Kaori) "Hey are you in the mood for a milkshake? It's my treat this time" -She looked over at him smiling sweetly swaying her hips side to side-

(Ryoma) -He laughed a bit as he nuzzled her cheek- "Hold onto your money i'll get them"

(Kaori) "You'll be spending enough today just let me okay?"

(Ryoma) "It's fine really, don't worry abo- Ah ow! -He cried out as Kaori bit his right cheek- Okay! Okay you can get them!"

(Kaori) -She released his cheek and kissed it before beginning to skip off ahead of him-

He rubbed his right cheek as he watched her skip away. He couldn't help but smile even though his cheek throbbed a bit. They headed off to the store together where Kaori purchased some milkshakes for the two.

(Ryoma) -He took a sip and exhaled in satisfaction- "Ah, this will never get old! Thank you Kaori" -He nuzzled her left cheek-

(Kaori) -She nodded her head and slid her left arm under his right taking a sip of her milkshake just smiling silently as the two walked towards the school-


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: "Kaori's gift"**

 **A/n Alright i know every chapter prior to this one were written in a more script like way but i wanna try writing this chapter a bit differently. It may be a mess because i lack experience but i wanna try it out anyway.**

"So what are the chances that we could just go to the park instead and play my violin?" Kaori asked before taking a sip of her milkshake.

Ryoma looked down at the blonde who held his right arm. "Is that a serious question or?"

A small gust of wind carrying a fair amount of cherry blossoms flew passed the two as Kaori's gaze followed them. "I was serious but i changed my mind since i already know the answer." She laughed lightly before taking another sip.

"Really?" He responded as he too took a sip of his milkshake his eyes looking in her direction as he awaited her response.

"Of course, you promised me you would make it to school every day and on time so you were going to say no." She looked up at him and smiled lightly, "Am i right?"

He smirked lightly as he returned her gaze, "Well actually i was going to say that maybe spending a bit more time together before sitting in that cramped as classroom all day would be nice. Besides it's been what, like two or three days since my last lesson?"

"Really?!" She responded excitedly as her face lit up with joy.

He stared at her a moment, being unable to contain it anymore he busted out laughing. "Wh-what's so funny?!" She asked as she released his arm.

"Of course not!" His laughter slowly came to a stop. "Yes you were right Kaori, i don't intend to break my promise to you even if you are okay with it. You aren't too mad are you?" He asked as he moved closer to her placing his right index finger under her chin so that her gaze could meet his own.

"It's hard to be." She responded as her brilliant blue eyes looked into his emerald green eyes. "I mean i really want to be mad but i know you value your promises and it's only right that a guy keeps his promise, especially one made to his girlfriend."

"Still." He said as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry for messing with you like that. I couldn't resist but making you excited like that just to take it away makes me regret the joke you know...?"

A smile formed upon her lips as she leaned in a bit closing her eyes tap kissing his lips very softly before pulling away to look at his face once again. "Then don't joke around like that if you're just going to get all gloomy about it later, although it's not that serious honestly."

Ryoma opened his eyes as he slid his right thumb along her soft pink lips. She closed her eyes a moment as she enjoyed his touch. "Maybe, but i just hate making you frown even when it's just harmless fun. I just... I have this super weak spot for you i guess."

Kaori smiled at his words before the two began to laugh together. Mere moments after their laughter they once again gazed into each others eyes. "Let's go or we'll be late." Said Kaori as she wrapped her left arm around his right arm. The two took off together.

 _ **Sumiya Junior high**_

Tsubaki opened her locker as she looked at the inside of the door. Her brown eyes scanned the pictures that resided upon it. She focused on a particular picture of Kousei and herself. The two were smiling together while holding an ice cream cone to each of their lips with great big smiles upon their faces. This picture was sometime just before the day that Kousei lost his ability to play on stage that day.

(It's been so long since I've seen you really smile like that Kousei... At least until... ) The image of Kousei looking into Kaori's eyes with a smile so full of life on stage just a few days ago flashed in her mind. Her right hand tightly clamped onto the locker door before she closed it in a small fit of anger. When she looked to her right she saw Ryoma and Kaori walking towards her with their gaze locked onto one another's. She looked at Ryoma as his face began to flicker between Kousei's and his own. Her eyes widened (You both look at her the same way b-but why...?)

"Oh, hey Tsubaki!" Yelled Kaori as she let go of Ryoma's hand and tossed her arms around Tsubaki's shoulders hugging her tightly.

Tsubaki snapped out of it as she wrapped her arms around kaori's waist looking passed her at Ryoma smiling at him nodding her head in a greeting. "Good morning you two!" After a warm hug the two released each other.

"Good Morning!" Responded Kaori as she placed her hands behind her back swaying side to side. Ryoma stood beside her as he smirked at Tsubaki, "So, do i get one of those too?"

She shook her head a moment and laughed before walking up to Ryoma holding her arms out to him. "Only if you actually want one from me." She smiled faintly. "Of course i want one, what better way to greet someone you care about?" He walked into her open arms wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tsubaki's eyes widened instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking away towards the lockers blushing lightly. "N-no guy has ever hugged me like this before, or even told me they cared about me... "

Kaori walked into Tsubaki's field of vision and tilted her head to the side. "Really? Not even Kousei or Watari? That's kind of sad i think friends should always show each other they care."

The two ended the hug as Tsubaki leaned her back against her locker. "I guess it's fine since, well... I don't exactly show them much affection either. I do care about them though like a lot you know?"

Ryoma leaned his back against the lockers as well while he stared at the lockers in front of them. "Of course you do, they're your childhood friends, or so I've been told. Affection is nice but i guess it's not needed all the time between friends. The things people do together normally imply we care anyway."

"Yep!" added kaori as she snuggled herself between Tsubaki and Ryoma taking each of their hands in each of her own. "Actions speak louder than words, and speaking of actions we better start heading to class the bell is gonna r-" But before she could finish, the bell rung out and echoed throughout the school. "yeah that, it's going to do that." She laughed.

"Yeah... Actions speak louder than words" Repeated Tsubaki in a whisper before she got off the locker and squeezed Kaori's hand softly. "yeah let's go or the Ninja will be late, you know how he gets about keeping his promises"

"You know about that?" Curiously asked kaori as the three began to walk to class. "Yeah he told me he promised you that he would get to class every day on time when i tried to spend a bit of extra time outside, it was such a nice day too."

Kaori smiled as she looked over at Ryoma. "I don't know why he's so big on promises but it's such a nice and cute trait to have right?" He shook his head and laughed a bit. "A person shouldn't make a promise unless they truly intend to keep it. Sometimes things happen... Things that may be out of your control i get that, but if you at least give it your all to keep your promises then there's no harm done."

Tsubaki looked at the ground as they walked together. "I don't think I've ever promised anyone anything before... "

The three headed on into class and the school day proceeded as it normally would. After rotating around to a few classes hours later it was time for Lunch.

Kousei stood in front of a vending machine in the school hallway as he waited for it to drop the can of juice he wanted after he had inserted the money and punched in the numbers. He punched in the numbers once again but the machine requested payment. He let out a sigh before he turned and walked away. "Stupid machine." He mumbled under his breath weakly holding a tiny plastic bag in his right hand that contained two sandwiches.

He looked at the ground as he thought about Kaori's performance from a few days ago. (I warned her, i told her that i would be horrible but... She didn't care. Even though i ruined it and i messed it all up she hasn't given me the least bit of grief why is that? I cant help but feel terrible about the whole thing, here i am about to have my favorite sandwich and she's at the hospital being served who knows what. I should be getting the worst of it and not her, after all i'm the reason she lost.) He shook his head and looked up to his right as he prepared to turn the corner when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and backed up peeking around the corner.

There Stood Kaori Miyazono the beautiful violinist who's performance he believes he ruined only a few days ago. She was leaning against a railing just in front of the windows behind her as she looked at her cell phones screen smiling lightly. "K-Kaori?" He whispered to himself. "Wait she's out of the hospital already? I thought that wasn't until at least tomorrow...?" He looked around the area and saw no sign of Ryoma anywhere.

(It's unusual to see her alone these days, does Ryoma not know she's out? It's lunch time why isn't she in the cafeteria eating something?) He lightly squeezed the bag of sandwiches he held in his hands. "I wonder if she would be okay with sharing this with me?" He whispered to himself as he got ready to turn the corner when suddenly Ryoma and Watari stepped out of the classroom and approached Kaori. Ryoma arched an eyebrow as Watari started beat boxing in front of Kaori. She just giggled a moment and continued to look at her phone screen.

"Of course he knows she's not at the hospital, what was i thinking?" Kousei mumbled to himself before smiling lightly. "I'm glad she's feeling better." He headed into the music prep room to eat his lunch considering it had been a rather gloomy and rainy day, no doubt the roof would be to wet to sit on.

"What are you looking at so hard?" Asked Ryoma as he leaned against the railing and stood beside her. She turned her phone to the side a bit so he could see her screen. "My wallpaper, you look so cute when you smile." She answered before closing her eyes smiling lightly. "Only when i smile? Gee thanks Kaori." He laughed as he kissed her forehead softly. She laughed before placing her head on his right shoulder still looking at her phone screen. (We need to take a new picture, this one's cute and all but it's not accurate. You don't have that pain behind your smile anymore, or at least i don't see it.)

"Alright i'm starving! So are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to go get our lunch?" Watari started to walk backwards towards the lunchroom while still facing his friends. "Sounds good." Said Ryoma before kissing Kaori's head. "let's go, beautiful." She shook her head and laughed lightly at his words as she stuffed her phone into the now hers death note hoodie pocket. "Yes sir!"

"Sir?" He arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Did you just call me "sir?" Kaori looked up at him and smirked playfully "Oh, should i have said "ma'am?" Ryoma shook his head and laughed as the three headed into the lunch room and ate. Some time later it was time for recess. Ryoma and Kaori headed outside where Tsubaki and her friends were playing a game of soft ball. "... Hm what's wrong with her" mumbled Ryoma.

"With who?" Asked Kaori as she followed his gaze. "Tsubaki? What about her?" Ryoma continued to look in her direction as he spoke. "You haven't noticed? She's playing rather poorly" Kaori watched silently.

A girl had hit he ball that was pitched to her and began to run the bases, when Tsubaki received the ball she went to toss it to the base the girl was going to run to but it slipped out of her hand resulting in the girl being safe.

"come on Tsubaki! Get your head in the game!" Yelled some of her teammates. Kaori rested her head on Ryomas right shoulder wrapping her arms around his arm. "I see what you mean, I wonder if she's okay." Ryoma leaned his head to his right placing it on Kaori's. "I'll ask her what's up next time i catch her alone don't worry." He smiled and nuzzled her head. "But for now we gotta go get you that locket you wanted so let's head on out."

When Ryoma attempted to walk she stood still making him stumble lightly. "Hey, we gotta go i don't wanna be late." He laughed and tugged her playfully. Kaori remained silent a moment and squeezed his arm tighter. "I... I was sort of hoping you forgot about that." She looked over to the field watching Tsubaki's soft ball game. "But i didn't and i told you it's okay, Kaori i wan't to get it for you i really, really do." He nuzzled her head once more. "Let's go, please?" She sighed and started walking. "You really don't have to get me something so expensive as a glad you're out of the hospital gift you know... "

He looked down at her as he rubbed her hands softly with his left hand. "I know i don't but i want too. It's what you asked for and it's what i'm getting you. It's really not a problem what else is so much money on a 13 year old useful for anyway?" She stood quiet for a moment before laughing out suddenly. He arched an eyebrow and playfully bumped her head with his. "What's so funny Kaori?" She continued to laugh a moment before stopping. Her gaze remained in front of them as they headed to the bus stop. "In a few months i'll be 15 and for a little while after you'll still be 13, that's so adorable!" She started to giggle again.

"Hmm yeah that's true isn't it? Does that bother you at all... Kaori? Dating someone so much younger than you...?" She shook her head as the two sat down on a nearby bench at the bus stop. "No it doesn't. Not when you're so mature and good to me but..." Ryoma instinctively looked up as some people walked by before turning his attention back to her. "But?"

Kaori laughed as she stood up while the bus was approaching. "That was quick wasn't it? We literally just sat down." The bus stopped in front of the two as they hopped on. When they approached the driver Kaori payed her fee then looked at Ryoma. He stared back at her in confusion. "Well...?" Asked Kaori as she and the bus driver stared at him. "W-well what?" Kaori giggled at him. "You have to pay a fee to ride the bus, did you forget?"

He sighed as he then scratched the back of his head blushing lightly. "Uh actually I've never been on a bus before... "

"Aww That's so cute you're Blushing!" Kaori giggled as she took the last bit of her money and paid for his fee. The two then sat down together as Ryoma face palmed keeping his face in his palm. "How embarrassing, i didn't know you had to pay for these things. On top of that i don't really carry change and i made you pay for me... " He looked over at her placing his head on her left shoulder hiding his face against her neck. "I am so sorry Kaori, really i feel so bad."

She tilted her head down a bit rubbing the back of his head with her right hand. "It's no big deal, you would have done the same for me. You've done more in fact. I just think it's so cute how embarrassed you are about the whole thing." She laughed as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

He remained silent and closed his eyes as he kissed her neck softly. She closed her eyes and blushed lightly at the feeling of his lips against her neck. "I'll pay for us on the way back alright?" Kaori smiled and nodded as she leaned back against the seat holding him in her arm while she still played with his hair. "You're going to have to, that was kinda the only money i had on me." He nuzzled her neck softly. "I'm sorry about that, really." Kaori giggled lightly as he nuzzled her. "It's okay, money is meant to be spent on things we want right? I wanted you to take the bus with me so i got my moneys worth."

"I should sit up Kaori, You're really making me so relaxed i might fall asleep" He tried to sit up but she held him close. "I know the feeling, I always get instantly tired when we lay down together." She closed her eyes a slight blush forming upon her face. "It's okay if you fall asleep for a little while, i'll wake you up at our stop, it'll be another 15 minutes or so."

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes smiling lightly before softly kissing her neck once more. "Well if you're offering i'll take a nap on you then." She scratched his scalp softly with her right hand as she nodded her head. "Mhmm it's perfectly fine Ryoma, it's your turn to rest on me now."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep moments later. The beautiful blonde just held him tightly in her arm and watched ahead making sure not to miss their stop at the plaza.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: An Unexpected Fan**

"We're here~" announced Kaori in a sing-song like fashion waking up the Ryoma whom had taken a nap on her. He quickly opened his eyes and shot up from his seat. "Alright, let's go." Kaori stared at him as she too got up from her seat giggling at him before heading off the bus with him. "You're so full of energy, all that from a 15 minute nap?" He smiled as he stretched his arms and legs. "You... You're really soft... So gentle and you smell really nice. I could sleep on you forever Kaori." He closed his eyes a slight blush taking form upon his face. "I don't know about forever but." She wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest closing her eyes. "You can rest on me whenever you want. It was nice being able to hold you like that. I-Is that how you feel when you hold me?"

He brought his arms up wrapping them around her as he placed his right cheek on her head. "When i hold you i feel really... Lucky..." She gave him a slight squeeze before she spoke. "Lucky? You feel lucky when you hold me?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's a pretty big world. You could have been anywhere else, and i could have been anywhere else too... But we met. You and I... We met. So yes, above all things i'm lucky that i was able to meet you, even luckier that i can do something like hold you." She looked up at him her brilliant blue eyes sparkling lightly in the gloom of the day. "Luck huh...? I guess it is Luck then. I didn't expect to run into someone like you out of the blue." The two both flash back to the day they bumped into each other at that convenience store they are now so fond of.

"That... day you...You..." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I... What Kaori...?" He returned her gaze as he took his right hand moving her bangs aside so he could better see her eyes. "That day when we bumped into each other like that you... You almost ruined my glasses!" She yelled out as she playfully punched him in the chest before bursting out laughing. "S-SERIOUSLY?!" He started to laugh with her as he held her tightly in his arms. "Way to ruin the moment Kaori." He closed his eyes smiling warmly. She tightened her embrace around him as she continued to giggle a moment. "I couldn't help it. I see what you mean now about joking around. It's kinda hard to resist." Ryoma kissed the top of her head as he swayed side to side slowly holding her close. "Yeah, doesn't it feel kind of mean though, like at the end?"

She slowly pulled away from the embrace as she looked up into his eyes again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to her right smiling brightly her tiny pink lips parting slightly. "Mmm Nope!" She turned away and began to skip off into the Jewelry shop. He watched her skip away as he couldn't help but laugh. Ryoma shook his head and slid his hands into his pocket before heading after her into the shop.

When Ryoma walked in Kaori had already been standing in front of the glass counter with her hands on it her big blue eyes staring at the golden violin locket she's been wanting for some time. "Can i help you young lady?" Asked the woman who stood behind the counter as she looked at Kaori with slight confusion. Kaori's gaze shifted to the woman as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Uh yeah, haha I um, i want-." Before she could finish Ryoma stepped in, "We would like to buy that locket please." Kaori wrapped her arms around his right arm resting her head on his shoulder. "yeah, that" She laughed.

The woman took the locket out of the container as she looked around but didn't notice any adults around the two. (These two seem rather familiar for some reason.) "Alright, do you have any desire to engrave it with anything?" Kaori looked up at Ryoma her face beginning to turn a light pink. "Yeah." He responded as he looked down at Kaori pecking her nose softly. The woman pulled out a note pad and pen as she awaited his response. He looked into kaori's beautiful eyes as he spoke. "Engrave it with RyomaXKaori please, that's capital R-y-o-m-a- capital X capital K-a-o-r-i no spaces." Kaori closed her eyes her smile getting wider and wider every letter he spoke.

"Okay so that's capital R-y-o-m-a capital X capital K-a-o-r-i, RyomaXKaori correct?" Verified the woman. Ryoma nodded his head and shifted his attention to the woman. "Yeah, that's right." The woman stepped towards the cash register getting ready for the sale. "What's the occasion if you don't mind my asking?" She smiled warmly as she looked at the two. Kaori too looked at Ryoma curious as to how he would respond. "Well it's a get well present and a much deserved gift. This beautiful girl you see before us is actually an amazing violinist. She won a Violin competition a few days ago." He smiled as he looked down at Kaori. "W-what!? I didn't win you dummy!" She closed her eyes tightly blushing as she held his arm tighter.

The woman's eyes widened in shock a moment. "S-she did?" Ryoma smiled as he shifted his attention to her. Well by contest rules she lost, but by the audience?" He once again shifted his attention to Kaori who had her eyes closed still blushing as she held him tightly. "She most certainly won their hearts." Kaori nuzzled her face into his neck kissing it softly. "You... You're such a dummy." She whispered. "A bit after that this little anemic collapsed from exhaustion and was in the hospital for a little while."

"D-did you really have to tell her that too...? It was so embarrassing falling like a noodle on stage like that..." Kaori held on to him tightly as she began to giggle. "I knew you two looked familiar! Kaori Miyazono right?!" Both Ryoma and Kaori jumped up in shock. "Y-yeah how do you know that though?" Asked Kaori as she looked at the woman.

She walked out from behind the register and stood in front of the two and leaned back onto the counter resting her elbows against it. She tilted her head to the side closing her eyes smiling. "Because i was there for both rounds!" She responded excitedly. "I voted for you Kaori." She confessed. "Y-you were?! And you did?!" Kaori moved her head from Ryoma's shoulder. "Mhmm." Hummed the woman. "I had too. your performance was so beautiful and moving. It was so full of energy and life. In all my years of going to those competitions I've never seen or heard anything like your performance. I'll never forget it. It was truly beautiful."

Kaori bowed to the woman as she tried to hold back tears of joy her voice crackling a bit as she spoke. "T-thank you so much ma'am. That's exactly what i wanted." Some tears managed to escape her. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist as she stood up straight bringing her hands up placing them on his arms.

The woman nodded as she smiled at Kaori. "Do you want to hear something funny Kaori?" She wiped away her tears as she smiled turning her attention to the woman and nodded her head "Mhmm." She looked up at the ceiling parting her lips to speak. "All of my kids are musicians. I have two girls and a boy. My girls are in college now and my son is in middle school. I was at the competition for my son, my girls were there too, we all heard you."

Kaori smiled as she continued to listen. "The funny part is i always vote for my kids of course no matter how they do because... Well they're my kids!" She laughed. "Of course it's only natural" Responded Ryoma as he held Kaori a warm smile on his lips. "But after your performance and after the kind words you shared with my son... I just knew i had to vote for you." Ryoma and Kaori looked at each other as they responded at the same time. "Your son?" The woman smiled and nodded her head. "That's right. Contestant number 3 was my son. It was his first competition so his fears got the better of him towards the end. But... He told me about the kind words "the most beautiful girl in the world" said to him.

Kaori blushed lightly as she giggled a moment. "The most beautiful girl in the world huh?" She looked back at Ryoma who returned her gaze with a smirk. "He's not wrong you know." Kaori giggled and kissed Ryoma's right cheek before turning her attention back to the woman. "He may have lost the competition that day but he won something much better, he gained the confidence and the desire to become a true violinist, one just like you. I'll always be grateful to you Kaori Miyazono. For helping my son and your beautiful performance. Ryoma laughed as he squeezed Kaori kissing her cheek softly. "So you agree then miss? Kaori won the competition?" Kaori closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. She then turned her attention to the woman.

She smiled as she made her way behind the counter preparing to start engraving the locket. "She won it a million times over." Kaori smiled once again closing her eyes tightly as tears escaped her. She took Ryoma's arms off from around her shoulders but held his hands as she unexpectedly jerked her body forward bowing at the woman. Ryoma's eyes widened and his face lit up as Kaori's butt brushed up against him. He tried to let go of her hands to step back but she held his hands tightly. "Thank you so much ma'am. You don't know how much your words mean to me." She shook her head side to side as her lower lip began to quiver. "I know what it's like to be inspired by someone else... To yearn for music. I never thought i'd be inspiring people of my own so soon." Her body began to tremble as her tears hit the ground. The woman looked in her direction and smiled warmly as she looked around for some tissues.

Ryoma closed his eyes tightly trying to resist his bodies natural reaction to such pleasant feelings but he couldn't any longer. Kaori's body brushing up against him caused his "member" to harden. His face turned a beat red as he looked away from her. Kaori sniffled before she suddenly felt the poke on her butt and shot up placing her back against his chest her face too becoming a beat red color. "R-Ryoma?" She looked back at him her brilliant blue eyes still wide open. He turned to face her a moment wiping some of her tears away before burying his face in her neck. "I tried to back away!" He whispered into her ear. "But you wouldn't let go, i am so so sorry! I really didn't mean for that to happen, you just kept brushing your butt up against me!" He squeezed her hands in pure embarrassment. Kaori leaned her head against his and closed her eyes giggling lightly squeezing his hands in return before wrapping them around her waist. The two remained silent.

The nearby television could be heard announcing the beginning of a piano competition starting some time soon.

Upon finding a box of tissues she called out to her. "Kaori? here have some tissues sweetie." Kaori looked over at the woman still blushing fiercely as she extended her left arm grabbing some tissues wiping the rest of her tears away. "Your face is beat red Kaori is everything okay?" Kaori laughed nervously as she finished wiping her tears. "Y-yeah! It's just that we kinda left school grounds during recess to get here and we really need to get back."

Ryoma nuzzled Kaori's neck before looking up at the woman his blush fading. "Yeah, so can we handle all the payments and everything now please? I'm sure that'll take a while so we'll be back to pick it up later if not tomorrow."

"The locket plus the 11 character engraving including the sales tax would have brought the total to about 70,000Yen. ($600) Just how would have you two intended to pay for it?"

Ryoma looked down to the ground a moment and took a deep breath before informing the woman about the incident that took his parents from him several months ago. He told her about the money he received as well. The woman's usual calm expression shifted to a more concerned and sad one. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to remind you of such a tragedy..." He shook his head and smiled lightly. "As much as i miss them... I've come to realize that everything happens for a reason. I was meant to move here and meet Kaori." He closed his eyes smiling brightly. "With her in my arms i'm going to be okay." He tightened his embrace around Kaori's waist as her face lit up once again. "You really are such a dummy Ryoma." She laughed.

She placed her arms on the counter as she bent forward slightly leaning up on it. "I don't just remember her, I know you were that boy up on stage that caught her when she passed out." Ryoma smiled as he placed his chin on Kaori's right shoulder and nodded his head. "Mhmm, no way i could sit by and watch her get hurt, my body just moved you know?"

"Oh i know exactly what you mean. Anyway this was truly a blessing. The two of you together really made the atmosphere in my store feel... Much more alive just by being together. Kaori I truly really did love your performance and i really appreciate you for inspiring my son. Ryoma? I want to thank you for being by her side and helping her the way you did." She stood up straight and went back to work on engraving the locket. "As a gift and as a big thank you I'll engrave this locket and give it to the both of you completely free of charge."

Ryoma and Kaori looked at each other a momenet before Kaori's eyes widened in joy. "W-wait you mean it?!" Ryoma let go of Kaori and walked over to the counter. "Look i'm touched, really. But i came here expecting and ready to pay for this gift, this is a business after all, you shouldn't give away something so expensive for free. You could get in a whole lot of trouble..." Kaori's happy expression began to fade into a concerned one. "Y-yeah he's right. Your words to me were already an amazing gift all on their own. The fact that i inspired your son gives me so much joy too!" She leaned her head on Ryoma's shoulder smiling brightly. "you don't have to do anymore for me, no, for us."

The woman laughed a good moment as Kaori and Ryoma looked at each other in confusion. "Who would i get into trouble with? This is my business and i'm the boss here. The fact that you two were quick to deny such an expensive gift, and the fact that you worry about my position is all the more reason as to why you deserve it. I'm not charging you. Now you guys should really get out of here or you won't make it back to class in time." The woman teased as she turned her attention back to her work.

"Oh crap!" Ryoma looked at the time. "She's right! If we don't get out of here soon i'd be breaking my promise to you!" Kaori closed her eyes and shook her head giggling lightly "You and your promises you big dummy."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryoma walked up to the counter and bowed at the woman. "Thank you so much, for everything. I guess you and I are victims of Kaori's charm. You see she really didn't want me paying so much for a gift and in the end she gets her wish, she just always does." He looked over at Kaori as he slowly stood straight never breaking eye contact. She returned his gaze before closing her left eye holding her right hand up in front of her right eye spreading her index and middle finger in a peace sign striking her cute pose sticking her tongue out at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"She has a good heart and a truly beautiful soul, she deserves for all of her wishes to come true. Every single one." She turned her attention back to her work. "Anyway come back tomorrow I'll have it ready for sure."

"Thank you very much." Both Ryoma and Kaori said before heading over to the atm in the corner as they drew just enough funds for a trip back to school. They headed on outside as Ryoma sat on the bench. Kaori looked down at him for a moment and instead of sitting beside him she placed her arms around his neck and sat on his lap horizontally resting her head on his left shoulder letting her legs hang off the bench. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She was right you know."

"Hm?" Hummed Kaori as she closed her eyes nuzzling his neck softly trying not to tickle him too much. "When she said you deserved to have all of your wishes granted. I agree with her a thousand percent. And well... I want to help with that, so if there's ever anything you wish please tell me, okay?" She laughed as her embrace tightened around him. "Everything i wished for already did come true. You... You don't have to worry about anything else." He rubbed her left hip softly as he leaned his head against her own. "There isn't anything else you really want?" She exhaled then took a deep breath and remained silent a moment "Mmm, nope i can't think of anything right now." She buried her face into his neck and tightened her embrace around him.

He remained silent for several minutes before finally speaking. "Kaori i feel like... like you're lying. I don't mean to be rude. It's your life and you don't have to tell me everything i'm just being honest." Kaori closed her eyes tightly and gripped his shirt. "I'm right aren't I?" The blonde simply nodded her head against his shoulder. "Do... Do you want to talk about it?" His right hand rubbed her left hip a moment before trailing down slightly to the end of her skirt stopping at her left thigh rubbing her soft pale flesh softly. Her grip on his shirt loosened lightly in reaction to her being comfortable with his touch.

"I have 3 wishes... 3 things that i want more than anything right now..." He snickered lightly. "It's always 3 wishes isn't it?" He playfully scratched at her left thigh with his nails before going back to rubbing it softly. Her pale face shifted to a light pink tone as a very slight gasp escaped her. "Will you tell me what they are... Kaori?" She kissed his neck softly and nodded her head. "If you're really asking me i have to tell you but..."

"But?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. Her face remained on his shoulder as she spoke her eyes still closed. "There's one that i really really want but... I don't wanna talk about it, not yet okay?" His emerald green eyes scanned her left cheek before pecking it softly. "Of course. You never have to tell me anything that you don't want too." Her left hand slid up his chest and onto his cheek as she caressed it in her left palm her thumb rubbing it in circles on occasion. "I Really want Kousei..." His eyes closed tightly at her words as his heart seemingly skipped a beat. He inhaled and parted his lips to speak but before he could utter a word she continued. "To be the musician and the pianist he was when i was a child." He opened his eyes slowly as he gazed upon the gloomy sky just above the two.

He felt a sense of relief but at the same time confusion and he was conflicted. "The way that woman saw me... The way everyone saw me on stage... That was Kousei Arima. He taught me how to play with passion and with life. He was the original yet he doesn't remember." Her left hand stopped caressing his cheek and slid down his chest and onto his waist as she held him. "When i saw him that day, he didn't play the song exactly as written either. He did it his own way but it was beautiful. That's one of my wishes. I want to give some of the light that Kousei gave to me back to him."

His right hand stopped rubbing her thigh and simply rested on it before coming up to play with her beautiful long blonde hair. "I think that would do you both some good. The only way that'll even remotely happen is if he gets over his fears. A few days ago he was terrified but he got up on stage with you anyway. Sometimes liking or even... Loving someone is a good way to get over fears. That's probably why he got on stage with you to begin with..."

Kaori opened her eyes to look at him as he spoke bearing that similar refined expression she had on stage that day. "What i mean is, in the shop the t.v said something about a piano competition sometime soon, if you can some how find an excuse to get up on stage again with him in that event i think he'll do it. If he can control his fears like he did at the very end a few days ago and he can get used to that he might slowly start to regain his light. You'll also get to play some more with the legendary pianist Kousei Arima. Sound like a win win?"

Kaori closed her eyes as she began to laugh. Some tears began to trail down her cheeks but she ignored them. She brought her left hand back up to his right cheek and caressed it before moving closer to him. He placed his right hand on her left cheek and met her halfway. The two lips met as they shared a soft, sweet, yet passionate kiss spanning over about 2 minutes. Afterwards the gaze of his emerald green eyes and the gaze of her brilliant blue eyes locked with each other. "Let's get him in that competition then." Kaori whispered lightly. Ryoma smiled and nodded his head. "Before that there's still one more wish i need to hear about."

Kaori smiled and slowly stood up taking a few steps back as the bus approached blowing her hair and skirt gently. "That's going to have to wait, the bus is here." He smirked and shook his head as he stood up. "Hmph. Story of my life."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Stronger bonds**

 **Sumiya Junior High school yard.**

The bus came to a stop opening it's doors as the two hopped off it. The yard still had students running around playing and laughing so they knew that above all things they had made it back on time.

Ryoma exhaled in relief as the two headed back into school grounds. He looked around the yard a smile beginning to form. As quick as the smile came it began to fade once he noticed that Tsubaki still had been playing without her usual spirit. "I live next door to Tsubaki, i'm going to talk to her tonight. You're a girl so um... Do you want to maybe help out Kaori?" Asked Ryoma as he turned his attention to her.

Kaori placed her arms behind her back as she began to sway side to side. "Mmmm you said "tonight" right? How late did you mean?" He slid his hands into his pockets and smiled at the swaying blonde just in front of him. "I'm not sure, i'd feel weird about knocking on her door but if we see her outside sitting on the steps or something that will be our chance."

Kaori turned to look over at Tsubaki. "Her door, her steps? What would i be doing around her house tonight anyway?" He stood beside Kaori moving his right hand from his pocket to place his arm around her shoulders. "We need to talk to Kousei about the piano competition that's coming up in some time anyway don't we? So i figured we could just go to his house after school or something. Besides I've been meaning to hang out. I haven't exactly been there for Kousei. I know he's in a great deal of pain and i want to do more for him. Music can't fix everything you know... Besides music is sort of where his suffering comes from too isn't it? And Watari is his best friend right? I want to get closer to him as well i honestly consider them to be good friends even if we haven't really done anything."

Kaori wrapped her left arm around his waist and leaned her head against his right shoulder. "Nothing in life is all sugar, rainbows, and everything nice. Making music is beautiful, it's fun and it's my life... No it's our life as musicians but... Yeah it isn't always just nice, it's super scary and it can be painful. But still it's what we live for. If we spend too much time worrying about the negatives and letting our fears and our pain take over we won't enjoy the positives anymore. He was on the brink of never playing again. I don't want to cause pain to Kousei... Or to anyone but he needs music in his life i can feel it, after all my light originally came from him anyway. It may have faded to near nothing but that little spark is still inside him and i refuse to let it go out."

Ryoma closed his eyes as he rested his head upon Kaori's closing his eyes. "I'm so bad with words but... I love hearing you talk Kaori, your words, your voice... Such a beautiful combination. Say more things, just talk, please." She laughed as she gave him a squeeze. "You're such a dummy, seriously. But i think it's a great idea, trying to build stronger bonds with your friends i mean. Knowing that you have people around you who really care makes any problem feel so much easier to face."

He nuzzled his cheek against her head. "They're not just my friends Kaori, they're your friends too."

The two stood silently watching Tsubaki's softball game. Not long after the bell rung out and the students began to gather their things and started heading back into the school building. Tsubaki noticed the two and waved weakly before turning around to head into the building herself. As the two walked towards the building Kaori looked up at Ryoma. "Yeah, let's see what's bugging her later. I hate seeing her this way. She should be breaking windows and yelling at people." She smiled and turned her attention back to the building." He couldn't help but chuckle at Kaori's comment. "She doesn't have to yell or break things to be Tsubaki, she just needs to be a little more, uh... " He scratched the back of his head. "Chipper?" Chimed in Kaori. "Yeah that, a bit more chipper."

 **School yard 1 hour later**

Ryoma stretched his arms and legs before the two began to walk off school grounds. "What i hate most about school is having to be sitting down 90% of the day. It's so boring too, i swear i would lose my mind if i couldn't look over to see you sitting cutely beside me Kaori." Kaori giggled as she held the honey bun she had been eating up to his lips. He smiled and took a small bite of her treat. "It's not that bad, school i mean. Learning is always fun." Ryoma scoffed as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Learning CAN be fun i guess but in school it's just so freaking boring." Kaori rested her head on his shoulder and took a bite of her treat. "You sure it's the learning that's bothering or boring you?"

He laughed and looked away from her blushing lightly. "Yeah, of course. What else would it be?" Kaori looked up and held her treat closer to him. He turned his attention back to her as he took another bite. "I think it's more of the fact that we're right next to each other for so many hours yet... We can't exactly talk or do other things we might want. Is that it?" She smiled as she awaited his response. "H-how did you-"

"Yo! Ryo, Kaori wait up!" Yelled Watari as he approached the two with a bouquet of roses in hand. "I wasn't sure when you would be out Kaori but when i saw you earlier this morning i figured i'd get them today, these are for you." He held them to her as he smiled warmly. Kaori gasped lightly at their beauty as she extended her hands to take them but before she could she pulled her hands back. "B-but why are you giving these to me?" Watari smirked as he held them closer to her. "As a get well present duh! Well that and because... I wanted to thank you for such an amazing birthday gift." Ryoma arched an eyebrow. "Birthday gift? What do you mean?"

Watari's phone began to ring out and vibrate from within his pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen to see who had been calling but then turned his attention back to the two. "Saturday April 4th, that was my birthday. It was also the day we all saw you play on stage at Towa hall Kaori. Tsubaki said that we would all be meeting at the park and that she had a surprise for me. First i wondered all day what it could be but when i heard you play i knew that had to be it. I wasn't sure if Tsubaki heard you play before or not but somehow she knew i was going to love it and well... She was right."

Ryoma chuckled to himself. "Tsubaki been wrong yet about anything?" Watari laughed. "Nope! Not yet anyway." Kaori took the roses and held them close to her nose smelling them a moment before holding them close to her chest. "They're beautiful Watari, thank you so much! And i didn't know it was your birthday but i'm so glad you were there that day too. I'm a few days late but happy birthday!" She walked up wrapping her left arm around him hugging him. Watari blushed lightly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Y-yeah thanks. I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you'd like so i just grabbed the first ones i saw."

Kaori pulled away from the hug and smelled them once more. "I'm not picky about flowers, I think they are all beautiful." Ryoma grabbed Kaori's right hand bringing the roses closer to him so he could smell them. "They're perfect for her Watari. They're beautiful and soft. They smell great and above all else they have thorns just like Kaori." Kaori's cheeks puffed up as she moved her flowers away from Ryoma. "Hey! I don't have thorns!" She stuck her tongue out at him and smelled her flowers once again. Watari's Phone began to ring again. "Well i'm glad you enjoyed them and again thank you for the gift Kaori. I will never forget your performance or the one with Kousei recently. I really have to go though, see you guys around!" The brown haired boy turned around and answered his phone as he began to jog away.

Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest as he began to ponder and contemplate things. Kaori held her flowers to his face playfully. "What cha thinking about Ryo?" She giggled. "R-Ryo...? That sounds so weird coming from you to be honest." Kaori pulled her flowers away and turned around in front of him putting her back against his chest. "Makes you feel like we're friends when i call you "Ryo" doesn't it? And we obviously aren't friends so that won't do." She closed her eyes blushing lightly as she smelled her flowers some more.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her slender waist and softly kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her left shoulder. "We missed his birthday apparently. Now that i know that i want to get him something but i don't exactly know much about him other than the fact he's a kick ass soccer player." He closed his eyes. "I'd feel kinda lame getting him a soccer ball you know?" Kaori leaned her head to her left placing it against his. "Mmm it's not the gift that counts usually but the thought you know? I'd be fine if he gave me a piece of candy or even a hair clip. What I mean is, I know he would be grateful no matter what you give him."

He playfully bit her shoulder. "H-hey! Ow no biting!" She laughed as she nuzzled her nose on his right cheek. "I know that he would be okay with anything but... I wanna give him something he actually needs or really wants you know?"

"Well we're going to see Tsubaki and Kousei later anyway so why don't we just ask one of them? They are his best friends after all."

"Hey yeah, that's not a bad idea." Ryoma tightened his embrace around her slender waist and nuzzled her left cheek. "Where would i be without you right now Kaori Miyazono?"

"I don't know but... " She looked over at him a slight blush forming upon her pale face. "You probably shouldn't hold me so closely like this... " She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck. "Because if you poke my butt again you won't be able to blame it on me this time"

He let out a slight gasp before beginning to laugh lightly loosening his embrace around her waist. "Technically it would still be your fault you know." Kaori looked into her bouquet of roses her pale face now sharing the same color as them as she smelled them once more. "How would that be my fault?" He released her and stood beside her taking her left hand in his right hand smiling warmly. "It just would be, now come on let's get going."

Elsewhere Tsubaki walked with her best friend Nao. The two headed into a nearby store for a brief moment and emerged with a bottle of water and some ice cream. As they walked they noticed some kids jumping off a bridge into some water underneath it. Tsubaki cracked a smile as she ate her ice cream silently watching them. "Little kids are so gung-ho aren't they?" Said Nao before taking a sip of her water.

"Tch yeah, it's so gloomy today i bet he's freezing his butt off in there." responded Tsubaki. "You're one to talk Tsubaki." Nao chuckled lightly.

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"It wasn't too long ago that you would jump off courage bridge. All day too if we would let you. You just about drowned poor Arima too remember?"

"Pffft drowned?" Tsubaki took a bite out of her ice cream. "He had a great time once he was in the water."

"Hmm, yeah maybe or maybe not, we should ask him." She took another sip of water before putting the cap back onto her bottle.

Tsubaki stopped walking for a second causing Nao to stop just beside her. "Ask him...? N-no there's no point. Besides... I don't really feel like talking to him right now."

Nao stuffed her bottle into her school bag as she spoke. "Did something happen between Kousei and you?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she took a step back. "W-what? Between "us"? There is no "us" what are you talking about, where are you getting these ideas Nao?!"

Nao closed up her bag and stared at Tsubaki blankly for a moment. "I was just asking."

Tsubaki looked down at the ground her big brown eyes displaying some sadness that Nao was easily able to pick up on. She walked up closer to her placing her right index finger under her chin to adjust her gaze to her own before stuffing her hands into her pockets. "You're normally so upbeat and chipper Tsubaki but recently you've been just the opposite. Those normally big happy eyes of yours seem cloudy. Is there something going on, anything that you want to talk about?"

Tsubaki looked away from Nao remaining silent for several moments. "It's happening all over again." Nao arched an eyebrow as she walked closer to her best friend. "What's happening again Tsubaki?"

"Yo, It's Tsubaki Sawabe and Nao Kashiwagi, long time no see ladies!" Said a boy who wore a school uniform different to theirs as he approached.

"Saito!" responded Tsubaki excitedly. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah! Seriously." Added Nao. "Hey Tsubaki, check out his uniform."

Tsubaki looked at him from top to bottom. "Total high school student." She smiled lightly.

Saito brought his right hand up and scratched the back of his head. "Man, it seems like it was forever ago since I last saw the two of you. So where are you guys headed?"

"I'm actually here, my house is right up there." Nao pointed towards her house. "So i'll see the two of you around."

Nao headed on home as the two waved goodbye. "What about you Tsubaki?" Asked Saito. "I dunno... I was going to just walk around a bit to clear my head." She responded as she walked off. The boy followed her ad stood beside her. "Would it be okay if i walked with you?" Tsubaki nodded her head and smiled faintly.

Meanwhile Ryoma and Kaori walked together.

Kaori smiled and just shook her head giving his hand a squeeze. "That's not an answer you know." He snickered and squeezed her hand. "Well it's the one you're getting from me now isn't it?"

"I guess it is." She released his hand placing her bouquet of flowers in it and walked behind him jumping up onto his back wrapping her arms around him tightly. "But now you'll have to carry me." She rested her chin on his right shoulder. With a smile he handed her the flowers and placed his hands on the bottom of her thighs holding her up as he walked. "I'm perfectly fine with that, you're really light. Also I can get a bit of a work out carrying you since i been slacking off on my usual practice."

"You sure you're fine because of the slight work out and not more because you get to touch my awesome thighs?" She giggled as she playfully swatted at him with her flowers. "H-hey!" He turned his face away as he laughed with her. "Careful with those they have thorns you know. You could get one of my eyes." She held onto him tightly and closed her eyes smiling warmly. "And yeah, I'm sure. But getting to touch your "awesome thighs" is a nice bonus" He looked over at her and nuzzled her cheek as he chuckled.

"Uh-huh, just a bonus suuuure." She giggled and returned his nuzzling. "Hey Ryoma...?" She called out in a very light tone. "Yeah?" He responded as his gaze focused on the path ahead. "Do you remember when i sang for you some time ago?" He smiled as he nodded his head. "Of course, how could i forget one of my favorite memories with you?" Kaori squeezed him as she giggled closing her eyes. "I want you to sing something for me now... "

He stopped walking as he looked to his right at her. "S-seriously? Kaori I sing worse than I draw... It's not really something i do." She opened her eyes and looked at him her embrace tightening around him. "Can you just sing me something please? You have a memory of me singing for you and i want one of you doing it for me... "

He shifted his gaze back to the path ahead of them as he began to walk again. Kaori frowned and closed her eyes resting her head on his right shoulder. He looked over and smiled lightly. "Hey don't be like that and do me a favor." The pouting blonde opened one eye to look at him. "What do you want dummy?"

"I don't want to drop you so can you reach into my right blazer pocket and get my cellphone out for me?" Kaori looked down and took her flowers in her left hand reaching down into his pocket with her right hand taking his phone. She flipped it open and smiled as she saw his wallpaper of the two. "What now dummy?" He laughed as he shook his head. "I guess i could sing one of my most favorite songs to you then." The violinist went into his music media player and looked at all the tracks in his phone. "There are no classics in here at all! No Beethoven no Bach no nothing, just anime and video game songs seriously?" She giggled as she continued to look through his music.

He laughed as he squeezed her thighs gently. "I didn't know I'd be dating a classical musician i'm sorry." Kaori held his phone to his face as she used her thumb to navigate up and down in the directory. "That's no excuse to neglect the classics you know, anyway which song am i playing?" He looked at the phone screen a moment. "Go down twice." Kaori went down twice and stared at his screen. "Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru... ? I never heard of it but if it's one of your favorites and your choosing it to sing for me, i have a feeling it's going to be beautiful." She pressed play and held the phone and her flowers close to his chest as she held him resting her head on his shoulder."

The instrumental beginning of the song began to play as he took a deep breath nervously and waited for the singing to start. "Promise me you won't laugh Kaori, seriously I... I can't sing and I've never done it in front of anyone before and... " Before he could speak another word Kaori held his phone with her pinkie, ring finger, and her thumb as she placed her middle and index finger on his left cheek turning his gaze to her. He gasped lightly before looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She wore that refined expression she had up on stage when she played her violin. "I'm not just anyone now am I? Now focus."

He turned his attention back to the path ahead as she once again closed her eyes and waited. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go. You're giving me too many things lately, you're all i need. You smiled at me and said "Don't get me wrong i love you, But does that mean i have to meet your father?" Kaori's embrace tightened around him as she listened to his words. "When we are older you'll understand what i meant when i said "No, i don't think life is quite that simple." When you walk away, you don't hear me say. "Please oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. So simple and clean... The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said, "Wish i could prove I love you, but does that mean i have to walk on water?" When we are older you'll understand It's enough when i say so and maybe some things are that simple."

Kaori opened her eyes to look at his wallpaper as he continued to walk and sing. "When you walk away you don't hear me say, Please oh baby don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go. Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before. When you walk away you don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go. Hold me- Kaori held him tightly her left hand gripping the flowers she held closing her eyes. He smiled at her embrace and continued to sing the rest. "Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before. Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before. His singing came to a stop as the instrumental continued with Utada humming out somethings at the end.

Ryoma looked to his right at her keeping his head straight trying not to disturb her. "It may not be the "classics" you're used to but it's sure as hell a classic to me." He chuckled but Kaori remained silent. "I can't sing for crap but I hope I wasn't too bad, but more than that i really hope you enjoyed the song." Still Kaori remained silent. He just walked quietly a moment before noticing some little girls just in front of them playing hopscotch on a nearby bridge. As he walked he suddenly felt a very light tap on the left side of his chest. When he looked down he noticed there was some blood on his blazer. He stopped walking and looked at Kaori's hand realizing that the blood had been coming from one of her fingers.

"Kaori?" He called out softly before looking in her direction. The blonde girls eyes had still been closed but her left cheek had a trail of tears. She began to sniffle and her lower lip began to quiver lightly. He looked at her in sadness not sure of what to say or do. He couldn't just say nothing so finally he spoke. "My singing is so bad you're even crying, you see? This is seriously why i didn't want to sing." He laughed as he nuzzled her cheek softly. Kaori opened her eyes and started laughing. "You dummy, I don't know exactly why i'm crying but your singing wasn't even bad. You lied to me." She hopped off his back handing him back his phone and the flowers she held so she could wipe her tears. "Hmm? Oh... I'm bleeding?" She held up her left hand and found a cut on the tip of her middle finger.

"Yeah, I think you cut yourself with one of the thorns you clumsy violinist." He laughed as he put his phone back into his blazer pocket. "Oh shut up you dummy." Responded Kaori as she used her right hand to check most of her pockets. After not finding anything she pouted. "I didn't bring any tissues with me, do you have any?" The black haired boy shook his head as he took his school bag off placing it on the ground then placing the roses on top of it. "No i don't but you don't need them."

Kaori scoffed, "How else am i going to get this blood of my finger you dummy?" He walked closer to her placing his hands on her hips and slowly walked backwards until his back was against the bridges railing. Her chest was pressed against his. Kaori blinked and stared in confusion as he took her left hand in his right hand and placed his left hand on her right hip. She looked at his chest and noticed the droplets of blood on his blazer. "I got some on you... I'm sorry about that. I guess i really am clumsy." He looked down at the blood on his blazer and shook his head. It's no big deal." And with that he placed her left middle finger into his mouth.

Her eyes widened as her pale face instantly shifted to a pinkish red tone. She buried her face into his right shoulder in pure embarrassment closing her eyes tightly, her right hand gripping his blazer. "W-what the heck are you doing you dummy?! You can't just put anyone's bloody finger in your mouth! They could be sick or something!" He silently sucked on her finger for a moment before finally taking it out of his mouth letting go of her hand placing it on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaori gripped his blazer her eyes still closed tightly.

"When i was little and i used to get cuts like that on my fingers i would just kind of suck on them. It would make the bleeding stop and the wounds would heal faster. Turns out saliva in general is decent at both those things. So who needs tissues when you have plenty of it? And you're not just anyone remember? You're my girlfriend. Besides you look pretty healthy to me." He laughed as he held her looking off into the distance. (... It's a good thing my condition isn't contagious. You dummy you could have gotten yourself really sick.) Kaori opened her eyes and saw two little girls playing hopscotch a few feet away from them. "You need to be careful you can get sick if you do reckless things like that... "

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers bringing his right hand up to scratch the back of her head softly. "You don't look sick to me... Although i guess that's not a good defense on my part considering i would have done it even if you were sick." Kaori's eyes widened instantly as she gripped his blazer even tighter. "W-why would you do something like that? Do you want to be sick...?" He kissed the top of her head and remained silent a moment. "Not really but if you were sick that wouldn't keep me from wanting to take care of you or protect you. If i get sick too then i guess we'll just be sick together." Kaori's eyes closed slowly as some tears began to escape her "You... You're gross dummy, you know that?" He laughed as he nuzzled her head softly. "Hey i'm a guy, they're just gross i guess." Kaori laughed with him as she wiped her tears away before once again gripping his blazer. "T-thank you Ryoma."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: Seeing Clearly**_

 **Courage Bridge**

The black haired boy held Kaori gently as she sniffled from time to time. "You, You're really emotional you know that?" He laughed lightly but was quickly interrupted by a stinging pain coming from his right foot turning his laughter into a suppressed sob. Kaori had stomped on it without warning. "Yeah well, so are you." She mumbled lightly as she opened her tear filled eyes only to notice two little twin girls standing directly in front of her. Their adorableness mixed in with their random presence caused Kaori to laugh out lightly. "Hey are you okay?" Asked the little girl in the red shirt. "Yeah, you're crying." added the girl in the yellow shirt.

"I'm fine." responded Kaori as she released Ryoma wiping the tears from her eyes beginning to smile. Ryoma closed his eyes tightly in pain reaching down towards his right foot. "D-did you really have to stomp on my foot Kaori?" He grunted as he attempted to stand up straight. "Making a girl cry? You probably deserved it." Said the girl in the red shirt as she crossed her arms against her chest closing her eyes and turning her head away in a pout. The girl in the yellow shirt blinked in confusion a moment before turning her attention back to the chalked coloring on the bridge. "Heeey do you want to play with us?" Her gaze shot back towards Kaori as she asked excitedly. "Hey yeah! Join us!" added the girl in red.

Kaori giggled as she took both their hands and skipped towards the coloring on the ground. The blonde looked back at Ryoma who smirked at her before following behind them stopping just beside the coloring to place his hands against the railing looking down into the water. The three played hopscotch together as their laughter echoed about around him. Sometime had passed and Ryoma continued to stare into the water. "You thinking about diving in or something?" Asked Kaori as she stood beside him wrapping her arms around his right arm looking into the water with him. He remained silent and continued to stare deep into the water. "Heeeee-lloooooooo~" Sang Kaori as she playfully bit into his right shoulder. "Hell no... " Responded Ryoma as he continued to look into the water.

Surprised by his response Kaori remained silent for several moments. "Why not?" She finally asked breaking the silence that seemed to have spanned for hours. He turned his attention to the blonde beside him for a mere moment but then turned his attention back to the water below them. "I just don't like water to be deeper that a persons waist... That's all." Kaori stared into the water, her tiny pink lips parting as she prepared to speak. "Did something happen to you or is that something you just fear?" He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Does it matter? The end is the same really." Kaori reached over with her right hand placing it upon his chin turning his attention to her. "So something did happen and now you're scared of deep waters is that it?" He looked into her big blue eyes as the events that started his fear of deep waters seemingly displayed upon his eyes. He began to see images of himself 5 years ago. He closed his eyes and looked away from Kaori escaping her slight grip upon his chin.

The two stared into the water again. "What... Happened?" Asked Kaori in a concerned and worried tone of voice. The black haired boy took a deep breath before beginning to tell his story. "It was a few years back when I was about 8." Kaori held his arm tighter as he began to speak. "My mom, dad, Ayane and me went out to the beach together. It was something they often did together but I never wanted to go. I was always a little Iffy about swimming but I wasn't really afraid of it... Not until that day at least. I was sitting by the shore line making a sand castle, yeah lame I know." He chuckled lightly.

Kaori smiled lightly as she kissed his right cheek softly. "My parents and Ayane were arguing about something I couldn't make out what they were saying. Well mostly I was trying to block it all out when suddenly... This current came out of no where and before I could even react I was being dragged away into the water. I looked over at my parents and Ayane as I was being dragged away but they didn't seem to notice. I was so scared and it happened so fast I didn't know what to do." Kaori's grip tightened around his arm as he spoke. "Finally I decided I would call out to them. I took a deep breath but before I could utter a word water began to rush into my mouth and I began to cough and choke." He placed his hand upon his throat and chest as he spoke.

"No matter how hard I tried to call out to them all I could do was cough. My vision began to blur from all of the water that had gotten into my eyes and no amount of blinking was taking the blurred vision away. I couldn't tell which way was which so I listened as best I could for the sounds of their yelling and began to swim towards it. I don't know if could call what I was doing swimming considering I've never gone swimming before nor could I tell If I was actually going anywhere but I kicked my feet and tried as best I could. I didn't know If swimming was really that exhausting or if I was so scared I was just burning through my energy but my body started to tire and weaken quickly." Kaori leaned in closer to him her embrace tightening once again. "Then what happened... ?" He turned his gaze towards her using his left hand to move her bangs away from her forehead so he could kiss it softly. "My body gave out on me and I guess I passed out because the next thing I know I'm waking up and my parents were beside me crying their eyes out. Ayane was towering over me with her hands on my chest with tears in her eyes too. I... I guess I died or almost died and she brought me back."

Kaori exhaled in relief as she closed her eyes digging her face into his neck her bangs tickling him. "H-heeey!" He chuckled as he turned around placing his back against the bridge railings and attempted to pull away a bit but Kaori held on tightly. "I'm... I'm so glad you didn't die." She held back tears as she held him tightly. He returned her embrace in silence. "I Don't want to imagine my life without you." She whispered into the embrace. Ryoma held her as he looked up into the cloudy sky. "Ayane... She saved my life and I never thanked her. That was actually the last time I saw her too." The blonde opened her big blue eyes and stared off into the distance. "I'm really glad you made it and you're still here but... You can't let those fears dominate you forever Ryoma. You need to face them."

He shook his head. There's no need. I don't plan on becoming a professional swimmer nor do I care for the beach so there's really no point in facing that fear." The little girl in yellow poked Kaori's waist in attempt to get her attention. "Yes little one?" Asked Kaori as she released Ryoma turning around to face her. "Can you please play with us some more?" She asked with a bright smile. Kaori closed her eyes smiling wide as she nodded her head. "Mm! Of course!" The little girl jumped up in excitement and headed back to her sister. Kaori turned around to face Ryoma placing her hands behind her back swaying side to side slowly. "You never know when you'll actually have to swim you know? You may go your whole life without doing it again or maybe the decision on having to do it or not will just be sprung up on you. Either way it's important for us to face our fears. If I didn't face my fears I wouldn't have gotten on stage when I did. We wouldn't have spent that stormy night together either."

She smiled as he gasped lightly and looked away. "I've never been swimming before either but It's one of those things that I always wanted to do. I would be so happy if my first swim could be with you."

He remained silent a moment before then shifting his attention back to her. "You wouldn't be mad at me if I refused would you... ?" She smiled as she began to walk backwards towards the twin sisters. "Not really, after all I said it before didn't I? You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." She began playing hopscotch with the twins once again. Ryoma closed his eyes as Kaori's words echoed in his head "If I didn't face my fears I wouldn't have gotten on stage when I did. We wouldn't have spent that stormy night together." (If you didn't face those fears the competition at Towa hall wouldn't have been as memorable as it was... The beauty and radiance that is Kaori Miyazono would have been known only to me and not everyone... You wouldn't have smiled and shined the way you did... We opened up to each other and found out that we were both scared of storms... Yet we ran around outside during one together. I was scared to kiss you again that night even though I really wanted to... But you helped me face that fear and I did it... we did it. We shared a Kiss that night. One that I will never forget. I'm... I'm glad you faced your fears.)

Ryoma stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched Kaori Hop-scotch. She hopped from one foot onto her other occasionally landing on both her feet. The wind played with her long beautiful blonde hair. (I Often find myself wondering why I was saved by Ayane that day. Maybe I was meant to just meet you. I still don't fully understand why I was given a second chance at life... But One thing is certain. I want to spend every minute of it by your side. I know we agreed to pretend to be together and maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part but... This feels real. We feel real. I love you Kaori... Miyazono.)

Kousei walked with his nose pointed into a book he'd been holding firmly in both his hands, reading as he was deep in thought. (Why does this feeling of familiarity continue to persist inside me? Every single time I see you it shows up. I can't put my finger on it but it's there. Something so familiar that it makes me feel so good, so happy but yet... So sad and empty. What is it?) As he got closer to the bridge he began to hear voices and poked away from his book for just a moment. There he saw Kaori playing Hopscotch and with her that familiar feeling he'd been thinking about since he met her. (There it is... That familiar feeling again.) Upon noticing him Kaori smiled raising her left arm into the air waving at Him. "Hey!" Ryoma noticed him soon after and stood beside Kaori raising his right hand waving at him as well. "Hey there."

The boy in the glasses blinked in confusion for a moment as he slowly lowered his book from his face holding it in one hand at his side. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he put the book away into the light bag he carried on his right shoulder. "Hopscotch? Duh." She responded before extending her right arm holding her hand out to him. "O-oh yeah I see that." He chuckled lightly as he looked at her hand. (Huh? What the heck does she want a handshake?) He extended his right arm taking her right hand in his before squeezing softly following with a shake then releasing her hand after.

Kaori stared into her palm for several moments as Ryoma and Kousei stared at each other in confusion. Ryoma then shrugged when suddenly using the same hand Kaori slaps the left side of Kousei's face. Ryoma's eyes widen in shock as Kaori slowly drops down to her knees and seemingly begins to cry. Kousei grabs his cheek in pain. "W-What the heck was that even for?!" The little twins crouch next to Kaori both patting her back. "You knew I was in the hospital and still didn't bother to get me a glad you're out of the hospital gift? Watari gave me that bouquet of roses and Ryoma got me a locket and they aren't even the ones who totally bombed my performance! The least you could do is get me a teddy bear or some candy OR something!" She continued to sob as Ryoma scratched his right cheek with his right index finger looking away.

"S-SEE? That's exactly why I didn't want to get on stage in the first place!" He responded nervously. "Stop being mean to her!" Squeaked the little girl in the red. "Yeah! This is why boys are stupid!" Added the little girl in yellow. "L-look i'm sorry o-okay?" expressed Kousei. "I'll get you whatever you want just stop crying, please?" Kaori remained silent for a few seconds. "like whatever, whatever?" Kousei nodded his head. "Y-yeah. Whatever, whatever." "Anything?" Added Kaori. "Anything." repeated Kousei. "Yaaay!" Kaori sprung up from the ground along with the tiny twins. Ryoma smirked as he crossed his arms against his chest. "She was just pretending to cry? Well Kaori always gets what she wants I suppose." Kousei adjusted his glasses. "That was quick... " Kaori spun around to face Kousei and placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Now... what to ask for." She pondered for only a moment when she remembered about the piano competition taking place some time soon. "I got it!"

Kousei gulped as he awaited her request. "You... You're going to enter the Piano competition coming up."

His eyes widened at her words. The expression he bore on his face was as if he had been dealt a fate worse than death. "It's your turn to perform now." Kaori added. Kouse's shocked expression faded and was quickly replaced by his usual colorless demeanor. "Ask me for something else... " Kaori looked at Ryoma with a face of sadness and disappointment before shifting her attention back to Kousei. "But why? I was only joking about you bombing my performance. You were amazing out there. D-don't tell me you're still afraid?"

The boy remained silent as he looked down at the ground his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose slightly. "You know... Life's way too short for people to be tied down by fears. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Getting up on stage to play... It scares all of us. I was scared out of my mind so I know what you're feeling believe me." Ryoma closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured both Kousei and himself trapped deep under water. While his fear was an actual physical experience and Kousei's was more in his head he could relate to the fear of being swallowed by a deep abyss. A fear he himself managed to forget about for quite some time. He walked to the railing and looked down into the water. (Face my fears but... ) meanwhile Kaori continued.

"You think that maybe you'll mess up... Maybe the audience hates you... But It doesn't matter. You walk out there like you're ten feet tall. Making music is like... A Heartbeat. Without one you're dead... " Kousei looked up from the ground and turned his gaze to the blonde in front of him. "You're saying that... You feel that way too?" Kaori nodded her head as she looked into his eyes. (There goes that feeling again. It's getting even stronger now. But What? What is it?!) He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I'm a failure... I left my talent in a corner to rust. I don't deserve to play anymore." He closed his eyes as his lower lip began to quiver. Soon his eyes flooded with tears and they began to escape him. Moments later Kaori began to giggle. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She held her left hand to her mouth as she giggled. "You... You talk like you're the only one whoever choked. We all get nervous we all freak out we all choke. Those of us that are seemingly fine and not nervous at all? Well we're all just faking it. Some of us better than others. You just get get up there put your notes on the stand and play anyway. That's my secret." She placed her right index finger over her lips. "That's how you tell the most beautiful lie of all. Without uttering a single word." She tilted her head to her right slightly and smiled.

Kousei's eyes widened as her words repeated themselves in his head. She turned to her left to face the Ryoma who still looked into the water deep in his thoughts. "Hey you!" She called out to him. Ryoma snapped out of it and looked over his shoulder at her. "The two of you can be afraid of things later. Right now we're 14!... Well except you. You're still 13!" She giggled teasingly before closing her eyes. (What was it that you said to me Ryoma? "Sometimes liking or even Loving someone is a good way to get over fears?" Well then I guess we'll find how how you really feel about me!) She opened her eyes. "So Let's just take a deep breath and dive in!"

She suddenly turned to her right and began running towards the railing opposite of Ryoma. His eyes along with Kousei's and the twins all widened. Kaori placed both her hands on the railing and then brought her right leg up placing her foot on top of it. "Facing Our fears is this easy!" (Ryoma, will you face your fears and dive in because you love me or is this just wishful thinking?)

She extends her right leg jumping up as she spun 180 degrees in mid air turning about face. Her big blue eyes scanned the area in what seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her eyes widened and her smile slowly began to fade as she saw only the twins and Kousei staring at her in shock. "Where-" But before she could finish she began to feel a familiar embrace forming around her waist. She looked down to see Ryoma's arms wrapping around her. She looked behind herself to see his eyes closed his face bearing a completely sure and calm expression as the embrace only tightened. She closed her eyes smiling brightly placing her hands on his arms. (I... I Love you too Ryoma) The two fell into the water together.

The twins and Kousei quickly ran to the railing where the two had jumped from and looked into the water. For several moments they couldn't see or hear anything when suddenly they both emerged from the water. "T-they're alive!" exclaimed the girl in red. "W-what the hell were you thinking just diving in like that Kaori? You said you've never gone swimming before!" Shouted Ryoma. Kaori turned back to look at him a moment before beginning to laugh. He blinked in confusion a moment but then began to laugh with her. "I guess I can't really talk right? I mean I jumped in here too!" Kaori's laughing began to to slow down as she placed her hands on his cheeks. That caused his laughing to slow and them come to a stop. "You didn't have a choice. You promised me you'd follow me no matter where I went remember? I guess that means jumping straight into the depths of your fears."

He looked into her eyes a moment as the twins each looked at each other then back down. Kousei's look of shock began to shift into a light smile. "You know Kaori?" Ryoma moved his face closer to hers as his eyes began to close slowly. Kaori followed his lead. "Hmm?" He stopped just in front of her lips. "I don't think drowning is my fear anymore. The only thing I fear now is failing to be by your side." A smile formed upon her lips with a heavy blush following right after. "What a stupid fear. Just stay by my side. Always." The two lips met as they shared a passionate kiss in the waters just below the bridge of courage.

Kousei watched the two as they kissed passionately. Did he feel jealousy or anger? Was there confusion? No. He felt determined. (If either of them were held back by any fears they wouldn't shine the way they do when they're together like that. If she didn't face her fears she wouldn't shine as bright as she does on stage. If I didn't get on stage with her that day and play the way that I did at the end... I wouldn't have been able to see those faces when my music reached them. The true path to seeing the world in it's true color starts with... ) He dropped his bag and placed his leg up on the railing. His arms shaking and his eyes widening. "NEVER FORGETTING THAT FEELING" The twins look at Kousei in shock as he jumps off the bridge and into the water underneath. His dive causes water to splash all over Ryoma and Kaori as they pull away from their kiss looking over where it came from.

Their eyes scanned the spot but nothing occurred. The twins looked into the water nervously. "W-where is he?" Moments later Kousei emerged from the water. "There he is." pointed out Ryoma. "Hey you're alive." added Kaori. "T-that was nuts!" exclaimed Kousei as the three began to laugh together. The twins waved and laughed from above. After a good heartfelt laugh between the three Kaori noticed something. "Hey, you took your glasses off before you jumped in right?" Kousei ran his right hand across his face and didn't feel his glasses. "Oh crap! My glasses!" He desperately began to look for them. Ryoma and Kaori looked at each other and began to laugh. "T-that's not funny my dad will kill me if he finds out i lost them! Even worse HOW I lost them!"

Ryoma turned to face his friend. I'll buy you another pair as thanks. Thanks for going up on stage with Kaori and playing for us the way you did." Kousei's eyes widened. "I mean it Kousei. Thank you." Kaori wrapped her arms around Ryoma turning his attention to her as she softly pressed her lips against his. Kousei closed his eyes and smiled warmly. (Without my glasses I can see so clearly. I can see that the two of you really deserve each other. I'm glad to be a part of this friendship)


End file.
